Looking For Love
by safariwriter
Summary: Our Bachelor- Edward Cullen... He has the lucky job of meeting and going out with ten women, eliminating one each week, until he finds the love he's been looking for! Join us every week as we watch Edward get to know all of these lovely ladies...
1. Episode 1

**A/N-** So, just to say up front, this story is completely and utterly just for fun. I've decided to have a "fun" story where I can just be stupid with some of the characters. So this story is a lot like the Bachelor, but it has a lot of the drama of all of the reality shows on MTV and VH1… It's just meant to make everyone smile when they read it. So, this chapter will probably be short compared to the other chapters, but hey, it's in the intro. Please please please let me know what you think!

Also, I was thinking about doing "commercials" every so often in the chapters, like one or two. I would really love to have some of your stories for the commercials! So, if this sounds interesting, please let me know! If no one wants to do it, then I might have one or two and then forget about it. It's just something to try so please think about it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I wouldn't want to cause I know they are perfect just the way Stephenie Meyer wrote them! So, this disclaimer goes for the rest of the story as well, but this is the only chapter it will be in.

Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

_Hello everyone and welcome to Looking for Love! One man will get the chance to meet ten beautiful and eligible young women. For the few weeks, our bachelor will be getting to know the young woman through dates, both group and private, before choosing one to go home. Each week, the girls who are staying will get a piece of jewelry, all leading up to a possible engagement ring. Now, let's the girls who are going to try and win his heart!_

oOoOoOo

"Hi! My name is Tanya! I was born and raised in Alaska. I'm currently a waitress in my mother's restaurant. I'm so excited about everything, well not the fact we're in Washington where it's cold and rainy. I'm sure everything will turn around as soon as I start looking for love!"

"Hello. My name is Angela. I'm a librarian for a library in Seattle. I'm working on a master's degree in Literature at the University of Seattle."

"Hola, my name is Carmen. I'm from Brazil originally, but I've been going to school and working in Los Angeles since moving to the states. I must say, I'm missing my sunshine already."

"Hello, my name is Bella and I'm from Phoenix, Arizona, where I grew up with my mother until my senior year in college. I majored in Classical Literature from Dartmouth University. Since then, I've returned to Phoenix and I'm not teaching high school English."

"Hi, my name is Rosalie. I grew up in Chicago, but since then I've moved onto bigger and better things. I've been living in New York these past few years working as a model, although I'm actually not in New York all that often since I'm constantly flying around the world to do various jobs. I figured this might be a chance to have a little fun…"

"Hey! My name is Jessica and I'm from Texas. My parents own a cattle ranch and I've grown up on the ranch. I'm actually sort of missing the open fields. I'm not used to all of the trees and mist… Anyway, I'm hoping that not everything is bigger Texas, but we're just going to figure it out."

"Hello! My name is Kate. I'm from South Carolina and I'm your classic southern bell. Unlike, probably most of these girls, I'm not worried about education after high school since I'm planning on being the perfect housewife. I'm beautiful, young, and ready for a family."

"Hi, my name is Irina. I'm from Denver, Colorado. I love the outdoors and love traveling through the mountains around my house. My perfect man will have to love the outdoors just as much, and he'll have to keep up on some hikes, but you never know what you might find in the woods…"

"HEY! My name is Lauren! I have a degree in psychology, but to tell you the truth, I'm not quite sure what I'm going to use it for. I love figuring people out though, that's why I think I'm going to get through this to the end. I'll be able to get to this bachelor so there's no way he won't be able to fall for me!"

"Hello, my name is Jane. I've recently come out of the military, and I'm not too thrilled about it. I love fighting, especially for my country and those I love. I'm not quite sure why I'm really here, but I'm not going to complain."

oOoOoOo

_And those are our lovely ladies. All ten have recently arrived in our bachelor's family home… Let's see how they're all getting along…_

oOoOoOo

The ten women stepped out of the limo and stood before a large wooden gate. From the gate, the women could catch a glimpse of the house. The home was set deep within the forest so trees surrounded all of the sides. There were large windows throughout the house, allowing the women to catch glimpses inside. There was also at least one fountain behind the gate idly trickling away.

"This is amazing." Irina muttered. She was looking around the house at the wilderness while the others were all trying to look inside.

"You can say that twice." Tanya said as she noticed the large flat screen tv, leather couch, and various artwork hanging on some of the walls. "Although, who would have a house with so many windows? This is just asking to get robbed."

"I wouldn't try it… we're on TV, remember?" Jane sneered. She was standing slightly behind everyone, watching everyone's reaction mostly.

"How could I forget?" Tanya said with a smile.

As the women continued to talk amongst themselves, the wooden gates slid open. Immediately, the movement caught everyone's attention. When they gates finished opening they each took their bags and either carried or rolled them in. The walk was made of red stone, and there were fountains on either side. The front of the house looked like the forest on the outside, but it was so elegant that it had to be personally designed. The woman stopped at the door once again, waiting the next movement.

"Good afternoon ladies." A man said as he stepped out of the door. He had on black pants and a blue shirt. He had blonde hair that was loosely tied back. "My name is James and I am in charge of security here. Our bachelor is currently unavailable, but you will all meet him later tonight at a barbeque he is hosting here. Just to let you know, this is our bachelor's family home. However, all pictures have currently been removed and will slowly return after tonight. For now, you're welcome to come in, claim a bed or room, and rest for the night. Welcome, ladies."

James stepped aside so everyone could race in. It was as though there was a sale at the local mall, with most of the women rushing in to claim beds. Tires screeched on the tile and the women hissed at each other over the rooms. Tanya, Kate, and Irina all found one room with three beds. It was obvious that it had been someone's room, but all of the personal objects had been taken out. Next, Jessica and Lauren found a plain room with two beds and two dressers. They each threw their bags onto the beds before running out to see the rest of the house. Rosalie found the first room with a single bed. There were a few sports icons spread throughout the room, but other than that it was rather plain. She put her bag on the bed and started to unpack, not caring where the other women went. Carmen, Angela, and Jane found another room with three beds, but this time it was brightly colored. The beds were separated slightly by a hanging sheet. Jane sneered at the colors and went looking for the last rooms. Unfortunately, Bella had already found the last room with a single bed. The wall was covered in CD's and DVD's, although Bella could tell that some had been taken out. There was a long couch against one window wall while the bed set against the far wall. Bella set her bag down by the bed and started going through the CD's.

"Bella, I want this room." Jane said as she came in.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I said, I want this room. The other room is too bright, too pink." Jane said.

"Well… um… too bad? You can go ask someone else…" Bella said.

Jane glared at Bella before turning on her heels and storming out. The next room she found had bags on all the beds, but no occupants. Looking down the hall she didn't notice anyone who the bags could belong to and decided to switch her bag with one of the others.

"HEY! That's my bag!" Irina shouted as she saw Jane moving her bag down the hall.

"O? It is? Well then… fetch." Jane threw the bag down the stairs before running back into the room to put her bag on the bed and start unpacking.

"You can't do that!" Kate shrieked.

"Why not?" Jane asked, walking so close to Kate that they were nose to nose.

"Because Irina already claimed it." Tanya said from inside the room. "So, why don't you… what did you say before? O right… go fetch." Tanya promptly grabbed the bag before throwing it out the window.

"YOU BITCH!" Jane growled. She tried to jump at Tanya, but was held back by two strong arms.

"Girls, I wasn't supposed to step in, but apparently I'll have to since you can't act like adults. Jane, go back to your room, this isn't yours." Jane said as he held Jane back from pouncing on Tanya. He shoved her out of the hall so she could go outside and grab all of her things.

oOoOoOo

_While the ladies get settled in their new rooms, let's go meet our bachelor…_

oOoOoOo

_Edward Cullen grew up in Chicago, but moved to Seattle when he after he finished his residency in Chicago. He is currently a renowned surgeon in Seattle. Although his wealth has grown immensely, he spends some of it on charity, while investing the rest. _

Edward Cullen stood out on the balcony of his pent house apartment. He bronze hair fell into his face, brushing over his green eyes. The wind blew threw it gently, almost as though it was playing with the locks. He had one a pair of dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips. His crisp white v-neck shirt was just tight enough that it showed of the lean muscle of his chest and arms. Edward sighed before taking a sip of the beer he had in his hand. As soon as his cell phone rang, it was in his hand and against his ear.

"Hey… Ya, I'm ready… It definitely will be interesting… Alright, I'll talk to you later man."

Edward hung up his phone and smiled crookedly before taking another sip of his beer. He turned and walked back into the house, sliding the glass door closed behind him.

oOoOoOo

Edward jogged up the front entrance of his parent's Washington home. The house had always been the family's summer getaway since it was an hour away from the beach, hidden in the forest, and always cool in the summer. He smiled as he stepped up, remembering some of the fun times that he shared with his siblings here. James stood at the top step smiling as Edward walked up.

"It's good to see, Edward." James said as he shook Edward's hand.

"You too James. How are they?" Edward asked.

"Some are quiet while others a feisty. I'm sure you'll find one just to your taste within this bunch." James laughed. Edward laughed as well and nodded his head. "So, are you ready to meet them?"

"I am." Edward said.

"Alright then, let's go." James said.

James continued to walk around the house until he came around the back of the house. The women had gathered around the small grassy area that separated the house from the forest. A few sat on chairs talking while others wandered around.

"Hello Ladies!" James said. Everyone turned their attention to him and waited for whatever announcement he had. "So, our bachelor has arrived and is eager to meet you… Ladies, I'd like you to meet Edward Cullen." Edward stepped out from the house. He grinned at the group of ladies, making a few of them swoon and a couple blush. "Edward, I believe you have some food to grill up as well as some women to meet. I'll see you all later." James stepped back, patting Edward's shoulder as he passed him.

"Hello everyone. So… hamburgers alright with everyone?" Edward held up a plate of raw hamburgers and everyone instantly agreed. Edward continued down the steps from the patio. Tanya and Kate were the first ones to great him. Even though there was a thick cloud layer hanging at the top of the trees, both women were in two pieces and skirts.

"Hello, my name is Kate."

"And mine is Tanya."

The women walked with Edward to the grill, one on either side. Kate was bold enough to place a hand through Edward's bent arm and placed the other on his bicep.

"Mmm… such strong arms." Kate said, her accent getting even thicker. "You must work out a lot."

"When I can." Edward shrugged.

Kate and Tanya stole most of Edward's attention while he cooked. However, as soon as the hamburgers were done he set them on the table and everyone came over. Bella and Angela were the last to get to the table, forcing them to sit at the end.

"What do all of you do?" Edward asked.

"I'm lookin' to be a house or trophy wife." Kate said, fluttering her eyelashes. Rosalie coughed into her napkin, attempting to hide her laughter. Kate shot her an angry glare before smiling sweetly at Edward.

"I'm currently a student in Los Angeles." Carmen said, allowing her accent threaten Kate's. "I'm working a for the university mainly."

"What are you studying?" Edward asked.

"Currently, a masters politics." She said. "I want to go back to Brazil and work in the government at some point. Or possibly, I might stay in the US and work for the government here."

"Those are some pretty lofty goals." Edward nodded.

"I'm a waitress for my mother's restaurant. We get all of the freshest items since my father works on a crab boat and usually brings us some." Tanya said proudly.

"Crab boat? You must be from Alaska or Canada or the North Eastern part of the US." Edward said.

"Your first guess was right… I'm from Alaska." Tanya said.

"So you're not bothered by the mist or cold here."

"No, not really. I would have liked to be in the sun though." Tanya said.

"What about you…" Edward motioned to Angela.

"I'm a librarian from Seattle." Angela shrugged. "Nothing exciting, I guess."

"Seattle? So you're a local, huh?"

"Born and raised." Angela said, a hint of pride seeping into her voice.

"What about you?" Edward nodded to Rosalie, who had already finished her hamburger.

"My name is Rosalie and I grew up in Chicago, but I've moved to New York, although I'm not there all the time either. I work for a modeling company and I'm usually flying to various locations." Rosalie said nonchalantly.

"I knew it! I've seen you in some of my magazines!" Lauren shouted, pointing eagerly at Rosalie. Rosalie just looked at the woman as though she was mad.

"Big whoop… I've been in a lot of magazines." Rosalie shrugged.

"Anyone else want to volunteer before I pick more people?" Edward asked.

"I work on my parent's ranch. We own a cattle ranch and have to move the cattle around a bit while still making sure they don't lose too much fat." Jessica said. "By the way, have you ever thought about clearing some of this land? It's so crowded here."

"Hey! I like the trees! It's so natural…" Irina growled.

"What would you know about it?" Jessica asked.

"I work for a company that takes people out hiking in the Rocky Mountains." Irina shot back. Jessica opened her mouth to say something before closing it again.

"You get paid to hike?" Edward asked.

"It's the best life, if you ask me." Irina smiled proudly.

"I'd have to say. My siblings and I would hike in this forest almost everyday. We know all of the trails by heart."

"You'll just have to show me some of those trails sometime." Irina said with a wink.

"I just might have too." Edward said with a smile. "Next?"

"Um… I'm Jessica and I have a psychology degree, but I'm not really sure what I want to do with it. I'm looking around still and working various jobs until I find one I like."

"Do you have any ideas?" Edward asked as he took a sip of the iced tea in front of him.

"No, not really." Jessica shrugged as if it didn't matter.

Edward was silent this time and just looked around the table.

"Um, I'm Bella and I'm from Phoenix…"

"Wait, your from Phoenix?" Jessica asked. "Aren't people from Phoenix supposed to be tan?"

"I guess that's why they kicked me out and made me come here." Bella replied without missing a beat. "Anyway, I'm a teacher at a high school."

"Really? What do you teach?" Edward asked.

"Mostly AP English for seniors, but I've had classes from every grade level." Bella shrugged. "I just like the reading curriculum for seniors the best."

"What's your favorite book?" Angela asked.

"That's a hard question… there's Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, and as a random book, Catch-22." Bella said with a smile.

"Sounds like an interesting range of genres." Edward said.

"I'd never be able to turn a book away. I don't allow myself to go to any of the bookstores because I'd spend too much." Bella said, blushing slightly at the conscience.

"O, me too!" Angela agreed. The two women instantly took themselves out of the conversation of the rest of the table so they could have their own.

"And the last one…" Edward said, looking over to Jane.

"I just returned from Iraq." Jane shrugged.

"Really? That must have been… intense, to say the least." Edward said.

"You have no idea." Jane said.

Edward continued on to get to know everyone who sat at the table with him. A few of the girls barely touched their hamburgers while others asked for more, including Rose which surprised Lauren and Jessica. Everyone helped to clean up, walking into the kitchen and throwing away their plates and silverware. Edward offered everyone a beer or a glass of wine to end the night.

"So, what rooms did everyone pick?" Edward asked. He could tell a few of the girls were going to answer at the same time so he stopped them. "Why don't you guys just show me?"

"Of course!" Lauren gushed. Edward walked up the stairs surrounded by the girls. He explained how his mother used his graduation cap and gown, as well as his sibling's to make a collage that hung on the wall next to the stairs. Bella was the only one who really looked at it. She had to be pulled away by Angela so she didn't fall behind the group.

"So, who's in this room?" Edward asked. He opened the first door to find three beds with bags and clothes on them.

"We are!" Tanya, Irina, and Kate said. They each walked in and stood by themselves. Edward nodded and looked around the room.

"The crew really cleaned out the rooms, huh? This is my sister's boyfriend's room. They were serious enough that he always came here with us." Edward said.

"This isn't your permanent home?" Bella asked.

"No, I grew up in Chicago," Edward sent Rosalie a smile, but she barely looked up. "This is our vacation home. We usually came her in the summer."

"Why? Why wouldn't you want to be in the sun." Tanya asked.

"It's cooler here…" Edward shrugged. "Plus it really became a tradition."

"I wouldn't mind coming here as a tradition." Kate grinned.

"Next room?" Edward asked. The group walked out and Edward opened the next door. There was a single bed and a few bags of luggage sat off to the side. "So, who was the lucky one who got my brother's room?"

"That would be me." Rosalie said. "Your brother's really into sports?"

"It's his life." Edward grinned. "Next?"

The next room was Lauren and Jessica's room. That ended up just being an extra guest room. Fourth was Carmen's, Jane's, and Angela's room. That turned out to be Edward's sister's room. Jane made a few comments about it being too pink and girly, causing Edward to laugh.

"Finally, who's in this room?" Edward asked before opening the door and stepping in.

"Um, I am." Bella said.

"Somehow you got my room." Edward grinned. "I'm surprised they let any of you stay here."

"What? This is YOUR room?" Jessica asked.

"It is. I built the shelves for my music on my own when I started getting too much music." Edward said proudly.

"I was admiring your collection earlier. I didn't think anyone had that much classical music." Bella said.

"It's always been my favorite genre." Edward said.

"It's one of mine as well." Bella admitted. "Listening to it made me want to learn how to play the piano."

"What's your favorite?" Edward asked.

"That's a hard question, Mr. Cullen. I'll have to get back to you on that." Bella joked. Edward laughed and nodded.

"I don't blame you at all. I don't think I'd be able to pick either." Edward said.

Bella noticed Angela smiling at her from the hall while a few of the others were glaring at her. She knew she had just made some enemies, but she wasn't too worried. This was a competition between a group of women. There's going to be back stabbing, fights, yelling, and just over all bitch fits.

"Well ladies, it's been a wonderful evening." Edward said. "But I'm afraid I have quite a drive back to Seattle."

"You mean you're not staying here?" Tanya pouted.

"If he was, he wouldn't have to drive back to Seattle." Rosalie groaned. Bella and Angela laughed, but quickly stopped when Tanya glared at them.

"I'm sorry, but no, I'm not staying here. I will see you all tomorrow morning." Edward said. "Have a good night."

The group of women all walked back downstairs with Edward. Instead of walking out the front door, as some of the women thought he would, Edward walked down a side hall and into the garage. He smiled and waved at the group before disappearing into the garage. Some of the women returned back to their rooms while others watched Edward drive away.

"That was awkward." Rosalie commented.

"No kidding." Jane muttered.

"He's so hot!" Kate said with a smile.

"Did you see his ass?" Tanya asked. Bella and Angela rolled their eyes as they watched Tanya, Kate, Lauren, and Jessica walk back upstairs.

"What did you think was his best… asset?" Angela asked Bella.

"Other than is music sense?" Bella asked.

"Other than his music sense." Angela nodded.

"Um… probably his eyes. They were just so startling." Bella said.

"I'd agree, but I'd also say his smile." Angela said.

"Ya, I'd agree with that." Bella nodded. "So… you work at a library?"

"I think we're going to become friends pretty fast." Angela laughed.

"I think I'd agree with you on that one." Bella agreed.

~~~Opinions~~~

Bella:

Does Edward really have to be so… so dazzling? I mean I just want to survive the next few weeks. In all honesty, my friend back home, Jake, put me up to this. I don't know what to expect, except for a house filled with girls constantly fighting. Hopefully Angela and I can stay out of that as much as possible… How am I even supposed to compete with some of these girls anyway? I mean, look at them! And Rose is even a model! I'm sure Tanya and a few others could easily be models as well. Yet here I am, plane, boring old Bella. There's no way I'm going to be staying here for longer than a week or two. O, and Jake, I'm so going to kill you when this is over…

Rosalie:

Let's see… a bunch of slutty girls, a few quiet ones… this is going to be a long few weeks. I mean, do I really have to put up with all of these bitches? Seriously, I'd rather be doing a shoot in the slums of the south rather than putting up with all of these girls.

And Edward? I'm sorry if you're expecting me to sit here and fawn over him. Go look at Jessica or Lauren's opinions; I'm sure they're doing just that. I mean, ya he's hot, but he's just not what I'm looking for. I like muscle… lots of muscle. Sure, Edward has lean muscle, but I like my man bulky. He's nice and from Chicago, which I guess is a plus, but still, is he really worth fighting for?

Tanya:

Holy shit… Did they go out looking for the most gorgeous guy in America? Well, they found him! I'm so happy I decided to come. Who cares about the weather when you get to look at Edward all day! I'm sure we can fly to California for one of our dates since I'm sure I'll be winning most, if not all of them. Maybe we can even have a beach wedding? That would be so nice. I think I've finally found a way out of Alaska… and I'm not going to lose it, especially not to some of these whores.

Lauren:

Edward is hot… to say the least. Plus, he's rich. I mean, he is a doctor, a surgeon actually, and they make a decent amount of money. I wouldn't mind him always being gone either, especially since that means I'll be able to go out shopping as much as I want. I'm sure I'll look perfect on his arm for any charity benefit or any other dinner he has to go to. We'll be the cutest couple around!

Jane:

He's good looking, sure, but really, I prefer my men in cameo. Plus, did you see the room I have to stay in? It's PINK and YELLOW and so BRIGHT. There's no way I'm going to survive any of this here. When I find out who sent a tape into the auditions for this… they're going to be sorry. I'll make sure Iraq looks like the perfect vacation spot once I'm done with them. Personally, I hope I'm leaving next week. I don't want to be here anyway so why waist anyone's precious time?

oOoOoOo

_So our ten ladies have met our bachelor, and as we saw, there are some definite mixed reactions in this group. I promise you this will be an interesting season, here on Looking For Love! Join us next time when things start to heat up and the first young woman has to say goodbye. Until next week…_


	2. Episode 2

**A/N**- So I wasn't planning on updating till tomorrow, but hey, why not now? Um, updates might not be once a week after this because I'm in two writing classes and I have a bunch of essays due soon. I just want you to know that I am NOT abandoning this story. I love it way too much!

Also, if people like the commercial idea, then I need some stories to advertise! Message me or put it in a review! Since no one asked to be in this chapter, the stories in this chapter have been written by me! Also, as a first warning, two of the stories ARE M RATED.

I know in most of my stories I reply to each individual review, but since I have almost no, time I'm forced to make it a bit shorter. So, I would like to thank my reviewers right now! To: **dancinggirl42609, Fangs Up Baby, Lorelai G. Cullen, Psychicleech, karathomas08, barbiedoll123, UltravioletSpark**, thank you so much for the reviews! If anyone does have a question, I will answer those too! Thanks for the reviews again!

* * *

**Bella:**

I was up early, much earlier than I actually wanted to be. The house was quiet so I assumed that everyone else was still asleep. I looked outside the window and noticed how the fog was a bit lighter since some of the light from the sun was breaking through. I still missed the sunrise though. Every once in a while I would wake up to watch the sunrise back in Phoenix, and I was mesmerized every time.

When I eventually got out of bed, I decided to look at Edward's music collection. He had so much music that I had always wanted that I decided to burn a few of the CDs onto my computer. As I placed the first CD in and set it up to be copied, I decided to head downstairs to get myself a cup of tea. I was still in the kitchen when Tanya, Kate, and Irina came down. Of course they were dressed to impress while I was still in my flannel pants and white tank top. Tanya sneered and rolled her eyes at me while the others just rolled their eyes. As soon as my tea was done, I headed back to my room.

I had gone through a few CDs when my door opened just a bit. Angela stuck her head in and smiled at me. "Good, you're up."

"Yup, I've been up for a while." I said.

"Borrowing music?" Angela asked.

"Something like that." I answered.

"I'm surprised you're not dressed yet. Everyone else is and I was expecting you to be as well."

"Ya, well I love being in my pajamas for a while and I'm not really going to change." I shrugged. "Although I probably should change. I'm sure Edward or James will be coming to get us soon."

"You mind if I wait in here with you? I'm not thrilled with going down to the lions den downstairs."

"Not at all." I said. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a green long sleeve v-neck shirt before disappearing into the bathroom to get changed.

**Irina:**

Somehow, Kate, Tanya, and I all managed to get some sleep last night. We spent a few hours gossiping. Over those few hours, we actually became pretty good friends. We were all still looking for a way to send the other home, but we were going to send all of the other girls home before one of us did.

The next morning, we all changed and got ready together. I slipped on a pair of jeans, a fitted t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes on. I straightened my hair before pulling most of it back. Of course I left a few pieces off so they could fall into my eyes. Tanya was looked like an Eskimo with a large jacket that had fur all around the edges and uggs while Kate had on a pair of jeans that flared at the bottom and a peasant blouse. To tell you the truth, she looked like a hippy. So once we were all changed, we all made our way downstairs. Bella was standing next to the stove watching a teapot. She was still dressed in her pajamas too! What if Edward came in? What would he think if she was still in her pajamas and just standing there? This girl must not have been competitive at all.

I decided to ignore Bella and went about getting my breakfast. I pulled down a box of Cheerios and toasted a few pieces of toast. As soon as the toast was done, I put a bit of jam on it before sitting down and started eating.

"She won't be an issue." Tanya whispered as soon as Bella stepped out.

"No kidding. Did you see her hair? It's so boring. I mean, there aren't any highlights in there and the waves are nice, but there are a few random pieces going in every which way." Kate smirked. "She needs to get some class and learn how to take care of herself."

"What are you going to do about it? Make her some sort of southern bell?" I asked.

"Maybe when this is over, but I have to get my man first." Kate said proudly. She took down a box of cereal and poured some in a bowl.

Funny, I figured she would have been eating just a piece of fruit for breakfast or maybe she'd cook something like grits. She did refill the teapot and made herself some tea. Tanya left briefly, returning with a newspaper. We each took a section after fighting over the gossip section. I ended up with the weather, which I didn't really mind. I want to keep up with what's going on back home. Maybe there will be some snow left when this is all over and I can hit the slopes…

"Morning." Jessica said brightly. She came down dressed in a long red skirt and white wool top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked like she just came out of Grease or something in the preppy cheerleader uniform. I ducked my head into my paper more to hide my laughter. Luckily I didn't have any food in my mouth, otherwise that would have been a mess.

Slowly, everyone else filtered in the room. Bella reappeared after most of the other came down with Angela at her side. They were both laughing and smiling brightly, probably talking about some book. For the most part, breakfast was a silent affair. A few girls were talking to each other while others were reading over different sections of the newspaper. I noticed Tanya circling different areas on one page. When I got a closer look I noticed it was the classifieds.

"You're moving here?" I asked.

"Planning on it. I mean, I'm not staying in Alaska while _my_ Edward stays here." Tanya smiled proudly.

"Sure… _your_ Edward." I replied.

"It's too quiet in here to have ten women living here." Edward said as he stepped into the room. He was dressed casually in dark jeans and a white button up shirt. The shirt had some black embroidery on it.

A choir of "good morning Edward" rang through the room. We all gathered around the living room to wait to see what he had to say. It surprised us more when James also stepped into the room. He was in torn jeans and a leather jacket. He looked like an outdoorsy kind of guy… my kind of guy. Ok, so my thoughts ran away from Edward, but hey, he's not going to know…

**Edward**:

So all of the women gathered in the living room, finding various seats around the room. I stood quietly before them, giving them my best-crooked smile and I could tell it was working extremely well. A few of the girls even looked like they were ready to melt.

"Good morning ladies." James said from next to me. A few good mornings escaped from the room. I could tell the girls really didn't care all that much about James. "This evening there will be two groups going out with Edward. Five of you will go out with Edward first and then the next five will spend some time with him."

"Where are we going?" One of the girls, I think Lauren, asked.

"You'll find out later tonight." I said.

"Alright, well ladies, we hope you enjoy the rest of your day. There will be cars out front to take you girls out." James said.

"How will we know who goes when?" Another girl, Jessica I think, asked.

"The drivers will know who goes and when, not to worry." James said. "So, I will see you all tomorrow, but you will all see Edward tonight. Goodbye ladies."

"I'll see you all in a few minutes." I said before ducking out and following James.

"Don't we get a hug?" the Lauren girl asked. "Please?"

"Or a kiss?" Another girl asked.

"You've already got them all hooked." James snickered as we stepped outside.

"It's all in the boyish good looks and charms." I joked.

"Have fun tonight, man." James said as he patted my shoulder.

"I'm sure I will." I said.

**Jane:**

Well, that was a complete waste of my morning. I could have been outside running or using the forest as my own private obstacle course. At least I have most of the day now to do what I want. What I wouldn't give for one of my guns so I could get some shooting practice. I mean, do we really need so many airheads in the world? I'm sure losing a few wouldn't be too bad…

**Lauren:**

There's no chance of a private date with him? Why can't we have private dates? We should have private dates with him… Either way, I'll just have to make sure that I outshine everyone else, including Jess. Just because I'm acting like her friend doesn't mean I am. I mean, Edward's mine so why should she be my friend.

Anyway, after Edward left I immediately went to my room. I started going through my clothes to find the perfect outfit for tonight. It's just going to be a bit of an issue not knowing where we are going, but it shouldn't really be an issue. A dress works for pretty much every date atmosphere and it will make sure Edward is looking at me. O! I know, I just bought that light blue dress, it will be perfect! So, I put on this light blue halter top dress I had bought last week. I emphasized my breasts, which would mean Edward was looking there instead of the other girls. The dress stopped about mid thigh, making my legs look even longer.

"You're already ready?" Jessica asked as she walked in.

"Of course." I said.

"But we have a few hours until the cars come and that's only if you're going on the first date." Jessica said.

Damn, she had a point… Maybe I am just a bit too eager.

"Well, it never hurts to be ready." I huffed.

I fell back on my bed before opening my computer to try and find something to do… I decided to read through some of the latest psychology articles online as well as look for a few jobs in the area. There was one at the Seattle Hospital, which of course is where Edward works so that has the perfect location. There were also a few offices open where I could open my own practice. That wouldn't be too bad since I could set my own hours and schedules… hm… decisions, decisions.

**Tanya:**

A few of the girls instantly disappeared after Edward left. They were smart. There's no reason the whole group of us should stay together while Edward's not here, especially because of the potential fights, not that I wouldn't mind sinking my nails into a few of these girls. Lauren and Jessica would be first since they have those high annoying voices, just like nails on a chalkboard, and they're just as irritating.

"So, where do you think the dates will be?" Kate asked as she leaned back on the couch.

"Who knows. Probably a dinner and dessert kind of thing since there are so many of us." Irina shrugged.

"I don't know about you girls, but tonight is going to be a long, long night. So, I'm going to go get a few more hours of sleep so I'll be able to help Edward with all of his needs." I said. I smiled sweetly at Irina and Kate, who only rolled their eyes at me. I knew they knew that I was being sarcastic and I couldn't care less, but hey, I need to keep up appearances.

As I walked back to my room I heard music coming from a bit farther down the hall. Being the curious creature I am, I walked over to the room where it was coming. Edward's room… which meant Bella was messing with his stuff.

"You shouldn't play with things that aren't yours." I snapped at Bella. She dropped a few of the CDs that she was holding as she snapped her head up.

"I'm just burning them, don't worry. I'm not stealing anything." Bella said.

"Really now? What would Edward think if he knew you were helping yourself to his music?" I asked.

"Um… well… not sure, but I can find out tonight when I tell him." Bella said.

Great, she's a goody-two-shoes… so she shouldn't be around long. Her bleeding heart won't survive all of the fights I'm positive are to come…

"Right, we'll just have to see." I said. "Have a good afternoon."

"You too." She smiled. Unlike my smile to Irina and Kate, her smile was actually real. Ugh, she's becoming more irritating than the two nails on a chalkboard.

oOoOoOo

DAZZLE ME

By Safariwriter

Bella becomes sick and misses the beach day with her friends. She doesn't learn about vampires, so what happens when vampires still complicate her life? How will she handle Edward's secret when she does find out? Read and find out!

oOoOoOo

Two black SUV's pulled into the driveway. The ten young women were all waiting at the door for them. When the cars were parked, two men in dark suits stepped out and waited by the back doors. One of them men had a list in his hand, but he didn't say anything.

"Are we going on a date or meeting the president?" Angela whispered. Bella smiled and nodded, but didn't say anything in response.

"For the first date the next five ladies will be joining Mr. Cullen on the first date: Bella, Jane, Rosalie, Carmen, and Angela." The man said.

Rosalie seemed indifferent, but was the first to get into one of the cars. Jane just had her arms crossed as she stepped into the car. Bella and Angela were smiling, but also remained silent. Carmen followed the other's example and remained silent, but she smiled proudly at the girls that were being left behind. When she stepped into the car she rolled down the window and smiled at the other five who were waiting at the door.

"It's not like he chooses who goes on what date…" Kate muttered. She spun on her heels and walked back to the house before the cars were out of sight.

"So, do we get to know where we're going?" Rosalie asked the man who was driving the car she was in.

"You'll know soon enough." He said simply. Rosalie rolled her eyes and fell back against the seat.

The drive took about fifteen minutes, but since the sun had already started to set, the forest was quickly becoming darker with only a few rays of light filtering through. Eventually the cars pulled into a parking lot that was right off the side of the road. Edward was standing at one end, smiling at the cars. When the SUV's stopped, the girls all walked out and lined up in front of him.

"Good evening ladies." Edward said.

"Good evening." All five said.

"I hope you have all had dinner already because we're going straight to dessert." Edward grinned.

Edward turned and started walking toward the forest. Carmen instantly slithered up to his side and wrapped her around through his own. She smiled up at him when he smiled down at her. Bella and Angela walked behind them slightly, both eyeing Edward's butt slightly. Edward led the five ladies through the forest until they came upon a campsite. There was a fire burning in the center of the clearing with logs surrounding it. Carmen and Rosalie sat on either side of Edward while Bella and Angela sat to Rosalie's other side and Jane sat on the other side of the fire.

"So, how was your first night?" Edward asked.

"It was quieter than I expected." Angela said.

"No fights?" Edward asked.

"Not yet at least." Angela shrugged.

"I thought it was nice. I must have been really worn out because I slept better last night than I have for a while." Bella said.

"Really? I didn't realize my old bed was that comfortable." Edward said.

"Hm, it is. I've also been listening to some of you music and I fell asleep to one last night."

"Which one?" Edward asked.

"It didn't have a name on it, but it's my favorite so far." Bella said.

"Well, you'll have to show me sometime." Edward said.

"Of course." Bella said, blushing slightly. "O, I've also been uploading some of the CDs on my computer. Tanya seems to think I'm stealing your music by doing so…"

"It's actually quite nice to know someone else enjoys the same music as me. You can upload as many of the CDs as you like." Edward said. He smiled over at Bella and captured her eyes within his own.

"I like classical music too." Carmen said, butting into the conversation.

"Really? Who's your favorite?" Edward asked.

"Uh… um… Bach?" Carmen said.

"Right, how about you, Rose? What type of music do you like?" Edward asked.

"Anything I can move to." Rosalie said simply.

"What about you Angela?" Edward asked.

"Whatever happens to be on the radio, I like pretty much everything." Angela said. "Although I really couldn't tell you the names of songs or artists."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Edward smiled. "And you Jane?"

"Rock music." Jane said.

"Right, well it looks like the fire has died down enough that we can get the dessert started." Edward got up, even though Carmen protested slightly, and pulled out chocolate, gram crackers, and marshmallows from a cooler that was behind him.

"S'mores?" Jane asked. "Isn't that a bit cliché?"

"I haven't had s'mores in so long!" Angela said.

"But they're so sticky and messy…" Carmen groaned.

"So? They're worth it." Rosalie said.

As soon as Edward sat down, Rose had the bag of marshmallows. She ate one before taking another to roast. Rosalie threw the bag and rods at Bella. Bella laughed as she caught everything before taking her own and handing everything to Angela. Jane and Carmen decided to pass on the s'mores and decided to just watch everyone else.

"Edward, will you make me one?" Carmen crooned.

"Of course." Edward said.

"You know they're messy to eat as well." Rosalie said.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Carmen said, glaring at Rose.

Everyone roasted their marshmallows to their liking. Carmen would whisper her preferences in Edward's ear, earning eye rolls from everyone else. Edward skillfully made the s'more for Carmen before handing it to her.

"Mmmm… Edward, this is really good." Carmen purred. "Why don't you try?"

"It's alright, Carmen, I'll make my own." Edward said.

"No, no, Edward, I insist." Carmen said. She all but forced the sticky treat into Edward's mouth. "O deary me, look at the mess. We'll just have to clean you up."

Carmen turned Edward's head toward her and started kissing off the crumbs and gooey surgar that lingered on his cheeks. She cleaned off on cheek before turning to the other. When his face was clean, Carmen's lips lingered on Edward's own. Their lips moved sensuously together. Carmen opened her mouth to allow Edward's tongue to slip in. Their tongues dueled for a bit until Edward pushed Carmen off of him slightly. Carmen smiled proudly as she settled back into her seat.

"Skank." Rosalie breathed. Carmen just shot her another smile, but didn't say anything.

"Alright ladies, I do believe this date is coming to an end. Why don't we clean up and get ready to go back?" Edward asked.

"Aw does it have to?" Jane asked sarcastically.

Everyone helped Edward clean everything up before walking back to the cars. Carmen had just a bit more of a strut in her step as she walked through the forest. Edward opened the door to the first van for Carmen, Rose, and Jane. He got a quick kiss from Carmen and a longer one from Rosalie, but Jane just walked in. Edward then went to the other SUV and opened the door for Bella and Angela. Angela just smiled at him while Bella gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Bella was about to climb in when Edward stopped her.

"You've got something on your face." He whispered. Edward bent down slightly and let his lips linger on the corner of Bella's cheeks before he straightened up. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night." Bella said. Edward helped her into the SUV before stepping back. The cars all pulled away, leaving Edward to stand by his Volvo.

oOoOoOo

~~Warning: M Rated story!!!~~

Flirting with Death

By: Safariwriter

Bella is helping a friend run the Running Horse Inn and Tavern when the Cullens make a stop there. The lonely male in the group catches her attention, but leaves. Then he returns and starts making regular trips to Forks. What happens when Bella's world becomes a lot larger than just Forks and everything she's ever known to be fantasy becomes reality?

This story is written so it happens at the same time as Kissing Death!

oOoOoOo

As the first group came back to the house, the other five were waiting anxiously at the door. The drivers stopped everyone before they either walked into the cars or back into the house. "Ladies, we have a request from Mr. Cullen. He has asked the five ladies who were just with him to stay inside the house and the next five to wait in the backyard for him."

"What? We're not going anywhere?" Jessica complained.

"Sorry ladies, I can't say anything else." The man walked back to the drivers side of his car and got back in, leaving everyone rather confused.

"Well, I'm going inside, it's cold out here." Rosalie said. She walked in, followed by Jane, Bella, and Angela. Carmen tried to say something to the other girls, but they held up their hands before she could and walked around the house to the other side.

Kate, Tanya, Irina, Jessica, and Lauren were forced to wait outside for almost five minutes before Edward appeared. He was smiling at them, but they only noticed the fact that he was in shorts and a white wife beater even though it was still rather cold outside. Tanya and the other girls were instantly stunned by Edward's physique. They all watched silently as Edward continued to walk toward them.

"Good evening ladies. I thought that tonight we might enjoy some time in the Jacuzzi." Edward said.

"You have a pool?" Lauren asked.

"We do. It's slightly off the house and it's usually locked." Edward explained. The five women followed Edward through the backyard. They were all surprised when a glass building slowly appeared. "My sister designed the pool and decided where it was to be placed."

"It's amazing. It's like your own private pond." Irina said.

"Well there is a waterfall, but this pond is heated." Edward grinned. He opened the door and allowed his five guests in before him. They were welcomed in by the warm air that surrounded the pool. Edward stepped around them and turned on the waterfall as well as the bubbles.

"That water feels so good." Tanya moaned as she slipped her foot in the water. She started to take off her shirt when Edward stopped her.

"There are some bikini's over on the table for you to change into." Edward said. "I'll be outside while you change." Edward immediately slipped out of the indoor pool and waited just outside.

"He's quite the gentleman." Jessica noted as she picked out a suit to change into.

"But he's still a man and a man still has urges." Tanya said.

Edward hummed quietly to himself, his fingers moving as though they were gliding over the keys of a piano. The glass was slightly tinted so even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to see in. "Edward! Come back! We miss you!" The voices were slightly muffled, but Edward understood their apparent urgency and walked back in. The five women were all lounging in the slightly bubbly water. Before getting into the water, Edward walked over to a table and grabbed a few champagne glasses as well as a bottle. He filled all of the glasses before handing them out.

"So, the last group said the night wasn't very eventful after I left." Edward said.

"Not really, nor was this morning. We're all ladies, Edward, we don't allow our feelings to get out of hand." Kate said with her thick southern accent.

"Good, I won't have to explain about any broken items in the house." Edward said.

"Well, Bella is… messing with your things. I saw her looking through your music and putting some of it on her computer." Tanya said.

"I know and we've already discussed it." Edward said.

"So then, you don't mind?" Tanya asked.

"As I said before, I've already discussed it with Bella." Edward said.

"Oh! Strawberries!" Lauren said. She climbed out of the water and grabbed the plate. She carefully walked back into the water before taking a single strawberry and walking over to Edward.

Lauren used the strawberry to tease Edward's mouth open. After Edward had taken a bite, Laurent put the stem on the side before bending down to kiss Edward. Their tongues dueled over the piece of strawberry. Lauren too the initiative and grasped Edward's face, keeping their lips in contact to her whole Edward continued to relax with his arms on the wall. Lauren smiled as she broke away and fell back into her seat next to Jessica.

"Must you be so cliché and use strawberries?" Tanya asked. "Watch and learn little girl, watch and learn."

Tanya walked up to Edward and sat on his lap. Edward smiled down, knowing exactly what was to come. Tanya returned the smile before leaning up and pressing her lips to Edwards. She was still for a second before nibbling Edward's lips so they would open for her tongue. As soon as Edward's mouth had opened, Tanya's tongue slipped in. Their tongues played for a while until Tanya drew the battle into her own mouth. She sucked on Edward's tongue as Edward wrapped his arms around her. When they eventually parted, both of them were panting slightly. Tanya smirked at Jessica as she wiped the corner of her mouth smugly.

"So, are they the only ones who get kisses?" Jessica pouted.

"Of course not." Edward said. This time, he went over to Jessica and kissed her soundly, but quickly moved on. He kissed Kate on each cheek, much to her dismay, and pecked Irina and the lips.

"So Edward, where did you go to school?" Lauren asked.

"Dartmouth." Edward said.

"Is that where you also got your medical degree?"

"No, I transferred to UCLA and worked on my degree there." Edward explained. "What about you Lauren, where did you go to school?"

"I went to Stanford." Lauren said. "I've been looking around up here for some working opportunities actually."

"Really? You want to move up here."

"I've found something I wouldn't mind sticking around for." Lauren smiled.

"I'm sure you have." Tanya muttered. Edward just smiled and shrugged.

"Well ladies, I'm sorry this date was so short, but tomorrow is going to be a big day and the fun only escalates from here." Edward said. "But since I have to end this short, I will be escorting you up to the house myself."

"Really? But the other date seemed so much longer." Kate pouted.

"You forget, they had to drive." Edward grinned. "Now let's get dry so no one gets sick."

"Aw, but you're the great doctor, I'm sure nothing could happen to us." Lauren said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't get sick." Edward said. He threw towels to everyone as they got out of the water after him.

After everyone had dried off, Edward led the girls back to the house. Tanya and Lauren attached themselves to his side and coiled their arms around his arms. They were all laughing as they walked back in, surprising the other five women who were already in the house. The five women came into the living room, surprised to see Edward there and the others back already.

"Aw, did you already bore him?" Carmen asked.

"I enjoyed everyone's company." Edward said before a fight could start. "I am forced to cut this short because I still have to drive back to my apartment. However, I will see you all tomorrow, and unfortunately that will be the last day I'll see one of you." Edward gave everyone one last smile before slipping out of the house and letting the girls all settle down for the night.

"Don't look so smug, Carmen." Tanya said. "You aren't the only one to get a kiss."

"Is that so?" Carmen asked.

"It is, we all got kisses." Kate said. "Although he was such a gentleman to me and only kissed my cheek."

"Aye, but nothing can be as… hot as my kiss." Carmen said.

"I'm going to bed." Bella said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm seconding that." Jane muttered. A few of the other women left the room, leaving those who had been kissed to argue who got the better kiss.

"O? How 'hot' was your kiss? Did he wrap his arms around you and bring you closer to him?" Tanya asked.

"A bit…" Carmen grinned.

"And did you break the kiss?" Tanya asked.

"Uh…" Carmen started to think back, realizing it was Edward who had ended the kiss.

"Exactly. At least I'm sure you didn't use some sort of food for an excuse to get a kiss." Tanya said, shooting a look to Lauren, who rolled her eyes.

"Si." Carmen said.

"You did, didn't you!" Lauren accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Carmen said. "I'm going to bed."

"Sure, you just don't want to admit that you had to use food to get a kiss." Lauren laughed.

Carmen sneered at her, but turned around and left the room. They all left the room and slowly, all the lights in the house shut off.

oOoOoOo

~~Warning: This story is rated M!~~

Kissing Death

By: Safariwriter

Dara has always been content with the idea of owning and running the Running Horse Inn and watching her best friend, Bella, get married and grow old. When strangers visit Forks and stay at the inn, everything starts to get weird, especially when Dara's perfect plan for her life gets twisted around. This is a JamesOC.

oOoOoOo

_Ten young women, one bachelor. Tonight, it will become nice young women and one bachelor. It is time for Edward's first decision on who will be leaving the house…_

Four SUV's pulled up into the driveway and the drivers all got out. They helped their charges into the cars before pulling out of the driveway. The ride took them to the edge of the waterfront. To the side of the parking lot was a pathway, which was lit up by little white lights. The ten women, all in one of their best dresses, walked down the path. They ended up in front of a gazebo, where they all stood together, awaiting Edward.

"Evening ladies." Edward said as he walked past them. He walked into the gazebo and set down a box to the side. He smiled at everyone for a few moments before beginning. "So the past few days, I've spent some time trying to get to know all of you. Of course, this isn't the easiest thing considering I have ten beautiful women to get to know. I've found it's easier to get to know some of you than others, and even those I don't know well, I want to. I want all of you to understand, these decisions are never easy on me. I was raised a gentleman and taught to never break a woman's heart and yet I find myself in a position where I must every week.

"Jessica, please step forward." Jessica stepped up to Edward, smiling up at him. "I wasn't too sure what to expect from you, but so far you aren't anything that I've expected. I would love the chance to get to know you more, will you accept this anklet?"

"Of course." Jessica said sweetly. Edward turned around and pulled out a simple silver chain he handed it to Jessica so she could put it on herself.

"Angela…" Edward said. Angela smiled at Bella before stepping up to Edward. "You're quiet, but it seems as though there's something under the librarian cover and I would love to get to know that person. Will you stay and accept this anklet?"

"I'd be honored." Angela said. Angela took the anklet from Edward, allowing him to kiss her hand, before walking to the back of the gazebo and standing next to Jessica.

"Irina…" Edward said. She slithered up in front of him. "You seem like the kind of girl that would love to explore this forest with me sometime. Will you accept this anklet and stay here?"

"I'd love to." Irina smiled. She took the anklet before walking back and standing with the other two.

"Kate, please step forward." Edward said. Kate smiled brightly as she sauntered up so she was looking up at Edward under her eyelashes. "You're quite the woman, the southern belle, and I would love for you to stay here, will you accept this anklet?"

"It would be my honor." Kate said, laying her accent on even thicker.

"Bella, please step forward." Edward said. Bella smiled and blushed slightly as she walked up to Edward. "Every time you say something, it surprises me. You are a… mysterious entity that I just can not figure out. Plus, I've never met another woman who shares my passion for classical music. Will you take this anklet and stay here?"

"I'd love to." Bella said. Just like with Angela, Edward kissed Bella's hand before releasing the charm into her possession. Bella turned bright red, making Edward laugh slightly as she stepped past him.

"Lauren, please…" Before Edward finished, Lauren was standing in front of him. "Well, being eager is always a good thing, so I would love to see where this goes and if you're just as eager later on as you are now. Will you take this anklet and stay here?"

"Of course." Lauren crooned. She took the anklet and offered her hand for a kiss, but Edward just handed her the piece of jewelry before allowing her to move back. She frowned and huffed, but took her spot with the others.

"Rosalie, please step forward." Edward said. Rosalie did as she was told and stepped up. "Your smart and beautiful, always a strong combination. Will you take this anklet and stay?"

"Of course." Rosalie said. She shot a smile over her shoulder at Tanya who was scowling at being left with Jane.

"Jane, Tanya, step forward." Edward said.

"Tanya, you're beautiful and I know you know it. Jane, you're strong, which is something I like. You are both beautiful and you're both interesting to be around. However, Jane, I don't feel like you want to be here. I'm sorry, but this anklet goes to Tanya." Tanya grinned and accepted the anklet, and stood on her toes to kiss Edward, but he turned slightly so she got his cheek. She was still smiling as she stepped back with everyone.

"Of course, I understand, Edward. And you're right; I didn't want to be here. No offense to you, but you're just not my type." Jane said. She turned on her heels and left.

oOoOoOo

**Jane: **

Thank god, he really is smart! I wasn't going to stay here longer than I had to and this was going to be my limit. Edward's a nice guy and there are a few nice girls and a few little skanks, but I wish Edward and who ever he chooses the best. O, and once more, whoever signed me up for this… I'm coming for you.

**Edward:**

I could tell she didn't want to be here and I really didn't feel anything for, not even as a friend. She's nice sure, but she's a little too rough around the edges for me. I'm all for her being in the army, it seems like a good fit for her. Now, I think this is where it's going to get interesting…

**Tanya:**

Ok, so the easiest one is out and now it's time to get the others. I think I should get that model out next. She's too much of a wild card. Plus, I just don't like her. And what was up with Edward not letting me kiss him? He willingly kissed Angela AND Bella. What, does he like quiet bookworms? Ugh, they're going to be the next to go, you'll see.

**Rosalie:**

So I think I might just stick around until Tanya leaves. I mean, it's fun watching her squirm and get red. Hm… this is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to get started!


	3. Episode 3

**A/N**- Hello everyone! I'm in an amazing mood cause I did really well on my midterms… now I just have to keep everything going for Finals in like… 4 or 5 weeks. Anyway, so here's your next update and on time! Just another warning, depending on how my schedule works out, some posts will be coming late. In 2 weeks I will be at conference championships so there will not be an update or it will be early. Also, I need more commercial volunteers! I might repeat a few if I don't get any, but not for long! We'll see how things go… Anyway, ENJOY (and let me know if you do!)

So, since and I have more time, I will be responding to the reviews this time!

**Baby Blue xx**- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Dancinggirl42609**- I'm glad you're loving the story and yes, your commercial is in the chapter…

**SkaterKatie246**- O trust me, it will make it a lot more interesting. A few more girls will have to leave first, but he will most likely be moving in…

**Barbiedoll123**- Nope, Edward's too nice and too caring to care about downloading…

* * *

_Welcome back to Looking For Love! Edward has chosen one woman to leave his family home, but he still has nine to go! On this episode... a family member stops by and the girls get put the test for a prize worth getting dirty for. Join us now for the continuation of Looking For Love!_

**Irina:**

I woke up early the next morning and decided to take a walk outside in the forest. I'd just have to watch time, but if I was careful, I could have a nice hike without anyone noticing. Tanya and Kate were still passed out in their beds when I walked back in the room after changing in the bathroom. I grabbed my hiking boots before sneaking back out of the room. I sat on one of the neat white couches and tied up my shoes. As soon as my shoes were on, my coat on, and my beanie on, I was heading out. It was easy enough to slip out through the backyard since no one else was up. I walked by the pool, smiling from the group date just a few days ago.

As I traveled deeper into the forest, I was happy to find the animals starting to come out more and even less humanity. There was a trail, but it seemed as though no one had been on it in a while. Weeds had already started to pop up from the dry and cracked soil. Eventually, I made it halfway up one of the mountains next to Edward's home. There was a small outcropping of rocks so I decided to spend some time out there and just watch everything happen. Back in Colorado, this is what I did almost every morning, and afternoon, and evening, with or without customers.

By the time I made it back to the house, most of the other girls were already up. Rosalie was sitting out in the backyard tanning since it was actually sunny for once. She glanced at me as I walked by, but other than that remained as she way. Bella and Angela were talking about a book while eating their cereal while Jessica and Lauren were talking about the latest celebrity gossip while drinking their breakfast smoothies. When I made it back to my room I found Tanya, Kate, and Carmen deciding which outfits they wanted to wear. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some shampoo and conditioner before heading to the bathroom. When I came back out I noticed an outfit on my bed.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at the red halter top with a deep V on the front and what looked like very tight black pants.

"We thought it might look good on you." Kate said. "If we're going to make it to the final four then we all have to help each other."

"I think I'll be fine picking out my own clothes. Why don't you go help Bella or Angela?" I replied. I threw the clothes back at Kate before going through my own suitcase. I pulled out a tight blue t-shirt and a pair of boot cut jeans. Since I didn't have any plans of going out today other than my little hike, I just slipped on a pair of Reef sandals.

"Ya, cause that outfit's going to catch Edward's eye." Kate scoffed. She folded her clothes up once more and turned her back on me.

"At least I'm not whoring myself out." I replied.

Luckily, a knock on the door stopped us from getting any deeper into a possible fight.

"You girls need to come down." Jessica said.

"Why?" Tanya scoffed.

"Because Edward's brother in law is here. Now get your ass down before I tell him you're not interested." Jessica replied just as hotly.

"We're coming, we're coming." Carmen said.

We all walked down the stairs behind Jessica, anticipation to see who this brother-in-law was…

**Angela:**

As soon as I was awake, I snuck over to Bella's room. I listened for a minute to see if she was awake, but I heard her shuffling around and some classical music being played really quietly. I creaked the door open and poked my head in, smiling when Bella looked up at me.

"Good morning, Angela." Bella smiled.

"Good morning. I was hoping you'd be up." Angela said.

"Why's that?" Bella asked.

"Other than the fact you're the only one I feel as though I can talk to?" I said with a smile. "Actually, I have some books with me I thought you might like."

"Hm? Really? I'm always up for reading new books." Bella said. "But I'm guessing you might have something else on your mind?"

"You are o so smart." I said. "What do you think of Edward?"

"I knew it!" Bella giggled. "I knew that was going to be it! Anyway, I think he's very much a gentleman, something that isn't seen all that much anymore, and he is pretty hot."

"I'd have to agree. He surprised me by kissing my hand last night." I said.

"Ya, me too, but you didn't blush so badly you looked like a tomato!" Bella laughed.

"True… How long do you think we're going to last here?" I asked.

"O, who knows? It depends on what he's looking for. Sluts with easy access or real women who actually have minds and bodies." Bella shrugged. "Now, about those books."

"Why don't we go downstairs and get some breakfast while we look at them?" I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. What would you like for breakfast?" Bella asked.

"I'll just have some cereal and milk." I shrugged.

"Alright, well, I'll get that ready and you get your books?" Bella suggested. I nodded and we were both off. Bella was still in her pajama pants, but didn't seem to care. I decided to change into some real clothes before heading downstairs.

When I got downstairs, Bella was sitting in her pajamas on the couch crunching on some cereal. She smiled up at me and patted the seat next to her for me to sit down. I handed her the armful of books I was carrying before taking my bowl of cereal. Bella examined each of the books, reading the backs as well as the first few pages.

"O, I like this author." Bella said. "Can I borrow this?"

"Of course." I smiled.

"How'd you get all these anyway?"

"I work in a library, remember?" Angela asked. "I get them first usually."

"Hm, I'd love to work in the library. To be surrounded by books… that would be heaven."

"I certainly don't mind. It's quite so I get my peace and it's not usually busy so I have plenty of time to read all of the books I want."

"I might just have to change professions." Bella joked.

As we were laughing, the front door opened and a man walked in. We hadn't seen him before so we kept staring as he closed the door and looked around. When he noticed us he smiled and bowed his head slightly before walking over.

"Good morning ladies. My name is Jasper and I'm Edward's brother-in-law. Are the others awake?"

"Um, I think so, but I'm not sure." Bella said. I shrugged since I didn't take notice of where everyone else was.

"Alright, well I'll go in the kitchen. That seems to be where everyone ends up. You can stay here though, I'll have everyone come down here." Jasper said.

"Um… ok." I said. Jasper walked off while Bella and I just stared after him. "He seems very… strict or formal."

"I'd agree with that. I wonder why he's here?" Bella said.

"We'll just have to see." I said. We put the books we had just been looking at on the coffee table before quickly sneaking back to the kitchen to put our bowls in the sink. We snuck back into the living room and waited for the others.

oOoOoOo

Jasper waited quietly in the living room as the rest of the girls slowly started to filter in. He stood with a straight back and arms held at his side. A few of the girls were instantly intimidated and stood as far back from him as they could. When everyone was assembled in the room, Jasper took a minute or two to look over the group before him. Finally, he broke out a smile, allowing the room to calm down almost instantly.

"Good morning ladies. I'm sure you are all wondering why I'm here, especially since I'm not directly related to Edward. Well, it's my honor to choose one of you for a private date with Edward this afternoon." As soon as the news of a private date had left Jasper's mouth, a few of the girls were smiling and plotting how to get that date.

"So, what do you need to know in order for us to get this date?" Lauren asked.

"Well, it's not really what I need to know." Jasper said. "Follow me."

Jasper walked outside where the backyard had been transformed from the plain green backyard to an obstacle course. Jasper was smiling proudly from the back step while the others were looking with mixed emotions. Most of the girls looked horrified at the prospect of getting muddy and sweaty while others actually looked interested.

"Now, why don't you girls go change into something a bit more appropriate. Don't worry, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen have a washer and dryer here so you clothes can be washed as soon as your done." Jasper laughed as he noticed a few of the girls' faces fall. "So, what are you waiting for? Unless you're planning on wearing heals and tank tops in the mud…"

Instantly, the girls were off. The group stampeded up the stairs and started throwing clothes around as soon as they were in their rooms. Irina and Jessica were the first back since they had clothes they didn't mind getting dirty. Slowly, the rest of the group returned back downstairs. Jasper was standing in front of the obstacle course inspecting it a bit more closely.

"If everyone will line up at the end of the course, I'll explain what you'll have to do." Jasper said. The girls moved as one group down to the course, eventually thinning out across the start. "First, you'll have to go under the mesh and crawl through the mud. We wouldn't want you to be clean for too long. Second, you'll have to swing across this muddy pond with a rope. Third, climb the wall. Fourth, balance on the beams. If you fall off, you have to start over. Fifth, monkey bars. Again, if you fall off, you have to start over. I'm sure you remember those from the play ground. Sixth, climb up the trees. Seventh, zip line down. And finally make a mad dash for the final. Sound fun?"

"No, not really." Lauren said.

"Well, there's also the added bonus of this being like musical chairs. The last person to finish each step of the course will be eliminated. Eventually, there will only be two girls making the last dash. Sound any better?"

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun." Bella smiled.

"I have to agree with Bella." Irina nodded.

"Well, get ready to go." Jasper said. Everyone took their starting positions on the line and waited for Jasper to call the start. "On your mark, get set… GO!"

The nine women were instantly on the ground and crawling through the mud. Rosalie was slithering through the mud as though it was natural, but Irina and Jessica were right behind her. Bella and Angela were off to the side only slightly behind the top three with Kate, Carmen, Tanya, and Lauren bringing up the rear. Rosalie was the first out of the nut, but she had mud on her face as well as all the way down her front. Irina and Jessica were out next followed by the others.

"Lauren is the last one from the first stage!" Jasper called. "Lauren, please take a seat to the side." Lauren huffed and made a show of stomping off to the side. As the others continued on, she tried to strip the mud out of her hair.

While Lauren got comfortable on the side, the others were grabbing the ropes and swinging across. Irina, Jessica, Bella, and Rosalie were all across the pond first and heading towards the wall. However, Angela took a deep breath and held onto the rope as she jumped off, but she slipped and dropped into the water. The mistake was exactly what Carmen, Kate and Tanya needed and they passed Angela as she waded out of the pile of mud.

"Sorry Angela, but you're out." Jasper said. Angela smiled and shrugged, but made her way next to Lauren.

Bella took the lead on the wall, easily climbing up the rope that was hanging down in front of her. Rosalie quickly scaled the wall followed by the others. Tanya had managed to catch up to Jessica, leaving Carmen and Kate to struggle on the ropes by themselves. Carmen looked over at Kate and kicked her off to the side, causing Kate to lose grip of the rope and fall back to the bottom.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Kate said. Carmen just shrugged and continued her way up before jumping down the other side.

"Doesn't matter now." Jasper called. "Kate, you're out."

"But she cheated!" Kate complained.

"You're out, get over here." Jasper replied before following the others back down the side of the obstacle course.

Bella and Rosalie glided over the balance beams, creating an even larger gap between them and the other six girls. Jessica had started out fine, but she eventually slipped when she was close to the end, forcing her to go back to the beginning. Tanya had also started out well, but eventually fell and was forced to begin again. As she got back on the beam, Carmen came up to start her first trip. Tanya glared at the offending woman before pushing her back. Unfortunately, both girls fell off and they both had to start over. As they tried to walk down the beams, they also tried to push each other off. Tanya gave one last shove to her supposed friend, allowing the momentum to push her over the end.

"Carmen, you're out." Jasper called.

"Ha! Karma's a bitch, ain't she?" Kate called from the side.

"Si, but revenge is an even bigger bitch." Carmen smiled evilly. Kate glared at the other woman, not quite sure what she meant.

Bella and Rosalie quickly jumped up to the top bar, but they didn't notice Irina joining them at the lead. They were all trying to get across first before the others, but Irina decided to use some of the techniques the others had been using. She wrapped her legs around Rosalie's waist and tried to pry the model from the bars.

"Sorry sweetie, but I don't swing that way." Rosalie growled. She let go of the bar with one hand to pry Irina's legs off before kicking Irina hard enough that the other woman went flying backward, hitting the ground with a hard thump.

Irina growled and ran over to the other end, but she had just fallen back to last place because of her little stunt. She tried to swing past the others, but Tanya was able to land on the other side before Irina could make it. As soon as she landed, Irina knew she was out. She yelled as she stormed off the field, causing the others to pause slightly before continuing. Jasper didn't even need to say anything as Irina made her way next to Carmen.

"And now it's down to four!" Jasper announced.

Bella was strapped into her climbing safety gear by the time that Rosalie and Jessica made their way over to the base of the large redwood. Bella started to climb up, carefully making sure she had a good grip on each of the spike hanging off the tree before moving up. She was a third of the way up the tree when Jessica and Rosalie started and Tanya got strapped in. Bella made it up first with Rosalie getting closer and Jessica falling behind slightly.

"Tanya, you're done!" Jasper yelled.

"How am I supposed to get back down?" Tanya yelled.

"Climb back down. It's perfectly safe." Jasper said.

"O hell no. Straight down? I don't think so." Tanya said.

"Fine, stay up there then." Jasper said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Tanya shrieked as she started back down the tree.

Bella jumped off the platform and glided down the zip line before sending the handles back up to Rosalie. Rosalie and Jessica fought over the zip line, but Rosalie pushed Jessica back hard enough she was able to jump off while Jessica had to compose herself at the edge of the platform.

"Jasper, can I zip line down? Pretty please?" Jessica cried.

"Sure, it's all going to be over soon anyway." Jasper called.

Bella was waiting anxiously for the man to help her out of the climbing gear as Rosalie ran over. Rosalie was already unbuckling different snaps and untying some of the knots. Seeing her competition get close, Bella started to help herself out of the ropes. She eventually slapped the man's hands away from her before just shoving everything off and running towards the end. Rosalie was right at her heels and slowly catching up. Bella looked back and noticed how close Rosalie was and started sprinting even more. Within a few steps, Bella had crossed the finish line and was walking around to catch her breath.

"Good race, Rosalie." Bella said when she caught her breath.

"You too." Rose said before walking back.

"Congratulations Bella, you've just won yourself a date with my brother-in-law." Jasper said as he walked over with the others behind him. "Everyone else, you have group dates tonight." Jasper said.

"That was actually a lot of fun." Bella huffed as she looked back at the course.

"You did really well, anything you're not telling us?" Jasper asked.

"My dad was a police officer and every year they would have a department picnic and they always had an obstacle course." Bella explained.

"Well that's not fair!" Tanya exclaimed.

"That race wasn't exactly what I'd call fair anyway." Jasper laughed.

"How did they get the course set up so quickly? I only got back from a hike about twenty minutes or so before you arrived."

"Well the tree was set up last night, which I'm guessing you didn't notice that because you weren't look up. The other stuff… well hun, this is TV." Jasper grinned.

"I'm sorry, but are you from the south?" Jessica asked.

"I am ma'am." Jasper said.

"Really? Me too." Jessica said. She sauntered up to Jasper, but he immediately straightened his back. "Well, I'll be leaving. I'm sure my wife is waiting to hear all about this. Bella, Edward should be arriving around two or three to pick you up."

"I'll be ready." Bella said.

"Alright, well, it's been an interesting morning everyone. I'll be seeing one of you in a few weeks. Good day." Jasper bowed slightly once more before walking around the house.

"I wanted the date." Jessica whined.

"Too bad." Bella smiled. She was the first one clean up as best she could before heading back inside to get ready.

**Bella: **

I waited eagerly in the front room for Edward to come and pick me up. I looked through some of the books Angela had let me borrow, but truthfully, I wasn't really paying attention to the book. I was constantly looking up and waiting for a car to pull up. Personally, I was hoping for the silver Volvo instead of a black SUV. If it was a private date then he should be picking me up in his car.

"So Bella, are you actually going to make the date exciting or are you going to just sit there and bore him with talk of books and music?" Kate asked.

"Last I checked, Kate, Edward and I had similar tastes in music so I don't really think that would be boring him." I replied.

"But you don't know about books!" Kate yelled.

"You never know." I shrugged.

"Bella, your date is here." Rosalie said from the stairs. I looked out of the large bay windows and noticed that Edward had just stepped out of his silver Volvo. Yes! Just as I was hoping, we get to go in his car!

"Thanks Rose." I said. She smiled and nodded at me before disappearing once more. Tanya, Kate, Lauren, and Jessica all appeared in the foyer and watched as Edward approached the house.

Edward opened the door just as I was standing up from the couch. I was eager, very eager, for the date, but I didn't want to come off that way. Edward smiled and said hello to the other girls before looking back at me. He dazzled me with one of his amazing smiles as I walked over to him.

"Are you ready Bella?" Edward asked.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." I replied.

"Good afternoon ladies." Edward said before taking my hand and leading me out of the house. I looked over my shoulder as we walked down the steps and noticed the girls watching us. Edward opened the door for me and helped me in before rushing over to his side.

"So where are we going?" I asked when Edward started driving.

"You'll see." Edward said.

"Ugh, I hate surprises." I moaned.

"Really?"

"Really." I said.

"Well, I think you might just enjoy this one." Edward smiled.

"I'll take your word on it." I replied.

We drove for almost a half hour until Edward pulled into the parking lot of what appeared to miniature golf. I instantly got excited. I used to go miniature golfing all the time when I was a kid with my parents and hadn't been in years. I was practically bouncing in my seat as Edward parked his car and got out to help me out.

"I take it you approve?" Edward laughed.

"Are you kidding me? Of course!" I smiled.

Edward walked up to the window where we rented the golf balls and mini-gold clubs. I took the green handled club and green ball while Edward too the blue ones. Unfortunately, our timing was slightly off and we were forced to wait behind another family. Of course they were just goofing around and not moving, forcing us to wait longer than needed.

"You want to skip ahead and show them how it's done?" Edward asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." I sighed. We skipped around the group and found ourselves on the second little course. It had a little pond in the middle with a bridge going over it.

"Ladies first." Edward said. I smiled and placed the ball down on the little notch before taking the proper stance to the side. I swung, and completely and utterly missed. Edward was grinning behind me, trying not to laugh. "I was under the impression you had done this before."

"I have… just not for quite a few years." I sighed.

"Would you like me to help you?" Edward asked.

"I don't think that would be such a bad idea." I replied.

Edward grinned as he came up behind me and wrapped himself around me. The warmth instantly made me smile and I would be more than happy to have him be my blanket any night, or day. His hands gripped my own and he whispered all of his instructions into my ear. His body moved with mine as he helped me swing. My ball rolled effortlessly over the bridge and into the little hole in the ground. I wanted to jump for joy, but Edward was still holding me against him. So, I turned around and kissed him gently on the lips. Before the kiss could deepened, I wiggled out of his embrace, giggling as I skipped over to grab my ball.

"Well, aren't you going to help me?" Edward asked.

"I think you know what you're doing." I replied. "But… I have to admit, I wasn't really paying attention to your lesson. So I might need your help again."

"Who said I would help you again?" Edward teased

"Hm… I have a feeling you might." I grinned. We moved on to the next part of the course and I set up once more. "So, are you going to help me?"

"What's in it for me?" Edward asked.

"We'll have to see…" I replied.

Edward grinned and nodded before wrapping himself around me once more. Again, he whispered his instructions in my ear and held me close. The ball made it into the hole again and I wiggled around so I could wrap my arms around Edward's neck and kissing him again. This time, Edward's arms tightened so I couldn't move back. One of my hands cupped his cheek as I opened my mouth and let his tongue sneak in. A cough from behind us brought us back to reality. The family who had been taking forever on the first part was no waiting for us. Edward rolled his eyes, but let me go and hit his ball down the green and into the hole.

The rest of the game went by smoothly enough. Edward only helped me one more time, but the family behind us made sure nothing deepened. However, while there were playing the green behind us, I made sure to use the time to my opportunity. Leaning down to tie my shoe, retying my ponytail, those kinds of things. Every time I got Edward to at least glance up, but a glance was all I needed for him to miss his shot.

"Hm… maybe I should have helped you out a bit more." I giggled as I looked at the score sheet. Edward had lost by quite a large margin.

"Or maybe you just shouldn't have cheated." Edward said as he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Ready to go?"

"Can we do one thing first?" I asked.

"And what would that be?" Edward asked.

"Play DDR." I said before pulling Edward into the arcade. Luckily, the machine was open so I dug out a few quarters and hopped on. Before the game started I turned back around and gave Edward a "come hither" look. He walked up and waited for my instructions. "Get on behind me. You'll be in charge of down and left."

"I think you're making this a lot more dirty than it's meant to be." Edward whispered.

"Are you complaining?" I asked.

"Never." Edward said.

I started the game and the arrows started moving up the screen. We moved in sync with the music and each other, especially as the game moved on. The arrows increased in speed, and our movements became faster. There were a few times when I'd step on Edward's foot and almost fall, but he would always catch me and grab before I fell. When the game was over, we were both breathing heavily, but smiling all the same.

"That was fun." I said.

"It was." Edward agreed.

"But now it's time to go back…"

"Unfortunately it is, but this is one of those times that the saying 'all good things must come to an end' really applies." Edward said.

We left the golf course and Edward sped back towards his family home. I sat slightly closer to his side of the car. He place a hand on my thigh and kept it there for most of the ride back. When we got back to the house, I was surprised to see a black SUV sitting in the driveway. Edward helped me out of the car and led me back up to the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting for the next group date.

oOoOoOo

"Good evening everyone." Edward said. He released Bella's hand with one last squeeze, letting her walk behind the other women. "So, tonight I will be having dinner with Lauren, Rosalie, Angela, and Kate. Then, I will have desert with Tanya, Irina, Jessica, and Carmen."

"Aw Bella, didn't fulfill Edward's desires?" Jessica smirked.

"Trust me, the date was plenty enjoyable." Edward said with a smile. Now, is the dinner date ready to go?"

The four girls who were going on the dinner date all stood up and followed Edward out of the house. They all piled into the SUV while Edward got back in his own car. He pulled around the SUV and led the larger car toward Port Angeles. The drive was longer than anyone wanted, but eventually they stopped in front of a restaurant.

Edward stood before them on the front steps of the restaurant. A woman was scrambling behind him to get all of the menus together and to make sure the table was set up. The four women walked up and waited for Edward. He just smiled at everyone and led them inside. They were seated at a round table with a medium sized candle. Within a few minutes, drinks and appetizers were brought out for everyone.

"So, did everyone like the obstacle course today?" Edward asked.

"It was a lot of fun." Rosalie said. "More fun than I expected."

"It was disgusting." Kate muttered. "All of that mud and gunk… ew."

"Well you all seemed to have cleaned up quite nicely. I am surprised Jasper did that kind of obstacle course and not something intellectual."

"Why?" Angela asked.

"Jasper's a huge history fan, especially when it comes to the south." Edward explained.

"Hm… my kind of man, a southern gentleman." Kate mumbled.

"I'm sure my sister wouldn't like hearing you say that." Edward said seriously. Kate blushed at the fact she had been caught. She looked down at her plate and played with some of the food.

"What does Jasper do?" Angela asked.

"He's a high school history teacher." Edward said. "It gives him an excuse to obsess over all of his civil war stuff."

"There's nothing wrong with doing something you love." Lauren said. "Would his school possibly be looking for a counselor?"

"Um, I don't think so." Edward said. "You're still looking for a job in Seattle?"

"Yup." Lauren said happily.

The conversation stalled slightly when the waitress brought out all of the entrees. She made sure everyone was set, smiled at the cameras, and then walked off before the producer pulled her out of the shot.

"So Edward, what's your favorite color?" Lauren asked.

"Menial questions?" Edward joked. Lauren shrugged, but continued to wait for Edward's answer. "Brown."

"So plane…" Rosalie muttered.

"Brown can have many different shades, actually." Angela said.

"So can any other color." Kate muttered.

"What about you ladies?" Edward asked.

"I like red… very passionate and hot." Rosalie said.

"Um, probably black and white or auburn." Angela said.

"I'm guessing that has to with books." Lauren huffed. Angela just nodded and blushed.

"Well I like gold." Kate grinned. "It reminds me of the fields in summer…"

"Right." Rosalie snorted.

"Well I like pink." Lauren smiled.

"Cliché…" Rose coughed.

"And red isn't?" Lauren asked.

"Let me guess, your room, back home, is all pink?" Rose asked.

"So? Is yours all red?" Lauren sneered.

"O no hunny, I have browns and greens and blacks… depends on the room you're in." Rosalie said. "My room though, well, right now, it's silver."

"These get group dates are always o so entertaining." Angela muttered quietly. Edward smiled and nodded, watching Rosalie and Lauren bicker over colors and design schemes.

Eventually, the dinner came to an end. Lauren and Kate tried to get Edward to order dessert for them, but he explained that he was to have dessert with the other girls. They pouted and complained for a few minutes until Edward called for the bill. Once the bill was paid, Edward escorted everyone out of the restaurant. The first SUV was already waiting for them, but the second one was also there.

"What are they doing here?" Lauren asked.

"They have date too, remember?" Rose asked.

"But I was hoping Eddie would come back with us." Lauren pouted.

"First, never call me Eddie. Second, I drove myself tonight and I'm not going to leave my car here." Edward said. "Now, I'll see you all tomorrow night at the elimination."

"Good night, Edward." Kate said before getting into the van. The others followed, all saying good night to Edward before disappearing into the van.

Edward remained on the steps of the restaurant as the first group left. Once their van was out of sight he opened the sliding door on the second. "Good evening ladies."

"Good evening Edward." They all said. Tanya and Jessica were the closest to the door and smiled at him.

"Well ladies, I hope you're in the mood for ice cream." Edward grinned. "We'll be heading to a little ice cream parlor up the street."

"Mmmm… sounds yummy." Tanya said.

"Well then, I'll see you in a few minutes." Edward said. He smiled once more before sliding the door closed.

The van idled for a few minutes as Edward got back to his own car and started it. Edward pulled out first and led the van down the dark streets of Port Angeles. Edward pulled up in a slanted spot in front of the ice cream and chocolate shop. The group of women in the van filed out and stood slightly behind Edward.

"This is one of my favorite places to satisfy my sweet tooth." Edward said. "I come here at least once a week."

"It must be good then." Jessica crooned.

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed." Edward grinned. He held the door open and let the four women walk in before him.

"Hello Edward!" The man behind the counter grinned.

"Hey Aro." Edward said.

"You've got quite a flock here." Aro said.

"Indeed I do. Anything they get, I'm paying for." Edward said.

"Of course, of course. O, your brother had me add some orders to your tab." Aro said.

"How much this time?" Edward asked.

"Not as much as last time." Aro grinned. "So, what would you ladies like?"

"What's in the Mexican Chocolate ice cream?" Carmen asked.

"Some spices. The chocolate has a little bite to it." Aro explained.

"I'll have that." Carmen said. Aro nodded and scooped the ice cream in a bowl and handed it to Carmen.

"I'll have some Rocky Road." Irina said. Aro scooped her order quickly and handed it off and waited for the last three orders.

"Um, I think I'll have the carmel and vanilla." Jessica said.

"And I'll have the raspberry chocolate." Tanya said.

Aro nodded and went about getting the orders. He set both on the counter and waited for Edward with a knowing smile. "The usual Edward?"

"You know it." Edward said. Aro pulled a slightly larger bowl from a stack and put a few scoops of mint and chocolate ice cream in. Before handing it to Edward he placed a few cookies on it. "And this is why I always come here…"

"And here I thought it was for the pleasant conversation." Aro laughed. "Enjoy everyone."

The women all murmured their approvement form the table they had gotten off to the side. Edward thanked his friend before joining everyone. For a while, the ice cream held the attention of everyone in the shop, but slowly, everyone started to finish. A few of the women pouted after their last bite, but waited for the others to finish. Edward tried to strike up a conversation, but the conversations never really started to get going. He was especially surprised when it was time to go and no one had tried to make a move, especially since Tanya and Jessica were in the group.

"Well, this was a very pleasant way to end today." Edward said.

"Hm… you can say that again." Irina said. She was liking her spoon as she stepped into the car.

"Thank you for the ice cream Edward." Carmen said. She kissed his cheek and patted his arm.

"There's one last way to make tonight even sweeter." Tanya said. He pulled Edward's head down and pressed her lips to his for a few seconds before smiling and getting into the van.

"Thanks for the night out." Jessica said. She also kissed Edward briefly before getting into the van.

Edward watched as the SUV pulled out and started to head back to Forks. He smiled briefly before walking to his car and driving back to the city.

oOoOoOo

**One Step At A Time**

By: dancinggirl42609

Avery just moved to Forks after something that happened in her hometown. After meeting the Cullen's, she is interested in Edward, but can she deal with his secret? Will a relationship form between Edward and Avery? Or will he push her away? What will happen when the past catches up with both Avery and Edward? Will they be able to handle it? Check it out to see what will happen!

oOoOoOo

The next morning, everyone was in the kitchen comparing their dates. Bella still wouldn't tell them where she went with Edward on their private date and after an hour the issue was completely dropped. The morning and most of the afternoon was relaxing for the girls. Everyone spent it in different ways, in different areas. It had started to become clear that if certain people were together long enough, then a fight was going to erupt and no one really wanted that.

"Ladies, we need to get going!" James called from the front door. It was almost sunset, which was when the ceremony was supposed to begin.

"Five more minutes!" Someone called from upstairs.

A few of the women walked down immediately. Eventually everyone was standing downstairs and James was ushering them out of the house. When they were all in the cars, James signaled for the drivers to go. The cars instantly took off for the same place they had been just a few nights earlier. Edward was once again standing in front of the gazebo. This time, however, some of the lights were white and other yellow.

"Hello everyone. I hope you have all had a relaxing day." Edward said. "So here we are, back at the gazebo. This time, however, there are only nine beautiful women standing in front of me. I feel as though I have gotten to know all of you very, very well, some more so than others. Either way, these past few days have been a lot fun to say the least. So I know I'm supposed to ramble on and make you all antsy before starting to give out the next item, but I don't think I'm going to do that. I've never been the best at following the rules anyway. So, let's get this started, shall we? Bella, will you please step forward."

Bella did as she was told and smiled as she stepped up to Edward. Edward turned around and picked up a medium sized box. "Our date yesterday was more fun than I could have imagined. I would love if you would take this bracelet and stay here?"

"I would love to." Bella said. Edward clasped the small gold bracelet around Bella's wrist. Just like last time, he brought her hand up to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles, capturing her eyes within his own the whole time. Bella lit up with a blush again. Edward released her hand and let her walk behind him as he returned to the others.

"Irina…" Edward called. The woman mentioned stepped up and waited for what Edward had to say. "You're still exciting for me, especially since we seem to share a love for nature. Will you accept this bracelet and stay?"

"Of course." Irina said. She held her hand up for Edward to clasp the bracelet on her wrist. Edward did so, but dropped her hand as soon as he was done. Irina didn't seem bothered and just went back to stand next to Bella.

"Lauren." Edward called. Lauren grinned as she stepped up to Edward. "You're very… optimistic and that's a nice trait to have these days. Will you accept this bracelet and stay?"

"It would be my honor." Lauren said. Edward quickly clasped the bracelet around her wrist. She kept her wrist up and waited for Edward to kiss it, but he just stood back and waited for her to move. Her smile fell slightly before she turned as though she didn't care.

"Tanya." This time Tanya smirked back at Rosalie as she stepped up to Edward. "You're very alluring and I have to say, I'm falling for this façade of yours. Now you've just got to prove that it's really who you are and not all a façade."

"Never." Tanya said quietly while Rosalie snorted with laughter behind her.

"Will you accept this bracelet and stay in the house?"

"Of course." Tanya said. Edward clasped the gold bracelet around Tanya's wrist before brushing his lips across her knuckles quickly.

"Angela." Edward called. Angela stepped forward, waiting for what Edward had to say. "You're very quiet, but sometimes it's the quiet ones who are the most surprising. Will you accept this bracelet and stay in the house?"

"Of course." Angela said. Edward wrapped it around her wrist and stepped back so she could walk back in line. She shared a brief smile with Bella before waiting for the rest of the ceremony to continue.

"Rosalie." Edward called. Rose sashayed forward as though she were walking in a fashion show. "You continue to amaze me and yet I'm never quite sure what you're going to go next. Just make sure you keep your claws to yourself."

"Of course." Rosalie said.

"Now, will you accept this bracelet?"

"I'd love to." Rosalie said sweetly. Tanya rolled her eyes behind from the back of the gazebo, but said nothing. Edward put the bracelet on Rose's wrist before letting her step back.

And then in it was down to two. Kate and Jessica stood nervously in front of Edward, neither knowing who would go.

"Kate." Edward called. She walked up and curtsied. "Curtsies?"

"Of course." Kate drawled.

"Anyway, be careful. We had to hold my sister back from coming over here and as she said "kicking her white southern ass". I'm seeing your time is limited here unless you change your ways. For now, will you accept this bracelet and stay in the house?"

"Of course! Thank you, Edward." Kate said. Edward put the bracelet on her wrist and let her move back.

"I'm sorry Jessica, but you're time here has come to an end. It has been nice spending time with you though."

"I wish we could have spent a bit more time together, but I agree, it has been nice." Kate said. She walked back down the isle where she had walked with everyone else just a few minutes earlier.

oOoOoOo

**Jessica:**

I really wish I could have staid longer, but apparently that's not going to happen anymore. At least I'm getting out of here before the real fighting begins. I swear, Tanya and Rose are going to go at it soon. And Irina and Kate? They'll watch from the sidelines with Lauren. The next few weeks should have been interesting, if only I could be there to see it.

**Edward:**

Jessica just seemed too much like a follower. She seemed to always be following Lauren around. I want a girl who can go through life not depending on others. Plus, I just really wasn't connecting with her. There's no reason to keep her around if I wasn't feeling anything.

**Bella:**

Our date was so much fun. I was still smiling as I stepped up to receive the bracelet from Edward. Plus he kissed my hand again, just like a true gentleman. My dad would actually like him since he's all gentlemanly. I just hope I can get another private date with Edward; this one was just so amazing. Hm… I wonder who will choose next?

**Kate: **

I can't believe they found out that I had been flirting with Jasper. What kind of southern gentleman would marry a woman who's as volatile as his wife? Obviously he doesn't have the best taste in women… Either way, I'll reform my ways. It's all about Edward now, trust me. No other man for me… at least till this is all over.


	4. Episode 4

**A/N**- Hey everyone! There are a few things I want to get out of the way before the chapter begins.

First, thank you for all of your support. I've gotten my life back to my normal happy self so I'm all good. I just really need to learn not to be so sensitive and I just need to let some stuff not bother me. Usually when something does it's for a few days and then I'm ready to write and get on with my life again.

Second, next week is my conference championship for swimming. I'll be gone from Tuesday night to Saturday night, but we party as soon as we get back so Sunday is my recovery day. Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. I'm trying for an early update, but we'll see!

Third, I didn't get any "commercial" requests so there are no commercials in this chapter. I'll rerun some commercials in the next chapters unless I have some more requests… so please let me know if you want your story advertised!

Finally, I'm going to try something new. If you review, I will give you a "commercial" for the next week's episode sometime before the next chapter is update. This is not because I want more reviews, but because I really do appreciate the reviews I'm getting and I thought it would be fun. Plus, this makes me have a chapter almost completely done or finished before I update. Also, since I'll send out commercials, I won't be responding in the chapter to each review, but to each review in the reply. That way we can get straight to the chapter!

**askdfj156**- I'm not a fan of the TV show either, but I thought it would be something fun, nothing too serious. I'm glad you like it though!

**Barbiedoll123**- Well, here's more for you! Sorry about the wait though!

**Baby Blue xx**- I'm glad you like the long chapters! They take longer to write (obviously), but I think it's worth it.

**SweetSouthernGal**- Well, I am aiming for the Bachelor, but I also want to make it it's own story/show. I'm glad you're enjoying it though!

**Blondi94**- Guess what… not only is there a NEXT WEEK, but you might get a commercial if you update! I was already thinking about the Next week thing, but you're review really made me start with it. I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

**Team-Vampire-45**- Thanks! I'm glad you love it!

**Shanda**- Well, I'm glad with how much you like everyone! Emmett and Alice will be coming up pretty soon (one really soon) so you'll get to meet them. You'll see this especially at the end, but Bella, Angela, and Rose really do become good friends thanks to the show. Thanks for your concern as well your review and some of the other PM's really helped make me feel better!

**Jackeline**- I'm glad you're enjoying it so much! Thanks for the review!

**Goldenrose37**- I'm glad you live everything and some of the more subtle aspects of the story/show! Thanks for the review!

**Bite-me-edward-C.-** Don't worry, I wasn't going to not update, see? Thanks for the message and motivation though! Enjoy this chapter!

**Dancinggirl42609**- Knowing that there are people out there that I haven't met, but only really "talk" to through stories yet they still support me really does help. It's nice having people outside of the craziness help. Thanks for the support! I really appreciate it!

**Spongebob'sChildhoodSweetheart**- Luckily, I didn't need too much time! So enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Welcome back to Looking For Love! Edward has let two women go and now he's down to seven eligible women! Tonight, the claws start to come out back at the house. Will the fighting only get hotter or will it cool down when Edward takes the remaining ladies out for one giant group date? Find out on this installment of Looking for Love!_

oOoOoOo

**Kate:**

After the elimination last night, everyone was worried about who was to go next. I was so close, I mean, for a second I thought that I was going home next. Luckily, that didn't happen. Like I said before, I only thought about it for a second. Of course Edward wouldn't eliminate me! Who would? I mean, I have all of the classic charm of a young lady and I'll make the perfect wife. I had a moment of weakness for Mr. Jasper, but it won't happen again… that's a promise.

**Lauren:**

One more down and six more to go! Too bad Jessica had to go, but it she had to go at some point. Plus, she was getting really boring and she followed me around everywhere! I mean seriously, she couldn't be more of a minion. Jessica, if you're listening, grow a backbone!

Anyway, I can't wait to find out what we're doing next. I hope we're not doing another obstacle course. I was able to save my nails, but I'm not sure there would be such an outcome if we have to do another obstacle course! Plus it took me forever to get mud out of my hair. It was all icky and goopy… it's just ew.

**Rosalie**:

Another day, another chance to annoy poor little Tanya. I must admit, this is really my favorite part of being here. She's just so easy to piss off that it takes only one, maybe too comments, and she's ready to blow. Then she does something stupid and I just get to sit back and watch her destroy herself. Really, it's all just for fun. I could care less about what she's wearing or who she's picking on today. I do want to have some fun while I'm here and it just so happens that Tanya is the best source of amusement.

oOoOoOo

The women all milled about the house. A few sat in the living room, watching TV and reading magazines, in hopes that they would be the first to see Edward, or any other visitor arrive. Others were in the kitchen and a few in their rooms.

Angela and Bella spent their time up in Bella's room going through some of the books. Bella rested on the bed while Angela sat on the black couch that was off to the side. Debussy was playing lightly in the background as they talked and occasionally giggled. Tanya and her group sat in the living room, lounging on the couch. Lauren also sat with them, but she sat farther off, obviously an outsider to their little group. Carmen was filing her nails and would occasionally look over at Lauren and sneer, but other than that it seemed as though she wasn't paying attention to anything else. Tanya was chatting idly with Kate and Irina as she flipped through the channels. Rosalie sat in her room listening to her own music and ignoring the rest of the world. She flipped through a few magazines to keep up to date with everything going on in the fashion world.

"Let's go swimming." Angela suggested as Bella set down one book and picked up another.

"Where's the pool?" Bella asked.

"I heard Tanya talking about a date there. Apparently it's just past the house." Angela explained.

"Isn't it a bit cold?" Bella asked.

"If you don't want to go, we don't have to." Angela shrugged.

"No, it's fine, but seriously, isn't it a bit cold?" Bella asked. "I mean, I'm just waiting for the snow to start falling."

"Apparently it's indoors and heated." Angela smiled.

"Then I'm up for it." Bella smiled.

The girls changed and slipped on some sweats before heading down the hall. When the women on the first floor asked where they were going they just told them that they were going to explore the backyard. The others seemed to be fine with that answer so Bella and Angela slipped outside. They found a path going off to the side of the house and followed it. Luckily, they arrived at the indoor pool.

"Is it locked?" Bella asked.

"I hope not." Angela said. They approached the pool carefully and tugged on the door. The heavy door opened and they slipped inside. Steam rose from the top of the pool and lingered at the ceiling before dissipating.

"This looks amazing." Bella whispered. She slipped off her sweats and poked her toe into the water. "It doesn't feel too bad either."

Bella slowly walked into the water with Angela right behind her. They walked around the shallow end for a bit before wading out a little deeper. Angela kept to the side of the pool while Bella swam out to the middle and ducked completely under the water. When she broke the surface she brushed her hair back so it didn't stick to her face.

"Do you remember the George Washington look?" Bella asked.

"What are you talking about?" Angela replied.

"Come on…" Bella said. She swam back over to the shallow end before dunking under once more. When she came up this time she kept her hair over face. She then flipped it back, making sure there was a curl that wrapped around the front of her head.

"I do remember that!" Angela laughed. She ducked her head under and did the same thing.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Some three year olds playing in the pool? Don't you know you need a parent's supervision to play in the deep end?" Tanya sneered. She stood at the edge with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're right, but you are here now so we shouldn't be worried, right Mom?" Bella laughed.

"Why I oughta…" Tanya growled.

"What? What are you going to do? I'm guessing since you're still in your slut dress and heals that you won't be coming in." Bella said. "So I can stay here, have my fun until Edward arrives, and you can sit over there and pout."

"This dress is far nicer than anything you have! I would be embarrassed to come to any of the elimination ceremonies in the dresses you've been in!" Tanya shot back.

"Really? You must be getting used to last decades fashion then." Rosalie said as she walked in. She was in a sheer dress with a bikini underneath. She slipped off her heals and dress before stepping into the water.

"My dresses are not from the last decade! They're top of the line! One of a kind!" Tanya hissed.

"Are you sure about that? I think I've seen the same dress in every color on some of my shoots, but I wouldn't be sure. I mean, those shoots were a few years ago when I was still in my teens." Rosalie shrugged.

Tanya huffed, but finally relented. She held her chin high as she stormed out of the pool. When she got back, Irina had taken control of the remote and was keeping the television trained on Bravo. There was some stupid reality show on, but Tanya barely noticed as she threw herself down on the couch.

"What happened? Were they in the pool?" Lauren asked.

"Will you shut up? I don't even know why you're still here." Tanya snapped. "Rosalie stepped in for Bella and we had a few minutes of verbal sparring."

"And you shot her down, right?"

"I don't think anyone can shoot her down. I'll find her weakness… soon." Tanya growled. She glared at the TV before sighing. "Can we watch something else other than this bullshit?"

"Hey, I like this show!" Irina complained.

"Too bad." Tanya growled. She grabbed the remote and changed it to MTV. They had one of their dating shows currently on reruns.

"It would have been so much easier being on Room Raiders. I mean, it would be over in less than a day." Kate said. "Plus you wouldn't really have to move anywhere for anyone."

"Ya, but look at how cheesy it is. I'm sure it's scripted just like every other show on MTV." Lauren replied.

"Do you not know what shut up means?" Tanya asked. "And seriously, why are you here? Why don't you go annoy Rosalie or someone else?"

Lauren huffed before standing up and storming up the stairs. Since no one else was upstairs she flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes, hoping when she opened them everyone else would be gone.

For the rest of the afternoon Bella, Rosalie, and Angela spent their time in the pool while Tanya, Carmen, Kate, and Irina remained in the house. Even though Rosalie was with Bella and Angela, she pointedly ignored them. Bella was sure she had only come out before Tanya had and she was just looking for a fight. This time she really didn't mind that meant she didn't have to fight Tanya. Speaking of Tanya, she remained in her bad mood for most of the rest of the afternoon. The others steered clear of her and let her watch whatever show she wanted to watch.

As the sun was just about to set, Edward came up the steps and opened the door. Tanya and Kate were instantly in front of him while Carmen and Irina had to wait behind them. Lauren made her way down and smiled at Edward and waited quietly for the others to come.

"Where's Angela, Bella, and Rose?" Edward asked.

"Um… I don't think they were feeling well, let's go wherever we're going." Tanya said.

"That's such a lie." Rosalie said as she stepped in with Bella and Angela laughing right behind her. Both women sobered up when they saw Edward standing there.

"Good evening Edward." Bella said.

"Ladies. Enjoying the pool I see?" Edward noted.

"Very much so." Bella smiled.

"Well, you guys might be in a bit of trouble. You all have fifteen minutes and only fifteen minutes to get ready for the date tonight."

"And where are we going?" Kate asked.

"A club in Seattle." Edward answered simply.

"O great, we can return Tanya back to the corner where she came from." Rosalie said.

"What did you just say?" Tanya shrieked.

"Ladies, calm down. Now, you guys have less than fifteen minutes to get ready." Edward said.

Bella and Angela were the first up, closely followed by Rosalie and Tanya, who continued to banter as they walked up the stairs. The others followed with amused smiles. When everyone had left the room, Edward shook his head before relaxing on the couch. The showers came on for a few minutes before shutting off once more. There were a few raised voices, but they were too muffled that he couldn't hear what was going on.

Bella came down first with her hair pulled up into a bun so she didn't have to dry it. She had on a jean skirt and a green halter-top. Kate had on a skirt that went to just above her knees and a white blouse that was almost see through. Lauren came down in a pair of tight black jeans and a red tube top covered by a white leather jacket. Tanya and Irina came down together even though there outfits couldn't be more different. Irina was in jeans and a tight t-shirt while Tanya had on a black dress with a few ruffles on the front. Carmen came down next with a tight red dress that slightly flared around her knees. Rosalie was last with a white dress with black flowers. Her hair was curled slightly the rest fell over her shoulders.

"You all look lovely and I'm happy it didn't take any of you too long to get ready. That's one of my biggest pet peeves." Edward revealed.

Edward opened the door for the ladies and followed them outside. Instead of his silver Volvo sitting in the driveway, there was a black stretch limo. A driver opened the door and helped everyone in before shutting the door behind Edward. Tanya and Kate made sure to sit next to Edward, or well, on Edward.

"Bella, you look as though you've never been in a limo before." Edward commented.

"That's because I haven't." Bella said. "I'd rather spend my money on other things."

"Like Books?"

"Not even for prom in high school? Edward asked, ignoring Lauren.

"We all took our own cars." Bella shrugged. "All the guys I knew in high school were into drag racing so they almost always had their cars with them, no matter where they went."

"How sad." Tanya said as she rolled her eyes. "So, what's this club like?"

"It's one of the hottest in Seattle. I'm sure you all will have a fun time." Edward grinned.

"I'm sure we will." Kate said, returning his grin.

The limo pulled up outside of the club, Volterra. There was a line wrapping around the front, but Edward walked right up to the front. The bouncer nodded and let him in, smiling at the group of women that followed. As soon as they walked in, the group was surrounded by high-octane music. The dance floor was packed with bodies while others lounged at the bar, tables, and booths around the room. Edward let everyone take in the scene before heading upstairs to the VIP rooms. Another bouncer let them into one of the rooms that overlooked the dance floor. There was a private bar with a bartender to one side and couches wrapping around the sides. A few girls went to the bar then lounged about while others watched the dance floor below.

"So ladies, what do you think of Volterra?" Edward asked.

"It looks… hot." Irina said.

"It looks like every other club I've been to." Rose muttered. She sat down on one of the couches and leaned back, relaxing for now.

"We should go dancing! Edward, let's go dance." Tanya pleaded. She grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out the door. Kate, and Irina followed her downstairs while the rest remained in their VIP room.

Lauren and Carmen went straight to the bar and ordered a mixed drinks. They watched as Edward danced with Kate, Tanya, and Irina. Lauren downed her drink before storming back to the bar and ordering another Cosmo. Rosalie, Bella, and Angela all agreed on shots and called for a round. Angela counted to three before taking her shot while Rosalie instantly shot hers back and Bella only took a breath before taking hers. They had two more rounds before stopping and ordering regular drinks. Bella ordered a beer, Angela ordered a rum and coke, and Rosalie called for another shot of tequila.

"Let's go dancing!" Angela said as she swayed her hips to the music.

"Loosening up, Ange?" Bella laughed.

"Just wait." Angela said. She grabbed Bella's hand and ran downstairs.

Tanya and Irina had sandwiched Edward between them, not that he seemed to be protesting at all. Kate was once more left on her own. At first she danced by herself, but then took a break and went to get something to drink from the bar. She returned back to the dance floor, but Tanya and Irina were still monopolizing found Edward's attention. This time she danced, hoping to catch Edward's eye, but soon found that she had caught someone else's eyes as two arms wrapped around her and pulled her against a hard body.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" Kate snapped.

"I saw you, by yourself, and figured you'd like a partner." The man said.

"I'm sorry Mr…"

"Call me Garrett."

"Well, Garrett, I'm here with someone else." Kate said.

"I know."

"You do?"

"I saw you come in, it was hard not to. You're on the dating show, aren't you?" Garrett asked.

"I… I am." Kate said.

"Well then… call me when this charade is over." Garrett breathed into Kate's ear, causing her to shiver. He discretely handed her a card before backing away and disappearing into the crowd. Kate stood stunned for a few seconds before retreating back to the VIP room.

Unknown to Kate, others did see the interaction. Bella and Angela saw it from their corner of the dance floor while Edward and his current dance partners saw it from the center.

"Back to her old ways, I see." Tanya sneered.

"Just think of what that could mean in the future, Eddie." Irina whispered.

"I know, don't worry, I know." Edward said. Tanya tried to engage Edward in dancing once more, but Edward pulled back. "If you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to go get something to drink."

Edward broke free from the two women and approached the bar. That's when Lauren sauntered up them. She smiled up at him before ordering yet another Cosmo.

"So, Edward, body shot?" Lauren asked as she ran a finger down his clothed chest.

Edward said nothing, but helped Lauren up onto the bar. Lauren placed a lime in her mouth as Edward placed a trail of salt on her stomach and a bartender placed a shot between her legs. Edward licked up the salt before downing the salt and taking the lime from Lauren's mouth. Lauren leaned back on her arms as she watched Edward throw the lime away. Before she could get off of the bar, Edward captured her lips with his own.

"Thanks for the drinks." He whispered before walking back onto the dance floor.

"That was hot! I'm next!" A random guy called.

"I don't think so." Lauren growled before getting off the bar.

Edward slipped back into the crowd and quickly found Bella and Angela dancing together. Edward slipped behind Bella, grinding against her. Bella reached one hand back while she brought Angela closer with the other. After a while Bella switched with Angela so Edward was now dancing with Angela. They still remained close and Edward was able to keep one hand on Bella. Eventually he shifted the two girls so he had one on each side. He bent his head towards Bella and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was hot and deep, nothing like the passionate kisses they had shared previously. This one was full of passion and deepened almost as soon as their lips met. When they broke away, Edward brought Angela back closer and kissed her as well, although for not as long and hard as he had kissed Bella.

"I like this new Angela, she should come out more often." Edward said.

"Hm… maybe she will." Angela replied. Bella fell into a fit of giggles, burring her head into Edward's shoulder.

The trio were still dancing when they noticed a circle being made in the center of the room. Carmen had taken center stage and was moving so sensuously that even the women had their eyes glued on her. Edward walked over, followed closely by Bella and Angela. Tanya and Irina were watching from the other side of the circle, glaring at the woman stealing all of the attention. Rosalie also entered the circle and the two started dancing together, much to the delight of every patron of the bar. There were some guys leering at them, others making catcalls, and a few were just waiting for a moment to pounce and get in on the action. Edward glared at every one of the men, but almost none of them noticed. When the song was over, both Carmen and Rosalie stopped. Carmen made sure to smile at Edward first while Rosalie grinned and wiggled her fingers at Tanya.

"Well ladies, that was hot." Edward said. "Mind if I dance with the two of you?"

"Why would we ever mind?" Carmen asked.

"I'll dance with you in a bit. I don't feel like sharing you." Rosalie said.

Rosalie sauntered over to the bar and sat on a stool by herself. Whenever another man tried to come up to her she would just wave them off. She kept her eyes trained on Edward and Carmen. Edward had his hands traveling up and down Carmen's sides as they danced together. Rose gave them one song before she made her way back over and stole Edward from Carmen. Carmen just shrugged and moved off to go dance elsewhere. Rose wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and moved her body with his to the beat of the newest song. Eventually everyone took a break and headed back up to the VIP room. Everyone had drinks while they relaxed on the couches. A few people went with water instead of alcoholic drinks while others continued with their mixed or hard drinks.

"So Edward, are we going to get any slow songs?" Kate asked.

"Don't you know, you don't need any music?" Bella said. She stood up from the couch and smiled at Edward as she approached him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. Bella bent Edward's head forward a bit so she could whisper in his ear. "I'm not the best at slow dancing, care to lead?"

"It would be my honor." Edward whispered. He kissed the base of her neck before taking over, rocking back and forth and circling around. Bella closed her eyes and rested her head on Edward's chest as he continued to sway to their own beat. He even started humming lightly, causing Bella to smile.

For the rest of the night, Edward danced a few slow dances with the others, each in their own way. There were also a few trips back down to the dance floor where Edward only got closer to each of the women. As the morning started to approach, Edward led everyone out of the club. He smiled at the bouncer again as he left and followed the women into the limo.

"I hope everyone had a fun time tonight." Edward said. He picked up his glass of water and toasted everyone.

"I don't think that it's possible to cool down." Carmen said.

"Your performance tonight was incredible. To tell you the truth, you were all incredibly sexy tonight." Edward said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your night." Tanya purred.

"Edward, will you stay the night? Please?" Lauren purred. She crawled up the center of the limo till she was sitting in Edward's lap.

"I don't think so, Lauren." Edward said. He tried to gently push her off, but Lauren wouldn't budge.

"Aw please. I'm sure I could make sure your night continues to sizzling." Lauren said, giggling slightly at the end.

"Definitely not." Edward said. He was finally successful at pushing Lauren off of his lap, but she ended up on the floor. The others were silent, waiting to see what Edward was going to do. He just leaned over and pulled Lauren up onto one of the couches, where she promptly passed out.

"Some people don't hold their liquor well." Rosalie muttered.

The drive seemed to take longer, and a few of the women were ready to fall asleep. It had been a long day and night for everyone. When they finally made it back to the house, Edward called the driver over to help with Lauren. The others all filed out of the car and each received a goodnight from kiss before heading back inside.

"Mmm… bed." Bella muttered quietly.

"You can say that again." Kate muttered.

All of the girls quickly found their rooms. A few also found glasses of water on the way up, but most just went straight to bed…

oOoOoOo

The next morning, the house was completely quiet. No one turned on the TV, no one had any music going, just quiet. When Kate tried to make a smoothie, everyone yelled at her when she turned on a smoothie. She sulked in the corner before just making herself a bagel with cream cheese. Even Bella, who was usually playing one of Edward's CD's in the morning was enjoying the silence. She had made herself some tea and then returned to her room where she wrapped herself in the comforter as she watched the forest come alive. Unlike the others, Rosalie was more than happy to be awake. She walked through the house as though she owned it. She poured cereal in front of Tanya, causing her to wince, and smiled in glee as the coffee buzzer went off and caused Irina to groan and hold her head.

"Aw come now ladies, your hangovers shouldn't be that bad. Well, Lauren's probably is, but she hasn't made an appearance yet." Rosalie said.

"Rose, shut up." Tanya growled.

"Lauren's fine." Angela said as she came down. "She's just still passed out."

"Well at least everyone survived last night." Irina muttered.

"The question is who won't survive tonight." Rosalie said before turning on her heels and walking outside.

oOoOoOo

The same vans pulled up and took the same route back down to the gazebo's parking lot. Everyone was silent as the vans drove to their destination.

**Lauren**-

I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm going to go tonight, but I really don't want to. It's all Tanya's fault because she has to have all of Edward's attention. Ugh, he only took a body shot with me last night! I didn't even get a dance in with him. Then I was smart enough to go get completely drunk and apparently make a complete fool of myself in the limo. I'm going home… I just know it.

**Tanya**-

I'm safe, that's for sure. I could tell last night that Edward was enjoying me and my dancing. It will be interesting to see who will go home. I mean, Kate took that other guy's phone number and then Lauren has shrunk into a shell of her former self, pretty much taking herself out of the competition. Plus, her little performance last night in the limo seemed to completely turn Edward off. This should be a very interesting elimination ceremony…

oOoOoOo

The seven women all made their way to the gazebo through the little path lit by twinkling lights. Everyone was silent as they stood in front of the empty gazebo. They all looked around for Edward since he was usually already here. He appeared from the side just after the ladies had found their spot. He set down the box with tonight's piece of jewelry in it before turning to the ladies before him.

"Good evening everyone. So last night was quite the night for everyone, myself included. Last night still gave me a good look into each of your lives when you go out, though. We were in public; there was a lot of alcohol flowing, and a lot of dancing. I noticed quite a bit of everyone last night, some of which I enjoyed immensely and some I'd rather never see again. Still, it was a lot of fun and I hope you all share my thoughts on that.

As usual, I have to eliminate one more of you tonight. You know that I still hate this part, but we have to. Luckily, my apartment is quiet so I was able to think about it. I've taken in account last night as well as previous days. O yes, I look at everything, not just the last date… Angela, please step up." Edward said.

Angela stepped up and looked up at Edward, partially relieved that she had been called first so she didn't have to wait back in line with everyone else.

"Angela, I saw a side of you last night that I did even suspect existed. I want to see this loosened up, confident Angela more often and without the aid of alcohol. Will you take this choker and stay in the house?"

"Of course." Angela said. She turned around and let Edward drape a black joker that had a silver heart hanging from it. Angela stepped back behind Edward as she readjusted her hair and waited for Edward to call the next person up.

"Irina." Edward called. She slipped past everyone to step up before Edward, smiling proudly. "We had a great time last night, but I want to make one thing clear. Never, ever call me Eddie. My brother calls me Eddie and it's the most annoying thing anyone could call me."

"I'm sorry… I didn't know." Irina stuttered.

"Which is why I'm warning you now. Now, would you accept this choker and stay in the house?"

"I'd love to and I promise that I will not call you Eddie again." Irina said. Edward clasped the joker around her neck and let her go back to stand with Angela.

"Bella." Edward called. Bella stepped up, smiling shyly up at Edward with a blush barely coloring her cheeks. "It was nice seeing you have so much fun last night. I wasn't sure what you'd think about everything, especially when you said you hadn't been in a limo before."

"I can assure you last night held many firsts, but they were all good firsts." Bella said.

"That's why I like to hear." Edward said. "Next time, when you step up in the ceremony, smile proudly. While I love the shy Bella, I also love the confident Bella. Now, will you accept this choker and stay in the house?"

"Hm, I'd love to." Bella smiled. She turned around and held up her hair so Edward could clasp the chocker around her neck. His fingers took a few extra seconds to break their contact with Bella's skin, causing Bella to shiver. Bella stepped back behind Edward with a larger smile on her face as she waited for the next person to be called up.

"Carmen." Edward called. Carmen slinked forward, batting her eyelashes at Edward when she stood before him. "Your dancing was amazing, both slow and fast. I have to say, it was interesting being the target of many men's jealousy back at the club. But, be careful. I don't want anything too flashy. I'm protective over those close in my life, but I don't want to constantly be fighting men off. Will you accept this choker and stay in the house?"

"Si." Carmen said. She pulled her hair up and turned around so Edward could place the chocker on her neck. "Do not worry, you were the only one I was dancing for."

"Well then, thank you for the dance." Edward said.

"Your welcome." Carmen purred.

"Rosalie." Edward called. Rosalie walked up and waited for what Edward had to say. "You're hot and sexy. Everything you just oozes sex. You're also confident and that just makes you even more sexy. Will you accept this choker and stay here?"

"Of course." Rosalie said. She grinned at Tanya, who was currently seething back with the other two women.

"Tanya, please step up." Edward said. Tanya couldn't reach the gazebo fast enough it seemed. "You're always eager and you make me feel like I'm the only man in the room. I greatly enjoy that and knowing I have all of your attention. Will you accept this choker and stay in the house."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Tanya said. She turned and let Edward put the choker around her neck.

"Kate, Lauren, step forward." Edward said. The two women stepped up, both knowing they were in trouble. "Lauren, you fell back yesterday. You were usually up with Tanya in trying to capture my attention, but it seemed last night as though you've given up. If you have given up in the fight then you've given up on me so do you really belong here? Plus you were drinking and when you were completely drunk, which by the way was the least attractive think I've ever seen, you finally made a move. I don't want you to have to be drunk to have to make a move."

"I'd never give up on you, Edward." Lauren whispered.

"Kate, once again, your attention isn't focused here. I saw the man who you talked to and I saw his card. Let me guess, he gave you his phone number? After seeing that and hearing about your attempt to flirt with Jasper, I'm not sure if you'd be faithful to me if we did have a relationship." Edward sighed. "Unfortunately, I hold faithfulness much higher than drinking and giving up. So, I'm sorry Kate, but you will not be returning to the house. Lauren, will you accept the choker and stay in the house?"

"Thank you, Edward. I promise you, I won't give up in this fight." Lauren said, a few tears slipping past her eyes. She approached Edward and let him put the choker around her neck while Kate stood before them.

"It was fun while it lasted." Kate said. She came up and gave Edward a hug before stepping down and walking away from the gazebo without a choker.

oOoOoOo

**Edward-**

Ever since Kate flirted with Jasper, I knew her time was limited in the house. Then she took that guys phone number and I knew that was it. If she had thrown the card away or even threw it on the floor, then I wouldn't have minded it, but she didn't. I'm guessing, she'll be calling that guy as soon as she's gone.

Then there's Lauren… getting completely shit-faced like she did is the least attractive thing. Personally, I wished that I could kick them both out, but that wasn't going to happen. We'll just have to see if she reforms her ways. Right now, her time is limited in the house and I really can't see her making such a drastic change that she'll stay around all that long.

Right now, I think there are a few women out in front. These next few weeks should be interesting. I want to say I'm giving everyone a chance, but I think I've already found my final two or three women…

**Kate-**

I knew it was coming, especially since Garrett gave me his number. The spark was gone between Edward and I, if it was ever there. Edward was a perfect gentleman, something that's becoming rarer and rarer in this world. Whichever girl who wins will get the man of her dreams, I'm sure of that. Personally, I hope it's one of the quieter girls, not Tanya or her little goons. They're all lying and conniving bitches. They don't deserve someone like Edward.

**Tanya-**

Woops, did I tell her I would help her into the final three? Sorry honey, this isn't survivor, although I did outwit you. Next time, you should learn that not everyone is trust worthy, especially when there's such a prize in the end. Now, who goes next? Hm… I hope it's Rosalie. I can't wait to get her skinny ass out of here.

**Angela-**

I can't believe last night happened. I can't believe I danced and even kissed Edward like that! I never do that! I promise! At least he doesn't think too poorly of me… although I'm surprised he liked it. I just wished he could like the real, non-drunk me the same way. Maybe I really shouldn't be here, but I'm having so much fun with Bella here…

**Bella**:

Last night was a lot of fun and tonight wasn't as stressful. I don't know why, but I just knew Edward wasn't going to send me home. There's some sort of spark and I'm sorry, but he always finds an excuse to keep a hand or something on me, not that I mind at all. But that means he likes me or at least something is there, right? I guess this is why I've never really had any long term boyfriends… I just don't understand anything…

oOoOoOo

_Next time on Looking For Love…_

_Another family members drops by to meet the ladies…_

_Another private date with Edward is given out…_

_Another elimination ceremony and another woman goes home…_

_Who goes home? Who stays? Who goes with Edward on the private date? Seven women are left, but after the next hour only six… who is it? Join us next time on Looking for Love!_


	5. Episode 5

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I did have internet in my room… I just didn't have any energy to update. Plus I realized I needed to add a few things. However, I do have a few announcements. First, I might have to take some time off of this story because finals are coming up and I have papers due in the coming weeks (one due Friday). Do not worry though! I will continue this story. I love the story too much and I know you guys do as well. So, it might just take longer than a week to update. As soon as I get to spring break, I'll try and finish writing the story so I can update regularly. Second, if you want the sneak peak/ commercial for the next chapter… you need to submit a SIGNED review. Alrighty, that's it so enjoy!

* * *

_Welcome back to Looking For Love! So far we've seen 10 beautiful young women come in and three have left. Now we're down to seven eligible ladies, but at the end of the night Edward will have to make the group one less. However, Edward will have some help as one of his family members stops by to meet the women and chooses one woman for a private date with Edward! _

oOoOoOo

**Lauren:**

I think I'm still holding my breath from the last elimination challenge. Even though it was almost a week ago, I can't believe I came that close to being eliminated and all because I couldn't stand up for myself! Well, needless to say, I've already started to amend my ways. Edward has been over a few times since the last elimination. I thought he was going to move back into the house the first time, but unfortunately, that didn't happen. We've all had dinner together as well as watched movies. It's almost like we've been living together for months now. Well, Rosalie and Tanya are always at each other's throats and neither is giving any ground. They're the ones causing issues in the house and I'm going to make sure I last longer than them.

**Bella:**

It's been so nice having Edward over at night. I was even able to show off my culinary skill by cooking dinner the other night. Tanya tried to claim it as her own, but everyone, and I mean everyone helped back me up. Of course, Lauren's comment on the TV camera being there to catch everything shut Tanya up. After that, she's just been back to her normal ways of bickering with Rosalie.

I woke up early today since I had forgotten to close the blinds last night. I originally that the large windows were a con this morning, that is until I got to see the sunrise. Now, I really wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning, especially if Edward was waking up to it with me. After getting dressed in a blue sweater and jeans I made my way downstairs to grab some cereal and watch some TV. Luckily, no one else was down stairs yet so I was able to take control of the TV. Unfortunately, there was nothing on so I settled on some reruns on MTV and music videos on VH1. Eventually, everyone else returned to the world of the living and I was not the only one watching TV. It was close to 11 o'clock when we heard a car pull up outside and a door slam shut. Everyone instantly smiled and raced to the door. As soon as the door opened, Lauren launched into Edward's arms, except it wasn't Edward.

"Well, this isn't exactly the greeting I was expecting, but I'll take it." A voice boomed. Lauren backed up, her cheeks red with embarrassment.

**Rosalie: **

"I'm sorry, I thought Edward was coming…" Lauren whispered. At least she's trying to change, although it is quite a pathetic attempt. "He's been stopping by once a day it seems."

"Don't I know it." The man said. "Now, how about some introductions. I'm Emmett, Edward's amazing older brother. I play football for the Chargers in California."

I didn't need any introductions. I knew exactly who Emmett Cullen was. I couldn't believe I was in a fight for his brother. Like I've said before, Edward's nice and all, but I prefer men with more muscle, men like Emmett.

"I know who you are." I purred as I stepped forward. I raked my eyes over Emmett and noticed that hew as doing the same to me.

"You wouldn't be Miss Rosalie Hale, would you?" Emmett asked.

"The very one." I replied with the sexiest smile I could muster.

"How the hell did you end up here, competing for my little dweeb of a brother?" Emmett asked.

"I thought it would be fun." I shrugged.

"Has it been fun so far?" Emmett asked.

"Hm… you can say that. It's been entertaining at least." I said. "But I see the fun has only now arrived."

Emmett laughed and nodded his head before turning his attention to the rest of the group. O ya, there were still others here.

"And what about the rest of you?" Emmett asked. "I hope it has been equally entertaining for the rest of you." Emmett's eyes shot quickly back over to me and I grinned once more.

"It's been fun, but there's an annoying fly that won't leave." Tanya replied bitterly. "My name is Tanya, by the way."

I rolled my eyes at Tanya, but my attention turned once more to the man before me. The others listed off their names and I noticed his eyes spark with recognition as each person introduced themselves. So maybe Edward was talking about us after he went home.

"Well ladies, why don't we go ahead and take a seat? Apparently I don't get anything special like Jasper. Instead, we're going to play the dating game!" Emmett said gleefully.

oOoOoOo

"The dating game? Are you serious?" Carmen asked.

"Very much so, and if you have a problem than you can just sit back on the couch and watch." Emmett said. "Since there are seven of you already, we will be have six rounds. I haven't really decided on how many questions in each round, but we'll figure that out as we go because that's… well that's how I roll. Anyway, why don't each of you take a seat?"

"Where did the bar stools come from?" Lauren asked.

"And the backdrop?" Bella added. Seven chair were set up in front of a backdrop that had silver and gold hearts and stars all over it.

"Can this be anymore cheesier?" Carmen muttered.

"Seriously? Probably. Now, if you're going to complain again you will sit your ass down on the couch." Emmett said. It was the first time he acted like a grown man, he had authority in his voice and all trace of joking had left. "Now, pretend Edward's behind the curtain and listening to all of your responses. O, and you're talking into these!" Emmett passed out little headphones that had a microphone coming down the front.

"What are they?" Tanya asked. Her question was instantly answered when her voice came out lower and more gravely.

"Voice scramblers." Emmett smiled. "I don't go halfway on anything I do."

"I'm sure you don't." Rosalie said. She found her chair and put the microphone on, all while her eyes were glued on Emmett.

"Ok, first question. If you had your choice, where would you have liked to have met Edward originally?"

Contestant 1: "Um, probably in high school or college, that way we wouldn't have had to wait so long to meet."

Contestant 2: "The library, that way I'd know he was smart."

Contestant 3: "At a party so we could dance."

Contestant 4: "In College."

Contestant 5: "In the woods… it's more romantic that way."

Contestant 6: "A sports game, that way I'd know he was sporty."

Contestant 7: "In a sports store, that way I'd know he was athletic."

"I like those answers…" Emmett smiled. "Next question, as corny and cliché as it is, where would you like for a first date?"

Contestant 1: "A little meadow or someplace peaceful for a picnic."

Contestant 2: "Just dinner and a movie would be nice."

Contestant 3: "Dancing."

Contestant 4: "A nice restaurant, somewhere where we could sit in a both that was secluded."

Contestant 5: "Party, that way I could introduce him to my friends."

Contestant 6: "Somewhere remote and quiet…"

Contestant 7: "A hike."

"Even more nice answers. Unfortunately, we have our first elimination. Contestant number 3, please sit you ass down on the couch. I'm sure you prefer it over there anyway." Emmett said. He had a proud grin on his face as he watched Carmen stalk over to the couch. "Next question, aw, this one is easy. What's your favorite flower?"

Contestant 1: "A Lilly."

Contestant 2: "Orchids."

Contestant 4: "Daisies."

Contestant 5: "Hibiscus"

Contestant 6: "Roses."

Contestant 7: "Wild Flowers."

"Alrighty, next question… If you could pick one thing to eat, what would it be?"

Contestant 1: "Pasta."

Contestant 2: "French Onion Soup."

Contestant 4: "Salads."

Contestant 5: "Sea food… probably King Crab."

Contestant 6: "Hamburgers."

Contestant 7: "Hamburgers."

"Before the next question, we have another elimination. I'm sorry Contestant number 7, you can go join Carmen on the couch." Emmett said. Irina shrugged and walked over to the couch before falling back on the cushions. "Right now, five left. Next question… If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

Contestant 1: "Hm… probably… England."

Contestant 2: "Egypt."

Contestant 4: "Italy."

Contestant 5: "Somewhere warm, like the Caribbean."

Contestant 6: "Hard to say since I've been so many places, but I'd love to go back to Hawaii."

"So we have some world travelers here apparently. Alright, next question, as boring as it sounds, what's your favorite color and why?"

Contestant 1: "Green… shit… that's not right… well it is now."

Contestant 2: "Tan, like the pages of old books."

Contestant 4: "Gold because it's such a nice accent to so many things."

Contestant 5: "Silver… it's just so… pure."

Contestant 6: "Red because it's so passionate."

"Time for another elimination apparently. Contestant number 6, please take a seat on the couch." Emmett said, winking at Rosalie as she stepped off her seat. "Now, we're going to have one question between eliminations. Next question, what's been your favorite part of being here."

Contestant 1: "Getting to know Edward and spending time with him."

Contestant 2: "Getting to know Edward and meeting so many people."

Contestant 4: "Meeting Edward, definitely meeting Edward."

Contestant 5: "Spending time with Edward, of course."

"As I was expecting… I'm sorry, but Contestant number 2, please take a seat." Angela stood up and smiled back at the others before making her way over to the couch. "Alrighty, so it's down to three so there's two more questions left… Second to last question, where would you want to get married?"

Contestant 1: "I really wouldn't care as long as I was marrying the man I loved and our family and friends were there with us."

Contestant 4: "Probably, in a church in the city with all my friends and family. Then we'd have a large reception somewhere that could hold it, probably a decorated ballroom."

Contestant 5: "I'd want a winter wedding, but somewhere where it's not snowing."

"Interesting answers… I'm sorry, but Contestant 4, you get to go sit down on the couch." Lauren huffed, but did as she was told. She folded her arms as she sat down on the couch, waiting for the last question and to see who would win. " Finally, the last question, what's your favorite childhood memory?"

Contestant 1: "Moving around the country with my parents was pretty interesting and each place holds a memory."

Contestant 5: "Playing in the snow with my parents and brother before my brother died."

"Interesting… I'm sorry Contestant number 1, but Contestant number 5 has won the private date with Edward… as long as you can answer one more question correctly."

"Are you scared of heights?"

oOoOoOo

**Reunited**

By SkaterKatie246

Rebecca goes to the Cullens to change her life around, but ends up seeing her long lost brother Edward! Watch as the drama unfolds when the Volturi decide it's time for a visit? Told in Rebecca's POV

oOoOoOo

"Are you scared of heights?"

Everyone turned around to see Edward standing next to the backdrop. He was leaning casually against the wall with his hands tucked in his pockets and smiling.

"Were you here this entire time?" Contestant 5 asked.

"Should I take that as your answer?" Edward asked.

"NO!" She yelped. "Um, no I'm not really scared of heights."

"Well then, I believe you need to go get in something for our date. I'm sorry ladies, but I will be stealing Tanya from you for the rest of the afternoon." Edward said. "Although I must say, I enjoyed all of your answers immensely." Edward looked straight at Bella, causing her to blush and turn away slightly. "As for the rest of you, I will see you all tonight."

"And I will see one of you or possibly a few after this is all over. Goodbye ladies." Emmett said. As soon as Emmett said his goodbye, Tanya rushed up stairs. She wasn't quite sure what to wear, but knew it shouldn't to be anything too fancy since they were going pretty high. The others all followed, some more heartbroken over the defeat in others.

**Emmett:**

Bella was nice and cute, and she does seem to be someone Edward might go for, but Tanya's just so hot! So Tanya might not be Edward's perfect match, but she's better than some of the girls. Plus, Eddie boy needs to have some fun tonight. If that means that he's going with one of the vixens of the group, then he goes with one of the vixens. Hopefully he'll just continue on the path that I've started him down… you never know what can happen when you have a charmer like Tanya…

But that Rosalie… maybe I should stick around in Seattle a bit longer. I know Mom doesn't mind having me home, even if that means she's cooking more than she's used to. I'll just have to wait and see what Edward does with Miss Hale. I can't wait to get back to training though and tell the guys that I got to meet THE Rosalie Hale. Wow, I can see the looks on their faces now…

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" Edward asked as I walked by him to get to the door. A few of the guys from the show were already tearing down my little game show.

"Have fun tonight Eddie boy!" I smiled as I slapped him on the back. He growled at me, but didn't move off the wall he was leaning on. Seriously, my little bro has to lighten up!

"It's Edward, Emmett…"

"To me you will always be Eddie boy!" I called back before leaving the house. Usually, Edward would be throwing something at my head right now and I wasn't going to chance it.

oOoOoOo

Edward waited by his car for Tanya for a few minutes longer than expected. He was about to go back in and see what was taking so long when Tanya finally came out. She was smiling happily as though she had only taken a minute to change, instead of twenty. "Sorry, since you didn't tell me where we're going I wasn't quite sure what to wear. I hope this is ok?" Tanya was dressed in jeans and a red shirt that had black sequins around the neck.

"You look lovely." Edward said. He opened Tanya's door and helped her in before going to his side.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going or what we're doing?" Tanya asked. She turned her body so she was looking at Edward.

"Sorry, but I like to keep my dates private until we get there." He said.

"O well then… I guess I'll just have to wait." Tanya purred. She reached over and lightly traced Edward's hand and forearm with her fingers.

Edward drove them through Port Angeles to Seattle. He drove up to a private airport before parking next to a hanger. He helped Tanya out of the car and walked her through a few more hangers. As they walked past another one, Tanya was able to hear the beating of helicopter blades. As soon as they turned a corner she saw the helicopter sitting idly in front of them. The pilot was jumped out when he saw them and opened the door for them. Edward helped Tanya into the helicopter before climbing in after her. They each put on their headsets as the pilot climbed back in and got ready to lift off.

As soon as they were in the air, the pilot headed towards the downtown area of Seattle. They circled the space needle once before heading out toward the bay. They saw the Starbuck's building, the Seattle Aquarium, Myrtle Edwards Park, and other sites of the city. Tanya cooed at a few sites, getting excited even though they wouldn't actually be stopping there.

"O Edward! Look at the islands!" Tanya said.

"The San Juan Islands. They're famous for their orcas among other things." Edward said.

"O! I've seen orcas back home!" Tanya said.

Although sunset had yet to start, bright oranges were starting to illuminate the sky. Tanya sighed at the imagery before her and leaned into Edward's shoulder a bit more. Edward leaned down and kissed the top of her head and squeezed her hand. Tanya bent her head backwards so she was looking Edward straight in the eyes. She reached her hand up to cup his cheek before capturing his lips in hers. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but Tanya deepened it after a while. Their tongues battled for dominance, slipping between both of their mouths. They were forced to stop when the microphones of their headsets tangled together.

"Well… that didn't end like I thought it would." Tanya muttered. Edward laughed for a second before Tanya glared at him, causing him to stop. The mood was tense for a few seconds until Tanya sighed and turned her head and looked out the window.

After circling around the city a few times, the pilot touched back down on a helicopter pad, except it wasn't the same one where they had lifted off. Edward talked to the pilot for a minute before helping Tanya out. They ran off of the pad and into a garden.

"Where are we going now?"

"I thought we'd get a different view of the city." Edward said. The pair walked down the street till they were standing before the Space Needle.

"We're going up there?" Tanya asked.

"We are." Edward nodded. He took Tanya's hand and walked with her inside the base and then into the elevator. They rode the elevator all of the way up to the top floor where the restaurant was.

A man greeted them and led them inside to a table next to a window. Tanya gasped at the view since they were able to see the entire city from their table. She couldn't take her eyes off of the scenery, not even when a waitress came over to get their orders. Luckily, Edward had it handled and the waitress was gone rather quickly.

"I knew cities could be beautiful, but this is just wow…" Tanya said.

"Seattle tends to do that." Edward nodded. "I can still see the appeal of living somewhere remote. I mean, you get to be around nature so much."

"You really like nature, don't you?" Tanya asked.

"I do. My whole family is very active, especially Emmett. We bought the house you're in now because it had so much for us to explore." Edward explained.

Just as they were about to start dinner, the sun began to set and the sky became a canvas for even more colors. The waitress brought out their meals and their conversation died down a bit so they could manage to eat as well as talk. Waiters came by a few times to refill their classes and make sure they didn't need anything. When their meals were finished and dishes cleared, Edward ordered a chocolate cake for them to share.

"So tell me Edward," Tanya started as she licked her fork clean, "who's your favorite right now?"

"I wish I could tell you Tanya, but that just wouldn't be all that smart for anyone." Edward sighed. He set his fork down on the plate.

"Well then, am I at least at the top?" Tanya asked.

"You're up there, don't worry." Edward said.

Tanya was silent for a few minutes before nodding and accepting Edward's answer. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes until the waitress brought the bill. Edward paid the bill quickly before offering his arm to Tanya and escorting her out.

"I hope you enjoyed your evening." Edward said.

"I did, very much so. But, how are we getting back?"

"Same way we came." Edward said. They walked back over to the helicopter pad. The helicopter was once more waiting for them when they arrived.

The ride back to the small airstrip from where they had started was quiet. They passed under the moon, both of them holding their breath as they did so. They were able to see the city lit by twinkling lights. Tanya made the comment that it almost looked like the trees at the elimination ceremony because of all of the lights. Edward assured her the one coming up wouldn't be her last one. When they landed back at the airstrip, Edward thanked the pilot before walking Tanya back to the car. He helped her in again before getting in his own seat.

"I thought all of the true gentleman had died long ago." Tanya said.

"Not all of us." Edward replied. "My mother made sure that Emmett and I were raised… correctly."

"Well, it's nice to know you know how to be a gentleman." Tanya said.

The rest of the ride back to the house was spent in easy conversation. They talked about their lives and what they'd always dreamed they'd become. While Tanya had always wanted to become a famous actress, but remained stuck in Alaska, Edward had gone to school and fulfilled his dreams of becoming a doctor. However, the whole dating show wasn't his idea, but it's been fun none-the-less.

"This has been an enchanting evening." Edward said as he helped Tanya out of his car. He kissed her hand lightly before tucking it into the corner of his elbow.

"And I have had a very memorable night. Thank you so much for showing me around the city."

"It was my pleasure." Edward said. He led her up the porch and opened the door for her.

The others were all waiting for their return in the living room, all eager for the switch of dates. They all stood, some slower than others, and waited for Edward to tell them where they were going. Tanya stood on the tips of her toes and kissed the corner of Edward's mouth (while one hand traveled down and squeezed his butt) before walking up the stairs as though she was the queen returning to her castle.

"Ladies, I hope you are ready." Edward said.

"O we are." Lauren said. She sauntered up to Edward and hugged her side, letting her hand linger on his chest.

"Well then, why don't we get going?" Edward said. He opened the door once more and led everyone down to the driveway. A black van was waiting for them behind Edward's car. "Four of you ladies will be going in the van while two will be joining me in my car."

"And those two?" Lauren asked.

"Bella and Lauren, since you were both runner-ups in the contest." Edward said.

Irina pouted slightly, but climbed into the van behind Rose, Angela, and Carmen. Edward helped Lauren into the backseat of his Volvo before helping Bella into the front seat.

"Why does she get the front seat?" Lauren complained.

"She wasn't as eager. If you had waited then maybe you would have gotten the front seat." Edward said. Bella blushed and looked outside the window.

Lauren huffed in the backseat, but put her seat belt on and looked out the window. As Edward pulled out of the driveway, Lauren snaked her hands up to his shoulder and started rubbing them. Edward frowned before shrugging them off.

"Lauren, please don't make me crash. I don't think that would be very good for any of us." Edward said. Lauren huffed, but fell back in the seat.

Edward looked back through his rear view mirror to tell if Lauren was looking out the front or out the side. When he noticed Lauren looking out the side he snaked his hand over to Bella's lap and encompassed her smaller hands within his own. He slightly squeezed it and smiled, but never looked at Bella even though she was looking at him, astonished he'd show that much emotion while another contestant was in the car.

Eventually they pulled up to a beach. There was a large fire pit with logs around the sides. Edward parked his car and waited for the van to park next to him before stepping out of the car and helping Lauren and Bella out. Before Lauren could make her move and stand next to Edward, Carmen and Irina came up and took both of his sides. Lauren huffed once again while Bella fell into step with Angela and Rose. They walked over to the fire and all took seats. Irina and Carmen were curled into Edward claiming it was too cold not to be so close to him.

"So, we're redoing our first date?" Rosalie asked.

"I thought it would be fun." Edward shrugged. "We did have fun the first time."

"That we did." Carmen purred.

Edward pulled out the packaging for s'mores, just like the first time. He handed everything out, making sure everyone ate at least one. Bella and Angela were having fun burning the outside of their marshmallow and then pealing the burnt skin off and eating. Lauren, Irina, and Carmen all tried to eat the s'more as cleanly as they could while Rosalie inhaled her first two before savoring her third. She cleaned her face by herself and sat back to watch the others.

"So, how was your date with Tanya?" Lauren asked, spitting out Tanya's name.

"It was very nice." Edward said.

"You know, we still have no idea what you do on these private dates." Carmen said.

"Bella never told you about ours?" Edward asked. He raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Bella. Bella just shrugged before returning to her dessert.

"Nope… well Angela probably knows, but that's it." Irina said.

"Well then, there's still another private date coming up. I guess one of you will just have to win it." Edward shrugged.

"You know it would be our pleasure." Carmen said. "Put a good word in with your sister for us?"

"How did you know it would be my sister?" Edward asked.

"You said you had a sister and a brother." Carmen explained.

"I have two brothers actually. You'll meet the other one too at another time." Edward shrugged.

"Really? I can't wait to meet your other brother. Emmett was super nice." Bella said. "He was funny too."

"I hope you're not falling for my brother now…" Edward said.

"Nope. He might be funny and athletic, but I'm more into the intellectual type." Bella said, smiling sweetly at Edward.

"What about you Rosalie? What did you think of Edward's brother?" Lauren asked.

"I thought he was very… interesting." Rosalie said.

"I'm sure he thinks the same of you." Edward said.

The group finished their sticky sweets as the moon continued to rise. Lauren, Carmen, and Irina snapped at each other every few minutes. A few times they would try to bring Rose into their bickering, but she just shrugged them off. Before the moon rose too high, Edward called it a night. He walked back through the sand with Carmen and Irina next to him. He helped the four girls in the van into their vehicle before turning to his own passengers. Bella and Lauren were both standing patiently next to the car. Irina was standing closer to the door for the front seat, obviously trying to sit there. Edward sighed knowing there was no way around the fact that Lauren would be sitting with him in the front. So, he helped Bella into the backseat before helping Lauren into the front. The car ride back was quiet, except for when he snapped at Lauren to stop bothering him as he drove. When they reached the house, Edward helped Lauren out before helping Bella out. He tucked Bella's arm in his own and was about to start heading in when Lauren latched onto his free arm. She smirked at Bella who just looked down at her feet as she walked up to the door.

"Good night ladies, that was a great finish to a wonderful night." Edward said. "I will see you all tomorrow evening."

"And hopefully after tomorrow evening as well." Lauren smiled. Edward nodded and kissed Lauren's hand before turning to everyone else.

He purposely avoided Bella until she was the last one left. He didn't say anything as he stepped toward her. He just smiled, causing her to blush, and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward." Bella whispered. She quickly turned her head and dashed into the house where the others were all watching from the window. Tanya and her lackeys were all glaring at the scene before them, but neither of the participants seemed to notice.

"We have an issue." Tanya growled.

"The quiet teacher seemed to have caught Edward's heart." Carmen muttered.

"I don't know how, but she needs to release it." Tanya said. "You couldn't find out what they did on their date?"

"Nope, Edward wouldn't say a thing when he found out Bella hadn't said anything." Irina explained.

"Figures. Alright, it doesn't matter. Edward will figure out how plain and boring she is soon enough. Let's get to bed." Tanya said.

oOoOoOo

The next day was quiet, mainly because those who would have fought of fight were avoiding each other. As soon as Bella had stepped down for breakfast, she noticed the glares she was getting from the others. She shivered, knowing they were going to gang up on her as soon as they could. So, Bella took her breakfast back up to her room, closing the door behind her. She decided to spend the rest of the day reading and listening to music.

Tanya watched Bella leave the kitchen knowing that the quiet woman was going to go back to her room and hide for the rest of the day. Today wouldn't be a good day to start a fight anyway. There was too much to do before the elimination. Tanya saw herself being busy for the rest of the day, or at least until the elimination was over.

Angela made a quick appearance to the kitchen before realizing it was only Tanya and her goons downstairs. Then she followed Bella's example and left before any fight could break out. Rose walked down, not caring who was also in the room. If she was going to fight, then she was going to fight. She really didn't care either way. Lauren came down as well, but since she didn't see herself as an opponent of Tanya and her gang, but rather an insider on the group, she walked straight into the living room and sat down with them. Carmen rolled her eyes behind her magazine while Tanya and Irina made it a point to ignore the other woman.

Finally, five o'clock came and the two vans needed for the trip to the gazebo arrived. All of the women were ready and waiting at the door. Tanya, and her lackeys were all in one van while Rosalie, Angela and Bella rode in the second.

"Rosalie, you've been oddly quiet lately." Angela said.

"Hm? I've just been thinking a lot."

"About what?" Bella asked.

"The future." Rosalie replied with a smile.

oOoOoOo

**One Step At A Time**

By: dancinggirl42609

Avery just moved to Forks after something that happened in her hometown. After meeting the Cullen's, she is interested in Edward, but can she deal with his secret? Will a relationship form between Edward and Avery? Or will he push her away? What will happen when the past catches up with both Avery and Edward? Will they be able to handle it? Check it out to see what will happen!

oOoOoOo

Edward was standing in the gazebo while the women all walked in and stood before him. For the fourth week in a row, they all looked spectacular. Everyone was dressed to a T and now standing nervously before him. Edward shifted his weight before meeting the eyes of the seven women before him.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you all had a quiet morning since the last few were rather interesting. I must say, all of you made quite an impression on my brother. In all honesty, he wouldn't shut up yesterday about coming here and meeting all of you. While you made an impression on my brother to keep him talking, you made an impression on me that has only made have to think longer and harder about who I have to send home. You all know that these decisions are not easy on me and they only get harder as the weeks go one.

This past week has also allowed me to get to know all of you on a more intimate level since I've spent time in the house with you. I enjoyed all of the time I spent in the house with you guys. It has really let me get to know who each of you is on a day-to-day basis, just not on these date nights. I was also standing behind the backdrop of the dating game the entire time. I heard all of your answers and to say I was surprised by some would not be an understatement. It helped me realize just how much more I need to learn about all of you. Unfortunately; as usual I will be asking one of you to leave the house tonight…

"Tanya, please step forward." Edward said. Tanya strutted proudly up to stand before Edward. "I told you that you would not be going home tonight. I had a wonderful time on our date and find you to be an interesting creature. Just, loosen up a bit. You need to laugh a bit more and not stress out about everything. Not everything has to be perfect. Now, would you accept this necklace and stay in the house?"

"It would be my honor." Tanya said. She turned around so Edward could drape the necklace around her neck. It was silver with a black string running through the chain. At the center was a silver heart that matched the choker. When Edward clasped the necklace around Tanya's neck, he let her walk around and stand behind him.

"Bella." Edward called. Bella stepped up, smiling as well as blushing as she stepped up. "Always blushing, but to tell you the truth, I would never want to see the day when you didn't blush. Will you accept this necklace and stay in the house?"

"Of course." Bella said. She raised her hair up and let Edward clasp the necklace around her neck. Once more, Edward let his fingers roam her skin longer than he should have before stepping back and letting Bella walk back to stand next to Tanya.

"Irina." Edward called. Irina stepped up and waited for Edward to say she was staying. "You're quieter than I would have originally thought. I'd love to see the outdoorsy woman who originally arrived here come out again. Don't lose yourself to the competition. Will you accept this necklace and stay in the house?"

"Only if we go hiking." Irina said. Edward laughed and nodded before clasping the necklace around Irina's neck.

"Angela." Edward called. "You're still quiet, but I still found glimpses of that girl from the club last week. Keep slipping up, I like both versions of you. Will you accept this necklace and stay in the house?"

"Of course." Angela said. She let Edward clasp the necklace around her neck before smiling at him and then at Bella as she made her way back to the line.

"Rosalie…" Edward called. Rose stepped forward, but almost hesitantly. "Out of all of the girls, you affected my brother the most. I don't know if it was your wit, your beauty, or both, but you certainly made an impression on him. The same things that impressed my brother have impressed me. Will you accept this necklace and stay in the house?"

oOoOoOo

**A Life Saved**

By: Sarah J Cullen

A life Saved, is a life worth living. Or, that's what Edward's telling himself…

oOoOoOo

"I… I'm sorry Edward, but I can't." Rose sighed. The others all gasped and Edward's eyes shot up to hers. "I never believe in love at first sight, but I do now and unfortunately, it wasn't because of you. I've never felt more attracted to a man than I have to your brother. I'm sorry Edward, but I'd rather be with your brother than with you and I would not wish to take someone's place who could possibly be the one for you. Please understand Edward, I'm doing this for both of us. Give the next two necklaces to Lauren and Carmen, don't waist one on me."

"I would never keep someone here against there will." Edward said after a moment. "I will have to say though, I believe my brother returns your feelings. If you'd wait for me after this ceremony, I'd happily reunite the two of you."

"Thank you Edward." Rosalie sighed. She hugged him tightly before stepping back. She unclasped the chocker, bracelet, and anklet before handing them back to Edward. She stepped off to the side and smiled at Bella and Angela, who were both still shocked. The others had all regained their composures and were smiling with Rose's decision.

"Carmen and Lauren, please step forward." Edward said. "Well, that's surprising. Lauren, you're lucky once more. That was going to be you. You went from being too quiet to being overly clingy. There's a happy medium, find it." Edward clasped the necklace around Lauren's neck before letting her step back.

"Thank you Edward." Lauren cried.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. You should be thanking Rosalie." Edward said, slightly coldly.

Lauren wasn't quite sure how to act and looked between Edward and Rosalie. "I'm sorry Rosalie, but thank you."

Rose just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Carmen, you went from being overly bold to being slightly laid back. I'm trying to wrap my mind around you. While a mystery is fun, it can also be annoying if it goes on for too long. Just like Lauren must, you also need to find a happy medium and stick with it." Edward brought out the final necklace and wrapped it around Carmen's neck.

"I will Edward, I will." Carmen said.

"Finally," Edward started as he turned around to face everyone, "I just wanted to announce that I will be coming by the house tomorrow, but unlike the last few times, I will be staying. Starting tomorrow, I will be moving back into my family home and start to really get to know each of you. Before you ask, the rooms will be rearranged and I will be taking my room back, sorry Bella. So, I will see you all tomorrow morning. Enjoy the rest of your evening. Rose, I believe we need to go find my brother before he flies to California."

Edward held out his arm for Rosalie and led her down the isle, the first and most likely only woman to ever be escorted down the path of elimination. As soon as the pair had disappeared, the last six women all started ambling down the same path. Some were happy with tonight's outcome, while others were still stunned with the night's events.

oOoOoOo

**Rosalie**

I had to do it… I just had to. I knew I wasn't going to win since I wasn't even trying anymore and the only prize was Edward so for me there just wasn't anything to fight for. If there was money or something, then I might be in the fight still, but I'm not a gold digger and money doesn't mean everything to me, unlike some of the contestants… But when it comes to Emmett… well, he's the ultimate man for me. I can't believe Edward and Emmett are brothers, but I'm not complaining at all.

I just hope that Bella and Angela will be able to stand up to Tanya and her bitches. Especially since I know they'll be around for a bit longer. I mean, Edward treats them with such respect, especially Bella! He seems really genuine when it comes to them and it would completely surprise me if he were some evil bastard under all that shining armor. Plus, I really wouldn't want to be forced to see Tanya or her skanks at any family thing when I'm with Emmett…

**Edward**

Tonight was a complete surprise for me. I knew Emmett was completely taken with Rosalie, but I didn't think it was returned! Sure, Rosalie wasn't the girl for me, but I didn't mind getting to know her. She had a firey personality that was refreshing. She knew she was hot, but never used it to get attention. I still wish I could have sent Lauren home, but that's just another week that she'll have to be here for.

I still just want to call this all off… I know my winner or at least my final two… can we just go to the last few weeks now?

**Bella**

How can Rose be leaving? I don't want her to leave! I knew she felt something towards Emmett, but to pull out of the competition completely! Great, now I'm going to have to face Tanya by myself. This is not going to be fun, at all! I don't know how I'm supposed to survive Tanya and all of her attacks… at least Angela is still here…

**Tanya**

Holy crap, am I loved by someone or what? That she-devil is gone and now I'm set up to win! There's no one in the house that can stand a chance against me now! I mean, no one except Rosalie came close in beauty to me and those two bookworms have no backbone so they'll be easy enough to influence. Maybe Edward won't have to make any more decisions and I'll just get everyone to drop out. Hm, that's a lot more work, but I'm up to it… it'll be worth it at the end when I get Edward…

oOoOoOo

_Next time on Looking For Love!_

_More group dates… Another visitor… Another elimination… and Edward moves in! _

_There's more excitement to come so join us next time to watch Edward come a step closer in his search for love!_


	6. Episode 6

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I got this idea from a season of the Bachelorette. I can't tell you which one, but if you saw it, you'll probably recognize it. Anyway, this quarter is almost over so hopefully I'll be able to get ahead on the story and have quick updates! Once more, signed reviews get "commercials" with a few lines from the next chapter! For unsigned reviews, you guys are also loved. I didn't want to leave you out so you'll get replies after this note.

Also, if anyone is also reading Kissing Death or Flirting with Death… there's a poll on my profile. Pretty much, I want to know who you want to see at the END of the story. So please, if you're reading those stories, go vote!

**Shanda**- My best friend is the same way… she won't get an account, but she's always reading the stories. Anyway, I'm sure you aren't the only one who didn't want to see Edward take Tanya out, but it was Emmett… he had to do something like that! Thanks for the constant reviews and love!

**Rachael**- I'm glad you love the story so much! Thanks for the review!

**Kylacullen**- Keep guessing… Thanks for the review! I'm happy you like the story so much!

* * *

_Welcome back to Looking For Love! So far, we've seen nine women walk into this house and three walk out with no intentions of returning. As the number of women decrease, the competition will only increase. Especially today when the girls get a new housemate…_

**Bella:**

I can't believe Rose left the house and now Edward's moving in. There's still a lot of tension in the house, but the biggest fighters have been separated so it's not too bad. I'm nervous to see Tanya to tell you the truth. Without Rose here I'm not sure how it's going to be. I mean, I know Tanya's going to be a bitch either way, it's just how much of a bitch she's going to be that's making me worried. Plus, she still has all of her friends while now I only have Angela who's even quieter and shyer than me. I guess I'm going to have to grow a backbone or just stay out of Tanya's way for the last few weeks.

On a better note… Edward's finally moving in! Although he said he was moving in yesterday, he ended up not being able to because of a medical surgery. I didn't mind, if anything I understood, but some of the other girls threw a fit, yelling at the producers and what not. Angela and I watched for a bit, but eventually we escaped upstairs to get away from all the noise. Luckily, the producers did have some news and told us that Edward would be moving in this morning. So now, everyone's downstairs waiting for Edward to pull up. Tanya's slaves were taking turns at the window while the rest of us just waited till they announced his arrival.

"He's here!" Irina called. Everyone ran over and crowded the windows.

"That's not his car." I said. It was an Ashton Martin. Not a bad car, but I missed Edward's Volvo. The Ashton was just too glamorous and ostentatious for Edward.

"I can't tell who's inside…" Lauren whined.

"He's getting out, whoever it is." Angela noted.

Sure enough, a man stepped out, but it was definitely not Edward. While this man shared Edward's bronze hair, that was it. Unlike Edward's fit build, this man was, well… fat. He had on a loose long sleeved white t-shirt and jeans. I heard gasps around me as everyone else looked at this man. Surely this couldn't be Edward's brother could it? They seem like completely opposites...

"Who the hell is that? Where are the producers? Where's Edward?" Tanya screeched. I could tell whoever was outside had heard her because he grinned and walked up. While Tanya was fuming and glaring at some of the cameramen, the rest of us got ready to greet the new man. The man strolled into the house as though he owned, which if he was a Cullen, he did. We watched his curiously as he stopped in the foyer and smiled at us.

"Good morning ladies." The man said. His voice was a mix between Emmett's and Edward's but definitely closer to Edward's. "I know you are all expecting my brother, but he's still checking on some patients that need his attention. So, I decided to come and get to know all of you."

"What's your name?" Lauren asked.

"O sorry, I'm Robert, Edward's younger brother." Robert said. "Now… I believe we have a room ready for the interviews?"

We followed Robert up the stairs to an office. I was surprised there was an office, but really, I should have expected one…

"Why are you holding interviews?" Tanya asked.

"I'm the one deciding who goes in what room while Edward's here." Robert replied. "Now, I'd like to speak with… Irina first. The rest of you can go back to the living room."

**Irina:**

I followed Robert into the room and waited quietly for him to do or say something. Robert just walked around and sat behind the desk, motioning for me to sit in the chair opposite of him. Robert ran his hand on the edge of the desk before clasping them together and placing them in front of him. He smiled at me, which I returned although not all that certainly.

"Edward tells me you love to take hikes." Robert said.

"I do. I would live outdoors if I could." I answered. I don't know why he would care considering he looks to be a good few pounds overweight. I don't see how he could have kept up with Edward or Emmett growing up.

"I could spend this time getting random facts out of you like Emmett did, but that's not really what I want to know… What I want to know is what you think of Edward?" Robert asked.

Well… that was forward.

"I really like him. I like the fact he's outdoorsy and not a complete city-slicker." I answered quickly. I just didn't mention I wouldn't mind an even more outdoorsy man.

"Edward never could completely leave the forest… it's one of the only reasons he agreed to leave Chicago in high school." Robert explained.

Hm… that could be another point for Edward, but I would want to live in this house, not some modern apartment in the city.

"Are you getting along with the others?" Robert asked.

"For the most part." I shrugged. "I'm just happy Rosalie's gone. She's such a bitch. I feel bad for Emmett that he has to deal with her now."

"That's who came home with Edward the other day? Hm… now I know why."

"Uh ya… didn't she introduce herself to your family?" I asked.

"No, Emmett took her away as soon as he saw her. Edward just shrugged and went back to his apartment." Robert explained. "Anyway, thank you for your time. Could you please send Lauren in?"

"Of course." I said.

Thank god I can finally get away from the big oaf. God, he's definitely not as smart as Edward either. I bet he just sits on his couch all day watching TV or playing video games. I feel bad for Edward having such a slacker for a brother.

"Hey Lauren, he wants you next." I said as I walked into the living room.

"How was it? Do I need to get any answers ready?" Lauren asked. She brushed her hair with her fingers and looked around anxiously.

"Just go." I growled. Lauren nodded and scampered out of the room.

"I can't believe Edward has a brother like that. I mean he's so fat and ugly." I muttered. "I bet he's never seen a trail or even a sidewalk."

"Be nice Irina." Bella said.

"Why? It's not like he's going to know till after this airs and by then, it won't matter." I replied with a smile.

**Lauren:**

I was nervous… I'll admit it. It seems as though nothing I can do can keep Edward's attention or it just pisses him off. I knocked on the door before slipping my head in. Robert motioned for me to come in and sit down in the chair in front of him. I looked around mostly, never really meeting his eyes.

"You're nervous, why?" Robert asked.

"Um, I really like Edward and it just seems like everything I do is wrong. I just don't want to leave at the next elimination." I explained.

"Reasonable explanation. However, I was expecting a confident psychology doctor. I've met psychologists before and I'm never quite sure when they're playing games…"

"O, I'm not! Trust me. I don't even have a practice set up anywhere."

"Yes, Edward told me about that. He said you were looking in the Seattle area. Now tell me, were you looking around here because you think you're going to win or because you like the area. O, and be honest."

"Well um… I do like the area, but mostly because I hope to be the one Edward chooses in the end." I replied. Damn, I never wanted to admit that to someone so close to Edward. Just something about Robert made me… he would make a really good case study.

"We figured as much…" Robert muttered.

"We?"

"The family. Edward's been keeping us updated." Robert explained. "Thank you for talking to me. Could you ask Angela to come in?"

"That's it?"

"That's it. Not so bad, huh?"

"I guess not. Alright, well thank you."

"No thank you." Robert said.

I got up and left the room, still confused. It really wasn't an interrogation like I thought it would be. It was almost like a first date when you're trying to understand someone. When I stepped back into the living room, everyone looked up at me.

"So, who does he want next?" Tanya asked.

"Um, Angela." I replied. Angela nodded silently and stood up before walking out.

"Did he grill you or something? You look like the cops just interrogated you for murder." Tanya said.

"He's ugly, but not that ugly." Irina muttered.

"No he's just… not what I expected, at all." I replied.

**Angela:**

So I've seen Irina come out with a disgusted face and Irina come out as though she'd seen a ghost. I'm really not sure what to expect. I mean, Robert really didn't look that bad or mean. Sure, he's not the hottest guy, but how much does that really matter? When I got to the study, I knocked before walking in. Edward nodded to a chair and I sat down.

"How's your time here been?" Robert asked.

"Um… pretty fun. It was interesting while Rose was here with all of the fighting, but it's quieted down the last few days." I answered.

"You seem like someone who doesn't mind the quiet." Robert said.

"Definitely not. I work in the Seattle Library and I love the quiet and peacefulness." I smiled. I miss work. I miss the books, the peace… I just miss all of it.

"What do you think of Edward?" Robert asked.

"He's really sweet." I admitted. "I love spending time with him."

"And Bella?"

"And Bella. We've become really good friends."

"That's nice to know. At least something permanent has come out of this situation for you." Robert said.

I just nodded in agreement.

"If you would please send Tanya in." Robert said.

"Of course. It was nice meeting you." I said.

"You too." Robert replied. I got up from the chair and walked out of the room.

When I made it back to the living room, I smiled at Tanya and she understood. She stood up and exited the room quickly. Everyone was looking at me, something I'm not used to, apparently waiting for a response about Robert and our meeting.

"What? He's a lot nicer than these two have probably made him out to be." I said curtly before going back to ignoring everyone else.

**Tanya:**

And now… it's time for the queen. I walked into the study without knocking and smiled at Robert sweetly. Inside, I wanted to throw up. Irina wasn't kidding. Robert was fatter the closer I got. Robert smiled back and looked down at some paper in front of him.

"So Tanya, how was your date last week?"

"It was a lot of fun. The city and my companion were both very beautiful." I said. I smoothed out some wrinkles in my skirt before looking back at him.

"I'm sure Edward would love to hear that compliment, both for him and the city. He loves this city a lot."

"Hopefully not too much." I muttered without thinking. I had hoped that Robert hadn't heard that, but when I looked up I noticed that he had.

"I can assure you that Edward will give whichever girl he chooses his heart in full." Robert replied. It was almost as though he sounded offended... "Anyway, if you didn't win, who would you want to win?"

"Um… no one. I'm sure Edward will see that I'm perfect for him and that no one else here is." I shrugged. Yes, it was a bit overconfident, but it's true.

Robert was quiet for a few minutes before nodding. "Alright, thank you. Please, send Carmen in."

"Of course." I smiled once more before getting up and making my way out. Thank god. I really couldn't wait to get away from him. Irina was not kidding with anything he said… I returned to my throne, I mean seat, in the living room before looking at Robert's next victim. "Carmen, you're up next."

**Carmen**:

I rose from my seat and walked back to the study. I knocked quickly before walking in. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Carmen." Robert smiled. He nodded to a chair in front of him so I sat down there. "How are you doing this morning?"

"Very well, thank you." I replied. I kept my eyes on the bookshelves and out the window behind Robert instead of actually looking at him. Sure, I've seduced a fair number of men, but I was not going to even try to seduce Robert in order to gain favor so I'd look better to Edward.

"You seem… bored. Not enough excitement here for you?" Robert asked.

"It's cold and wet… not exactly my best climate. But in the house it's been interesting, at least when Rosalie was here. Now I only have the dates to look forward to. That's where it gets really hot."

"So I've heard. Although, Edward really won't share the steamy details."

"He's even more of a gentleman than we all thought." I said.

"Do you like that?"

"It's fine, I guess." I shrugged. Personally, I like my men with a little spice.

"Well, thank you Carmen for speaking with me. If you could, please send Bella in." Robert said. Thank god, it's time for me to get out of here.

"Of course." I smiled, still not looking at him. I got up and quickly, yet elegantly, made my way out of the room. I nearly ran back to the living room and crashed onto the couch. "Bella, he wants to see you." Bella nodded and was actually smiling as she walked back to the study! Did she not see Robert? Why is she smiling? "God, Irina, you weren't kidding."

"Told you so." Irina smirked.

**Bella:**

To tell you all the truth, I was anxious to get into this meeting. I was hoping he wouldn't pick me last, but of course... he did. I guess I'll just have to live with it though. I knocked on the door, as I'm sure everyone else had and slipped in. Robert was sitting behind the desk and offered a smile as he nodded to a chair. I returned the smile and sat down before him.

"How are you doing this morning, Bella?" Robert asked.

"Very well." I replied. "I'm excited that Edward will be moving in shortly. I couldn't begin to tell you how disappointed everyone was when he had to postpone his move-in time."

"And you? Were you disappointed?" Robert asked curiously.

"Very much so… I just hid it better than the others." I replied.

"Right… well, what do you think about Edward?"

"I think he's one of the few gentlemen still left on this Earth. He's sweet and charming. Every time he smiles he seems to dazzle me."

"He dazzles you?" Robert asked.

"Quite often." I replied with a smile. "Anyway, if I were to tell you the truth, I'd say I've already fallen in love with Edward."

"An honest true love?" Robert asked.

"Of course… I'd never lie to you. Although you seem to like playing tricks." I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked.

"Your eyes gave you away." I said with a smile before getting up and dashing out of the room as quick as I could. For the first time, I was actually happy I was chosen last.

oOoOoOo

After Bella had returned to the living room, everyone sat anxiously on the couch. So far, every time a family member had arrived in the house, someone got a private date. Most were hoping that Robert would be announcing that decision and announcing it next. They didn't have to wait long as Robert stepped into the room.

"Well, this morning has been very insightful. Thank you all for your interesting conversations. Anyway, after my conversation with Miss Bella, I received a text message from my brother. It seems as though he is very anxious to get here so I need to be returning his car. Thank you for this morning everyone. Good bye." Robert nodded his head and smiled slightly before walking out the door. Unlike when Edward left, no one crowded the window to watch him drive away. Tanya and the others left to make sure they were ready for Edward's arrival while Bella stood by the window.

"The others were so mean to him." Angela whispered, coming up behind Bella.

"No kidding." Bella replied. "I have a feeling it will come around and bite then in the ass."

"I hope so." Angela agreed.

oOoOoOo

**Trouble In Paradies**

Sarah J Cullen

When Bella Swan is unwillingly auctioned off at her university's annual people auction, anything can happen... especially when her bidder is Edward! Em/R B/E J/A

oOoOoOo

Finally, Edward's Volvo pulled into the driveway and Edward got out. He ran a hand through his hair before grabbing a few bags and walking into the house. As soon as the door had opened, everyone was downstairs to see him. Edward dropped his bags and greeted each girl, mostly just with a hug although a few got a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry about being so delayed everyone. I hope I didn't cause any permanent heartaches." Edward grinned.

"I'm sure you could fix our hearts if you did." Tanya purred as she ran a hand down Edward's clothed chest. Edward just grinned and nodded before ushering everyone into the living.

"So, I do have some announcements. First, I only heard great things about all of you from my brother. That made me incredibly happy since I want my family liking you all. Second, there will not be any group dates or single dates this week. Instead, we'll be heading out tomorrow as a group. Finally, there are going to be some rooming changes. Sorry Bella, but I'm taking my room back. So, you'll be in my sister's room with Angela and Lauren. That means that Tanya, Carmen, and Irina, you'll be staying the guest room. Now, I believe that you all have some packing and moving to do?"

"But I was hoping to spend the day with you!" Lauren whined.

Edward just rolled his eyes before picking up his bags and walking upstairs, the girls following him. They were still following him as he stepped up to his door, but scattered when he glared back at them. However, Bella continued to stand there, waiting for him to open the door so she could sneak in and grab her things. Edward opened the door and slipped in side, holding the opened door with his foot so Bella could follow.

"I am sorry about kicking you out." Edward sighed.

"It's fine. I mean, it's your room anyway." Bella shrugged. "This just gives me an excuse to read more of Angela's books."

"I hope you don't spend all of your time reading your books." Edward smiled.

Before Bella could answer, they were stopped by a cough from behind them. They both turned around to see Tanya standing in the doorway glaring at Bella. "I'm sorry to interrupt and all, but I was wondering if you'd like any help unpacking. I'm sure Bella is busy with packing her own things…"

"Actually, I am helping Edward unpack. I mean, I'm here aren't I?" Bella said with an overly sweet smile.

"I think we're fine." Edward laughed. "Thank you for your offer though, Tanya."

"Are you sure? I can help you with other things as well." Tanya pouted.

"I'm sure." Edward smiled. Tanya huffed, but turned and left the room.

"This is going to be interesting…" Bella muttered as she pulled a few of her shirts from a drawer and placed them into the bag.

"You have no idea." Edward grinned.

oOoOoOo

For Edward's first night in the house, everyone agreed on a movie. As soon as the sun had set and everything from dinner had been cleaned, everyone gathered in the living room. Luckily, this time, they were there for a relaxing night instead of any games, announcements, or interrogations. Edward had decided on watching Pirates of the Caribbean. The girls all waited with bated breath to see where Edward would sit. Edward, knowing there would be a race if he sat in the love seat or larger couch, sat in the lazy boy. The girls all pouted, but found their spot on the other couches. Everyone was quiet during the moving, only shifting occasionally when someone got tired of sitting in the same spot. When the movie was over, some of the girls stretched while the others looked to Edward to see what he wanted to do.

"Well girls, I'm going to bed and I'd suggest that the rest of you should do so as well." Edward said. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Really? What will we be doing?" Tanya purred.

"You'll see." Edward smiled.

"Well, would you like some… company tonight?" Tanya asked. Behind her Bella and Angela were acting as though they were throwing up. Edward smiled at their antics, causing Tanya to swing around. She glared at the two girls even though they were just sitting there.

"I'll be fine. I spent years in that room without company so I think I can spend a few more weeks without anyone else in there." Edward sure.

"Well, if you ever change your mind…" Tanya purred. She ran her hand over his chest as she walked past him and up to her room.

Carmen and Irina smiled at him and waved as they followed Tanya up. Lauren tried to capture Edward's lips in her own when she gave him a good night hug, but Edward turned his head so her lips landed on his cheek. She pouted, but when Edward didn't respond she just walked off. Angela gave Edward a hug as well before walking over to the store and waiting for Bella. When Bella walked up she smiled at Edward and wrapped her arms around him. However, Edward didn't let her stop there. He tilted her head up and kissed her gently.

"Good night Bella."

"Good night Edward." Bella said quietly before joining Angela on the stairs.

When the two girls made it back to their room, Lauren was already in her skimpy pajamas and brushing her hair. She glared at Angela and Bella before huffing and turning her back to them.

oOoOoOo

The next morning Edward had made breakfast for everyone before anyone got up. He was just putting the eggs in a bowl when Angela and Bella made their way down. They were both laughing when they saw Edward standing in front of the stove.

"Have a seat, ladies. There's so much food, I'm going to need your help to eat it all." Edward smiled.

Angela and Bella did as they were told and sat down before waiting for everyone else. Lauren and Irina were down next, followed by Tanya and then Carmen. When everyone was sitting down, Edward started to pass the food around. Edward watched as Carmen, Irina, Bella, and Angela piled food onto their plates while Lauren and Tanya only took a very small spoonful of eggs and a few pieces of fruit. Lauren took more when Edward insisted, but Tanya didn't budge from her diet.

"So everyone, you ready for today?" Edward asked when everyone was done.

"Only if you tell us where we're going." Carmen said.

"Well, why don't all of you go get changed. Nothing too nice because we will be running around a bit. Wear comfortable shoes as well."

"Whatever we're doing already sounds like fun." Irina smiled. She was the first up the stairs to change. The others all followed at their own paces, leaving Edward with the dishes.

Luckily for Edward, Bella came back down in only a few minutes and walked in to help Edward. She was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt. He hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, allowing a few wisps to move into her face.

"So, you're going to tell me that you can't work your TV magic on the dishes?" Bella asked.

"No... they all scattered when I asked." Edward smiled.

"So that's how you get rid of camera men." Bella laughed.

"Pretty much." Edward agreed.

As Bella finished drying a few of the dishes, everyone else made it downstairs. Tanya was immediately glaring at Bella when she noticed Bella doing such an ordinary job. When she noticed that Edward had disappeared to go get changed, she snuck up behind Bella.

"I'd watch what you're doing." Tanya hissed.

"And what are you talking about now?" Bella asked, rolling her eyes as she turned around.

"Falling for Edward, or wait, do you already love him?" Tanya asked. Bella didn't respond. Instead, she just finished drying dishes and putting them away. "You do. You've already fallen in love with the bachelor."

"Why do you care, Tanya?" Bella asked.

"I just feel bad. I mean, you're not going to win so you'll end up broken hearted." Tanya pouted. "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Wait, you think you're going to win?" Bella asked.

"Of course. I mean, who can resist the full package?" Tanya asked.

"Full package? I'm sorry honey, but you're just the wrapping. You have no substance." Bella said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go enjoy the day and my time with Edward."

"You should since your time here is limited." Tanya sneered. Bella rolled her eyes once more before breezing past Tanya.

When Edward returned downstairs, he saw everyone waiting for him in the foyer. Tanya was glaring at Bella, who was pointedly ignoring her, and the others were caught up in various conversations. He coughed to get everyone's attention. When he had it, he motioned towards the door before leading the group outside. The six women all got into the van while Edward got into his car. This time, Edward rode alone, which he made clear when a few people tried to join him.

The ride was short, but went through the same mist covered forest that the girls had all gotten used to. When the van stopped, they got out to be surprised by a large open field. There were a few buildings behind the field and stands surrounding the field, but everyone was focused in the center. Edward was dumping out various balls and other sports equipments.

"You're kidding me right? Soccer? Football? I don't think so." Lauren said.

"O come on, it will be fun." Irina grinned. She jogged onto the field and started dribbling one of the soccer balls.

"I hated gym…" Lauren whined.

"Alright, so we're just going to have fun today. There are various sports we can play so we should be busy for some time."

"Does this mean we're going to get all sweaty and icky?" Tanya asked.

"That generally happens when you're active for a while." Carmen said. She joined Irina on the field and the two started to kick the ball around.

"Alright, since Carmen and Irina already have the soccer ball out, I guess we're playing soccer." Edward said. They separated into two teams, Bella, Angela, Irina and Carmen on one team and Edward, Tanya, and Lauren on the other team. As soon as they started, Irina and Carmen were flying down the field, passing the ball between them. Edward caught up quickly and was able to steal the ball. He tried to pass the ball to Tanya, but Bella surprised them and stole the ball once more. She immediately passed it back to Carmen who continued onto a goal.

"One point!" Irina cheered.

"First to five!" Edward hollered. He was trying to hold back a smile, but failing miserably.

So, the game continued on. Tanya stepped up while Lauren continued to try avoid doing anything. She just stood off to the side, side stepping the ball whenever it was kicked her direction. Eventually, Angela changed teams so that the game became a bit more even. An hour later, Irina scored the fifth goal for her team, officially winning the game. The three girls cheered together before turning to the others. Edward and Angela were smiling while Tanya was scowling.

"Good job ladies. Why don't we take a break?" Edward asked.

"Best idea ever." Tanya huffed. She walked over to the bleachers where a table had been set up with water and snacks. Everyone grabbed a bottle before sitting on the bleachers and relaxing.

"So, where are we exactly?" Irina asked.

"Forks High School. This is where I spent three years of my high school career." Edward said.

"Did you play any sports?" Carmen asked. "You were very good on the field."

"I did play soccer while Emmett obviously played football." Edward said.

"What about your sister and Robert? What did they do?" Bella asked.

"Alice could win a gold medal in shopping if it were a sport. She was always looking out for the latest fashion trends for herself and for us. When she wasn't shopping she'd be with Jasper, who played baseball in high school. With Robert, well he liked the technical aspects of life. He loved working with everything from computers to cars. I don't think we ever had to call a repair man cause he would fix whatever broke, sometimes before it even broke."

"He looks like a repair man." Irina muttered quietly to herself.

"Why did you decide to be a doctor?" Angela asked.

"My father's a surgeon and I was always fascinated with it. When I was younger I would steal some of my father's books and study them." Edward confessed. "It's really always been a passion."

"Wow…" Angela muttered.

"Ya, I was lucky. I've known what I've wanted since pretty much the very beginning." Edward smiled. "So, are we ready for another game?"

"No more soccer…" Tanya whined.

"Nope… football." Edward said.

"O, I'm in!" Irina said.

"Me too!" Bella said.

"I'll play." Carmen shrugged.

"I think I'm going to sit it out." Angela said sheepishly.

"Me too." Lauren said happily.

"That's a surprise. You already sat out the first game." Irina said.

"I'll sit out as well." Tanya said.

"Alright, two on two." Edward said. He tossed the ball in the air and ran down to the field, followed by the other three.

The game ended up being Edward and Carmen against Bella and Irina. Irina stole the ball from Edward before the game started and called for the start. She threw the ball at Bella, who squeaked as the ball landed against her chest. Before she knew it, Edward had his arms wrapped around her and they were falling to the ground.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Irina asked.

"Did I mention I was on track?" Edward said as he pushed himself off of Bella.

"Now you tell me!" Irina huffed.

They continued on with the game. Mostly, they were just passing it back and forth and seeing who could run the farthest before getting tackled. Irina and Edward would usually play the quarterback since Bella and Carmen had no clue how to throw the ball. By the end of the game, everyone was covered in mud and grass stains, but they were all laughing.

"Alright, well, to end a great afternoon, why don't we get something to eat? I have some food in my car so we could eat here." Edward said.

"Mmmm… that sounds great." Bella smiled.

"Ya, I didn't realize how hungry I was until you mentioned it." Irina agreed.

"Alright, I'll be right back with the food then." Edward said. He picked up everything from their games before caring it back to the car. When he returned he had a basket filled with food. Lauren skipped over to him and helped him with some of the food.

"That looks amazing." Carmen smiled. "And I bet it tastes even better."

"Well, don't hold yourself back, have at it." Edward said. As soon as he said it a few people were digging through all of the bowls. There were sandwiches, salads, and various fruits and vegetables. A few of the girls hummed their satisfaction as they devoured their late lunch.

"Edward, this is really good." Angela said. "Did you make it?"

"No, my mother did. She loves cooking. When I told her I planned on bringing everyone out here she decided to make a lunch." Edward explained.

"Tell your mother she's an amazing cook." Bella said.

"You're already showering her with praise and you haven't tried one of her dinners… just wait. Trust me, just wait." Edward said.

The rest of the lunch was spent in quiet conversation. Carmen had tried to regain some of her former appearance while the others just sat their in their dirt covered clothes. Eventually, the wind started to pick up so everyone packed everything up and left the field.

When they all got home, Tanya tried to claim a shower, but Irina said she'd give her a hug if she didn't give up the shower. Tanya instantly yielded and waited till the showers were free. When everyone was finished getting cleaned up, they all met downstairs once more. Edward picked out another movie, this time Transformers, for everyone to watch. However, unlike the previous night, Edward sat on the longer couch so two of the girls could sit with him. Lauren took one side while Carmen slunk to the other. Tanya huffed and sat on the floor at Edward's feet while Irina took the lazy boy chair Edward had occupied once more. Bella and Angela found their spots once more on the love seat and settled in for the movie.

oOoOoOo

When everyone woke up the next morning they were surprised to find the house completely quiet. Edward was gone and his car was no longer sitting in the front. Once more, some of the girls started complaining about the lack of male companionship on Edward's behalf. Towards mid-afternoon, Edward did show back up once more. He stepped in and called everyone down to the living room.

"Sorry about disappearing on everyone, but I had to help get everything set up tonight. Before the elimination, we're going to have one more dinner. Again, it is my mother's cooking and I actually have all of the food in my car. Almost all of it is was made this morning, but there's some salad that needs to be tossed."

"Well then, why don't we get started?" Lauren smiled.

"If you insist." Edward said.

Everyone walked outside and started bringing the food in. Edward wasn't kidding when he said most of it had been cooked that morning. A few of the dishes were steaming and warm to the touch.

"Edward, this smells too good. Are you sure your mother cooked this?"

"I'm positive." Edward laughed.

For almost a half hour, everyone worked on getting everything together for the dinner. Edward barely had to do anything, actually when he tried one of the girls would force him to stop and tell him to go relax. Eventually, he gave up and returned to his room till he was called down for dinner. On his way out he mumbled something about being back in high school causing a few of the girls to laugh.

When dinner was ready, everyone sat down around the table. The mood wasn't as comfortable as the lunch had been the day before or when everyone was together for the movie. Instead it was tense. It was someone's last dinner and everyone knew it. For the most part, the dinner was silent and everyone enjoyed the food. When pretty much all of the food was gone, everyone got up to clear the table. With all six women working together, the dishes were done in record time. Edward said his goodbye once more, promising to see everyone soon at the gazebo. As soon as he was gone, there was a mad dash upstairs to get ready.

Once more, a line of young women walked down a lit path lined with small golden lights. They each went to their respective spots as they had been doing the past few weeks and waited for Edward to arrive. However, it wasn't Edward who stepped before them, but instead his brother, Robert. Robert looked at everyone with a straight face and set the box containing whatever piece of jewelry they were getting this week down. Tanya and Lauren were trying to quietly get some information from the producers, but other than that everything was silent.

oOoOoOo

**Truth or Dare**

Sarah J Cullen

What could happen when Emmett gets bored and starts a game of truth or dare?.....ANYTHING!

oOoOoOo

"Good evening ladies." Robert started. "Before this elimination ceremony can begin. There's something I have to reveal. While I don't have a degree in psychology, I do know people can say one thing to your face or act a certain way and then do a complete 180 when they believe they aren't being watched. If you haven't figured it out yet, there are cameras hidden all over the house capturing everything you do and say. Well, I wanted to see just how much of that 180 you would turn. In fact… I don't have two brothers. I only have one."

Slowly, before everyone's eyes, Robert reached below his chin and pulled a piece of fake skin off. He continued to pull until he was pulling off a mask. Underneath was Edward, looking very grim. Instead of smiling, as usual, he was frowning and looking at a few certain girls.

"I had my decision made about who was going to be eliminated this week before I moved in. You see, I watched what you said in the living room and then what you said anytime after about my brother Robert. I also wanted to see how you'd act to a guest and what you'd say about me and the others living in the house. Let me make myself perfectly clear. I am not looking for some trophy wife who wants to gossip about the elites of Seattle and just look pretty. I'm looking for someone I can love and who's nice all around. Unfortunately, some of you weren't so nice to my fake brother when it came to your comments. That is going to come back to haunt you… tonight. So, let's get on with this elimination, shall we?" Edward said. "Bella, please step up."

Bella did as she was told and stepped up to Edward. For the first time all night, Edward actually smiled.

"Bella, you saw right through the disguise. I don't know how you did it, but you did."

"I already told you, it was your eyes. I'd be able to recognize them anywhere." Bella smiled.

"Either way, I can just tell that you don't have a bone in your body that could produce any mean comments. I just keep finding you more and more charming as I get to know you. Bella, please accept this headband and stay in the house."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Bella said. She bent her head down slightly so Edward could tuck the jeweled headband into her hair. The small jewels were all shimmering against Bella's deep mahogany hair as they caught the moonlight. Bella stood back up and smiled once more at Edward before stepping behind him and waiting for four more girls to join her.

"Angela…" Edward called. Angela stepped forward quickly. "I heard you defend Robert and I can tell you, he's very greatful. There aren't too many people in this world who wouldn't judge someone just on how they look. Will you accept this headband and stay in the house?"

"Of course." Angela said. Like Bella, she tilted her head down so Edward could place the headband on her head. Angela practically skipped back to Bella's side when he was done. The two girls smiled to each other and linked hands.

"The rest of you either said something to everyone else or said something just to the camera. I saw it and once more, I'm tempted to send more than one of you home." Edward sighed. "Lauren, please step up."

"Thank you." Lauren cried quietly as she stepped up.

"You were extremely nervous for your meeting. Where's the confident psychology graduate who originally came here? Find her again otherwise your time here will continue to be very limited."

"I'll try…" Lauren whispered.

"Well then, will you accept this headband and stay in the house?"

"Of course… thank you, thank you so much." Lauren cried as Edward quickly placed the headband in her hair.

"Tanya." Edward called. Tanya stepped up, concern evident in her eyes. "I'm not sure if you'll be a trophy wife or more. I'm also not sure if you're just using me as a ticket out of Alaska. Be careful, Tanya, you're treading on thin ice. Also, do not, I repeate, do not threaten other contestants. The next time I find out about a similar incident, you'll be gone before the next elimination."

"Of course, I'm sorry."

"Now, will you accept this headband and stay in the house."

"I'd be honored." Tanya said, bowing so she could receive the headband. As soon as Edward had stepped back, she stood up ad went behind him to stand next to Lauren.

"Carmen, Irina, please step forward." Edward said. "Carmen, you never made eye contact with Robert and then made some comments as soon as you were back in the living room. Irina, not only were you visibly disgusted to Robert, you constantly reminded everyone about how unfit, ugly, and fat he was. While both of you have been amazing to have around, one of you will be going home tonight… I'm sorry Irina, but you were willing to say things even when I was around. If Robert had actually been part of my family, you probably would not have made it off the field. So now, you will not be making it back to the house. Carmen, will you accept this headband and stay in the house?"

"Of course." Carmen whispered. She bent down so Edward could place the headband on her head.

"I'm sorry Irina, but this is goodbye." Edward said. Irina just nodded, turned on her heels, and left the gazebo.

**Irina**:

I knew I'd go home at some point, but I wished I could stay here a bit later. Hopefully, I'll marry some rich outdoor man and we can buy a home here. Who knows, maybe I'll stay friends with Edward. Hopefully, he picks a girl who appreciates the forest just as much as Edward and I do. At least now, I don't have to put up with Tanya. I would have fought against her instead of following her, but I really didn't want to put up with any of her bullshit.

Edward, I hope you listen to this before you make your choice, but pick one of the quiet girls. Tanya's too much of a gold digging bitch for you.

**Edward:**

Well… that was harder than it looked. Again, I wanted to send other people home for various reasons (whining about the soccer game and sweat), but I had to send Irina home. There's no way I could stand for someone to talk like that about anyone, even people I don't even know. I had a feeling Irina would say something, but I didn't think she would be that cruel. If she had said something like that about someone who was actually part of my family, I would probably forget about the whole "no hitting girls" rule. I may be a gentleman, but I do have my limits.

At least there's some hope in the world while Bella and Angela are here. I still can't believe Angela stood up for Robert and Bella saw right through the disguise. Then again, I got the clichéd warm and fuzzies when she said she'd recognize me anywhere. I just hope another side of Bella doesn't show up cause I'm falling hard for the one I've been able to spend time with.

**Bella:**

I was the first to be called! Finally! I mean, there's something between Edward and I. There are just those moments that I've begun to cherish. When no ones around… when no ones looking… those are the times I look forward too. Plus, with one less person, it's only going to get better. I never thought I'd say this, and I'm really sorry Dad, but I'm hoping Edward's room might not be so foreign to me as much as it had been the last few days…

While I'm hoping that I'm the one Edward chooses, I hope he brings Angela to the finals with me. I would hate to be stuck in the house with anyone else, especially Tanya. Please let today be foreshadowing something to come soon! Please!

**Tanya:**

I can't believe Bella and Angela were the first two and I was part of the final three! Come on, what do I need to do to be back on top? I wonder if Edward locks his door at night… I guess I'll be finding out soon enough…


	7. Episode 7

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So finals are finally over and I have time to write and relax… well sort of. Actually, I have jury duty so I have lots of time to myself. Anyway, here's another chapter, which I know everyone's been looking forward to. I know some people might instantly guess what's going to happen, but I don't like a story filled only of twists… some things are good just the way they are. You all shall see what I mean soon! Plus, there's a lot of Edward/Bella action in this chapter so hopefully everyone will be happy no matter what! Anyway, enjoy!

**Shanda**- I'm glad you're enjoying everything and some things are still a bit of a mystery for you! Thanks for the reviews! I always enjoy reading them!

**Hoya**- I'm glad you like it so far! Just to warn you, Jacob does make an appearance, but it's about 5 lines and that's it. No love complicated love triangles in this story! And sorry about Tanya… she's going to be getting a bit more annoying and then she'll get better… well she'll get a little better at some point…

* * *

_Welcome back to Looking For Love! Edward's little trick on the women caused quite a stir and a very large turn of events at elimination. Have things settled back down now? What's going to happen when another actual family member decides to drop by? Stay with us for the continuation of Looking For Love!_

oOoOoOo

**Bella:**

I won't lie, I was disappointed when Edward didn't come home with us last night. I decided not to wait for him to come home (as I noticed someone did…) and went to bed. While I knew I was the prettiest girl here, I knew I had some connection with Edward and I knew it was deep. So, I really wasn't worried about being here and my future.

When I woke up this morning, I spent a few minutes reading. Eventually Angela woke up (Lauren was completely passed out) and we decided to go downstairs for breakfast. No one else seemed to be awake so we made ourselves some breakfast and sat down in the living room to eat and watch some TV. We hadn't been sitting down for two minutes before the door opened. I immediately recognized Edward's laugh, but there was an unfamiliar female voice accompanying him. I don't know why, but I instantly got jealous and started to feel threatened. Ok, that's a lie. I know why I'm jealous. I'm in love with Edward… there I'm saying it. I, Bella Swan, am in love with Edward Cullen. Dear God, I'm screwed if this doesn't turn out well.

Anyway, Edward walked into the living room with this other woman. They appeared to know each other very well. His arm was draped around her shoulders and he looked at her with affection. However, when he turned his attention from her to me, the emotion in his eyes never changed. He smiled at me before whispering to the woman and leading her over to the couch.

"Bella, Angela, I hope your morning has been going well."

"So far." Angela said. She too was eyeing the woman carefully.

"Brother, you're being rude. Introduce us! O wait, I can do it myself. Bella, Angela, I'm Alice, Edward's younger sister."

**Tanya:**

To say that I woke up grumpy would be an understatement. I was pissed.

After that disastrous elimination ceremony last night, I knew I had to immediately work on getting back into Edward's favor. So, I was planning on spending some one on one time with Edward as soon as we got home. Our van was following Edward's Volvo home and I was keeping a close eye on it. Suddenly, he started to take off and we kept going at our same speed. My mouth fell open as Edward started to get farther and farther away. Before I could yell at the driver, the man's phone rings. He's silent and just grunts a response and continues to drive at the same speed. Eventually, Edward completely disappeared and we continued the drive home. When we got back to the Cullen household, it was quiet and dark. A few girls didn't seem bothered by it and just kept on walking. I, on the other hand, was peeved. After double-checking that Edward was in fact, not home, I changed into more comfortable clothes and waited for Edward down in the living room. I wanted to be here when he got home…

Guess what, he never came home! I waited till almost three in the morning before eventually going back to my room. I couldn't believe Edward would just leave us like that again! What was he planning? Another trick like the whole 'Robert' thing? Seriously, we aren't going to fall for that again. It's just not going to happen. So I fell asleep pissed and completely unsatisfied. Needless to say, I didn't sleep very well.

So here I am, the last one to get up and still in a completely shitty mood. Luckily that bitch Rosalie isn't here anymore so my mood shouldn't get that bad. I stormed down to the kitchen hoping that my Edward was making another wonderful meal for me, but I could tell from the hall he wasn't since I couldn't smell or hear anything from the kitchen. I could, however, hear laughter coming from the living room. So, I walked into the living room and my jaw dropped when I saw Edward sitting on the couch with another girl and Bella and Angela laughing across from them.

"What's with all the noise?" Lauren asked as she walked in.

"O good, everyone's here now." Edward smiled.

"What's going on?" I asked timidly.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my sister Alice." Edward said proudly. "She's owns her own boutique in the city and is planning on taking you guys shopping."

"Shopping?" Carmen asked.

"Yup!" Alice grinned. "We're going shopping!"

"O great." Bella moaned as she fell back into the couch.

"Yay! Shopping! I can't wait to go shopping!" Lauren cheered as she clapped and bounced as though she were some little girl who had been given too much candy.

"When do we leave?" I asked calmly.

"As soon as everyone is ready. It's going to be quite a drive so I wanted to get an early start, but it seemed some of you needed some more beauty rest than others." Alice shrugged. "So, go and hurry up! I want to get to the mall before it gets too crowded."

"Well, you heard her. Go get dressed." Edward said.

"Will you be coming with us?" I asked Edward.

"This is my sister's day with you. I'll be spending mine with my brother and Jasper." Edward said. "Don't worry, Alice isn't too dangerous, most of the time. Just don't give her chocolate or caffeine and you should be fine. I will see you all this afternoon."

Edward turned and left the room, leaving the five of us and his sister just standing there. Alice was still smiling and looking at everyone even though most of us were watching Edward leave. Boy, did that man have a nice ass! I mean seriously…

"Ok guys, stop watching my brother's ass. Go get changed! I want to go!" Alice shoved everyone out of the room before turning back and heading into the kitchen.

"Well… she's strange." Lauren muttered.

"To say the least…" I finished.

oOoOoOo

Alice paced the living room as she waited for everyone to come back down. Angela and Bella came down in jeans and fitted t-shirts. Bella had a bag strapped over her shoulder and across her chest. Angela just had a normal purse over her shoulder and was brushing her hair back into a ponytail.

"Are you two seriously wearing that?" Alice asked.

"Um… yes?" Bella said.

"Thank god we're going shopping." Alice muttered.

Shortly after Bella and Angela came down, Lauren walked down followed by Carmen and Tanya. Carmen had on a flowing skirt with a vibrant peasant top. Tanya had on skinny jeans with uggs and a loose tank top and white leather jacket. Lauren was wearing jeans, heels, and a silk top that flowed off her shoulders. Angela and Bella looked at each other knowing they were sticking out from the group. Tanya smirked when she saw the two of them sitting awkwardly behind the couch.

"Finally! Let's go!" Alice said. She pushed everyone out the front door. There was a Porches parked in the corner, but Alice followed everyone into the van. She gave the driver some instructions before telling everyone to sit back and relax since they had a long day ahead of them.

Eventually, the van pulled into a mall's parking lot. The group clambered out of the van and waited for Alice's instructions. "Ok everyone, so I'm going to spend some time with each of you today. We're going to find some outfits for the next elimination. Our friends, the producers, will cover your outfits that we pick out while you will pay for any other shopping. So… ready? I'll start with Tanya. The rest of you can go wherever you want, I'll find you when I'm ready for you."

Everyone dispersed as soon as they could, leaving Tanya standing in front of the mall with Alice. "So, what are you thinking about for the elimination?"

"Um, I have a long gold dress I have yet to wear..." Tanya said. "Other than that, not quite sure."

"Hm… ok. Let's go see what we can find."

"I should be fine then." Tanya said.

"O come on, the producers are paying for it." Alice smiled.

Alice dragged Tanya into the mall and headed to one of the smaller stores. She browsed through the racks on one side of the store while Tanya looked through another. Tanya was mainly just shoving things around acting like she was looking for something, but not really looking for anything. She wanted Edward to know she wasn't looking for his money, and if resisting a shopping trip was going to be how she convinced him, then so be it. She was sure there would be more shopping trips with his credit card in the future…

"O Tanya, look at these dresses! O, I like this one! This one is pretty too! O, you need to try all of these on!"

"Do we have time?" Tanya asked.

"But of course! Now, go try them on!" Alice said, pushing the dresses into Tanya's arms and then pushing her towards the changing room.

Tanya first came out in a long, floor-length golden dress. It shimmered in the light as Tanya walked out for Alice's approval. Alice muttered a few things to herself before telling Tanya to go back and try on a few more. Eventually they settled on the gold one that Tanya tried on the first time. As soon as they had decided on the dress, Alice handed it to the cashier before dragging Tanya to a shoe store. She browsed through the racks before pulling out a pair of gold stilettos.

"These will be perfect."

"Alice, these are beautiful."

"And you're going to be beautiful when you have these on with the dress." Alice smiled.

"Thank you." Tanya said. Once more, Alice handed the shoes over to the cashier before walking Tanya out. "Are we getting jewelry?"

"I think you have plenty of jewelry with everything Edward's given you." Alice said. "Let's go find Lauren. She's next."

"Be careful with her. She seems to be looking for a way up the social ladder." Tanya muttered. As soon as she said it she stopped and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry… I didn't say that."

"No you did…" Alice said, eyeing Tanya suspiciously.

The pair found Lauren in a jewelry store looking at rings. She was smiling and talking to the woman behind the counter. "Told you so…" Tanya whispered before walking off.

"Lauren, how fitting I find you here. Although, you do know Edward chooses the ring with the help of his wonderful sister, right?"

"I know, but I've always liked looking at jewelry. Ever since I was a little girl I loved dreaming up different pieces. Whenever my mother took me to the mall, I'd look through different stores."

"Have you ever sketched any of these pieces?" Alice asked.

"A few times, but not often really. I stopped in school because I got too busy and, most of the time, too stressed."

"Too bad. I would love to see some designs." Alice said.

"Exactly what kind of boutique do you own?" Lauren asked.

"A lot of the stuff are my own designs, but I do get other things from designers. I'll fly out to different fashion weeks as well."

"Must be a fun life." Lauren commented.

"O, it definitely is. Now, we need to find you a dress for the elimination. Any color preferences? Design preferences?"

"Um… no, not really. O wait, I do like to have little jewels on the dress. It runs with the whole jewelry obsession thing."

"Of course…" Alice muttered. "O! I know where to go!"

Alice pulled Lauren through the mall until they came across a smaller store. There were multiple racks outside and a beachy appearance in the windows. Lauren was hesitant to go in, but she followed Alice dutifully inside. Alice had zeroed on some racks in the back of the store. She was talking with another woman as she pushed dresses aside. She pulled out a few dresses before smiling and waving Lauren over.

"Lauren, I'd like you to meet Lisa. She owns this store." Alice said.

"It's nice to meet you." Lisa said with a smile.

"You too. I had no idea you had such… chique dresses in here. I thought this was just beach and casual clothing." Lauren said.

"You shouldn't judge a store just by the front windows. My clients know what racks to look through and those who aren't soon discover." Lisa smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some dresses to hold for one of my clients."

"Bye Lisa! I'll talk to you later!" Alice said. "Ok, Lauren, so I saw this dress and thought it might work," Alice held up a dark red dress with black beads around the neck, "but then I saw this one." She held up a light blue dress with crystals criss-crossing across the breasts and then around the neck.

"Alice, it's amazing." Lauren gasped.

"I know… I'm just gifted when it comes to finding dresses for other people." Alice said. "Now go change while I find some shoes for you."

Lauren disappeared into the changing room while Alice scanned the walls with shoes on them. She smiled as she pulled off a silver pair of heeled sandals. They were plain, without any crystals or anything else shinny. When Lauren stepped out of the changing room Alice looked her up and down, making sure the dress was just perfect for her.

"Shoes?" Lauren asked.

"Here you go." Alice handed her the sandals.

"Are you sure these are ok? I mean, they aren't… blingy like the dress."

"And if they were, they would have too much 'bling' then." Alice said. She spat the word 'bling' out like it should never have even been created as a word.

"Are you sure? I mean, look at these Alice. They're beautiful and would match perfectly." Lauren said, holding up a pair similar to the pair Alice had given to her, but had diamonds on the straps.

"Like I said, too much glitter." Alice replied. She turned Lauren back around to finish getting changed while telling Lisa what exactly they were getting. When Lauren came out, Alice handed the dress to Lisa before leading Lauren out of the store.

"I'm going to have to remember that store." Lauren said.

"I was under the impression you weren't from Seattle."

"I'm not, but I was thinking about staying. I've fallen for the city."

"And yet you haven't even been in the city." Alice smiled. "Carmen's over in that dance store. She's next so I will see you in a little bit."

"Alright, thank you for the dress and shoes."

"Your welcome." Alice smiled.

Alice skipped over to Carmen and watched as she talked about a pair of dance shoes to the salesman. She was nodding and listening intently before turning around and gasping when she saw Alice. "You scared me, Alice."

"I'm sorry. I was just admiring your knowledge of dancing."

"I've been looking for some new shoes and I was surprised that a store like this was here. I think I've been here since you were with Lauren."

"Do you want to continue looking?" Alice asked.

"I would love to, but I know you have something planned." Carmen said.

"I do. So how about we go looking around and then you can come back?" Alice suggested.

"Alright… Miguel, Puede usted sostener éstos para mí?"

"Si." The man said. He nodded his head and took the pair of shoes from Carmen before walking into the back.

"So, elimination dresses?" Carmen asked.

"Yup. I want to showcase your dancer legs… hm… let's go try and find something."

The pair walked through the mall looking at a few stores before coming to a high-end dress store. Alice stopped in the window and pointed at a vibrant red halter-top dress. It would stop about mid thigh on Carmen's legs and would show off the body years of dancing had graced her with.

"You have to go try that on."

"Are you sure? It's not too… firey is it?"

"I have a feeling that it's perfect for your personality." Alice smiled.

They were able to find the dress in the store and Carmen took her size before disappearing into the changing room. Alice continued to look around and stopped when she saw an oriental styled dress in the corner of a rack. She smiled, thinking of her next target, and pulled the dress off the rack. She asked one of the women working in the store to hold the dress before returning to Carmen. Carmen stepped out and looked in the mirror.

"It's perfect! Just like I said it would be!" Alice grinned.

"What kind of shoes should I wear? I saw some nice dancing shoes that would work…"

"Depends, let's go see." Alice said.

The pair returned to the dancing store after they had bought the dress. As soon as they were back in the dancing store, Carmen pulled out a pair of deep red dancing shoes. They almost looked like Dorothy's ruby shoes from the Wizard of Oz.

"Hm… this is hard. Red's one of the harder colors to match."

"You don't think it will work?" Carmen asked.

"No… I think it just might…" Alice said. "You know what, I'm going to trust you and go with you on this. Here, where's that man you were already buying some things from?"

"Um… I think… O there he is!" Carmen pointed to the back of the store. Alice nodded and walked over to him. She made sure he understood the red shoes and anything else were to be paid separate. Once she was sure he knew, she smiled and said bye to Carmen before leaving to find Angela.

From what her brother had told her, Alice knew where she'd be able to find the last two women. Alice headed straight for the bookstore and sure enough, both women were curled up reading one book with a few more piled next to them. "Surprise, surprise." Alice smiled.

"Hello Alice." Bella smiled.

"I knew I'd find you here. Edward said you were both avid readers." Alice said.

"Guilty as charged." Angela laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry to pull you from your books, but Angela, I need you to come with me. Don't worry, it won't be long cause I've already found your perfect dress." Alice smiled.

"Have fun you two. I'm going to go off to the music store." Bella said.

Angela and Bella both purchased the pile of books they had picked before separating. Alice ran over to the shop she had just been in. She called upon the saleswoman she had previously talked to so she could get the dress for Angela. Angela was just looking around when Alice came over with the high-necked, floral designed oriental dress. Angela gasped and touched the silky fabric gently.

"I love it." Angela said.

"I thought you would!" Alice grinned.

Angela tried on the dress, even though there really wasn't a need to. Alice just beamed in the background. After trying on the dress, the pair went off looking for shoes. They settled on a pair of strappy black heels. Angela was a bit timid at first about the skinny heel, but after walking around a bit, she found the confidence needed to walk up to the gazebo in them.

"Well, that was easy." Alice sighed. "It's nice after some of the other girls."

"It's nice to know I wasn't a problem." Angela smiled.

"No one as nice as you can ever be a problem." Alice said. "Now, let's go find Bella. Where's the music store? Edward would know. That's where he always disappeared to when I make him come shopping with me."

"I think there was one by where we came in." Angela said. "Maybe she went back there?"

"Good thinking." Alice agreed.

Just as Angela had thought, Bella had gone back to the music store they had crossed first. She was browsing through a rack of light jazz when Alice found her. "Hi Alice."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I could hear your heels." Bella replied.

"O well… are you ready?" Alice asked.

"I just need to go buy these." Bella said, holding up a few CDs.

"Those look like CDs my brother would like." Alice mumbled. Bella just nodded her head as she walked over to the register. After paying for the CDs, she followed Alice out into the jungle of a mall.

"So… elimination dresses?"

"Yup." Alice said. "O, I know where to go! There's a little boutique… it's like a hole-in-the-wall store, but it's really nice. They have some nice vintage dresses as well."

"If you insist, but I really don't want something super expensive… or expensive in general."

"I'm not looking at price tags so too bad." Alice said.

Alice and Bella spent a few minutes in the store looking through the racks. Bella had picked out a few dresses, but Alice had vetoed every one while muttering something about Bella needing fashion sense. Bella always just shrugged and returned to the racks.

"Alice, what about this one?" Bella asked. It was a long purple mermaid dress. The top was held up much like Lauren's where there were small jewels glittering around the breasts and then up and around the neck. However, the jewels twisted down the middle of the back before meeting the fabric covering the butt.

"Bella, it's beautiful. Go get changed! I want to see what it looks like!" Alice smiled. Bella did as she was told and tried on the dress.

"Alice, I don't think I'll be able to walk." Bella said.

"I think you will and it looks so amazing! Plus when you add everything Edward's given you already, you'll be the star of the night." Alice smiled.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Of course! Now, we need to find some shoes and one more outfit."

"One more outfit? I thought we were just getting the dress." Bella said.

"Don't ask questions, just follow." Alice smiled.

Alice continued to lead Bella through the mall, swimming in and out of different shoe stores. They were about to run past another store when Alice stopped. She looked back in the window and pointed to a pair of glass heels.

"No… Alice… I'm not wearing heels."

"But they're perfect!" Alice whined.

"Alice…" Bella groaned.

"Come on, I promise they'll be worth it." Alice smiled. Bella groaned, but followed Alice into the store. The shoes did fit perfectly and it was hard for Bella to find a reason not to (although she tried to explain to Alice that she was clumsy… Alice didn't care). After they found the heels, Alice continued to go through stores until they had another outfit ready.

"Are you going to tell me why I need the second outfit?" Bella asked.

"Nope. You'll find out soon though."

"Ugh, fine." Bella muttered. She followed Alice through the mall for the final time. They met up with everyone else outside and next to the vans.

Everyone was looking at everyone else's dresses, determining how their competition was going to look for the elimination. A few girls pulled out other items they had bought, while Bella and Angela went back to their books. No one was really surprised and didn't bother the two. When they go to the house, they were pleasantly surprised to see Edward leaning against his car. He was wearing a button up blue shirt and white jacket with a pair of jeans.

"Edward!" Tanya squealed. She ran up to him, forgetting her dress, and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's good to see you too, Tanya." Edward said awkwardly. Tanya smiled proudly as she stepped back and gathered her things. Everyone else gathered around Edward, waiting to see why he was waiting for them.

"Well, it was wonderful to meet you all!" Alice beamed. "I'll see one of you in a few weeks."

"Alice, I believe you're forgetting something." Edward said.

"I am?" Alice said.

"Who's going on the date?" Edward asked with a slight laugh. Some of the women gasped while others just looked at Alice expectantly.

"O ya, Bella… that's why we got the second outfit." Alice said. "Ok, bye everyone!" Alice dashed over to her car. She turned it on before pulling out of the driveway.

"You got a second outfit?" Tanya sneered at Bella.

"Um… yes?"

"She was planning this! Edward, that's not fair!" Tanya growled. "How are we to compete when everything seems to be predetermined?"

"Nothing is predetermined." Edward replied. "If you wish to discuss that with the producers, you're more than welcome to. However, this isn't Laguna Beach or any of those other scripted reality shows."

"But… But…" Tanya stuttered.

"Bella, would you like to go change so we can go?" Edward said.

"Um… ya… be right back." Bella said before quickly disappearing into the house. The others slowly followed Bella in.

Lauren and Tanya were frowning, but Tanya also seemed to be mulling over everything that had just happened. Edward waited, thinking there would be another Tanya outburst, but nothing ever came. All five women disappeared, but Bella soon reappeared in skinny jeans, uggs, a purple tank top, and white jacket, which just happened to match Edward's.

"Nice jacket." Edward commented.

"I know, right? It seems as though your sister was planning something at least in how we look…" Bella said.

"It would explain why she gave me this jacket last night." Edward agreed. "So, are you ready?"

"Are you going to tell me where we're going this time?"

"Nope, sorry."

"I guess I'll survive." Bella smiled.

oOoOoOo

Heads up: This commercial is for an M rated story!

**The Cell Phone**

by Blondi94

It all starts with a cell phone. What happens when Bella decides she can't go on living and Edward follows after her? Many twist and turns. Mature themes.

oOoOoOo

Unlike last time Bella and Edward went out on a date, this drive did not take long. In fact, Edward only drove for a handful of minutes before stopping next in a parking lot that looked a lot like the one Bella had been going to every few nights for the elimination ceremony. As she was contemplating her location, Edward got out of the car and made his way over to her side to help her out.

"Edward, are we going to an elimination ceremony I didn't know about?" Bella asked.

"No, although we are in the same area." Edward smiled. "However, we're going past the gazebo a bit. There's a meadow up here that I've been coming to since we moved here. As crazy as it sounds, you're the first person I've wanted to share it with."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, it's going to be a bit of a hike, so are you ready?"

"A hike? Great. You're going to make me the laughing stock of Phoenix."

"What are you talking about? You don't like to hike?"

"When I was younger, I was so clumsy it seemed that I'd fall every other step. I've gotten a bit more coordinated since then, but I still try and avoid areas that can make me fall flat on my face."

"Seriously? But you did so well with Jasper's obstacle course."

"Yes, well, like I said, I've grown out of it. Old habits die hard I guess." Bella shrugged.

"Well then, since we don't want you to become the laughing stock, I guess I'll just have to carry you."

"What? Edward, no. I refuse to allow you to carry me! I can still walk."

"No… I don't want you to be a bit embarrassed."

"Edward! No!" Bella cried, but still, Edward picked her up. "Edward, put me down! This isn't funny! I might be clumsy, but I can still walk! Anyway, I don't want you having to carry me! I'm too heavy!"

"You're not too heavy, don't worry."

"Edward, put me down!" Bella cried.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Um… well… um… yes…" Bella shrugged. In all honesty, she was perfectly happy being in Edward's arms this way. She couldn't have cared if he really did set her down. She would have been more than happy with Edward carrying her. Of course she was able to take in his musky, woodsy scent better this way.

"Ya, you didn't sound sure at all. How about I carry you on my back instead? It's a bit easier and that way you'll be able to see where we're going." Edward suggested.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Edward replied before quickly planting a kiss on her lips. Before Bella knew it, she was on his back and Edward was happily trotting through the forest. He wasn't at a full out run, but he was walking hell of a lot faster than Bella would have. Eventually they got to their destination. Bella didn't want to get off of Edward's back, but she knew she had to. "Welcome to my meadow."

"It's beautiful. I kind of forget places like this are still around." Bella admitted.

"I'm not sure who else knows about this place, but no one else has ever been up here when I have." Edward said. "And I've never shared it with anyone else."

"Not even your sister or brother?"

"They know it's here and that I disappear up here, but they never follow me." Edward said.

"I can't believe you've kept this place so secret. I guess I'm lucky I won this date and you got to share it with me and not any of the other girls."

"To tell you the truth… I was going to make this private date a dinner in Port Angeles. When I found out it was you, then I decided that this was the perfect date spot."

"It is beautiful." Bella said, again. "But why show me? Why not show Tanya or any of the other girls?"

"Because they wouldn't appreciate it like you." Edward said. He walked over to the center of the meadow and sat down, pulling Bella down next to him. He went on to talk about how twilight was his favorite part of the day and the different constellations he'd seen in the sky. Apparently the meadow had been Edward's only reason for taking a few astrology classes in college even though he didn't need to.

Edward's hand had been tracing idle designed on Bella's skin for sometime when she finally decided to act. He bent over him slightly and pressed her lips on his, letting her hair create a curtain around them. Edward instantly responded and licked Bella's lower lip so she would open up. Bella instantly obliged and their tongues started to rub together. Bella's hands traced Edward's stomach, chest, and shoulders while Edward's hands were roaming over her back. Neither pair were able to feel skin when they had to break apart. While Bella caught her breath, Edward started kissing up and down her neck.

"Ok, we have to stop." Edward said.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

"I don't want to, but we have to." Edward said. "I don't want this going to far and if we continue… well we would."

"Mk…" Bella said. She cuddled into Edward's side so they could relax in the calm night. By the end of the night, Bella had curled up into Edward's arms and was just enjoying being in his presence. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat rhythmically. Edward's arms were wrapped securely around her and his head was tilted so slightly that he could smell her strawberry shampoo.

"Bella, I think we need to head back. It's late and we haven't even eaten yet."

"We can stop at a McDonald's or something. I like being here." Bella mumbled. Edward chuckled at her response and pulled her closer to him. He smiled into her hair as he thought about what to do.

"Alright, we'll stop at the first drive-through we see and then we'll eat in my room back at the house."

"You mean I'm allowed into your room? Even with the other girls there."

"Always." Edward confessed.

"Well then, lets get going." Bella said.

"So now you want to go?"

"Food and snuggling into your bed… ya, that seems alright right now." Bella replied. Edward got up before helping Bella up. Considering she was still half asleep, it wasn't hard to get Bella back onto his back and make it back down to the Volvo.

"You ready, Bella?"

"Mhm…" Bella murmured. "Wanna know something your Volvo is good for?"

"What?"

"Sleeping…" Bella muttered.

"Whatever you say." Edward smiled. He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving back to the house. He knew he would have to go past the house if he were to go get them something to eat. He looked next to him and noticed Bella almost completely asleep and decided just to get her back and into bed. He pulled up in front of the house and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the house was dark. He pulled Bella out of the car and carried her bridal style up to his room. He set her down on the bed before changing into flannel pants and slipping in next to her. Bella mumbled something in her sleep, although Edward wasn't paying attention enough to tell what she said. She rolled over as soon as Edward had settled into the bed, returning to their position from earlier that night.

oOoOoOo

**Tanya**:

I was thrilled the next morning when I saw Edward's car in the driveway. I rushed downstairs, thinking of a menu that I could make him for breakfast. There's nothing better than breakfast in bed, right? So, I made my way downstairs and Edward is there making breakfast in nothing but a pair of flannel pants. My mouth dropped as soon as I saw his sculpted chest. That was reason enough to win this stupid contest.

"Good morning Edward." I sang. "Aw, you ruined my plan. I was going to make you breakfast so we could eat it in bed."

"I'm sorry Tanya, but I guess I'm a bit ahead of you. You're more than welcome to make your own breakfast though. I'm just going to take this up to my room."

"O… um, alright." I said.

I watched him pick up a tray with enough food for two and walk back up stairs. Did he really eat that much? He wouldn't need two cups of coffee would he? Then it hit me… I didn't stay up late enough for him to get back from his date. Bella must have slithered her way into his room and he was making her breakfast in bed!

I flew back up the stairs and threw open Lauren's door. Sure enough, Angela and Lauren were in there, groaning due to my intrusion, but no Bella. I couldn't believe Edward would betray me like that! He's mine and he should have figured that out by now. Bella should have at least figured it out by now. Maybe I needed to have another, more private chat with her…

O right, Edward said he'd know if I threatened anybody… damn.

Maybe, I wouldn't need to threaten her. Maybe psychological warfare could work… hm… we'll just have to see.

**Bella:**

Last night must have been a dream. Meadows aren't as beautiful as that one and Edward didn't take me straight home and let me sleep in his bed. No… it couldn't have happened. But whoever opened those windows better god damn close them. I growled to myself before picking my head up and glaring at the wall of windows.

Wait… wall of windows. Edward's room is the only one with a wall of windows.

I got up and looked around the room. Sure enough, I was in Edward's room, well more appropriately, I was in Edward's bed. I looked down and sighed in relief with the fact I was still in my clothes from last night, minus my boots. Before I could get up and investigate further, the door opened and Edward walked in with breakfast. That's when my stomach grumbled… o ya, no dinner. That was a mistake, but a pleasant mistake.

"Good morning." Edward said when he noticed I was awake.

"Good morning." I replied. "That smells amazing."

"I'm glad you think so." Edward said. He set the plate down in front of me and climbed into the bed next to me.

"O, I forgot! I have something for you!" I said. I placed the breakfast on his lap and got out of bed. I ran out of the room and over to mine. Unfortunately Tanya and Lauren were up and glaring at me. Great, just what I needed this morning.

"So, decided you'd have to get into his pants to win?" Lauren asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You had to trick his sister into giving you the private date and then seduce him in order to get ahead. That's what you were doing, weren't you? I mean, coming from _his_ room this morning? Not coming back till late last night. You're just a gold digging whore aren't you?" Lauren spat.

"First, I didn't have sex with him. Second, no, I'm not a gold digger. Third, you're just mad you didn't get the date and so you're taking it out on me. If you're so insecure about your spot then you should talk to Edward yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some breakfast to eat."

I snatched up the bag of CDs for Edward and walked out of the room. Even though my head was held high, I couldn't believe I had just done that. That was Rose's job… not mine. I'd never talked back to someone in life. I'd always backed down from bully's, even though that was easy since I had lived in the shadows most of my life so no one really bothered me.

I relaxed as soon as I made it back to Edward's room. He was sipping on some coffee and looking out the window, but his head turned to look at me when I walked in.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked. Of course he had to be observant…

"Nothing… just Lauren and Tanya so nothing new.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"I'm sure." I replied. I bent over to bed and kissed Edward gently, hoping to make him forget about asking me about the incident. "I got you something yesterday."

"You shouldn't have."

"I needed to."

I handed Edward the bag before getting back into my spot and picking up my coffee. Edward went through the CDs and I waited to hear what he thought of them.

"Bella, I love them." Edward said. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." I replied. Edward bent over and kissed me. This time, the kiss went deeper than any of our last ones. It seemed as though Edward was going to pull me even more into him when one of the cups almost spilled on the tray.

"I guess we should finish breakfast."

"I guess we should." Edward agreed.

We finished the breakfast while listening to one of the CDs I had gotten him. Edward would make a few comments every once in a while, but other than that we didn't really speak. It was one of those mornings when you didn't have to say anything.

oOoOoOo

"Good afternoon everyone." Edward said as he stepped before the five women in the living room. "Some of you are going to have to change because we're going on a hike today for our date."

"A hike?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. There are some beautiful trails as Irina used to point out. We'll be gone most of the afternoon so wear some comfortable shoes."

"Is Bella coming? I mean, she had a date last night." Tanya asked.

"It's up to her." Edward said, looking at Bella.

"No, I'll stay here. He's all yours today." Bella said, looking at Tanya. Tanya smirked and settled into the couch, happy with the results.

"Alright, well, why don't you all go get ready and we'll get going. We don't need to drive anywhere because the trail starts out by the pool."

"Wait, we're going up the mountain?" Lauren asked.

"Indeed we are. You all have five minutes, I'll meet you out by the pool." Edward said. He turned, and disappeared out the backyard. As soon as he had disappeared, everyone except Bella was scrambling to get back to their rooms.

Before the five minutes were up, four women were standing before Edward ready to get going. He just smiled, handed out some water, and then started up the trail. There were some steep parts and there were some flat parts. Before they were even half way up, Lauren had started to complain. She had finished her water early and was now thirsty, tired, and dirty, none of which were ok for her. Edward was quiet while Carmen took over the duty of telling her to shut up. When they reached the top, a rocky outcropping that looked over most of Forks, Tanya and Lauren collapsed. The others continued to the edge and took in the scenery.

"Before we start back down, there's some food for us. Then there should be a dinner being delivered to the house when we get back."

"I hope Bella doesn't eat it all." Tanya muttered.

"I'm sure she won't." Edward said, immediately. He pulled out the food from his backpack and handed it out. "So Tanya, I'm surprised you were so tired. I figured you would have done some outdoors stuff coming from Alaska."

"I mainly worked in the diner. I'm not big on this kind of stuff." Tanya huffed.

"Um, do we have any more water?" Lauren asked.

"Here, you can have some of mine." Angela replied.

"Thank you!" Lauren said as she took the water bottle and finished it off. "That was just what I needed."

"Lauren, she said some… not all." Edward said.

"O… whoops." Lauren shrugged.

"Angela, you can have some of mine if you need some on the way down." Edward said.

"Thank you Edward." Angela smiled.

The walk back down the mountain was a lot easier than the walk up. It was cooler with a slight breeze and everyone walked faster. Tanya and Lauren made a few snide remarks in the back about Bella, but didn't know Angela and Edward were able to hear them still. Carmen just went with the flow and didn't talk that much. Occasionally she'd stop by some flowers or something, but other than that she would just follow Edward.

When they reached the house, there was a white catering van outside. Bella was laughing with some of the delivery men as she helped them bring food in and didn't even noticed everyone else walk up. Edward coughed to bring the attention back to him and gave a fake smile to the delivery man. "Sorry we're late. The producers will give you your check." Edward growled.

"Alright, thanks man." The head delivery guys said. "It was nice meeting you Bella."

"You too Jake!" Bella smiled. "How was your hike?"

"It was a lot of fun." Edward said. "I hope they weren't bothering you for too long."

"No, it was all fine." Bella said. "Jake and I were just talking for a bit when you got there."

"Alright." Edward said. He led Bella into the house with everyone else. "Why don't we all get changed and get ready for dinner?"

"Bella, maybe you should set dinner up? I mean we've worked so hard today and you've just relaxed here." Tanya said.

"I already have. You know, those things on your face called your eyes, they are used to observe the world, just not men." Bella shot back. Tanya gasped and turned to Edward with a pout, but he just shrugged and turned to go up to his room.

"You'll pay for that." Tanya growled.

"Whatever you say." Bella replied.

"She's becoming more and more like the evil step-sisters." Angela muttered.

"But that means I get the prince in the end." Bella smirked.

When everyone returned for the dinner, they dug into all of the barbeque Edward had ordered. There was some tri-tip, ribs, chicken, beans, cole-slaw, and everything else that would be appropriate for the western styled meal. Tanya and Lauren seemed to have united in order to go after Bella, while Carmen was left to herself, and Bella and Angela only became closer friends. For most of the dinner, Edward just sat back and observed everyone. For once, it seemed that no one was trying to impress him, but instead they were concerned with their own social standings within the house.

oOoOoOo

**The Glasses Cased**

By: xrosecullenx

Emmett, Jasper and a magic Glasses case what could go wrong? Also includes a spork called Fred and his twin George. Now a two shot. Random humor R&R please!

oOoOoOo

Edward had once more left the house in the middle of the night before the elimination ceremony. The past few days had been quiet and everyone had gone back to just relaxing. They returned to a movie and dinner routine as well as lounging out by the pool and exploring the forest closer to the house. All in all, they were all getting to know each other more. Tanya had tried to sneak into Edward's room, but he had locked his door after his night with Bella and she had been unsuccessful at getting him to let her in. She had gone so far as to fall asleep on the couch and he had merely picked her up and taken her back to the room she shared with Carmen.

Now she was standing to the side watching everyone else gather in the foyer. They all had on beautiful dresses, that was for sure, but she knew she stood out more than anyone else, especially Bella. When the vans came to take everyone off to the gazebo, Tanya made sure she was the first one in so she could be the last one out. The grand finale was always the best, right? The ride to the gazebo was short and silent. No one wanted to fight or even risk fighting so they kept to themselves. When they reached the gazebo, Edward was standing there ready for them. He smiled at everyone and waited till they were set in their spots before him.

"Good evening everyone." Edward began. "This week has been long and very interesting. I've continued to get to know all of you more and more. For some, the person I've discovered below your lovely faces is even more beautiful and interesting than I thought. This morning, I had a long discussion with my sister to see what she thought of all of you. She tends to get over excited about the simplest of things so I wanted to give her a few days to relax. Anyway, she had some interesting comments about all of you. When I added those comments to my thoughts on all of you, I found tonight was not going to be a hard elimination at all… Anyway, enough with the introduction. Bella, please step up."

Bella walked up and stood before Edward with the largest of smiles only she could muster.

"Bella, the date earlier this week was amazing. You thought the meadow was beautiful, I think you're beautiful. Then finishing with breakfast, it was the perfect ending. Plus, those CDs weren't bad either. In fact, I've listened to all of them a few times already. Also, my sister absolutely adored you. I'd watch out if I were you. She decided you might be a good fashion project so you might be getting a call when this is all over. Anyway, please except these earrings and stay in the house for another week."

"I'd love to, but only if you'll protect me from your sister in the future." Bella replied.

"I'd be more than happy to try, but she is quite determined." Edward laughed. He handed the earrings to her, holding her hand longer than he really should of. When Bella stepped back from standing before Edward, she noticed her Tanya glaring at her. She just shook it off and waited for Edward to continue.

"Angela…" Edward called. Angela stepped up and waited to see what Edward had to say. "You've continued to be quiet, but I still feel like I should give you a shot. My sister also loved you and told me to try and get to know you better. Plus, you were nice enough to offer Lauren your water even though it should have been obvious she was going to drink it all. It's hard to find people as genuinely nice as you. So, will you accept these earrings and stay here?"

"Of course." Angela said. Edward dropped the small, teardrop diamond earrings in Angela's hands so she could put them on herself.

"Carmen…" Edward called. Carmen sauntered up after he name was called. "You've become quiet and seem a bit distant. My sister told me you actually helped pick out part of you outfit, which, by the way is amazing. Anyway, while I don't like overly chatty women, I do like women who aren't scared to share their thoughts sometimes. Will you accept these earrings and stay in the house?"

"Si." Carmen said. She accepted the earrings from Edward and walked back to stand next to Angela.

"Tanya, Lauren, please step forward." Edward called. Both women did as they were told so they were standing before Edward. "Lauren, you've been here for quite some time and you've been close to being asked to leave multiple times. First you were quiet and now it seems like all you do is complain. When I asked you to talk some more, I meant share your good thoughts, not your annoying ones. Tanya, you seemed nice in the beginning, but it seems as though you've gotten more and more competitive as the weeks wear on. Quite frankly, you've become a bitch and I'm no longer sure if you're here for me or in this contest to win and I'm just some prize. Either way, calm down. Now, like I said before, this decision was not hard. Tanya, my sister said that while you were nice on the shopping trip, she wasn't sure if you had some other reasons to be there and she thought you were acting. However, she didn't like Lauren more. She thought you are just here for money and social standings. I see you decided to wear sparkly shoes rather than the plane ones she bought for you. So, Lauren, your time has finally come. Tanya, will you accept these earrings and stay in the house?"

"Yes, of course! Thank you, Edward." Tanya cried.

Lauren stood behind Tanya, tears starting to roll down her face and ruin her make-up. "But Edward, I had plans to stay here with you! I was looking for an office! I had interviews set up for when this was over! Please Edward, don't send me home! We were meant to be together!" Lauren cried.

"Another thing I hate, women who won't let go. Lauren, just leave with what dignity you still have." Edward said before closing the earring box and walking off of the gazebo. He didn't even wait for Lauren to leave and the other women ended up passing her on their way out as well.

oOoOoOo

**Edward:**

Finally, I was able to let her go. I knew that unless something big happened like the last two weeks, Lauren was going to go. Then she had to complain during the whole hike and take all of Angela's water… there was no way I was going to keep her. She was just constantly getting on my nerves. Much like the other week when Tanya threatened Bella, I found out about Lauren's remarks to Bella the morning after our date. I was ready to throw her ass out the door the next day, but was forced to wait. Plus, she had to cry and beg, which was utterly pathetic. There was no way I was going to take her back, not now, not then, not ever.

**Lauren:**

How could he send me home? How? I thought that surely I'd stay past Angela and Carmen and possibly Bella. Although, looking back on it, I don't think anyone stands a chance getting to Edward now that he's met Bella. Good luck Tanya, you're going to need it. Especially now that the little teacher has found a back bone…

**Tanya**

So it seems as though my little comment to Alice helped, although I don't think I even needed to say anything. Either way, another bitch goes home and soon I will be queen over this pathetic little group of girls. Just wait, you'll see.

**Bella:**

Finally! So I'm sorry and I don't usually hate people to such a degree as I hated Lauren, but I'm thrilled beyond belief that she's gone. She was turning into a second Tanya and right now, one Tanya is all that I can handle.

At least I have Edward and Angela still. I wished this whole thing was over and I could find out if Edward feels about me the same way that I feel about him and this isn't just some huge and elaborate joke. God, I wouldn't be able to survive that kind of humiliation…

No, no, I cannot think like that. Of course Edward wouldn't do that. Not after our last date especially… no, he does feel the same way, I know he does!

**Angela:**

Hm… the house is going to be quieter now and Bella and I will be the only ones in our room. Only a few more weeks till I get return to the everlasting peace that is the library… Although right now, I really don't know how to talk to Edward without someone walking right over and trampling on the words I say. This is way too much attention than I'm used to or want.

**Carmen:**

So, what can I say? I wasn't feeling it. If this is meant to be then I'll be back in the game tomorrow morning…

oOoOoOo

_Edward's decision might have been easy this week, but it's going to get harder once more from here. He's eliminated over half of the women and we're slowly coming to the conclusion of Looking For Love. Has Edward found his love already? Or will there be some more surprises? Join us next week on Looking For Love to find out!_


	8. Episode 8

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So this chapter is finally done! I have to say, it turned out better than I thought it would. Although, unfortunately that caused me to take forever to update. I'm super sorry about that! Like I said in the sneak peaks, I'm taking a shit load of classes and it's super hard to find time for some of my more leisurely activity. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up sooner, but we'll see. Thank you all for being so patient!

On a side note, there are no commercials cause I figured you guys would all like to get the chapter a bit earlier!

**Shanda**- I like responding to reviewers which is why I don't mind answering your reviews! Anyway, I'm glad you like everything, even the who breakfast in bed scene. I figured that the story needed a bit more intimacy…

**Baby Blue xx**- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**To lazy to log in**- I'll try to get around to reading your story, but did you want me to advertise it too? Let me know! Thanks for the review still!

**Riley**-Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

_Welcome back to another addition of Looking for Love. Only four girls remain in the Cullen household, which means, Edward's choice only gets harder. How will he choose, or better, who will he decide has to go home? Find out this week on Looking for Love!_

oOoOoOo

**Bella:**

This morning was… quiet. It was so nice not to have to listen to Lauren snore or trip over everything as she tried to get to the bathroom. I swear, sometimes, I thought she was clumsier than me! Of course, I'm pretty hard to beat considering I practically lived on the ground when I was younger. Anyway, enough of the embarrassing stories from my past. Today seemed like it would be quiet in general. I don't know why I thought it would be, but I just expected it to be.

When I walked downstairs, Carmen was working on some dance, pretending that she had an invisible partner. Her head was bent just perfectly and her whole body was held in a tight pose that made it look easy. I hate it when that happens, when someone makes some hard task look super easy. So, instead of getting breakfast, I decided to watch Carmen a bit. She smiled at me when she noticed me, watching her. She continued on with her dance for a few more minutes before stopping and turning to me.

"You want to try?" Carmen asked.

"Um, sure." I shrugged. I got up from my spot on the wall and made my way over to her.

"Alright, well first, we need to work on your posture." Carmen said. She adjusted my shoulders and back before showing me my starting position.

Apparently, Carmen was going to be my partner so she took my out stretched hands and we started to move around the room. We spun around and Carmen helped me on my footwork since that was my worst area. Eventually, we'd be able to get almost halfway through the dance before I'd mess up enough that we'd have to stop and start again. I must have been so focused on dancing I didn't notice that we had earned an audience. Tanya and Angela were watching us, but who really caught my eye was Edward. He was smiling his ever so dazzling crooked smile as he watched Carmen and I dance. I was so caught up in Edward's smile that I tripped on my own feet and Carmen's and fell flat on my ass.

Great, just freaking perfect. I fell on my ass like an idiot in front not only Edward, but also the entire nation and whoever else is watching this show. Again, just perfect.

"O, Bella, are you alright?" Tanya asked as she came over.

"What?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Are you alright? That fall looked like it hurt." Tanya said.

"Um ya, I'm fine. I've had worse…" I replied. Tanya helped me up and smiled as soon as I was standing on my own.

"Well, you look ok." Tanya smiled. "Great, now, I'll go start breakfast while you and Carmen shower and get ready."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." I said. I turned around and noticed that Carmen had already gathered all of her things and was heading towards the stairs. I looked back at Tanya once more as she disappeared into the kitchen before running to catch up with Carmen.

**Tanya**

Ugh, can I throw up? I can't believe I was able to pull that off, acting all nice and shit to Bella. But, if it's going to keep me in Edward's favor then I'll keep being nice to her. Although, it did look like Carmen could have cared less so maybe she won't change and she'll be sent home this week. That way I'll be sure that I won't go home. Maybe I should work on getting Carmen to drop out… it doesn't seem like Edward cares for Carmen as much as he does for Bella so maybe he won't care if she leaves…

"Tanya, did you hear me?" I turned around to see Edward and Angela standing behind me.

"Um no, sorry. I just got lost in my thoughts. What did you say?"

"I said that was nice what you did for Bella." Angela repeated.

"Well, it was just the right thing to do." I said before turning around and working on the omelets I was making. They were one of my dad's specialties at the diner. In fact, we usually sold omelets all day because they were in such high demand. Hopefully Edward would enjoy the omelets just as much as the customers did.

**Angela**:

Tanya's up to something. I don't know what it is, but I know she's up to something. She wouldn't just become nice over night and she hated Bella before. There's no way a dream or change of conscious does that to you. But, a very close elimination talk two weeks in a row might… ya, she's going to try and act nice in order to stay in and get everyone else kicked off. Let's just hope Edward sees through her little mask. I mean, seriously. She was a royal pain in the ass up to this morning. He has to see that she's only acting like she's changed in order to make him happy. I bet that if she wins, she'll become a money grubbing whore and will have other men on her speed dial just waiting for her to call as soon as Edward leaves for the hospital.

oOoOoOo

They day wore on without any other incidents. Everyone was silent at the breakfast table as they dug into Tanya's breakfast. Edward even asked for a second omelet, much to Tanya's joy. After breakfast, everyone relaxed. It had started to get cold outside, so after breakfast, Edward threw some logs into the fire place and everyone sat in the living room. Carmen had tried to turn on the TV, but was disappointed to find the TV unplugged and not working. Bella and Angela instantly took their chance for some quiet time to read and ran to get their books. When they came back down, Carmen had returned to the other room to keep dancing, Tanya was reading a celebrity gossip magazine, and Edward was reading a medical journal. Bella curled up on the lazy-boy and tuned out the world as she dove into her book. Bella and Angela spent most of the day reading while Edward eventually left to do some work on his computer and Tanya left to do whatever she was doing.

"Alright ladies, you need to go get ready to go out tonight." Edward announced.

"Where are we going?" Tanya asked.

"You'll see." Edward shrugged. "Dress warmly and something you can move in."

"You really like creating suspense, don't you?" Bella asked.

"It makes life more interesting." Edward shrugged.

"It makes life more annoying." Bella muttered as she stalked back to her room.

Within the next twenty minutes, everyone was back downstairs waiting to go on the mystery date with Edward. Edward just smiled at everyone and opened the door for them before escorting everyone to the smaller SUV.

"Edward, when do we get to take your car again? We can all fit." Tanya pouted.

"Three of you would be squished and this isn't the ride you'd want to be squished." Edward explained. He climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV after helping the four women into the van.

"Well you could have at least sat with us." Tanya continued.

"Not this time." Edward said without turning around.

Edward was right though. It definitely was not a right that anyone would have wanted to be squished in the back of his Volvo for. It was a long drive and since everyone had started bundling up because of the weather, it would have been hotter than necessary. After almost an hour of driving, the SUV pulled up into a busy public square. People were walking and running around from store to store, or restaurant to restaurant. There were bright lights glittering overhead and decorative bells hanging from light poles.

"Edward, this is amazing." Bella smiled

"Port Angeles hosts this every year." Edward explained.

"But we passed Port Angeles I thought." Angela said.

"We did. This is more in the suburbs I guess you'd call it. It's about fifteen minutes form the actual Port Angeles." Edward explained.

"Wow, I wished I'd known about this before." Angela continued.

"So what are we doing here?" Carmen asked. "Dinner?"

"That's part of it, but our reservations aren't till seven."

"That gives us two hours." Tanya noted. "Is your sister here again?"

"No, Alice isn't here." Edward laughed. "Come on, the first part of the date is in the center of all of this."

"There's more?" Bella asked, but Edward had already started walking so everyone was forced to walk quickly to catch up.

Inside of the shopping center was a large ice rink. There were already quite a few people out on the ice. There was a good mix of couples (older and younger) and families. A few of the little kids were clinging onto the rail for dear life while one girls was already crying and begging to be taken off the ice. There were also a few good ice skaters who were spinning and jumping in the center. Outside of the rink, parents and other spectators were enjoying the show while sipping and hot drinks.

"I don't think this is very smart right now." Bella muttered.

"You'll do fine, don't worry." Edward said as he handed her the skates. Edward continued to hand out skates before crabbing his own and sitting down.

When everyone was ready, Edward helped everyone onto the ice. Bella stood back until the others were had already gotten on the ice. Carmen was instantly the center of attention since her dancing apparently translated into ice-skating as well. Tanya was able to rival Carmen's tricks so the two danced in the center of the ice. While Tanya and Carmen soaked in all of the attention, Angela remained on the side, just circling the ring. Still, Bella continued to stay off the ice, just watching everyone.

"Are you coming or what?" Edward asked.

"Seriously Edward, this really isn't a good idea." Bella said.

"What if I hold your hand?" Edward asked.

"I'll just pull you down with me." Bella muttered.

"Come on Bella, I'd never let you get hurt." Edward whispered as he pulled her closer to him. He stepped up onto the ice before pulling her up as well once more. Bella stood shakily on the ice, leaning mostly onto Edward. Edward started moving and Bella's feet went everywhere at once. She ended up on the cold ice within a minute of getting on the ice.

"I told you this was too dangerous." Bella muttered.

"You've barely tried." Edward laughed.

"This isn't funny." Bella growled.

"I'm sorry, you're right." Edward said as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"Are you alright?" The rink security asked as he skated over, sending ice shavings into Bella's face.

"Peachy." Bella muttered. She took Edward's hand and let him help her up. Edward glared at the man and pulled Bella into his chest until the security guard and skated off to check on some other skaters who had also fallen.

"I can assure you, I'm not trying to get you killed." Edward said once the man had left. "Come on, try again."

"It's just going to end up the same way." Bella sighed.

"I don't think it will." Edward said with a smile. He started skating backwards and talked Bella through the skating process. Eventually, Bella was able to stay up and skate around the rink multiple times.

"This is actually getting easier." Bella smiled.

"Can you let go of my hand?" Edward asked. "I'm getting tired of skating backwards."

"O! Why don't you go skate with Tanya and Carmen? I can use the wall or catch Angela on her next loop to help me. You don't need to spend all your time with me."

"I'm fine helping you." Edward said.

"But I feel bad for monopolizing on all of your time. Go skate with Tanya and Carmen. They look like they'd be more fun."

"Bella…"

"Go. Look, here comes Angela, I'll attach to her." Bella said. She pushed Edward towards Carmen and Tanya before latching onto Angela as she passed, almost causing both of them to fall.

"That was surprising." Angela said as she adjusted her skating so she could help Bella.

"Sorry, I just still need some help. It's not like we have ice rinks all the time in Phoenix." Bella muttered.

"No problem, let's go." Angela said.

In the center of the rink, Edward had started skating with Tanya. She was currently teaching him how to spin around. When she stopped, they both had to stand still for a few seconds in order to get their vision to stop spinning. Tanya offered her hand to Edward and pulled him close to her when he accepted. They started to slowly circle around the rink, although Tanya made sure to avoid Bella and Angela.

"This is such a fun date!" Tanya smiled.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. I figured we needed to switch things up from the usual dinner and dessert."

"Well, you certainly know how to pick the dates. Did you come here often when you were growing up?"

"My mother always made a point of coming here once a year." Edward explained. "While we came often, we never came to learn how to do all the fancy stuff you and Carmen were doing. I'm guessing you took lessons back home?"

"It was practically mandatory in my family. At one point my mother wanted me to become some famous ice skater, but I twisted my ankle pretty badly before regionals and was forced to drop out. It kind of killed my enthusiasm for the sport and I started working in the diner."

"But you do have great cooking skills now." Edward said.

"That's thanks to my dad. While my mom wanted me to skate, my dad always wanted me to cook. He taught me all of his secrets as soon as my mother allowed me around the stove." Tanya explained.

"I never would have expected that." Edward said. "Well not all the cooking stuff, but everything else."

"Well, I'm just full of surprises." Tanya smiled.

"Apparently." Edward replied. The two continued to skate together in silence for a few more minutes before Tanya pulled Edward back out to the center.

"Alright, ready to spin again?" Tanya asked.

"I guess I can give it another try." Edward said. With Tanya's help, the pair started spinning faster and faster. Tanya started to giggle eventually and Edward just continued to smile.

"AAAAAAHHH!"

Tanya and Edward instantly stopped, along with everyone else on the rink. They turned to find Bella on the ground with Carmen, Angela, and the rink security standing around her. Edward tried to race over, but his head was still spinning so he stumbled his way over, eventually falling sliding in next to Bella.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"I wasn't paying attention and I ran into them. I wasn't expecting them to be so close to the center." Carmen said.

"Actually, you were forcing people to jump out of your way the whole time." The security guard clarified. Edward's head shot over to look at Carmen who shrugged and looked back down at Bella.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked.

"I will be." Bella sighed. "I don't think anything is broken so I should just have a nice bruise to show off."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Mhm…" Bella mumbled.

"I want to check just to make sure. Angela, help me get her up?" Angela nodded and helped Edward stand Bella back up before skating her back to the door of the rink. Tanya, Carmen, and the security guard followed. They set Bella down on a bench before helping her take off her skates. "Bella, where does it hurt?"

"My butt… as usual." Bella groaned.

"She hit her head too, I'm just not sure how hard." Angela said.

"Alright, Bella, follow my finger." Bella did as she was told and followed Edward's finger. Edward continued to administer a few other field tests to make sure she didn't have any serious head injuries.

"Is she going to be alright?" The security guard asked.

"Don't you have a job?"

"I should be calling an ambulance actually. We'll need a doctor to look at her."

"I am a doctor." Edward growled.

"O, well then, is she going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Bella said as she tried to sit up.

"Bella, you shouldn't get up. We really don't know how bad you hit your head."

"I'll be fine, it wasn't my worst fall. I'll just need some ice. O! You should have left me on the ice. Then I'd have all the ice I'd need."

"Very funny Bella." Edward grinned. "How about we all call it quits for the ice-skating and have a nice calm dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Bella smiled. "Ang, help me up."

Angela helped Bella up and waited for Bella to find her footing. "Bella, seriously, it might be best to just go home and rest if you won't go to the hospital."

"No, we're on a date, we're going to finish this date." Bella said.

"Well, we are having dinner so it's not like it won't be too strenuous." Tanya said. Edward and Angela both glared at her, but she just shrugged it off.

"Thank you Tanya." Bella said.

"Here's a bag of ice!" The security guard said as he came running back over.

"Won't this guy ever leave?" Edward groaned. "Thanks for the ice, we're all good here so we'll just be leaving."

"Are you sure?" The security guard asked.

"We're sure." Bella said before Edward could growl out his response.

Bella took Edward and Angela's hands before starting to limp away from the ice rink, or as she was starting to call it the death rink. After a few steps, Edward took the lead and herded everyone to a nice Italian restaurant that sat on one of the outer edges of the rink. The hostess instantly nodded when Edward told her his name and she scurried about making sure everything was getting ready. Tanya and Carmen were now standing with Edward watching the frazzled woman while Bella relaxed on one of the chairs on the wall with an ice bag on the back of her neck.

"Right this way, Mr. Cullen." The woman said. She led everyone through the restaurant till they came up to a small room off to the side. There was a medium sized table with a few candles in the center. A waiter came over quickly to take everyone's drink orders (mostly teas and coffees) before disappearing.

"Don't worry about ordering, I've already ordered a few dishes that we can all share." Edward said.

"How do you know what we would all want?" Carmen asked.

"I hope that after all these weeks I would be able to order a few plates that you might like." Edward said. "Plus, I've been here before so I know what's spectacular and what's just good."

Carmen nodded and turned away, looking around the restaurant and anywhere, but the table. Bella was finally able to put her ice bag down, but it still hurt to turn her head to the side. Edward had asked her to sit next to him so he could make sure she really was fine, but now he was just massaging the sore muscles out.

"So Bella, was that the first time you've gone ice skating?" Tanya asked.

"Ya. Even if we were able to go to an ice rink, I was always too scared I'd end up getting hurt or something. So I would always go for a snowball fight or something a bit safer."

"Snowball fights are safer?" Tanya asked. "I don't know what type of snow you're using, but none of my snowball fights have ever been safe."

"Ya, some hurt, but it was safer than going on a death rink." Bella shrugged. "Then again, we never did get to have too many snowball fights."

"What about the rest of you? Did you have any winter time traditions or yearly activities?" Edward asked.

"It was never usually cold enough in the winter to have snowball fights or anything special. We'd just get out some sweatshirts and go on with our lives." Carmen explained.

"My father would always start bringing in wood on the first snow fall. So now, whenever it starts to get cold and snowy, I try to always have a fire and some hot chocolate. That's my favorite time to read actually." Angela said.

"O, mine too!"

"You two both sound like romantics." Carmen muttered.

"What's wrong with being a romantic?" Bella asked.

"It gets old after a while." Carmen answered.

"Really? Cause I find that it makes life more interesting and a hell of a lot nicer." Bella replied.

"That's probably because you're head is stuck in your hot and not in reality." Carmen growled.

"Well that's a lot better than having my head only in dances so I force other people to move out of my way or I push other people down." Bella growled.

"At least I can dance without falling!" Carmen growled.

"I was doing pretty damn well this morning, thank you very much!" Bella replied.

"Ladies…" Edward tried to interrupt.

"You still stumbled on your own feet and fell. Then you couldn't even stand on the ice before falling." Carmen noted. "Poor Edward, he just has to protect you from yourself. That's got to be a hard job."

"I am fine on my own! I've lived on my own before and if I had to, I can do it again." Bella responded.

"Good, go live with your romance novels and don't bother anyone else. Give some time for the sidewalks to heel…" Carmen sneered.

"Carmen, Bella, calm down!" Edward said, his voice firm and hard. When everyone was quiet and had taken a few more minutes to calm down, Edward spoke again. "I don't get you. This morning you were fine together and now fighting? Whatever has put you two in a bad mood, forget about it."

Luckily, before anyone could say anything or start up the fight again, the food came. A couple of waiters placed down large plates of food in the middle of tables and clean plate in front of everyone. Before the main waiter left, he went around and collected empty glasses so he could refill them. As soon as he was gone, everyone dug into the food. Plates of pasta were passed over plates with roasted chicken on them. For the rest of dinner, everyone focused on the food instead of picking fights with each other. Edward continued to watch everyone, but since everything had calmed down, he didn't really say anything, especially since it was his question that had started off the fight in the first place.

"Hey look, it's snowing!" Angela said as she set her fork down. She nodded towards one of the windows that glimpsed out to the rink.

"It wasn't supposed to snow, was it?" Tanya asked.

"Who cares?" Bella smiled.

"This should make the ride home so much fun." Carmen muttered as she rolled her eyes.

As soon as the bill was paid for, Edward led everyone back outside and towards the parking lot. Tanya and Bella danced in the snow (without either of them falling) while Angela and Edward just watched with smiles. Carmen continued to live in her own world while ignoring everyone else. As soon as everyone had loaded up into the van, they were heading back to the house.

oOoOoOo

**Tanya**

Well, my time here was limited until yesterday. I don't think Carmen could have helped me out anymore than she did last night. I mean, not caring about when Bella fell that morning and then bumping into her at night. Then the icing on the cake, that little fight in the restaurant. It's as though she's trying to make my job here easier. I mean, anyone can tell that Edward does have some feelings towards Bella and he's protective over her. Hell, it's gotten me in trouble a few times!

Speaking of me getting in trouble, I knew I had to get back into Edward's good graces. He was suspicious of me and all this morning when I was nice to Bella and I need him to be confident that I'm nice… most of the time. So, before Edward went to bed, I slipped a note asking him to meet me at the pool once everyone had gone to bed. Sure, it might not work and he might not come, but it's worth a shot.

So, I went to the pool after everyone had gone to bed. The one good thing about having someone like Carmen as a roommate is that she doesn't care where I go and when. When I got to the pool I was forced to wait for a good 10 minutes. I was starting to think that Edward had ignored my note or worse, taken Bella to his room again, when the doors opened and Edward slipped in. He had changed into a regular cotton t-shirt, but still had on the same jeans from tonight.

"What's wrong Tanya? Why did you ask to see me here?" Edward asked.

"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was for being so rude to everyone the last few weeks. That isn't the real me. I am a nice person; you can ask anyone from home. It's just this competition. I've gotten so defensive and at some point offensive that I just don't think. I really, really like you Edward and I would hate to be eliminated because of something small and stupid."

"You have seemed to do a 180 when it comes to your personality." Edward nodded, but he was still frowning. "But Tanya, is this just a competition and I'm just some prize?"

"What? Of course not! Didn't you hear me? I have some real feelings for you, feelings I'm sure others in the house don't have for you." I cried. "Edward, please understand, I'm here for you and only for you."

"Alright, thank you for clearing that up Tanya." Edward said. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is one thing." I nodded. Edward watched me, waiting to see what my second "problem" was.

Instead of saying anything, I stalked towards him. He continued to watch me curiously, but still said nothing. As soon as I reached him, I crept my hand up his chest till we were standing close enough. Then, I simply tipped his head down and pressed my lips to his. He was still for a little bit, but then started to respond as I continued to manipulate his lips. Eventually, his lips opened and out tongues were able to dance together. Edward's arms did eventually come up and wrap around my waist so I wrapped my hands around his neck. After some time, I could tell Edward was getting ready to pull away, but I beat him to it. I pulled back, gave him one more quick peck before standing down and leaving him behind me in the pool.

O ya, I know exactly what men want and I know how to use it.

**Bella**

Last night was a lot of fun, well except for Carmen running into me and me falling. Still, we had a lot of fun and I'm still surprised I was actually able to do a few laps around the rink. Of course, that was all thanks to Edward for teaching me and not letting me fall. Although, I do have to say it was quite entertaining how he got jealous over that rink patrol guy… I mean seriously. There's no way I would ever pass up Edward for that loser. Actually, there's no way I'd pass up Edward for anyone… period.

So last night we had gotten back and it was drizzling at the house, but nothing too horrible. We all hurried inside and gathered once more in the living room. We hung out for a bit and watched TV, but nothing else really happened. Eventually, we all went back and went to bed. The next morning was completely different. We woke up to white. It had snowed during the night so there was a light layer of snow covering the ground. As soon as I saw it, I was instantly up and running outside. Coming for the dessert, we have snow in the winter because it's freezing, but we also have the blistering summers. It's all about being happy with the current weather and right now I was more than happy to see snow.

After a few minutes of standing in the snow (Ok, and making a snowman or two… and a few snow angels) the others started to trickle out. Angela made another snow angel with me while Tanya went back inside to make breakfast. Edward just continued to watch while he drank his coffee. Carmen walked over to the side and surprise, surprise, she started to dance.

"Hey Angela!" I called before nailing her with a snowball. Instantly, were involved in a snowball fight.

Angela and I dueled for a bit before I might have thrown one to the side and hit Edward in his chest. He looked down at the snow crumbling down his shirt before setting his coffee to the side and chasing after me. I shrieked and started running, yelling for Angela to help me. Of course, she was down on the ground laughing.

Edward caught me, not a big surprise, and wrapped his arms around me. He picked me up before falling into the snow, so we were both covered with the powdery white stuff. We were laughing as he helped me sit up next to me. He looked down at me and wiped a few pieces of snow off my face and hair. With his hand still in my hair, Edward bent down, tilted his head, and locked his lips over mine. My lips instantly started moving with his as though they had been made for each other and knew exactly how to dance. Edward rolled us over a bit so he was partially over me with one hand still in my hair and the other on my hip. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and pulled him a bit tighter against me. This was where I wanted to be everyday, all day. Edward was the one who broke away first, much to my displeasure. I frowned when I realized my lips were alone again.

"That was… wow." I whispered.

"I'm glad you approve." Edward smiled. He patted my hip before getting up and pulling me up with him.

"Breakfast is ready!" Tanya called from the door. Everyone started heading back in with Tanya watching the whole time. As I passed her right behind Edward, I noticed her eyes narrow slightly. Ah, there's the old Tanya. I knew she was in there somewhere…

**Angela**

The rest of the day was a lot of fun. We all spent some time with Edward by ourselves and other times with the whole group. After dinner, Edward told everyone to go into the living room while he made a surprise. He came out with hot chocolate and set it in front of the couches. We all watched him as he then walked over and lit a fire… it was my winter memory. Bella got her snowball fight, Tanya got her ice skating, and Carmen's been dancing ever since she got back from her shopping trip with Alice. This was my time though.

Before Edward would hand out the hot chocolate, I dashed up stairs and grabbed my book, grabbing one for Bella as well since I was sure she'd want her as well. When I made it back downstairs, everyone was still where they had been and were waiting for me. I smiled at everyone and returned to my spot next to Bella, handing her the book. For the rest of the night it was perfect… just perfect. This would have been the way for me to go, if I was being eliminated tomorrow. But I don't really want to think about that right now…

oOoOoOo

The next day Edward had once again disappeared before the sun had risen and the girls had woken up. Everyone spent the day doing whatever they wanted. Tanya cooked and relaxed in front of the TV while Carmen continued to practice on her dancing, only breaking to eat and get a few minutes to calm her breathing. Bella and Angela spent some time outside in the snow and the rest of the day inside talking or reading.

Almost on clockwork, they all disappeared to get ready for the night only to reappear ready for the elimination ceremony. The vans all pulled up, the four women climbed in, and off they were. They all knew the decisions were becoming harder and harder, but for three of them, they hoped that the decision was obvious. When the four women made it to the elimination ceremony, there were surprised by the small lit up snowflakes that now lit up the pathway. Edward stood before everyone on the gazebo looking every much the gentleman he was. The four women all found their spots and waited for Edward to begin.

"Good evening ladies. I hope you've had a relaxing day after a very exciting past few. Speaking of which, these last few days have been a lot of fun and it's been very interesting to see everyone in the different situations. While some of the last few days have been amazing, some parts haven't, but I don't want to think about those moments so we're just going to pass by them. I have to admit; making almost everyone's winter traditions come true was a lot of fun. I don't know who you know Bella, but to get it to snow right after that conversation was amazing. Tanya, you're a beautiful and vibrant ice-skater. Angela, the fireplace tradition is quite relaxing and I can see that becoming a weekly occurrence for me as well. Carmen, you're an amazing dancer and it only makes it more interesting when there's snow falling around you.

"Unfortunately, one more person has to go home. Again, this decision wasn't easy, but it's one I still have to make. Tanya, please step up." Edward said. Tanya smiled brightly and stepped up to Edward. "This week showed a whole new Tanya. She wasn't conniving, but instead she was very amiable. That's the Tanya I want to see for the rest of our time together, whether that's just another week or for the rest of our lives. Will you take this bracelet and stay in the house?"

"It would be my honor." Tanya purred. She offered her wrist to Edward she he could snap the bracelet on. The bracelet looked like a group of gold bangles all connected with a large T on one side. She then stepped back behind Edward and smiled proudly down at everyone else.

"Bella, please step up." Edward called. Bella smiled slightly as she carefully stepped up to Edward. "You took quite a few spills these last few days, but you always got back up. I'm still surprised you wanted to continue on with our date and not go to the hospital after that spill in the… what are you calling it?"

"Death rink." Bella whispered.

"Yes, the death rink." Edward chuckled. "I love the persistence, but I want you to know your limits. If you ever get hurt and need to get an injury checked out, I don't want you to hesitate, especially if it's me who has to examine you. Be careful, but know that I would never mind being your protector. Plus, you were right; it's never a bad thing to be a bit romantic. You never do know who has that side in them too. Will you please take these bracelets and stay in the house?"

"I'd love to." Bella said, smiling brightly up at Edward. Edward took her hand and clipped the bangles around her wrist, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Angela." Edward called, not caring to mention Carmen. "You started opening up these past few days and I've enjoyed seeing that smile on your face and hearing you laugh. This is the Angela I was hoping to find. Think she can come out a bit more?"

"I think she might make some more appearances." Angela nodded.

"That's what I like to hear. Angela, will you accept these bracelets and stay in the house?"

"Of course." Angela smiled. Edward clasped the bracelet on her wrist and smiled at her as she stepped back to stand next to Bella.

"Carmen." Edward called, his voice hard. "While it's been an honor and quite interesting to have you stay here. I saw things I liked in you in the beginning, but lately you've been falling backwards. You've gone to another world and I don't know where it is or how to get it back. You've caused others to get hurt…"

"The first time wasn't my fault!" Carmen argued. "I can't help it if Bella's clumsy!"

"And you're picking fights. Do you want to go home? Seriously? Let me know now… actually, it doesn't really matter. One accident that was definitely your fault and these stupid fights… it's your turn to go home. I'm sorry Carmen, but you will not be returning to the house."

"Thank you for letting me stay here and tell your sister thank you for taking me to the mall where I find the best dance store ever." Carmen said before whipping around and walking away.

**Edward**

Ok, I lied. I'm sorry Mom, but I really did. This week's decision wasn't hard… at all. I knew Carmen had to go. Her head had been in another place for a while now and she just needed to go. I mean, it got so bad that she hurt Bella! Then with that idiotic fight at dinner… I mean, I'm happy Bella fought back, but I wish she didn't have to in the first place. I wish Carmen could have just been kept her thoughts to herself and not said anything…

**Carmen**

Edward's right… I didn't really want to be here. I never felt anything for Edward and I know some of these girls do… well mainly two. I know who's leaving next week and hopefully it's the same girl Edward realizes needs to go home. She just… well she just doesn't belong in that group… Alright, well see you all later! Maybe I'll be on dancing with the stars? Who knows…

**Tanya**

One week or the rest of our lives? I'll take the rest of our lives. And being called up first, I'm back on track! Edward's coming back to me and I'll make sure I have him completely in my web by next week… But my biggest issue is Miss Bella Swan. She needs to leave… but now I don't know how to get her to leave. I mean seriously. Everything I do with Edward, he goes and forgets everything as soon as sweet Miss Swan shows up. Plus I can't even play mind games with Edward knowing! Ugh, these next two weeks are going to be hard, but I'll get through it. I always do…

**Bella**

Three more weeks… three more weeks of this hell… although it's more purgatory now because while Tanya's still here, it's only Angela and Edward who I'm really sharing the house with. Plus Tanya's somewhat nice now… even though I know the bitch is still in there. I'm waiting for her to come out… I'm waiting for her to slip up. When she's does… I'm sure she'll be gone almost immediately. That would be a nice final two… Angela and me… that would be one step closer to heaven at least.

**Angela**

Ok, I saw that one coming. I think next week is going to hard… Personally, I'm not really sure who's safe and who's not. Alright, that's a lie. I know who's safe… Hell, I know who's going to win, but I'm not going to jinx it… now I want it to happen so I'll be superstitious for once and wait to see what happens. I just hope I can stay another week… I'm pretty sure Bitch Tanya is still inside and I hope she makes another appearance soon…


	9. Episode 9

**A/N**- Hello everyone! Look at this, another quick update! Who's excited? To tell you the truth… I'm thrilled. I love updating and it's even better when a chapter comes out on time. Anyways, I've got a few things to let you know… First, I realized I've stopped doing "Next time on Looking For Love…" Sorry about that. I didn't do it in this chapter even though I know I've forgotten it, but you'll see why. Second, no commercials because I'm trying to update on time. Still, if you ask I will try and get it in. So, if you want more advertisements, let me know! Third, there are 4 chapters left in this story! You heard me, 4 more chapters! So we're getting to the end, but it's only going to get better… all the way up to the finale. So, that's it so enjoy!

**Shanda**- I wish school was lightening up. Actually, I'm at a quarter system college so we're just hitting midterms. Summer doesn't start till June for me. Anyway, I'm glad you really enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I always love reading them!

**Sadie1787**- I'm happy you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!

**Kristi**- You'll see what's coming up and I think you'll be happy with it! Thanks for the review!

**Whatever28**- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Just to let you know, it's updated about once a week so you don't need to check every hour, but I do enjoy your enthusiasm!

* * *

_Welcome back to another Episode of Looking For Love! The competition is coming to it's end and only three young women remain in the house with Edward. It's time for Edward to really get to know each young woman before the second to last elimination! Join us now as Edward's decision gets a little bit harder._

oOoOoOo

**Angela**

I have to admit, the house is a lot quieter without Carmen here. I don't know if it's because Tanya doesn't have any more lackeys here to do her bidding or get in fights with, but the whole atmosphere has just changed. It's a lot nicer… a lot more bearable. This morning Bella and I woke up and made some tea before sitting down in the living room with some breakfast and waiting for Tanya and Edward to show up. It was still snowing sporadically so there was some snow on the ground, but not as much as there had been. It was still quite beautiful outside and the forests of Forks were slowly taking on a winter wonderland theme.

Eventually, Edward and Tanya both made their way down. They also made their own breakfasts before joining Bella and I in the living room. We watched some reruns for a bit before Edward stole the remote from Bella and stood up to make an announcement.

"So the three of you are left… did you think this was going to be the final group?" Edward asked.

"Not at all." Tanya said. "I had a final three in my head, but you've surprised me."

"At first I wasn't expecting this mix, but at each elimination I understood who you sent home… although Rose's decision still surprised me." Bella admitted.

"And you Ange?"

"I was just taking it one week at a time." Angela sighed.

"I see… well… either way, you three are it." Edward said. "So, since there's only three of you, we get to do something a bit different…"

"What do you mean by different?"

"Each of you get one major date a day. That means the elimination ceremony won't be for another four days after today."

"Really We each get a day with just you?" Tanya asked. She was sitting up a bit straighter and really starting to pay attention.

"Probably not the whole day, but yes, we get to spend most of the day together." Edward said.

"Who goes and when? Or are you going to keep that a secret too?" Bella asked.

"Tanya, we're going out tomorrow afternoon and night. Angela, we're going out the day after and Bella, we're going out the final day." Edward explained.

"Are you picking the date or are we?" I asked.

"I'll still be picking the dates. I don't know how long I'll be able to pick the dates and I have a few ideas I want to do as soon as possible." Edward said.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, hoping for a relaxing day. Ok, Edward's spoiling me and I really have gotten used to just sitting around the house. I really do need to get back to work and get back onto my schedule…

"Today… we're getting massages." Edward said.

Ok… he read my mind.

"Massages?" Bella asked.

"I don't think you'll be able to hurt yourself with massages." Edward said.

"With my luck… they might tweak a muscle." Bella sighed. "But that wasn't what I was thinking about. I was thinking how nice it would be to get a massage because I haven't had one in so long."

"Well then, today's you're lucky day." Edward smiled. "Go get dressed, we need to leave for the spa soon."

oOoOoOo

The first part of the spa day was sent getting massages. All four of them had scented oil massages together, but no one said a word as they were all seduced by the masseuse's magical hands into silence. After a long and relaxing massage, the group was led back to the waiting room while the rest of their treatments were prepared. The three women basked on the couches while Edward disappeared for a few minutes.

"Edward, where did you go?" Tanya called.

"Sorry…" Edward said sheepishly as he stepped back out. He had his normal street clothes back on and was coming his hair with his fingers.

"Where are you going? Should we be getting dressed?" Bella asked.

"No, you three have some mud baths or something to do for the rest of the day. I'll be back to pick you all up later."

"You know it's not gay to get some skin treatments, right?" Tanya teased.

"I know, but I have some things that I need to make sure are all ready. Now, if you want your dates, you'll let me go." Edward said.

"Aw, if we have to." Bella pouted.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Enjoy whatever they have in store for you." Edward smiled before leaving.

Almost as soon as Edward left, Tanya turned from the other two girls and pointedly ignored them. She read one of the magazines in the waiting room while Bella and Angela just relaxed in the silence. After a few more minutes, some attendants came in and called everyone out. Each girl was led to a different room for a different treatment. For the rest of the afternoon, they all switched rooms and had their nails and hair done. When they were finally finished, they walked out to find Edward waiting for them in the reception area.

"You all look beautiful." Edward smiled. He opened the door so they could all walk out of the spa.

"Thank you." Tanya said as she stepped by first, standing up to leave a gentle peck on Edward's cheek.

When Bella walked up, she just smiled up shyly before also standing on her toes and kissing Edward's cheek, except for the fact he moved so her lips ended up meeting his. Bella broke away quickly and blushed as she walked past Edward. Angela followed the other girls example as well and pecked Edward's cheek before walking over to his car.

"So we get to go in your car now?" Tanya asked.

"I figured it wouldn't be too bad." Edward shrugged. He opened the door and let Bella and Angela in the back since Tanya had already claimed the front. Instead of waiting for him to also open her door, Tanya opened it herself and slid into the passenger seat. When everyone was buckled in, Edward pulled out and started heading back to the house.

When everyone got back, they were still all in their resting mode so they fell onto the couches and just watched TV for the rest of the night. Angela and Bella were almost asleep when Edward said his goodnights. They both stretched and agreed it was time to go to bed so they followed him up. Tanya spent a little bit longer in the living room before turning off the TV and lights and heading up to her room. Before going to bed, Tanya set out an outfit for the next day on what used to be Carmen's bed. She smiled proudly at the outfit before finally slipping under the covers and turning off the last of the lights in the house.

oOoOoOo

**Tanya**

I woke up and just knew it was going to be a good day. It was like waking up on Christmas morning knowing you have all those presents and it's just going to be the best possible day. I didn't even have to spend a few minutes waking up, I just woke up. I took a shower, dried my hair, got on the outfit I had set out and then did my make up. Before heading downstairs, I looked in the mirror to make sure everything looked good. My hair was perfectly wave, the red sweater and tight blue jeans was sexy while conservative and my makeup wasn't too crazy. I was ready before breakfast was even done, a rarity for me. When I made it downstairs, I found out that I was indeed the first person up, but not for long. Edward was down just after me, ready to go out as well.

"Good morning Tanya." Edward said. He came over and kissed my cheek before pulling out a bowl and some cereal.

"Good morning indeed." I replied.

"I see you're ready to go." Edward noted.

"Of course!" I smiled. "I've been ready for some time now. I have to say, I am quite excited to see what you have planned."

"Well, we should get going in about an hour or so… so you can just relax for now." Edward said. He took his first big mouthful of cereal, wiping off some milk that had dribbled down his chin.

"You mean you aren't ready? Cause you look ready to go." I said.

"Nope. This is just something I threw on for breakfast." Edward said.

I just nodded and let him continue on with his breakfast in silence. I played with my two slices of toast and started thinking about where we could go. We'd done as much as we could possibly do in Port Angeles and Forks… were we going back to Seattle? Were we flying somewhere? Bella really was right when she said surprises suck… The hour before we left passed slower than any hour before in my life. I just sat there, waiting for Edward to finish his breakfast then go up and finish getting ready. Bella and Angela made appearances, saying their good mornings before heading outside with their breakfasts. Finally, Edward came down and announced that it was time to go. We said goodbye to the other girls before walking outside. He opened my door like a gentleman before getting into his side. Finally we were on the road… now I could only hope that this drive wouldn't take forever…

Boy was I wrong. It took most of the rest of the morning for us to drive to our destination, which turned out to be Seattle. I watched as the countryside and forests turned into corporation centers, apartments, and any other building a city might need. Edward eventually parked down by the harbor on the far side of the city. I could already tell it was going to be cold and windy and I was thankful I had decided to wear warmer clothes and not something with so much skin. Edward helped me out of the car and took my hand to lead me out of the parking structure. We came out to a sidewalk that was right next to the ocean. As soon as we stepped outside, the wind started blowing and my hair went in every direction. Edward was all smiles while I had to deal with the birds nests the wind was currently creating on my head.

"This isn't funny." I muttered.

"You have to admit it's a little." Edward said as he continued to smile.

"You have nice hair that always looks like sex hair and you don't have to worry about looking good."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Edward said, his smile finally faltering. "But not to worry, we won't be in the wind for that much longer."

"Really?"

"I was thinking we'd first stop at Starbucks. I mean, you can't walk around Seattle without getting a cup of coffee at Starbucks." Edward said.

"True. Lead the way, good sir." I said. Edward's smile returned, this time I was happy to see it, and we started walking towards one of the larger buildings. When we got to the Starbucks, Edward opened the door for me and followed me inside. We stood in line for a few minutes before ordering. I got a Carmel Macchiato while Edward just had a regular coffee.

"Do you want to drink it here or keep walking?" Edward asked.

"Let's keep walking. I finally got used to the wind so I want to barrel through it." I replied.

"Alright, let's get going then. I thought we would go walk around Pioneer Square."

"What's there?" Tanya asked.

"The market is just interesting to go see. They have some fish throwing too which always brings in some tourists."

"But you're not a tourist."

"No, but technically, you are." Edward said. "I figured we'd embrace the tourist lifestyle and have fun."

"Alright… I haven't been a tourist in a long time." I agreed.

"Great, let's get going." Edward said.

We walked down to Pike Place Market first. The old Victorian styled buildings held a plethora of shops, restaurants, and coffee houses. Edward followed me into a few stores and waited quietly as I looked through the racks. I have to say, he's fun to be around, but a crappy shopper. I'd rather shop with Alice before I went shopping with Edward again. I knew he'd never give me any good advice on anything I'd want to buy so I just set everything back down and decided I'd be back in a few weeks and I'd buy whatever I wanted then. Lord knows I'd also have more money by then. There were other smaller vendors outside the shops as well, but nothing that was really eye catching. Edward did stop to look at a few paintings, but never actually bought anything. Seriously, they have decorators who can buy all the paintings you're never going to look at that you buy just to show your status… we'll need to get one of those so Edward and I can have more time for us.

After walking around for a bit, Edward and I came to a chocolate shop. There was a woman holding some samples outside the door and she smiled brightly as we walked up. Edward took two and I instantly saw my opportunity. When he turned to give me mine, I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around his fingers and the delicious morsel in between them. I purred my approval while Edward just looked on, a half smile playing at the edges of his lips. He quickly popped his own sample into his mouth before continuing on with the tour of Seattle.

As sun started to set, I was starting to get hungry again. I mean, I've had two pieces of bread, coffee and a few little things to nibble on today. While I don't need too many calories, I do need some. I was about to ask Edward what we were doing for dinner, if we were going to do anything, when he hailed a cab. "Where are we going?"

"While I'm not going to tell… I'll give you a hint. You can see it from here." Edward smiled. I looked at him for a bit before looking out the window of the cab and trying to figure out just what he was talking about. I knew he was just smiling the whole time behind me and it really was starting to bother me. Why did everything have to be a surprise with this man?

"You're evil, you know that?" I muttered.

"But you love it." Edward smiled. I rolled my eyes, but he was right. I love most things about him so I'm not going to complain…

Finally, after a few minutes, the cab pulled over and Edward helped me out. I had to crane my head back to look at the extremely large building that was in front of me. The space needle. We were going to go into the space needle? Edward just continued to smile as he led me from the sidewalk over to the entrance of the building. We waited for an elevator for a bit before stepping into the first available one. Edward hit one of the buttons and just continued to smile as we rode the elevator up. When the doors opened, there was a man standing behind a podium looking down at something. When he noticed us walking over he smiled and picked up two menus.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen. We've been expecting you." The man said. He led us through the restaurant until we reached a table on the side of the restaurant. The table had a view of the entire city and apparently the restaurant was slowly turning. As I took in the city, Edward ordered some wine.

"So now you've seen Seattle from the air, ground, and the air once more. What do you think?" Edward asked.

"I could definitely get used to living here." I answered with a smile.

"Even with the wind always messing up your hair?"

"Even with the win always messing up my hair." I agreed with a smile. "I guess I'll just have to get used to putting it up in a ponytail more often than I do right now."

"What a sacrifice…" Edward grinned.

"What a sacrifice indeed…" I replied.

After our wine had arrived, we took some time to look at the menus before ordering when the waiter reappeared. He quickly jotted everything down before scurrying off once more.

"Edward, this really is a beautiful city." I said as I looked out at our changing scenery. "Can you see your apartment from here?"

"Yup." Edward answered casually.

"Are you going to point it out?" I asked.

"I don't think that's such a great idea…" Edward said, frowning slightly. "Who knows, you might just get acquainted with it very well soon enough."

"Soon enough indeed." I said as I swirled the red liquid in my glass around before taking a sip.

The rest of our dinner was spent in casual conversation and pleasant silence. We ate our food silently, sharing a few bites, but mostly keeping to ourselves. While my father might have owned a diner, I'd never really experienced anything as nice as the food here and I was not going to pass it up. After our dinner, Edward ordered some dessert. The waiter brought of a chocolate cake that had chocolate sauce melted over it. I couldn't help it… I licked my lips in anticipation. That's when I realized our problem. There was only one fork… As I realized the problem, I also noticed Edward taking a piece and offering it to me. Just like earlier in the day, I wrapped my lips around the fork, more so than needed, and slipped the piece of cake off it, humming my approval.

"Did I choose correctly?" Edward asked.

"It's kind of hard to go wrong when there's chocolate concerned." I smiled.

"True." Edward laughed as he nodded.

Before he could take a bite of his own, I took the fork from him and offered him a piece just like he had offered a piece to me. We finished the dessert, alternating who fed who. It was all quite romantic really. At the very end, I couldn't help take my finger and run it through some of the left over chocolate sauce. I was about to take it for myself, but changed my mind. I teased Edward's lips with it till he opened his mouth and licked the chocolate off. Unfortunately, the waiter had to come and ruin our moment with the bill. The damn bill! Isn't this why there's a producer? To make sure these stupid miniscule things didn't bother us? Edward paid the bill and we sat silently at our table, the mood completely ruined, till the waiter returned. Edward collected his card before standing up and offering me his hand. I might not be in anything spectacular, but I felt like a princess walking out of a dinner with her prince. It was just perfect.

The rest of the night was silent for the most part. Edward played some light jazz on the drive back and I spent the time watching the scenery. However, I kept my hand locked with his for the whole drive. Not once did he try to pull it back. In fact, occasionally, he would rub his thumb over as much skin as he could. When we did get home, I got out of the car with Edward and followed him in.

Before we made it back upstairs to where the other girls were, I pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. Our tongues instantly met and we just stood there, wrapped in each other's arms. This was perfect… well as perfect as it could be with two girls upstairs just waiting for a chance to steal my man. I was going to make sure I left an impression on Edward; one not even Bella would be able to beat. So, I walked blindly over to the couch and pushed Edward slightly so he fell back. I climbed on top of him, which only helped deepen the kiss. Edward's hands went to my ass and gripped me closer to him. My hands slid to the back of his neck and played with the ends of his hair. Unfortunately, we had to breathe, so we stopped. I was about to dive in for another kiss when Edward stopped me.

"As much as I'd love to continue this… I can't. We've had a long day and I have two more ahead of me." Edward sighed.

"Are you sure?" I pouted.

"Sorry." Edward said. He lighted pecked my pouting lips before lifting me off of him and setting me down next to him. We both got up and, still pouting, I followed him up to our rooms. "I'll see you in the morning." He whispered before kissing me cheek. He silently disappeared into his room, leaving me standing there…

It had been a good day… It had been a very good day…

oOoOoOo

**Angela**

Bella and I had gone to bed before Edward and Tanya had gotten home. Neither of us even tried to stay up and wait for them. I mean, you watch jealous women on those other shows wait at the window for the guy to get back with the girl and it's just so… pathetic. So, Bella and I had a relaxing day without the harpy around. It was a nice extension of our spa day the previous day.

So, this morning I'm supposed to go on a date with Edward. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited, but I'd also be lying if I said I was waiting for this as though it was the day my favorite book was being released. I don't know… I've just been losing enthusiasm the past few days. Hopefully this date with change that and something will make me want to stay here again. Still, I'm pretty sure Edward's going to choose Bella…

"Ready for your date today?" Bella asked as she sat down in the dining room with me to eat her cereal.

"I guess. I'm not really sure what to expect." I said with a shrug.

"Edward is a man of mystery when it comes to dates…" Bella commented. "Still, he's good and figuring out what we'd like so I'm sure it's going to be fun no matter what."

"Mhm… I'm hoping it will be." I nodded.

"Good morning ladies." Edward said cheerfully as he walked in. He didn't show any signs of sleep deprivation as he would have if he got home super late or Tanya kept him up longer than need be.

"Morning." Bella smiled. Edward returned the smile before getting some breakfast for himself.

Yup, there it was… that connected that would help her win this whole thing…

"O, Angela, we're going to need to leave soon. We absolutely can't be late." Edward said a few minutes later.

"Since you won't tell me what we're doing… what should I wear."

"Something warm." Edward said.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I said. I took my dishes into the kitchen before heading to my room. I pulled out a pair of jeans, a light sweater and another jacket. I've lived in Seattle long enough that some of the cold and wind doesn't bother me as much anymore, but it can still get pretty nasty… When I came back down, Bella and Edward were still sitting at the breakfast table, but both were reading different things, Edward had the newspaper and Bella had on of her books. When Edward noticed I was back, he smiled at me and stood up.

"Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." I said.

"O come on, it's nothing bad." Edward smiled. "It's not like we're going sky diving or something."

"That makes me relax…" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Bella." Edward called over his shoulder as he started herding me out of the house.

"Bye guys!" Bella called back even though we couldn't see her anymore.

Edward led me out to his car and opened the passenger side door so I could slide in. I thanked him with a shy smile. Once I was in, he ran over to the other side and got in, slipping the key into the ignition as he buckled his seat belt in. Without so much as a second glance to the house, he tore out of the driveway and started heading towards Port Angeles and Seattle. Considering I had no clue where we were going, I decided to just sit back and enjoy the ride. I'd never really been this far from Seattle before even though I've lived here all my life. It's just one of those things I always say I'll try and get around to doing, but never actually do.

Finally, some familiar sights started to approach; or rather we started to approach them. I welcomed the edge of downtown Seattle since I hadn't been home in so long. Edward pulled up to the parking for the Ferry that went out to the San Juan Islands and parked rather close to where the Ferry was docked. When we got out, we were greeted by one of the ferry workers who was standing outside of the docked vessel.

"We're going to the San Juan Islands?" I asked.

"We are." Edward nodded.

"I'm guessing we're going to Friday Harbor."

"Of course…" Edward nodded again.

"So why are we going to Friday Harbor?"

"You're full of questioned today." Edward laughed slightly.

"I'm curious for once… sue me." I shrugged.

"No, no. I like it." Edward smiled. "Well, Friday Harbor does have a lot of things there. Once there we can go to one of the other islands-"

"It better not be Orca Island because I really don't feel like climbing up that hill."

"I'm just saying what we could do." Edward grinned. "And no, we aren't going to Orca Island. There's also the whale museum, some little stores… overall, it's just the beginning place for most tourists."

"But we aren't tourists…" I said.

"No, but we're still starting from there." Edward replied.

A few more people got on the Ferry, but Edward and I just relaxed in the cabin, not really paying attention. We stared out the side of the Ferry watching as we passed through the channel. The ride took almost an hour, but the mystery of what was awaiting us at the other end only made it seem longer. When we did dock at Friday Harbor, everyone unloaded and I followed Edward around the park at the front of the dock. We didn't go far because Edward just found another dock to walk down. There were a few more people on this boat so we had to wait in line to get on.

"Whale watching?" I asked when I passed the sign.

"It's supposed to be one of the best times to see the orcas." Edward grinned.

"I've never seen them."

"A lot of people come here just to see the orcas. There are three pods, J, K, and L pod and they usually stay in the channel right now, but of course there's no guarantee." Edward said.

"I hope we get to see some." I smiled.

After almost a half hour we started moving away from the dock. I couldn't help, but get excited about seeing some of the whales. As the boat pulled out into some of the deeper water, the waves started to get bigger and the boat's rocking motion started to increase. Every few waves I would have to cling to Edward in order to stay on my feet. He would just laugh and hold me close to make sure I didn't fall. At one point he disappeared for a few minutes to get us some hot chocolate before returning to our seats up on the upper deck of the boat.

A few hours into the trip we'd seen some sea lions playing on some buoys, some dolphins surfing on our wakes, and quite a few birds, but still… no whales. The skipper would come on the microphone every few minutes and talk about what we were and were not seeing. I was starting to get the feeling that we weren't going to see any whales when suddenly I heard gasps go through the boat. We looked over where people were pointing and a large, rippled black dorsal fin broke the surface of the water. The orca took a breath, spouting some mist before dipping down and disappearing once more. Other whales, mostly with smaller dorsal fins also started to break the surface.

"Here, I thought you might want to take some pictures." Edward said as he handed me a camera.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Of course. I'd start taking pictures if I were you." Edward nodded. "Who knows how long we'll be able to see them." I immediately took Edward's advice and started snapping pictures of the whales. There were a few calves swimming next to their mothers and few younger looking whales with their friends.

"Look at that!" Someone pointed to the side as a whale landed on the surface of the water after a breach. Another whale jumped and luckily this time I was able to catch it on my camera.

We watched the whales for some time, until the captain said we had to go back. Everyone whined, but of course, we didn't have any control over the boat. I took a few more pictures before sitting down with Edward again as the boat turned around and started to head back to Friday Harbor.

"Edward, that was amazing."

"I was starting to think the whales weren't going to show…" Edward shrugged, "but I'm happy they did."

"So am I." I replied.

Finally finding some courage, I leaned over to Edward and kissed him softly. One of Edward's arms wrapped around my shoulder, but he never took the kiss any deeper. Apparently he knew I wasn't sure of this and was going to let me set the pace. I broke away before anything else happened, but continued to cuddle into Edward's side. When the ship docked, Edward helped me off and steadied me as I tried to get my legs used to being on stable land once more.

"We have some time before our ferry gets here so let's go see who we saw." Edward said.

"What are you talking about? The ferry is loading right now and who were we supposed to see?" I asked.

"We aren't going back on that ferry and they have all of the whales named and listed at the museum, so I figured we'd go try and figure out who we saw." Edward said.

"Alright, that sounds good." I nodded.

Edward and I walked down the sidewalk for about a half-mile till we reached the whale museum. Edward paid of admittance and we started to look around. The first floor was very generic and was mostly a gift store. Then, we made it to the second floor. This was the real museum and while the building was small, it still held a lot of information right there. Edward and I walked over to some pictures where there were names listed under them.

"We saw him." I said pointing to a picture of a large dorsal fin. "Ruffles… J-1, Male (est. 1951). Ruffles is the oldest male in the Southern Resident Community. The trailing edge of his 6-foot dorsal fin is very wavy, which is how he got his name. Ruffles is one of the orcas who was in the "Free Willy" movies… That's really neat. I'm going to have to go back and watch the Free Willy movies again."

"No kidding." Edward said with a slight smile. "Here, take out your camera so we can try and figure out who else we saw."

We spent a few more minutes looking through the pictures. Apparently we had seen the "J" pod on the ferry. We had seen some of the other whales like Granny, Oreo and her two children Cookie and Double Stuff. I was looking for something to write down all the information with when one of the docents told me everything was online. Satisfied that I could eventually find all the information again, I rejoined Edward and we started walking around the rest of the floor. Before leaving the museum, I ended up buying a few books, including a couple of children's books.

"I think our ferry should be getting here." Edward said.

"Alright, we wouldn't want to be late then." I said.

"Definitely not." Edward agreed. "I love the islands and all, but they aren't worth getting stuck here right now."

"Maybe another time?" I asked.

"Another time." Edward agreed.

We walked back down to the ferry docks, but there were no large ferry's, just a private boat. I looked around confused since Edward had said the ferry should have been here. Apparently he was wrong... I had stopped and waited for Edward to stop with me and wait for the ferry, but he just kept walking over to the boat.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Getting on the ferry." Edward said as though it was common knowledge.

"That's not a ferry, that's a private boat." I said.

"Alright, so it's not a ferry… but it is taking us back to Seattle." Edward said. "It belongs to a friend of my father's and he agreed to let us borrow it so we could have a private dinner."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup." Edward said. He helped me onto the boat, where the captain greeted us as soon as we were on. Edward and the captain talked for a bit before Edward came to join me near the bow of the boat while the captain went back to the wheelhouse. While we pulled out of harbor, Edward and I sat at the front of the boat, watching the waves we were now crashing over. Edward sat behind me and ran his hands over my coat-covered arms while kissing my hair.

"Excuse me, but your dinner is ready." One of the crew said.

"Thank you." Edward called. He held out his hand and helped me up.

We walked into the main cabin where a table had been set up for us. There was a white tablecloth over the table and candles in the middle. Personally, I see the candles in being dangerous considering how much boats can rock on the ocean. Then there were two plates with what appeared to be salmon and wild rice accompanied by glasses of white wine. Edward helped me into my chair before taking his to the other side of me.

"What made you want to become a librarian?" Edward asked.

"I've never been quite adventurous and I like how safe the library can be. I'll live the adventurous life through the characters I read about."

"You've never wanted to try something you've read about?"

"Maybe once or twice, but not enough to really try. I like peace and quiet, that's why that spa day and yesterday was so nice."

"Yesterday was more quiet than normal?"

"Not in the physical sense, but in the emotional sense yes."

"How so?"

"Tanya just has some intense vibes. It's just not comfortable being around her because it always feels as though she's plotting."

"Even now?"

"Yes. I know she's acting nice and all, but I really don't think it's genuine." I sighed.

"I would ask you who you'd want me to pick if you weren't in the final two, but I think I can guess who you'd pick." Edward said.

"Even if it was Bella and me in the final two, I'd want you to pick her." I confessed.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm never one to get in the way of people's relationships and it's so obvious you two care about each other." I explained.

"Is it sufficient to say that you've given up?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure… I'm really not." I replied. Edward nodded, but didn't say anything.

I could tell that this night was not going to end perfectly. Still, it had been a good day… just not the best dinner. I know I shouldn't have told Edward what I did, but hopefully it will turn him on to the real Tanya so that Bella and I can be the last two and then they can be together at the end of all of this.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence since neither of us really knew what to say or do after our conversation. When we got back to Seattle, we both got in the car and started to head home. Edward turned on some slow jazz, which lightened the mood. That's one of the reasons I love classical and light musical… it can ease any bad mood you're in. Luckily, I was able to strike up a conversation with Edward about the music and the awkwardness was almost completely gone. Well, except for the slight caution of what we chose to say and not say. When we got back to the house, I thanked Edward for the date and gave him a good night kiss, but nothing big. After that we both parted for our separate rooms.

"How was your date?" Bella asked. She was sitting on her bed and was reading one of the books I had given her.

"It was fun. We went whale watching and saw some orcas." I said. "Then we had dinner on a private boat on the way home."

"That sounds nice." Bella said.

"It was." I replied shortly, before getting up again and finding some pajamas to change into.

I had started out the morning hoping for some sort of spark or something that would make me want to stay and possibly win, but nothing happened… if anything this date just made me realize how much I don't belong here…

oOoOoOo

A/N-

Ok, so I don't do these middle of chapter notes often, but I have to say something. I've been to San Juan, I've been whale watching there, I've been to that museum. This whole date was special to me because I'm a huge orca fan. In fact, I've "adopted" Ruffles through the museum's website, hence the reason he's in this chapter. All of his information came straight from their website… ok, that's enough of me ranting… time for the next date!

oOoOoOo

**Bella**

Angela was bothered by something when she got back and while I wanted to try and figure it out, I held back. I wouldn't want people bugging me when something is bothering me, and so I don't do it to other people. She pretty much went straight to bed after she got home. I followed her example and turned off the rest of the lights in our room and went to bed as well. The next morning, I was woken up by Edward gently shaking me.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked.

"We have to get going." Edward whispered so he wouldn't wake up Angela.

"What time is it?"

"Six." Edward said.

"Alright, let me get changed and I'll meet you downstairs." I yawned.

"Ok, just hurry up, we need to get going." Edward whispered before patting my arm and leaving the room.

I stretched quickly and yawned one more time before getting out of bed. I slipped on some jeans and a long sleeved green shirt with a black jacket. I quickly brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, and cleaned my face before finally waking up and really getting moving. I grabbed my purse and everything I needed before walking downstairs to where Edward had a bagel and some tea ready for me. I accepted the food and followed him outside. He opened the door for me and I slid it, carefully balancing everything while I buckled myself in.

Edward pulled out of the driveway and started to drive like a maniac. I mean, he was speeding at almost 100mph, but I'd seen him do this before and didn't really say anything. I trusted Edward and knew he wouldn't hurt me or let me get hurt. Eventually we pulled up to a small airstrip. I was almost halfway back to sleep, the coffee doing nothing, when Edward helped me out.

"We're going somewhere…" I stated.

"We are." Edward nodded. He led me over to a private jet where the pilot was waiting next to it.

The man pulled down the door, which happened to also be the stairs into the jet and helped Edward and I up it. As soon as we were in, the pilot made it to the cockpit where his copilot was going over everything that was needed before we took off. Edward and I settled into our seats and waited for the pilots to be given the go ahead. I'm not going to lie, I squeezed Edward's hand pretty hard when we did finally take off. I'm ok with flying, but taking off and landing aren't my favorite things in the world. The flight really wasn't all that long. We were barely at the regular flying altitude when the pilot announced that we were landing.

"Welcome to California." Edward said.

"California?" I asked as I looked around.

The plane came to a stop and Edward helped me out. There was a limo waiting for us on the tarmac and the driver already had the door opened and ready. We got into the limo and before I knew it, we were driving through golden fields. After a few minutes, we turned onto a gravel road. When we got out I was able to see what we were going to do on our date. There, in a grassy spot was a large hot air balloon.

"Edward… this is wow." I said.

"You're saying that now? We haven't even left the ground." Edward left.

"Technically we already have." I said. Edward laughed and nodded before taking my hand and walking over to the hot air balloon.

We climbed into the basket and the pilot started the fire and untied a few of the ropes anchoring the balloon to the ground. When the balloon jolted at first, I immediately clung to Edward. He laughed and held onto me tightly, kissing my forehead as he did so. The balloon continued to climb higher and higher into the altitude till we were floating over what appeared to be fields of grapes.

"Napa Valley?" I asked.

"It is." Edward nodded. "And what would a balloon tour of Napa Valley be without some wine?" Edward pulled out two glasses and a bottle of white wine from a basket I hadn't even noticed till now. I held the glasses for him while he opened the wine and poured some into our glasses. So, for the rest of our tour, I was wrapped in Edward's arms and sipping on a glass of good wine while floating over some of the most beautiful countryside I'd ever seen.

Eventually a few other balloons with families and other couples joined us until there were about ten or fifteen other balloons in the air with us. Even with so many balloons around us, it still seemed as though we were the only ones out there and the other balloons just belonged in the scenery. We floated over more grape vines, green pastures, and groupings of trees for what seemed like hours. Finally, the pilot turned the balloon around and we were heading back to our landing zone.

The limo was once more waiting for us when we landed. We got in and the driver instantly took off to our next destination. It was only mid-afternoon so I really didn't know what to expect. Were we going home already? Was there a late lunch or early dinner awaiting us? I just sat in the back holding onto Edward's hands hoping that this wasn't over yet. Once more, we went from a smooth asphalted road to a rocky gravel road. The limo pulled up in front of a medium sized building. There was a covered front porch with a few whicker chairs. Edward and I walked up the porch and into the building. Where the front gave an idea of someone's house, the inside showed the house's true nature. It was a winery, just like most of the buildings around here were.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm so glad you're here. You tour guide is ready to go." A large man said with an equally large smile.

"Very good." Edward smiled. He tucked my hand into his elbow and we walked over to where a middle-aged woman was waiting by a door. She smiled brightly at us and opened the door so we could begin the tour.

The tour lasted most of the rest of the afternoon. We sampled wines at different phases of the process and saw the barrels that they were made in. The building filled with the barrels was just immense and I couldn't believe I had missed the building before. When the tour was over, the woman led us back to the main building. All of the other guests had already left and it was just the man from before. He smiled and nodded at us before waiving Edward over. The two men said nothing and just continued to walk behind the building. There, in the fields behind the winery was a table for two. Already, wine glasses and fine china had been placed on the table waiting for us.

"Edward, this is amazing. This whole day has been amazing." I said as I sat down.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Edward replied.

As soon as we sat down, our appetizers were placed in front of us. We each got different plates so we shared the small plate of food. Once we were done, our plates were cleared and the actual meal was placed before us. A complimenting wine was poured into our glasses and then we were left alone.

"O Edward, it's twilight!" I said.

"And the day only gets better." Edward said with a smile.

As we ate, we traded a few bites of food while also keeping light conversation. Overall, it was just perfect. As the sun finished setting, our plates were cleared once more and a tiramisu was brought out and placed between us. We had fun with the dessert and feeding it to each other. Then… I got an idea. I took my finger and wiped off a bit on the side and I acted as though I was going to suck it off myself, but then quickly wiped it on Edward's nose. He looked at me surprised before laughing and taking some of the tiramisu and wiping it on my face. Our mini-food fight went on for a bit before we started cleaning up. By the end, we each had tiramisu all over our faces. After wiping our faces off I noticed the corner of Edward's mouth where he still had some left.

"What?" Edward asked when he noticed I was looking at him a bit unusually.

"Come here." I said, setting my napkin down. Edward did walk over and kneeled in front of me. I placed a hand on his cheek and kissed the frosting off the corner of his cheek. "You had some left…"

"And all I got was a tiny kiss?" Edward asked. "No, this is how you do it." Edward swiped some frosting from the plate and covered my bottom lip with it. I watched as he came closer before closing my eyes right before his lips surrounding my lower lip. I nearly melted when his tongue darted out and whipped all remnants of the frosting off my lip. Even with my lip clean, Edward didn't stop. He went from sucking on my lower lip to a full-blown kiss. Eventually, I opened my mouth and our tongues dueled together, well more like danced together.

"Like you said, the day only gets better." I whispered when we broke apart.

"You know it." Edward responded. He got back up and returned to his seat. "Unfortunately, we have to go back."

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes." Edward said.

Once more, he got up from his chair and helped me up. We walked back through the winery, thanking the owner once more, and out to the limo. Inside the car, I cuddled into Edward's side, tired from the long day, but extremely satisfied. We sat in silence, listening to some Debussy, until we got to the airport. The limo dropped us off next to the jet so we barely had to walk over to the stairs to get in. Once in the jet, Edward and I sat down on the couch so that we could continue to cuddle together. The pilot announced that we were clear for take-offs so I dug into Edward's side a bit more, causing him to laugh. Still, Edward held me a bit closer for the take off, but barely relented his hold once we were in the air.

I started dreading the drive back to the house from the airport. I guess we had come full circle for the day considering I had almost fallen asleep when we had left the house for the airport and now I was falling asleep in the car. It didn't help that Edward was tracing soothing circles on my thigh the whole time. I was once more almost asleep, content in continuing the day in my dreams when Edward stopped the car in front of the house. I whimpered lightly, but waited for Edward to help me out (I've come to learn he hates it if I do it myself).

"We can still turn around and leave this whole competition behind us." I said. God, I hate being sleepy. I say things without thinking.

"Would you like that?" Edward asked.

"I would love that." I replied.

"Sorry, but I don't think that's possible." Edward sighed. I frowned, but when I noticed he was frowning as well, it made me feel a little better about the meaning behind his words.

"We should get some sleep, we'll have another big day tomorrow." Edward said.

"Elimination?"

"Elimination." Edward agreed.

"Alright, well, thank you for such a magical day." I said. I gave Edward another kiss, this time I deepened it, before walking up to my room with a smile on my lips.

oOoOoOo

The next morning, Edward had once more disappeared and there was an awkward mood within the house. So far, no one had talked about their private dates nor were they even giving hints about it. Even Bella and Angela had yet to share the events of their dates with each other. For most of the day, the house was quiet. Mid-afternoon, Tanya disappeared to start getting ready. Eventually, Bella and Angela also followed her example.

As they drove to the gazebo, all three women were quiet because they all knew that this was the real last elimination. The next ceremony that two of them would be going to would not be who was to be sent home, but who would be staying in Seattle with Edward. That idea only increased the tension in the air, especially as they walked down the path to the gazebo. When they got to the gazebo, they saw the brown box Edward usually brought with him, but no Edward. They were forced to stand there, glaring at the box that held their future.

"Good evening ladies." Edward said as he walked up behind them.

"Good evening." They all replied.

"For one of you, this is going to be the last time you'll see this gazebo. You three have made it through all these weeks and women to end up here. Unfortunately, one more must go before the final decision. This week was the hardest decision by far. I've come to enjoy spending time with all of you, which is really what is making this a hard decision. Unlike before, where it was eliminating someone who I was annoyed with or just didn't have any feelings, friendly or romantic, for, this time it's who I feel romantic towards the least.

This week, I got to spend days with each one of you privately. I got to know each one of you better, which is pretty amazing considering the amount of time I've already spent with you. Tanya, our date was a lot of fun. I've never been able to see the city like that. Angela, we had the best of luck and some pretty interesting conversations. Bella, our date was one of the most beautiful I've ever been on. Unfortunately, we're forced to follow all these great dates with an elimination. So, instead of making this last longer than necessary… Bella, please step forward."

"You're fun to be around yet at the same time incredibly sexy. I don't know how you've been able to create such a mix, but I'm loving it right now. Our date to Napa Valley was just mind blowing… will you please accept these earrings and stay in the house for the final week?"

"I'd love to." Bella said. Edward handed her the earrings and although he wanted to put them on himself, he held back and let Bella place them on herself. After Bella brushed her hair back after placing the earrings on, she stepped back and waited for the decision on who was going home.

"Angela, Tanya, please step forward." Edward said. Both women did as they were told and waited for who Edward would choose to go home or stay. "Both of you have completely different personalities. Angela, you're quiet and I feel as though you're constantly observing everything while not sharing what you've seen. Tanya, you're loud and you want to be the center of attention. Both of you are wonderful women, which again, makes this decision quite hard. Unfortunately, one of you said some things on our date that has led me to my answer. Angela, when we were talking I could tell you'd given up. In fact, it felt like you wanted to stay here to spend some more time with Bella, not with me. So, I'm sorry Angela, but Tanya, will you accept these earrings and stay in the house for the final time?"

"Thank you… yes… yes, of course I will." Tanya cried.

As Tanya accepted the earrings from Edward, Angela dropped her head forward and just stood there. A few silent tears dropped from her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and regained her composure. Bella on the other hand, was crying a bit more and have a harder time maintaining her composure. As soon as Tanya had stepped back, Bella slid forward to give Angela a final hug before she left.

"He's all yours… don't worry about Tanya." Angela whispered in Bella's ear.

"I'll miss you." Bella said.

"I'll miss you too." Angela said. The two pulled apart and Angela waved by to Edward one last time before leaving the gazebo.

"Ladies, the van has already left and I am planning to take you back to the house. However, Angela will not be the only one packing tonight." Edward said. Both women looked at him confused, trying to figure out what he meant. "This week, we're going home. Well, I'm going home with each one of you for a day or two. You'll need to get packed tonight because we'll be going our separate ways tomorrow morning. Tanya, you'll be returning to Alaska. Bella, you'll be heading back to Phoenix. I'll be here for a day or two in order to give you both some time with your family and friends and then I'll be showing up to one of your homes. So, let's get going."

oOoOoOo

**Edward**

It really was a hard decision. I'm sure I'll stay friends with Angela, but this wasn't a competition to find a friend, it's a competition to find love. When others were here, she did fit in, but now that it's just Tanya and Bella… she just didn't really belong. Tanya and Bella both are full of passion even though they show it in different ways. Angela was really just lacking that passion and she just needed to go home.

So now I have two lovely ladies and I get to go see where they live and have grown up. Hopefully this will make me even more sure that my decision is going to be the right now. I don't want to be like any of the other reality love show contestants who get divorces or break up a month after the show ends. No… this is for keeps.

**Angela**

I knew it was coming… especially since I couldn't keep my mouth shut on our date. So I have no one to blame for this and as much as I hate to say it, Edward did make the right decision. The other two are a better final two when it comes to the romantic side of a relationship. I guess I might possibly stay friends with Edward, but I'm not sure. Who knows, maybe he'll stop into the library at some point?

**Bella**

I was really hoping that the final two was going to be Angela and me. I don't want to stay in this house with Tanya longer than I have two… luckily that apparently won't be more than a night or something. I really can't wait to get this whole thing over with. I mean, Edward is full of surprises that usually drive me insane, but this is the biggest surprise and the biggest stress invoker… Seriously, can we just do the final elimination now?

**Tanya**

One down… one to go. Now I just have to show Edward that I really am the right one for him and what better way to do that than take him home? The snow has always held some sort of magic… now I'll just have to get it to finish Edward for me. I mean come on, he's already attracted to me, that much is for certain. I just need to make sure this is finished off so there's no chance that the quiet little school teacher wins. That just wouldn't be right… now would it?

oOoOoOo

Everyone had packed their things as soon as they returned home of the elimination before going to bed. With their luggage ready to go, they were ready to return to their homes to see their families and friends. When they woke up, Bella and Tanya started to get ready to leave. Tanya made sure she was still fashionable while comfortable while Bella made sure she was just comfortable for the plane flight back to Phoenix. Both women headed downstairs at the same time and stopped when they noticed the dining room table was covered in a white table cloth and there were places already set…


	10. Episode 10 Part 1

**A/N**- Alrighty, well this is part 1. Sorry for the long wait, but as I explained in the sneak peaks, there have been a lot of things coming up the past few weeks. Anyway, here's part A of this episode… enjoy!

**BLTN**- Sorry about the unregular update, but it's still going! Thanks for the review!

**Logan**- Sorry, but there's no sequel. There are a few chapters that act like epilogues planned. Thanks for the review!

**Whatever28**- Updates are coming, don't worry!

**Mr. Man**- There are a few epilogue chapters, but no sequel planned. Thanks for the review and support though!

* * *

_Welcome back to Looking For Love. When we last left Edward, he had finally narrowed down the ten women he began with to two. Now, Tanya and Bella have packed and are ready to show Edward around their homes and make those last few desperate attempts to completely capture Edward's heart. However, there's one more surprise for them, including for Edward, before they get to go home._

oOoOoOo

**Bella**

Can I ask one thing? What is going on here? Are there ghosts in the house that only now decided to show themselves? Like seriously, why is the table already set when we've all been in our rooms either sleeping, getting dressed, or finished packing so there's no way any of could have set this up.

"Edward, what's going on?" Tanya asked.

"I have no idea." Edward said. He looked around the room before stopping and smiling to himself. "O wait, yes I do."

"Well, could you please share?" Tanya snapped.

"I know you're here Mom." Edward called out.

The door to the kitchen swung open and a woman with long, rich brown hair stepped out. She was holding a plate of pancakes in one hand and a plate of eggs in the other.

"Hello Edward." The woman said.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Edward asked. He bent down his head so his mother could kiss him on the cheek before placing the plates on the table.

"You didn't think I'd let you go visit the girls' families without me meeting them first, now did you?"

"Is Dad here too?" Edward asked.

"He's in the kitchen."

"You left Dad in the kitchen?" Edward asked. "Mom, he's a doctor, not a cook. He's going to kill himself."

"I'm alive." A man said as he stepped out of the kitchen. He was holding another platter with some bacon on it as well as a jug of what seemed to be orange juice.

"Good, the world hasn't lost one of its biggest surgeons because he decided to cook." Edward laughed.

"I'm sorry about them. They only think in terms of medicine." Edward's mother said as she walked over to Tanya and I. "I'm Esme, Edward's mother, and this is Carlisle, my husband."

"I'm Bella." I said with a smile.

"Tanya." Tanya replied while she watched the Cullens carefully.

"Well, everyone take a seat." Esme smiled. Everyone did as they were told and took seats around the table. Edward was at one end with his father at the other. Tanya and Bella sat on one side and Esme sat across from them.

"Well girls, how have you liked spending time here?"

"The house is beautiful, just like the city. I'm just not used to all of the rain and the cold." Bella said as she served herself some of the eggs that Esme had prepared.

"You're from…"

"Phoenix, Arizona." Bella answered.

"Carlisle, we haven't been to the desert in so long! We really should go again."

"I don't see why you would want to. I mean there's cacti, sand, the sun and all its heat. Of course, we do have our cities and what not, but it's still hot." Bella shrugged.

"O, Carlisle, I could do a desert theme for the Mill's home! They'd love that in one of the rooms." Esme smiled.

"Sounds wonderful dear." Carlisle said. He sat back mostly, watching everyone else while he ate. He reminded Bella and Tanya of Edward, especially since both me were sitting back and just watching Esme talk with the two other women.

"What about you, Tanya? You're from… um… Alaska?"

"Yes." Tanya nodded. "I don't have the same issue with the cold, but it's different having more rain than snow."

"Well, we do get some, as I believe you experienced a few weeks ago, but you're right, we don't get much." Esme said.

"Yes, that was a good day." Tanya said with a smile.

"Esme, you said you were going to decorate someone's home. Are you an interior designer?" Bella asked.

"I am. I actually decorated this house right after we bought it. As Edward can tell you, before the family moved, I was here making it… comfortable." Esme smiled.

"Well it came out beautifully." Bella said.

"We still got to decorate our own rooms." Edward added.

"Only because Alice begged me to let her decorate her own room. Then Emmett decided it would be fun… and I think he wanted to hang all of those posters." Esme said as she rolled her eyes. "I never really understood why he liked those football, girl, game, and music posters."

"He did have enough to wallpaper out of them." Edward laughed.

"That he did." Esme agreed.

"What happened to the posters? I mean, they aren't in there now."

"We took a few things out of the house before the ten of you moved in. Emmett and Alice were the first two here taking some of their more personal items. Emmett took the posters and I'm sure they're now decorating his apartment." Esme smiled.

"Emmett certainly was unusual, but a good unusual." Tanya said.

"Very much so, but I don't think anyone would mind." Esme said. Everyone agreed with nods of their heads before focusing on their phone.

"Bella, Edward told me you were about to have to make a trip to come see me at the hospital a few weeks ago." Carlisle said eventually. Bella's fork stopped as soon as the words spilled from Carlisle's lips, but she nodded in agreement.

"Carmen and I had a bit of an accident when we went ice skating and I hit my head. I just needed some ice and I was fine." Bella said.

"I'm surprised Edward didn't drag you to the hospital anyway."

"He was going to try, I'm sure, but somehow we were able to convince him to continue with the date." Bella said.

"You're lucky it wasn't worse." Carlisle said.

"I'm lucky I had a doctor on site." Bella smiled at Edward, who was more than happy to return the smile.

"That you were." Carlisle said.

The group of five continued to eat and Edward just watched as Tanya and Bella interacted with his parents. Both women easily chatted with his parents on any subject they brought up. Edward knew he was making the right choice then. If they got along with not only his siblings as well as his parents, Edward knew of nothing better. Well, now he just had to get along with Tanya and Bella's parents and friends. This certainly was going to be an interesting week for Edward…

oOoOoOo

**Bella**

Today was the day Edward was coming to Arizona. As usual, he didn't give me any details about his arrival. He didn't tell me what time he was getting here, where he would be arriving, and he even left out if I needed to come pick him up. All I knew was that he was supposed to be here sometime this morning. Luckily, that meant Charlie and Renee were both at work so they wouldn't be coming by to start the interrogation… at least until tonight.

So here I am, sitting at the window waiting for Edward to arrive. I didn't know what to expect about anything. I didn't know if he rented a car, brought his Volvo, or was being chauffeured. I didn't know what was going to happen when he went here, although I had my own plan already in my head. Still, it was just another surprise that Edward had in store for me and as usual, it was driving me absolutely crazy.

Finally, almost at exactly 12:00 pm, I saw a silver Volvo pull up into the driveway. Of course he'd bring his car, it was far too precious for him to leave behind Washington. I was instantly back at the door and stepping onto the porch. Edward got out and adjusted his sunglasses before looking over at me. A large smile spread on his face as his eyes landed on me and I know I had a smile matching his. Edward grabbed his bag before closing the door to his car and walking over.

"Hello." Edward said.

"Hello to you too." I answered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his head down for a quick kiss.

"I like this greeting." Edward grinned. He wrapped his arms around my waist, his bag hitting my side lightly.

"Hm… me too." I mumbled.

"Maybe we should spend more days apart?" Edward suggested, although his smile gave away his joke.

"O hell no. That greeting wasn't worth being away from you." I answered immediately. "Come on, let's get you settled."

"So this is your house?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but I do share it with my friend Jake."

"Who's Jake?"

"He's my best friend. We've grown up together and even went to college together. When we moved back home, we decided to get our own place." I explained. "Don't worry though, we're strictly platonic and I've been trying to move for a while now, but I just haven't found a place here in Phoenix that I like."

"But you have somewhere else?" Edward asked with a single perfect eyebrow raised.

"O yes. I visited this one house recently. It was completely surrounded by trees and it snowed which just made everything look magical to say the least."

"This house sounds very nice." Edward grinned. "Have you talked to the owner?"

"I've talked to the son of the owner. He's very nice, quite the charmer."

"Hm, sounds like I should be jealous."

"No, you still holding nothing on him."

"You better not have been talking to Emmett. His ego is too big now that he's with Rose."

"You know I was talking about you." I laughed. "Here's your room." I opened the door to the room next to mine and stepped in so Edward could also come in.

"You mean I don't get to stay with you."

"I should probably warn you now. Charlie's a cop. Even though he doesn't live here, he still seems to know when to show up, even if it's the middle of the night." I explained.

"Now you tell me. He doesn't keep any guns here does he?"

"No, but he did give Jake some hunting guns and they periodically clean them together." I shrugged.

"I better not become their next target." Edward muttered.

"You won't, don't worry." I said. "So, I'll let you get settled for a bit before we head out."

"Where are we going?"

"Now it's my time to keep secrets. Let's see how you like it." I smiled.

"You're evil." Edward grinned.

"Payback's a bitch." I replied.

I left the room so that Edward could get settled and I could make sure everything was ready. My keys were next to my purse, ready to go whenever Edward was.

"So, when do I get to meet your parents and this Jack character?" Edward asked.

"One, it's Jake and two, how does tonight sound?" I said. "You'd meet Jake either way, but I've set up a dinner with everyone tonight. I figured we'd eat outside too. It should be a nice sunset and it shouldn't be too hot or too cold."

"Sounds perfect." Edward said. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. "So, are we ready to go?"

"If you are." I said.

"Then let's get going." Edward said. He pulled out his keys, but I pulled on his hand to stop him. "No, no. You get to meet the beast now."

"The beast?" Edward asked, obviously confused. I took his keys from him before leading him outside and to the side of the house. There, sitting next to the house was my old red truck. My parents had gotten it for me and Jake had helped me make sure it actually ran. "Now I know why you call it the beast. I'm guessing it sounds like a beast too."

"You know it."

"Bella, is this even safe? I mean, look at it! It looks like it's struggling to stay up."

"My truck is perfectly fine!" I exclaimed.

"Come on Bella, you can drive the Volvo." Edward pleaded.

"That's not your car is it?" I asked.

"What? No, of course it is!" Edward said.

"Ya right, and people say I suck at lying." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok, it's not. I rented one just like mine back home." Edward confessed.

"I thought so… but we're still taking my truck." I grinned. "Now get in before I have the beast chase you down."

"No offense, but I think I can run faster than that thing." Edward sighed. Still, he pulled the passenger side open and slid in.

I was pulling my truck out of the driveway before Edward even had his seatbelt on. Every once in a while, Edward would make a comment about my truck, but for the most part he was asking me questions about Phoenix, my relations and memories to certain placed, and more questions about my parents and Jake. I could tell he was weary of Jake, but slowly becoming more and more comfortable with Jake. Of course I had yet to tell him the reason I was really moving out of the house with Jake was because Jake was engaged and the whole house was my present to the newly weds. I know he'll kill me when he finds out, but this is for all the surprises he made me endure

Finally, we got to our first destination. I pulled my truck into the parking lot and found a spot close to the front.

"We're at the school… where you work?" Edward asked.

"Indeed we are. You wanted to see the real me, then you'll have to see where I work."

"This is certainly a surprise." Edward acknowledged. "But it's a good surprise."

"I'm glad you think so. Now come on, we can still make it to the last period." I tugged on Edward's arm and led him through the office of the high school. I waved to a few people before continuing on into the actual school.

We reached my class and I peaked into the window to find the class apparently working on various assignments while the sub reading at her desk. I motioned Edward to be quiet before trying to slip in unnoticed, but of course it is me we're talking about and every head in the room turned to look at me. Edward was smiling behind me, but waited in the doorway.

"Miss Swan!" One of the girls called.

"Hello everyone." I smiled.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you to be back until after break!" The substitute exclaimed.

"I'm just back for a visit." I explained.

"And you brought a guest." A girl said, looking behind me at Edward.

"Yes. Um, everyone, this is Edward." I said.

"Is he the bachelor you're trying to win?" Another girl asked.

"I am." Edward answered as he stepped up behind me.

Luckily, before anyone else could ask questions, the bell rang and the students were all packing their things and filtering out. Some things never change. When that last bell goes off, nothing but finding their friends and getting home mattered to these kids. As soon as the class had emptied out, I walked over to the sub.

"So, how have they been?"

"For the most part, pretty good. Your lesson plans are quite interesting and I love getting the kids to participate in the plays. They also seem to have fun if they're acting them out."

"That's why I do it." I agreed. "Anyone giving you problems?"

"Um, Jane Mclean."

"Not surprising. I would be lying if I said I was relieved not to have to work with her. She has quite a reputation among the teaching staff."

"I understand why." The woman said.

"BELLA SWAN!" I snapped my head to see one of my closest friends standing in the doorway.

"Renesmee!" I said as I ran over to give her a hug, completely forgetting about Edward.

"It's so great to see you! Girl, we've missed you! The house has been so empty… not that Jake and I minded, but ya."

"I don't need the details." I said with a smile. Edward coughed and I realized I had thrown him aside and I smiled apologetically at him. "Renesmee, this is Edward. Edward, this is my friend Renesmee."

"It's nice to meet you." Edward said.

"You too. So, you're the mysterious bachelor, hm?" Renesmee asked. I knew she wanted to grill him, but I also knew Jake and my dad would want to as well.

"Nessie, let Jake and dad do the interviewing." I said before she was able to start.

"But…"

"Nessie, not now." I said. "We were actually just stopping by so Edward could see where I worked."

"Aw you mean we don't get to have any fun?" Nessie pouted.

"I thought you were coming to dinner tonight?" I said. "Trust me, I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun then."

"We better." Nessie sighed. "Alright, well I still have an extra period so I better get back to my class. It was nice meeting you Edward and I'll see you two tonight." Nessie said.

"It was nice meeting you as well." Edward nodded.

"Sorry about that." I said as I turned back to the subsitute. "Where was I…"

"Jane Mclean."

"Ah yes, Jane. Since I don't have the most experience with her I can't tell you much, but I did have her brother last year. Alec was just as bad. Pretty much what I did was ignored him. I didn't acknowledge him unless he acted properly."

"You ignored him when he gave a wrong answer to?"

"No, I just ignored him when he talked out of turn or pulled one of his antics. The class figured it out soon enough, but it took Alec a while to catch on. Eventually he just stewed in his seat, but my class was a lot more peaceful."

"So you were conditioning him?"

"Pretty much." I shrugged. "Alright, well, we need to get going. I just wanted to stop by and see how everyone was doing. Thank you so much for taking over my classes."

"It's been my pleasure." The woman said.

Edward nodded to the woman and followed me out of the room. Actually, he got to the door first and held it open for me while I walked through. Once more outside, Edward took my hand as we walked around the campus. I walked him through the school, saying hello to a few other teachers before finally going back to the truck.

"Where are we going now?" Edward asked.

"I'm still not telling." I said.

I pulled out of the school's parking lot and pulled out onto the streets. I kept to surface streets before a few minutes and let Edward stew over where we could possibly be going. To tell you the truth, I drove around in circles for a bit just to confuse him. Finally, I pulled into the mall's parking lot where there was a farmer's market going on.

"We need to get some greens for the dinner tonight. Plus I like the kettle corn here." I explained.

"Sounds good. Do they give samples here?"

"Some vendors do and the kettle corn guy definitely does." I smiled.

I all but dragged Edward threw the market, not really stopping to buy anything. Edward tried a few times, but I stopped him and explained that you look at all the vendors first and then buy on the trip back. After the explanation, Edward just followed me through the booths. Finally, we made it to the end and to the kettle corn. My destination was set and I made a bee-line for the booth. The vendor, Mike, smiled at me and got a bag ready.

"We've missed you Bella." Mike said as he handed me a bigger bag than I usually got.

"Sorry, I've been out of town for a while. Mike, you know this bag is too for what I usually get."

"I know, but it's going to cost you the regular size." Mike smiled.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I dug through my purse for the money. Before I got the handful of bills out, Edward had already slapped some money on the counter. It startled Mike and he looked between the two of us.

"You find yourself a boyfriend while you were gone?" Mike asked.

"I have." I smiled proudly up at Edward.

"Good for you. Alright, well… um, see you next week?"

"Probably not." I replied. Mike gave Edward his change; I grabbed my bag of kettle corn and Edward's hand before walking off down the market once more. This time, we stopped at a few of the other vendors and picked up fruits and veggies I'd later put into a salad and some sort of dessert.

"Are you sure we need just this for dinner?" Edward asked.

"I'm sure." I said. "Once you meet Jake, you'll understand."

"That reminds me." Edward said. "Are Jake and Renesmee..?"

"They're engaged." I said. "You caught on to that statement?"

"I took notice of it." Edward nodded. "So when were you going to tell me?"

"Whenever you figured it out. I'm sorry, but it was funny and a bit hot watching you get all jealous." I explained. "Don't take it wrong, I won't do it again."

"I'll still get jealous, don't worry." Edward whispered into my ear. "Every man who looks at you ignites jealousy."

"And do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course, I just don't trust others of my gender." Edward said. He sneaked a quick kiss before relaxing back into his seat and letting me drive home.

oOoOoOo

Edward had tried to help me in the kitchen, but after watching his eyes droop a few times, I decided to turn him around and make him go into his room and sleep. He'd been asleep now for almost an hour and I'll admit, I had gone in and checked on him, but not like a mother checking on a child. No, he was interesting when he slept. He was Edward. Not the bachelor, not Dr. Cullen, just Edward.

"Hey Bella!" Jake roared as he walked in.

"Hey Jake." I replied. "Ew, you're all dirty and sweaty."

Jake worked in a garage so he was always coming home covered in sweat, dirt, and grease.

"Sorry, comes with the job. By the way, I was thinking about tuning up your truck this weekend."

"Just don't kill it." I replied.

"I'm not going to kill your truck. I don't think anything can kill your truck." Jack commented. I glared at him, but he just moved to the fridge and took out a coke. "So, where's Prince Charming?"

"Sleeping, so be quiet."

"I wanted to meet him." Jake pouted.

"No, you wanted to interrogate him." I corrected.

"Not true…" Jake said, trying to defend himself. He pouted and I just rolled my eyes.

"Can you go call dad and make sure he has all the meat? It would be just like him to forget."

"Ya sure." Jake said. He walked out of the kitchen, probably to his room or the living room, to call my dad and he'd probably end up calling Nessie as well. I swear, if they weren't physically together, then they were talking on the phone.

"Afternoon, love." Edward whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Afternoon." I replied. I spun around and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

"Everything is looking really good." Edward said. He tried to sneak a bite of cucumber off my salad, but I smacked his hand. He pouted and backed up so he was leaning against one of the counters I wasn't using. We talked quietly for a few minutes before Jake walked back in.

"Your dad has all the meat, don't worry, Bells." Jake said. I could tell Jake wasn't paying attention since he hadn't said anything about Edward.

"Thanks Jake." I said as I smiled at Edward.

"O hey, I'm Jacob." Jake said as he offered his hand to Edward.

"Edward."

"So you're the man trying to steal my little Bella's heart?" Jake asked. He bumped into my side, almost causing me to cut myself. I swear, I heard Edward growl quietly, but he just looked at me for confirmation that I was alright. I nodded and he sighed before turning back to Jacob.

"If anyone's stealing hearts, it isn't me." Edward said.

"You should be talking Jake. You had Nessie completely infatuated with you within a minute."

"And have I ever proven that to be a bad thing?" Jake asked.

"Of course not." I said. "But you did steal her heart before she could even try and keep it away for you."

"Aw come one Bella. How long have we known each other? You know I get what I want and I wanted to love Nessie and so I get to love Nessie." Jake smiled.

"You're such a softy sometimes." I said rolling my eyes.

I finished up in the kitchen with both Edward and Jacob standing at either in. Edward stood next to me, claiming that since he was a doctor, he should be close in case I had another accident. When Jake asked what he meant, we were forced to explain all about the ice rink. That only caused Jake to start laughing. He almost laughed hard enough to start crying and I knew the story was going to be repeated over dinner.

"Where is he?" I heard my mother's voice call from the front.

"We're in the kitchen mom." I called back. My mother was at the kitchen door in a second with Charlie right behind her.

"Mom, Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, these are my parents."

"Mrs. Swan, Mr. Swan." Edward said. He shook both of their hands, or at least tried to. My mother pulled Edward into a hug then mouthed "he's cute" to me. I rolled my eyes before smiling at Edward when Renee released him.

"So, the party's in the kitchen?" Nessie asked from the door. Jake was instantly at her side and kissing her neck.

"Calm down Jake." Charlie growled.

"But I haven't seen her all day." Jake whined.

"Come on, let's get cooking." Charlie said, shoving a package of what I presumed to be chicken and tri-tip into Jake's arms. The two started walking to the backyard when Charlie stopped. "You coming, Edward?"

"Yes sir." Edward said.

"See Jake, he shows respect." Charlie muttered.

"Suck up." Jake muttered.

I laughed as I watched them leave trying to grab the salad bowl and walking outside. I trusted my Dad when it came to boys, but no farther than I could see or hear and right now I could do neither. I was close to the door when Renee and Nessie stopped me. The shook there heads, took the bowls, and moved me to the living room.

"Let the boys talk, we want to know about your last few months." Mom said.

oOoOoOo

"So Edward, what exactly is it that you do?" Charlie asked.

"I'm a doctor sir, a surgeon technically." Edward replied.

"A surgeon? That's a lot of years in school, a lot of dedication."

"It is." Edward nodded. "But I enjoy what I do so I never minded. My father is a surgeon as well and I had always wanted to work with him and now I do."

"Your father is a surgeon as well?"

"He is, at the same hospital too." Edward explained.

"That must be nice."

"It is. My family is very close." Edward said.

"Really? That's nice to hear." Charlie said.

"Hey, you won't possibly be related to Emmett Cullen, would you?" Jake asked.

"I am. He's my brother." Edward explained.

"You're related to Emmett Cullen?" Charlie asked, clearly surprised. "It really is a small world."

"Did Bella get to meet him?" Jake asked.

"She did. He had a challenge for the girls at one point." Edward explained.

"I bet she didn't even care." Jake muttered.

"He made them play the dating game and then left pretty quickly afterward."

"Did Bella win?"

"No, that was the only challenge she didn't win. Em decided to send me on a date with one of the other girls."

"Any reason?"

"We'll see." Edward shrugged.

"Jake, why don't you go get the girls. The meat is almost done." Charlie said. Jake nodded and walked back into the house. "So what's going to happen after this competition?"

"What do you mean sir?" Edward asked.

"What happens to the girl you choose and the girl you don't choose?" Charlie said.

"I wish I could tell you sir, but I am not allowed to." Edward sighed.

"Be careful Edward."

"Don't worry, I am completely thinking through my decision. I understand there might be some repercussions either way so I want to think about everything."

"Your smart, I respect that." Charlie said.

"Thank you sir." Edward nodded.

oOoOoOo

**Bella **

Jake finally came back in to get us and I was more than ready to go back out. I love my dad and all, but I'm sure he's completely grilled Edward by now. Plus, Mom and Nessie had squeezed me for every detail and I really didn't know what was left to tell them. As soon as Jake came in, I shot off the couch and was heading outside. Apparently Dad had just finished asking Edward something serious because Charlie was still watching Edward's every move and Edward was fidgeting.

"Everything all right?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Edward.

"Perfect." Edward said.

"I hope you didn't ask any hard questions Dad." Charlie just circled his head with his finger as though pointing out an invisible halo. "Whatever Dad."

"Time to eat!" Renee called. "Edward, you can sit by me. I have my own questions for you."

"Should I be scared?" Edward asked.

"Possibly, but I'll stop her if she goes too far." I whispered, kissing his cheek reassuringly.

Luckily, Renee didn't go that far at all. I was sure she was going to ask him about his dating history, but instead she stuck to asking him about his family and college life. When she found out that Alice was into fashion she started going a mile a minute. Over all, it was actually a lot of fun. Everyone smiled and everyone laughed. It took us a while to actually get through the dinner and after we had the sun was just beginning to set.

"O, let's go out back to watch the sunset!" Renee said. She grabbed the dishes closer to her and ran them into the kitchen while Nessie and I followed her example, just a bit closer. I heard Charlie ask Edward and Jake to grab the chairs before I walked into the kitchen.

"I like him." Nessie smiled.

"He's cute too." Renee added.

"Mom!" I said.

"What? He is." Renee shrugged. "Bella, grab the dessert. Nessie, grab some beers for the men."

"What are you bringing out?" I asked.

"Wine." Renee said as she held up a bottle of red.

We were all laughing as we walked back out. I'm sure the first though that ran through the men's head was that we had already hit the wine, or the tequila, but we sobered up as soon as we got to where they were sitting. I passed out desserts to everyone while my mom passed out the drinks. I sat down on Edward's lap and laughed Jake tried to pull Nessie down on his lap while she wanted to stay standing for a bit longer. Eventually, Jake's strength won out, but Nessie's wine had the final word considering she made his shirt a deep red. We were all laughing while Jake just pouted. Nessie promised to clean it before turning back to the sunset.

For the rest of the sunset we watched the colors blossom and die in the sky. Edward ran a lazy hand up and down my arm for most the night and I cuddled into his chest. I knew my mom was talking to my dad, pointing out our behavior, but I could care less at this point. After the sun had set, Mom and Dad had decided to take off for the night. Jake also decided to leave with Nessie, although he warned Edward that he might come home early. I just slammed the door in his face while Edward smiled and shrugged.

"I like your family."

"I hope they didn't make you too uncomfortable." I said.

"No, in fact they made me feel right at home. It was nice." Edward said.

"Hm, well that's good. Ready for bed?"

"Ya, it has been a long day."

"Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I am, but not till the afternoon. I'm going to fly back to Seattle for a bit then head up to Alaska."

"From the sun to the snow?"

"Something like that." Edward grinned. We walked down the hall and Edward stopped at his door.

"O no. I locked the front door and Nessie is going to make sure Jake's busy tonight. You're staying with me."

"I'm not worried about Jake, I'm worried about your father."

"Don't be, he liked you." I said.

"Alright, I'll be right there then." Edward said. He kissed my forehead before slipping into what was supposed to be his room. I continued into my room and changed into my pajamas.

"Night lovely." Edward whispered as he crawled in before me.

"Night." I purred as I cuddled into him. This felt right, this felt like how I've always wanted to fall asleep. I smiled as I let the darkness take over me for tonight I had no reason to dream. For once, my dream was reality.

oOoOoOo

"I don't want you to go." I pouted as Edward threw his bag into his rental.

"Sorry, but there's not much I can do." Edward shrugged.

"I don't want to have to wait for another week." I said.

"It's sometimes the best." Edward whispered. He cupped my cheek with his hand, sliding his fingers through my hair. He bent down slightly until his lips touched mine. This kiss was slow and full of emotion… I almost wanted to say love, but I know that some of these things are never certain. Hopefully soon they will be…


	11. Episode 10 Part 2

**A/N**- So… I know there are some people pretty annoyed that I haven't updated in forever, especially when this story is getting to the good part. First off, I'm sorry it's taken so long. Take some slight writer's block, finals, midterms, papers, birthdays, and just plain old life and you get the reason as to why I have not been updating. May's always been a busy month for me and the next two weeks are going to be pretty busy as well. So until I'm done with school (a week and a half), don't be looking for quick updates. I am thinking about you guys though so I have not forgotten you!

Also, my story Bleeding Love (Rated M, James OC) has been nominated for the Edward Award in the Sparkle Awards. If you've read that story, please go to my profile, where the link is and go vote! Thanks!

* * *

_Welcome back to the second installment of episode 10. Edward just spent a little over a day with Bella and he's been spending some time in Seattle. Now it's Tanya's turn to get a visit from the bachelor. Let's tune back in and see how this meeting goes…_

oOoOoOo

**Tanya**

Apparently Edward decided to go visit little miss teacher first since I'm been back in Alaska for almost a week and still no Edward. Although, this way I can leave the last and of course best memories in his head. Still, I expect to have a week with Mr. Cullen by myself since Bella seems to have been given the opportunity. I wouldn't want the little phoenix outcast getting any advantages, now would I?

Luckily, the producers sent me a nice note letting me know Edward was going to come today. They didn't say when so now I'm just supposed to wait the last few hours in complete anticipation. So, I cleaned the house, again, and tried to make it look like I had not been busy and not waiting for him at the window. Still, when I saw Edward's Volvo pull into the driveway I was immediately at the door and running outside. He had barely closed his door when I jumped on him, forcing him to fall back onto the car. Quickly, my lips found his and I was sure to show him just how much I had missed him.

"It's good to see you too." Edward laughed.

"I've missed you." I pouted.

"And I missed you." Edward went around the side of his car and grabbed his bag.

"You only have that one bag for the week?" I asked.

"For the week?" Edward asked. "I'm only staying about a day and a half."

First off… WHAT? What does he mean he's only staying a day and a half while he's been gone this whole time? Has Bell already won and I just don't know it? Is he just playing with me? If he is he has a whole other side coming for him, that I promise you.

"But… but you've been gone for a week?"

"I was in Phoenix for a day and a half, but I've been in Washington as well. There were some things that I needed to work on back home." Edward explained as though it was common knowledge. I would love it if someone decided to let ME in on this tinsy little fact.

"And here I was thinking you were favoring Bella over me." I pouted as I played with his shirt.

Edward didn't say anything. Instead, he just shrugged. I led him into the house and showed him to my room. Sure, I live with my parents and yes we have a guest room. However, there's no way I'm letting Edward sleep in any room other than my own. I've already hidden all the guns in my house from my parents so it's not like they could do anything. Anyway, Edward's fit, I'm sure he could outrun the my parents… or the dogs.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Edward asked.

"I figured we could go into town and get you used to everyone, then we could go to the diner and see Mom and Dad. Finally, we could go on a walk in the woods."

In other words, I get to show him off, have a brief meet and greet with my parents, and then he's mine for the rest of the night.

"Sounds like a good plan." Edward said. He kissed my neck tenderly before straightening up once more. "But where am I sleeping?"

"With me, of course." I opened the door to my room and walked to the middle of it. My room was decorated in blue and purples with a little pink thrown in every once in a while. It looks good in the sun and with the snow.

"Nice room." Edward said as he dropped his bag to the side.

"Thank you." I replied. "When do you want to go?"

"Whenever you want to go." Edward shrugged. "You're in charge for the next day and a half."

"Hm, I like the sound of that." I said as I once more leaned up and lightly kissed Edward's lip. I smiled as our lips met and played with his lips with mine. It took a few seconds, but Edward eventually started to respond. His hands lightly cupped my waist, but made no other movements. "Maybe we should just stay here for the day."

"I'm not sure that would be wise considering I'm meeting your parents." Edward sighed.

"Don't worry, they'll like you if I like you." I whispered to Edward's lips.

"Hm, that makes me feel better." Edward replied. "Still, I want to see where you grew up."

"You want to see where I grew up? Look around. It was this house and the snow. There really isn't all that much to do around here." I shrugged as I finally stepped back. "Well, if you're ready to go, we can had into town."

"Sounds like a plan." Edward agreed.

Well, I guess it's back to plan A then. I'm sure we can still have our fun soon though…

I led Edward out to his car. Ya, it was my home town, but I want to be seen having him drive me around and not the other way around. My friends know I was going on this show to find someone to take care of me. If I'm driving Edward around, then I'm not exactly being taken care of now am I?

"Where are we going?" Edward asked as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"To town. You wanted to see where I grew up, then you're going to have to go to town. Some of my friends should be there too."

"And your parents?"

"They're at the diner. Don't worry, we'll be going there as well. Then you can try my mother's Denali Chocolate Fudge Cake and my dad's short ribs."

"Sounds good." Edward said. I wasn't sure if he was talking about the food or the plan, but either way, it worked.

The drive was fast, but mainly because Edward drove fast. Of course I partially wished he had driven slower just so I could have some more private time with him, but of course that didn't happen… not that we wouldn't have any time to ourselves tonight. I had made the necessary arrangements to get my parents out of the house. I got them tickets for a few movies so they should be out all night.

"Where do you want me to park?" Edward asked.

"Anywhere is fine." I shrugged. Luckily, this was a small town so no matter where we parked or where we walked, we would have to run into someone.

Edward pulled into a slanted parking spot in front of the local hair stylist. He couldn't have picked a better spot. All of my mother's friends were inside, as usual, and I could already see them trying to see who was in the strange car. I smiled as I waited for Edward to get my door knowing the gossip mills were now in full force. O yes ladies, he's with me… tell the world.

"So, where are to now?"

"Let's go to the park first, get some hot chocolate or something, and then we can walk over to the diner to meet my parents."

"Lead the way." Edward said. I grabbed onto his arm and started walking towards the park. At this time of the day, people would definitely be out.

The walk to the park didn't take too long and just as I suspected, most of the town was out, including people I had gone to high school with. I watched as the groups of girls that were clustered randomly throughout the park started whispering about me and my… escort and the guys try to see who exactly Edward was. Drink it up boys, cause he's got what you never will.

"So, is there anyone here you know?"

"Of course. This is a small town so I've grown up with most these people."

"Are you going to introduce me to anyone?"

"Probably just my parents. I mean, this is a small town so considering we walked… the entire town knows you're here."

"But they don't know how I am."

"They don't need to. Just seeing you, especially with me, has sent the gossip mill into high gear. Plus, you parked in front of the beauty parlor where all of my mother's friends are and they are professional gossipers."

"Of course they are." Edward sighed.

"Don't worry, they won't say anything bad. They're just curious." I said. I placed my hand on his chest and patted the cloth covered muscle lightly while smiling up at him.

"Hello Tanya." I heard a snide voice said from before me. I didn't need to know who said it, I would recognize the voice anywhere.

"Cailin." I acknowledged.

"Who's your friend?" Cailin asked.

"This is Edward, my boyfriend." I said.

"Hm, he doesn't seem like it. I mean, you're grabbing his hand, patting his chest, and he's just standing there." Cailin noted. "Did you steal him off some girl in Seattle?"

"Of course not." I said, rolling my eyes.

"So you're not back to your old games? Hm, you were the best at stealing boyfriends here." Cailin said, flicking some dirt from under her manicured fingernail.

"Honey, I didn't steal them. They simply wanted the upgrade from what they were with." I replied. "And you know Trent never liked you anyway, he was just going out with you before he could."

"O really? Because after you cheated on him, he came back to me, apologized in the most beautiful way, and now we're engaged."

"What?" I asked.

"We're engaged. When you cheated on him and it took him about a day to come back to me. I cam home from work to find pictures of us together and rose petals all in my room. He had even gone to my parents and explained everything and then apologized to them before he came to me. You know how close our families are anyway." Cailin shrugged. "But I'm glad you've found someone else since you seemed so heartbroken when Trent wouldn't play your games. Hopefully your new toy is a better player." Cailin wiggled her fingers, showing off her engagement ring, before walking off.

I could not believe Cailin just said that! Great, now I'm going to have to spend the next to weeks proving to Edward that I will be faithful, which is going to be hard since who knows if I actually will be. Plus no one in this stupid town will back me up since Cailin was right and I had dated most girls' boyfriends either while they were going out or right after.

"What was that about?" Edward asked grimly.

"High school drama, but that was so long ago." I said, trying to brush it off. Edward didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"Let's go ice skating for a bit! I know the guy who owns the rink and he should let us on for free."

"Aren't we supposed to go hiking tonight?"

"O we still will. I mean, we have all night." I said. "You're not scared, are you? Are you taking Bella's side and starting to believe that the rink is some ring of death or something stupid like that?"

"No, I still enjoy ice skating, I was just worried about your timing."

"We're fine, trust me." I said as I pulled Edward away from the center of the park and over to the rink. I rang the bell and waited for old man Jessop to show up.

"If it's not Miss Tanya Denali." Great, another familiar voice, just what I needed.

"Dale, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I took this over from my uncle. His health was starting to get worse so my aunt is forcing him to stay home."

"Well, I hope your uncle starts to feel better, but can I get two skates please?" I asked. Ok, so I might have pushed my chest forward a bit and twirled my hair around my finger with pout. None of these stupid boys could resist that, it's been how I've been getting what I want for years now.

"For you and this fella?"

"Yup."

"Alright, what sizes?" Dale asked. Edward and I gave Dale our sizes and thanked him for the skates before walking over to one of the benches and put them on.

"Did you date him?" Edward asked.

"For a few weeks in high school, not long though." I replied. I had also been dating two other guys at the same time and Dale had been too stupid to figure it out.

As soon as Edward had his skates on I grabbed his hand and led him out onto the rink. Without little clumsy Bella I'm really going to be able to show off with Edward. Just because I wasn't able to become professional didn't mean I didn't know some impressive tricks.

"Ready?" I asked.

"For what?" Edward replied.

I led him for a quick warm up around the rink before then pulling him in the center. With our hands interlocked, I started spinning us around. The outside world spun became blurry and was quickly forgotten. For those few precious seconds, it was just the two of us. Then, of course, my skates slipped and I got my feet tangled and we quickly fell. Luckily, I fell forward so I landed on Edward's chest. It wasn't the softest of landing pads, but I wasn't about to complain.

"Sorry." I said with a smile. There was no way I was actually sorry…

"It's alright. I just don't know if I'll be able to skate straight for a bit." Edward laughed.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." I replied.

We spent almost most of an hour on the ice, skating around and catching up. While Edward was more than eager to share what had happened at the hospital since I had left, he wouldn't tell me anything of his trip to Arizona, so I was still in the dark as to what happened with Bella. Every time I asked how she was or what Arizona was like, he would answer with a simple answer then change the subject, or just ignore the question overall. It was annoying and would make my life a bit more difficult until the final elimination, but after that… well life will be perfect…

"Do we need to drive to the diner or can we walk?" Edward asked as we handed the skates back to Dale.

"We can walk. Everything is pretty much within walking distance no matter where you're from." I explained. "It should only take us about five minutes or so."

"Alright then, let's get going." Edward said. He offered me his hand so we were able to walk down the street hand in hand.

When we got to the diner, most of my mother's friends were at the bar whispering to each other. My mom was listening silently to the side, but didn't seem to be paying too much attention. I could see Dad and one of his chefs working the grill in the back and there were only a few patrons in the booths.

"Hi mom!" I said, walking up to the register.

"Hi sweety." Mom said. "You must be Edward."

"I am." Edward nodded. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Please, call me Eleanor." Mom said. I rolled my eyes. Of course my mother was going to play all sweet and what not. Whenever she saw someone with more money than us (pretty much every visitor) she would try to suck more money out of them than they would originally spend. "Christopher, come out here! The young man seeing Tanya is here!"

There was some grunting from the back and a few orders were called out before Dad came through the door. "So, you're Edward?"

"I am, sir."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a surgeon in a hospital back in Seattle."

"And your family?"

"We're in various professions. My brother is a football player, my sister is a fashion designer, my father is another surgeon, my mother is an interior designer, my brother-in-law is a-"

"I get it. You're all in… fluffy jobs, jobs that don't take real work."

"Real work?" Edward asked. I noticed his back straighten a bit and knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Yes real work. Work that keeps you up late and wakes you up early. Work that involves getting your hands dirty. Work that involves breaking out in a sweat."

"I'm a surgeon! You don't think that I don't stress or sweat while in the middle of an operation? I'm holding a person's life in my hands so I have to be extremely careful. My brother is a professional football player. Trust me, he gets sweaty everyday! Plus his jerseys and what not are always covered in mud. Even in his recreational time, he's getting dirty. My mother might be an interior designer, but she also takes care of a vegetable garden and the rest of my family's lawns. Don't tell me I don't know hard work and my family doesn't know hard work because, sir, I can assure you we do. We earn the money we make and we don't spend it on frilly things. We invest it, donate it, and save it for when it's needed. Yes we're lucky and yes I was spoiled as a child, but never accuse me of knowing what hard work is!"

"Edward, why don't you go outside? I need to talk to my father for a second."

Edward looked down at me before glaring at my father once more before calmly walking out. His calmness always surprises me. He can be yelling one moment or ready two and the next he's walking out as though nothing happened. As soon as Edward had slipped out the door, I spun back around and glared at my father.

"What was that all about?" I yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me, young lady." My father said.

"Dad, I like him, you could have been nicer."

"I'm making sure he can take care of my little girl. I don't like that he's at the hospital all the time either, leaving you alone."

"Dad, you know I can take care of myself. I don't need to always be taken care of, whether or not you think I do. Anyway, he can provide for me and there are plenty of things to do in Seattle so I'm never bored. Who knows, maybe he could help and you can open a real restaurant in Seattle! He may be our ticket to leaving this town."

"I know how much you want to leave, but be careful. The last thing you're going to want is being seen as a golddigger… wait a minute… is that camera on? Great Tanya, just great. Now everyone's going to think I've raised my daughter to suck money out of who ever she wants. God knows you never paid for a meal out in high school…"

"I'm not a golddigger daddy! I really do like Edward!"

"Do you love him?" My mother asked.

"What?"

"That answers that." My father grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"If you really loved Edward then you wouldn't have answered 'what'. You would have answered yes, or of course." My mother explained. "Tanya, dear, maybe you should reevaluate why you are doing this. You have a reputation you need to care for. I don't know what you've already told that camera or how the producers will present you, but you need to think about what happens after the show is over. You won't be famous forever dear, but your 15 minutes of the limelight could overshadow the rest of your life."

And now my mother decides to show that she's actually capable of original thoughts…

"Whatever. I don't expect you home till later tonight, preferably late enough we don't even notice you." I said before storming out of the restaurant. Now I need to go patch things up with Edward…

Edward had disappeared from the front of the diner so I started heading back to the car, expecting to find him there. Instead, I found him sitting in the center of the park. He looked as though he was completely zoned out and oblivious to the rest of the world, but as soon as I walked up, his head snapped up to me.

"You don't have the best reputation here do you?" Edward asked.

"What? Of course I do!"

"That's not what I've seen today." Edward continued.

"Ok, maybe my track record, mainly from high school, isn't the cleanest, but everyone has a past and you just happened to see mine a bit more raw than I would have liked. I'm sure everyone has some secrets in the past, including Bella."

Edward remained silent and just nodded.

"And my dad's just looking out for me. Due to my past dating history, he wants to make sure the guy I'm truly serious in is worthy enough for me. You can't blame him for being overprotective and just wanting what's best for his daughter, can you?"

"No… I guess not. Emmett and I grilled Jasper the first time Alice brought him home. She wouldn't talk to us for a week after that."

"Exactly. My dad's just doing the same thing!" I said.

"Let's just forget about it and head back to your house. You said something about a hike?" Edward said.

"O right! I'll also have to put some food together since we didn't get anything at the diner, but that won't be too hard."

"Alright then, let's get going…" Edward said. He offered me his hand again and we walked back to his car together, hand in hand.

oOoOoOo

After our adventure in town, I was looking forward to getting Edward alone and away from the other morons that inhabit this town. Luckily, no one really went in the woods at this time much so I knew no one would be out there. As soon as we got home, I sent Edward back to my room to get some rest while I worked on getting a picnic basket ready. It took me about twenty minutes, but once it was done I went back to the room to find Edward silently reading book. When he saw me, he marked the page and set the book down. I walked over to where he was still lying down and curled into his side.

"I am really sorry about today. I was hoping for a nice afternoon and we got hostility at every turn."

"There were some good parts still." Edward said.

"I guess… I just hope I can make it up to you tonight."

"I'm sure you will." Edward said. He kissed the top of my head and ran a hand up and down my arm.

"Why don't you grab you jacket and shoes so we can head out? We need to leave soon…"

"Alright." Edward nodded. I got up (after a silent debate whether or not to) and left the room leaving Edward to his own devices. I grabbed my own jacket from the closet before heading back the kitchen to grab the basket with our dinner in it. When Edward finally came out, he opened the back sliding door for me so I could slip out before him.

"So where exactly are we headed?" Edward asked.

"You'll see." I smiled.

"You're not going to get us lost on purpose are you?"

"Hm… as tempting as it sounds… no. If you pick me at the proposal, then I want it to be fair. I wouldn't want to force you into a decision."

Ugh, I disgust myself sometimes…

Edward and I walked deeper into the forest, following a trail that I had been walking ever since my parents would let me go on my own. Edward walked slightly slower than me, allowing me to lead him through the snow-covered trees. It really was like a winter wonderland right now, but could use a few little golden lights in the tree… where did the TV magic go? Hm, producers? Don't you want it to be perfect? I know I do and I'm sure Edward does… Anyway, we walked till we came to the top of a cliff. The side of the cliff was partially smooth and partially jagged so we staid a few feet back from it.

"This spot is good." I said, stopping Edward. I pulled out a blanket for us to sit on and laid it on the thin layer of snow.

"This area is beautiful." Edward said.

"I'm glad you like it, but just wait." I said.

We ate with gentle conversation, avoiding the topics of the day's earlier events and Bella. Finally, towards the end of the meal, the event I had been waiting for started to begin. Different lights started to play in the night sky, creating rivers of different colors. I heard Edward gasp slightly and smiled proudly at some of the natural wonders of Alaska that didn't seem to hate me.

"The Aura Borealis." Edward muttered.

"Yup, it comes down here occasionally so you're here at the perfect time." I said.

"This is amazing…" Edward said as he continued to look at the lights.

"No, you're amazing. I can't believe you're still so calm about everything, especially my Dad."

"You learn how to remain calm when under pressure in medical school." Edward half laughed. "I almost did lose it there when your father started going after my family though. I'm ok if you come after me, but when you go after those I love, I'm not going to stand for it."

"Well, he had no right and you did the right thing." I said. "I just hope this doesn't affect anything."

Instead of confirming it wouldn't affect his decision, Edward just pursed his lips and shrugged. I sighed before moving on with some of my plans for the night. As Edward was leaning back to watch the night's light show, I moved closer into his side and rested my head on his chest, right below his chin. I staid there for a few minutes before turning my head and looking up at Edward.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing… just looking at you. I feel as though this moment is going to be the best in my life." I sighed. "I just want to memorize it."

"I'm sure you're going to have other perfect moments, such as your wedding day?"

"Depends on who I'm getting married to." I whispered with a half smile.

Instead of resting my head back on his chest once more, I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently against his own. At first, I just help my lips there, enjoying the simple contact, but slowly I started moving my lips, massaging his own. Edward leaned all the way back so that his hands wrapped could come up and rest on my sides. My hair fell around us, creating a curtain, not that we needed one. There was no one out here for miles.

"What are you two kids doing out here?" I heard an old man's voice say. I sighed and broke away, shielding my eyes from the man's flashlight. "Miss Tanya, is that you?"

"Ya, Dex, it's me." I sighed.

"What are you doing out here? O wait, never mind, I see." Dex said. "Sorry to interrupt…"

"It's fine Dex."

"You two should probably start heading home. Bear's aren't the only dangers out here."

"I know Dex, I've lived here all my life."

"Alright, well, get home safe."

"We will." Dex finally turned around and I fell back onto the blanket with a huff.

"He's just looking out for people, don't worry."

"It's just so annoying. Every time I get you to myself, someone pops up and interrupts us." I pouted.

"And they're popping up at the right time. Remember, this show is PG-13." Edward said.

"Aw, we weren't doing anything bad…" I said.

"No, but with you it's always heading that way." Edward said. "Why don't we head back to your house? You said your parents would be out most of the night and I'm pretty sure I saw a fireplace that we could sit in front of…"

"You do make a good point…" I said. "Alright, let's head back then."

We packed everything up, and this time Edward took the basket and carried it back to the house for me. As we got to the house, it had started to lightly snow, just powdering everything a bit more. This really was becoming one of those scenes from all of the popular Christmas songs…

When we got back in the house, I took the basket to the kitchen leaving the dishes for my mother and joined Edward at the fireplace. He was fiddling with the gas and lighting some of the wood, but eventually got the fire to start. We curled up on the couch, sharing one of my parent's large throws and just watched the fire. Sure, I should have had champagne or hot cocoa or something like that (hello, producers, where are you?), but it was still a nice way to end the night. As we sat there I looked at the window at the light snow fall and quietly wished for the snow fall to increase and force Edward to stay here…

oOoOoOo

The next morning I woke up in my bed, tucked under all of the covers. I rolled over, but instead of curling into a hard chest, I just curled into a few pillows. I frowned before sitting up and looking around the room. All of Edward's stuff was where he had left it, but had been moved slightly so he must have already gotten up and changed… I got out of bed and threw on my silk robe that was hanging in my closet. As I stepped out of my room I could hear people talking in the kitchen so I headed in that direction. My parents liked to sleep in on their days off and I knew today was one of their days off. So, I continued on completely confused.

What I found completely surprised me. Edward was cooking breakfast while laughing with my mother about something. My father was off to the side and while he wasn't laughing, he was smiling. My mouth literally hit the floor at the sight. Just yesterday these two groups and had been laughing, but now they were best friends? To say I was thoroughly confused was an understatement.

"Honey, close your mouth." My mother said.

"I thought you guys didn't like each other."

"We thought about some of the things that you said and considering Edward does happen to be an excellent Chef, ya we decided to give him a shot." My father said. "But right now, your mother and I need to go out and grab a few things from the store."

"Um… ok?" I said.

"Edward, it was nice to get to know you. Hopefully we'll be seeing you again."

"We'll see." Edward smiled.

My parents left the kitchen after giving me a hug, leaving Edward and I on our own. "I'm confused…"

"It's all good. Like I said, it's important for me to be in good standing with all sides of the family." Edward explained.

"Come on, sit down. We have just enough time for breakfast before I leave."

"You mean you're still leaving?"

"Yup, flights are still heading out and I need to get to Seattle."

"Damn." I sighed.

Edward set down a plate of food before me and sat down opposite of me with his own cup of coffee. I started to eat my food while thinking of any way I could get him to stay… of course I couldn't think of anything and I knew we barely had any time left…

When I finished breakfast, I helped Edward clean up, spending some close time with him before he had to leave, but as soon as the last dish was dried and put away… Edward was walking back to get his luggage. I watched him from the kitchen as he made sure he had all of his stuff ready before getting up and joining him at the door. We walked out together in silence and I stood off to the side as Edward placed his bags in the car.

"Edward, don't go. Screw the show and stay here, with me." I pleaded.

"Sorry, but I can't." Edward said. He placed a hand on my cheek and smiled at me before leaning down and kissing me softly one more time. I pressed my lips deeper onto his, trying to make the kiss last longer, but we both broke away for air and I knew that was that and Edward was leaving.

"I'll see you in a week for the final ceremony." Edward said.

"I'll see you then." I agreed.

I watched Edward's rented Volvo drive out the drive away before swiping away any 'tears' in my eyes and checking my make up. I smiled, straightened my back, and turned back to my house. I'd definitely be ready for the final elimination… ready to get my man.


	12. Episode 11

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So this chapter is a lot of recap, but I think you'll enjoy it since it's pretty much all from Edward's POV. The proposal is up next! So enjoy!

* * *

_Welcome back to Looking For Love. For the past few weeks, we've seen our bachelor, Edward Cullen, meet and get to know a group of young women. Each week he asked one to leave and now we're down to the final two. Tonight on Looking for love our bachelor will no longer be a bachelor and one lucky woman will be staying in Washington with the man of her dreams. _

_Tonight we will be joining Edward on a look back on a few key moments from this season as he thinks back and decides who he's going to give a ring to and who he decides to send home for the final time… So stay tuned to find out who will be the new Mrs. Cullen!_

oOoOoOo

Edward POV

So tonight's the night. Tonight I will make my final decision and I'll have a fiancée. These last few months were fun with a few difficult and heart stopping moments. If I had to sum it up in one word… it would be interesting. I know, cliché and boring, but it really was. I didn't really know what I was signing up for when I signed on to the show, but I'm not sorry I did. I'm not sure I would have ever met some of the people I did meet if I didn't do the show. Emmett, I know you're going to start gloating, but thanks for signing me up.

Still… my decision tonight is going to change my life as well as both of these women's. I've seen different sides to each woman and it's always made me confused yet intrigued. I've enjoyed finding out more about them through the weeks…

oOoOoOo

Jogging up the steps to one of my childhood homes, I felt my heart pumping a bit faster than usual. Adrenaline and nerves were causing my systems to go haywire, but there really wasn't anything I could do to stop it. Well… there was, but I won't bore you with the medical details…

"It's good to see you, Edward." James said as he shook my hand once I had reached him.

"You too James. How are they?" I asked.

I really wasn't sure what to expect. I mean, the women they picked could be all dumb blondes, bitchy redheads, or any other stereotype they could find. Hopefully there was one genuine soul in there who might actually be nice getting to know.

"Some are quiet while others are feisty. I'm sure you'll find one just to your taste within this bunch." James laughed. I laughed as well, nodding my head in agreement. I sure hope so James, I sure hope so. "So, are you ready to meet them?"

"I am." Edward said.

"Alright then, let's go." James said.

I followed James through the house; some childhood memories popping up as we did so. I spent a lot of time here, made quite a few interesting memories in these rooms, and about to make a lot more memories… James and I walked back out to the backyard where the women were lounging about on the grass. It was one of the rare sunny days in Forks and all of the women seemed to be enjoying it. I hope they knew that this wouldn't happen all that much. I staid behind and watched what was going on from inside. I picked up a plate of hamburgers to cook for after James made his introductions.

"Hello Ladies!" James said, grabbing everyone's attentions. Instantly, ten pairs of eyes snapped onto James.

The first thing I noticed was the diversity of the women. There were different types of women in the group, that was for sure. I'm happy this didn't end up all blonde or all rocker chick like some of the other dating shows on TV. A strawberry blonde caught my eye first. She seemed to have already become the queen bee in one group of girls for a few were surrounding her, but unlike the others, she seemed to have an air of confidence that was usually associated with queen bee's. Then there was a true blonde watching everyone from the side. I'll admit, her body caught my attention first, but she looked a bit smug and extremely confident of her looks. She would be interesting to get to know, but I'm not sure just how well we'd get together. Finally, there was a brunette. She was sitting with one of the others girls and was smiling. The smile wasn't like the others, it wasn't a smile that was meant to capture someone's attention, but instead it was just so natural…

"So, our bachelor has arrived and is eager to meet you… Ladies, I'd like you to meet Edward Cullen." I stepped out of the house and smiled at everyone. My sister always told me I made people swoon when I smiled and I never believed her… until now. "Edward, I believe you have some food to grill up as well as some women to meet. I'll see you all later." James stepped back and left me fend for myself in the group, not that they looked too dangerous…

"Hello everyone. So… hamburgers alright with everyone?" I asked, holding up a plate of raw hamburgers and everyone instantly agreed. I walked down to the barbeque and threw on the hamburgers, enjoying the sizzle as the raw meat met the hot grill.

Two women instantly started to walk over to me and I waited for them to come over and introduce themselves. One of them wound her arm through mine and place her other hand on my bicep.

"Hello, my name is Kate."

"And mine is Tanya."

"Mmm… such strong arms." Kate said, her accent getting even thicker. "You must work out a lot."

"When I can." Edward I shrugged…

oOoOoOo

The rest of the night was pleasant enough. I got to get some of the basic information about everyone. I remember listening to everyone, but later that night the three people who stood out where Bella, Tanya, and Rose. It was a trio I never would have thought about, but they really had caught my attention. Well, Rose caught it because I knew I had seen her before and she ended up being the model my brother practically worshipped. I knew he was going to go crazy when he came to visit…

The group dates the next night were still just getting to know everyone. Random, stupid, easy questions were thrown out into the groups for everyone to answer and I have to say, it was easy to know Jane was going to go. Still, some of the people worried me. I mean, Angela rarely talked and I wasn't sure how a few of the others girls were going to act farther down the road. I'm sure everyone could change and I could warn them, but first impressions mean everything, don't they?

The thing that had surprised me the most was on the second date when two of the girls, Lauren and Tanya, decided to see who could kiss better and I was the test subject, not that I'm complaining(stop making cat calls Emmett). Both were nice… some are better than others though…

oOoOoOo

"Oh! Strawberries!" Lauren said. As soon as I heard her exclaim that I knew we were in for a few hot moments. Luckily the Jacuzzi was already rather hot cause it was about to get a whole lot hotter…

Lauren came back over to me with the strawberry and used it to tease my mouth open. I played her game and took a bite and wasn't surprised when she bent down for a kiss. I was able to swallow the fruit before Lauren's tongue danced into my mouth and twirled around mine. Before I was able to break away, she captured my face in hers… a bit too confident for me. She was good, but not that good. Eventually, she broke away and fell back into her seat.

"Must you be so cliché and use strawberries?" Tanya asked. I could already tell there was tension between the two women. "Watch and learn little girl, watch and learn."

Tanya walked right up to me and sat on my lap. I smiled, more than happy to receive the kiss from the strawberry blonde…

So Tanya was a better kisser than Lauren, but I could have guessed that just from looking at her. By the time we pulled apart I was panting slightly and more than happy to be in the position I was in. Tanya slunk back to her seat confidently and I just sat there, slightly dazed.

"So, are they the only ones who get kisses?" Jessica pouted.

"Of course not." I replied. So, for the first time in this adventure (which was pretty quick actually), I was able to get a kiss from each of the girls on one date… Yes, this was going to be very interesting indeed.

oOoOoOo

After thinking back on the dates and everything else I had seen, Jane was going to go first. There was no way I was going to keep her around. I'm sure she's nice and all, but she scared me a little bit. I'm sure she could have taken Emmett on as well and while that could have been funny to see, I wouldn't want to put myself through that torture. Call me selfish, I really couldn't care.

Then there was Jasper's obstacle course. I watched it on a tv back at my apartment, and I have to admit, it was quite amusing. The funniest part had to be when Tanya got stuck in the tree. I wasn't sure if she would really come down, but I was proud of her when she did. Still, I was happy when Bella was declared the winner. Although she wasn't the quietest in the group, I feel like I knew less about her than anyone else. Thank god we got a private date, otherwise I really don't know how long she might have staid. Then again, Angela did stay all the way to the final three…

oOoOoOo

"So where are we going?" Bella asked after I had turned on the car.

"You'll see." I replied. I wanted to keep her surprised, it just made this whole thing so much more interesting.

"Ugh, I hate surprises." Bella moaned.

"Really?"

"Really." Bella said.

"Well, I think you might just enjoy this one." I smiled. At least, I hoped she would like it.

"I'll take your word on it." Bella replied.

How did she already trust me? I mean, this is a TV game show, I didn't think trust would be developed till after everything was over with. Did this mean she already trusted me with her feelings? Did she already have feelings for me?

Calm down Edward… it's only the third week into this…

We drove for almost a half hour until I pulled into the parking lot of a miniature golf course. I hoped this wouldn't be too childish for Bella, but I really wanted to do something fun, especially after Jasper's obstacle course. I could see Bella getting excited next to me and I hoped this was going to be a good date.

"I take it you approve?" I laughed as I helped Bella out. She had a large smile nearly reaching from eye to eye.

"Are you kidding me? Of course!" Bella smiled. It seemed as though she was resisting from doing something… dare I hope a hug or kiss?

So, I took Bella's hand and led her over to where we needed to rent the balls and clubs. I rented two and then led her over to the first hole. Unfortunately we got behind a slow and moronic group which made the first few holes painful to just stand there…

"You want to skip ahead and show them how it's done?" I whispered into Bella's ear.

"I thought you'd never ask." Bella sighed. We skipped around the group and found ourselves on the second little course. It had a little pond in the middle with a bridge going over it.

"Ladies first." I said. Bella smiled at me and then took a stance to hit the ball. I watched her silently, but couldn't help smiling as she completely missed the hole "I was under the impression you had done this before." I tried not to laugh… I really did…

"I have… just not for quite a few years." Bella admitted.

"Would you like me to help you?" I asked.

"I don't think that would be such a bad idea." Bella replied.

I smiled at her and then came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, forcing her body into the right stance. Then, I helped her swing, although I was saddened that it all happened so quickly. It was nice already being that close to her and I didn't want it to end that quickly. We watched as the ball fell into the hole and Bella instantly started to celebrate. I was still holding her so she turned around and did what I least expected, she kissed me. It's always the quiet ones, right? Unfortunately before any real kissing could happen, she snaked out of my arms and went over to collect the balls.

"Well, aren't you going to help me?" I asked.

"I think you know what you're doing." Bella replied. "But… I have to admit, I wasn't really paying attention to your lesson. So I might need your help again."

"Who said I would help you again?" I teased.

"Hm… I have a feeling you might." Bella grinned. We moved on to the next part of the course and I set up once more. "So, are you going to help me?"

"What's in it for me?" I asked. I would be more than happy to set the price at a real kiss.

"We'll have to see…" Bella replied.

I grinned and immediately wrapped my arms around Bella once more. I whispered the directions on how to hit the ball and then watched as Bella's once more made it into the hole. As before, Bella spun around in my arms and kissed me. Instead of giving her the chance to escape, I closed my arms around her and deepened the kiss, making sure I received a true kiss for all of my hard efforts. Unfortunately the annoying family from before decided to interrupt us by coughing. Karma's a bitch, isn't it? Maybe next time they won't enjoy taking up everyone else's free time… Still, I let go of Bella and took my shot, easily getting a hole in one…

oOoOoOo

The rest of the date had been quite interesting. The quiet teacher from Arizona turned out to be a lot more interesting than I had imagined. I don't know how many times I thought of our DDR dancing, but it certainly made the night. I'll admit it, I went out and bought one of the home versions of the game to make sure my game was up just in case there was a next time.

The rest of the group dates had been fun. There were definitely some rivalries already popping up and a few who were trying to stay out of it. I liked watching Rose stand her ground while not getting into any of the real fights. I'm sure by now she wanted to rip Tanya's eyes out and vice versa… Then there was Jessica's elimination. She really was a nice girl, but just wasn't going to do it for me. There really was no reason to keep her around if I wasn't ever going to choose her in the end anyway.

The next week I was able to take the girls out to a club. The limo ride was interesting, but the most interesting part was the beginning when I first got to the house. I could tell Tanya was completely unnerved about something since she was trying to make the TV blow up with her eyes. I had laughed silently to myself before composing myself and walking in. Then, when she made up the excuse of Bella, Angela, and Rosalie being sick, I knew exactly what had gone down. Rosalie had ruffled Tanya's feathers once more and Tanya wasn't having it. While drama queens weren't always my thing, women who could stand their ground were. Still, the club was a lot of fun and watching all of the girls fight for my attention had to be one of the best parts. Then there was Lauren's body shot, dancing with Bella and Angela, and Carmen and Rosalie's dancing. Overall, the night was extremely hot…

The only thing that grabbed my unsettling attention was the attention that Kate received from one of the men. I really couldn't help but notice the phone number he slipped her. Sure Kate tried to get him to leave, but she still hesitated with the number. I really couldn't have an inch of doubt with the woman I would be eventually choosing and that phone number was a physical manifestation of that possibly doubt and insecurity. So, in the end, Kate left and I the pool of women was slowly shrinking…

Next, there was Emmett and his stupid dating game. I really could not fathom where he got the idea for that type of elimination, but he was just so excited about it that I knew there was nothing I could say or do to stop him. So once more, I sat back and watched the fun begin, but this time I was actually just down the street from the house. I watched as one by one the girls were all "eliminated" until there were only two left. I also noticed how Rose and Emmett seemed to flirt with each other… there was definitely a connection there and I'm not sure how deep it already was. It was at that point that I was actually jealous of my brother. It seemed as though he could find someone just right for him instantly, and know it too. Yet here I was on a game show with a few prospects…

I could tell who the last two women were and I'll admit I was hoping and preying for Bella to be the girl Emmett chose because of our last private date, but Emmett never was one to do go along with what I wanted. He ended up picking Tanya for my date and while I was slightly disappointed, I also found myself looking forward to seeing her without everyone else. Hopefully she'd lose the firey temper and just relax.

oOoOoOo

The sunset illuminated the islands as well as Tanya, making the helicopter ride all that more beautiful. Tanya was gripping my hand and every time we made a slight turn, Tanya would lean more and more into me. I'm still surprised she wasn't in my lap by now. After I had kissed her head softly, Tanya looked up at me and I knew the look she was giving me. Sure enough, she leaned up and brought her lips to mine, but Tanya wasn't one to play innocent. No, she instantly deepened the kiss, practically shoving her tongue into my throat. We were forced to stop when our headsets got tangled and all of the banging noises echoed in the head phones.

"Well… that didn't end like I thought it would." Tanya muttered.

I laughed for a second, but Tanya glared up at me and I instantly sobered up. Did this mean Tanya could be one of those psychotic, controlling girlfriends?

oOoOoOo

The glaring and what not really did get old after the single time she did it. Really, that unnerved me more than anything. Working at the hospital meant I had long hours and if I had to come home to a wife bitching about me cheating or just working long hours, then I wasn't going to be in a happy marriage… I'd be no where near one… The group date was a lot of fun, well when it came to the girls who were willing to get their fingers a bit sticky with the s'mores. The others were a bit too high strung and I knew they wouldn't be around for much longer. I mean, Rose had a temper, but she was also willing to live a little.

I was ready to eliminate Lauren without looking back at that elimination, but Rosalie saved her. Personally, I wished the producers had allowed me to continue to eliminate Lauren, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. Still, I was happy for Rosalie and my brother. I remember talking to my brother after my private date and all he could talk about was Rosalie this, Rosalie that. So, I was more than happy to drive Rosalie to my apartment where Emmett was currently staying, to say the reunion was happy would be an understatement. I was getting ready to go sleep at the hospital when Emmett announced that they would be leaving by throwing my front door closed. Since then, Rosalie has been accepted into the family and has been eagerly waiting my decision…

Next was my Robert charade. I had some of those girls completely fooled while others were apparently far too smart for me. Bella, for one, instantly recognized me because of my eyes. My EYES! I hadn't even thought about putting contacts in, but apparently it would have been a good idea. I know it completely ruined trying to figure out how the girls would act, but I have a feeling that Bella isn't acting while she's here… But the trick did work for some of the others. I saw insecurities and confidence that was far too high. It did help me get a feeling about all of the girls, but still, I feel like a lot of it could be acting. That was painfully obvious with Irina and some of the other girls when they started gossiping. That was the only time I went back and watched what the girls had said in this entire thing. That was why Irina had to go and a few others got warnings. I have to say though, that was the last time I really saw the bitchy Tanya for the most part…

Then, Alice made her appearance. I know she'd have a pick for me as soon as she'd met all of the girls, that is if she hadn't already picked someone out for me already. I knew she would be able to dress everyone up perfectly and I wasn't disappointed. This is one of the good times to have a stylist for a sister. Unfortunately, she had me in the dark as to who she would pick for my private date and I could only think of a list of who she could pick and why… Needless to say, I was thrilled when she picked Bella. Plus, the outfit she was able to get Bella into made Bella look only that much better (which is a hard task in my opinion).

It was so funny watching Bella's reaction as well to the idea of a hike for our date…

oOoOoOo

"A hike? Great. You're going to make me the laughing stock of Phoenix." Bella muttered.

"What are you talking about? You don't like to hike?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"When I was younger, I was so clumsy it seemed that I'd fall every other step. I've gotten a bit more coordinated since then, but I still try and avoid areas that can make me fall flat on my face." Bella explained.

"Seriously? But you did so well with Jasper's obstacle course." I said.

"Yes, well, like I said, I've grown out of it. Old habits die hard I guess." Bella shrugged.

"Well then, since we don't want you to become the laughing stock, I guess I'll just have to carry you." I said with a smile.

"What? Edward, no. I refuse to allow you to carry me! I can still walk." Bella tried to protest, but I wasn't going to have any of it.

"No… I don't want you to be a bit embarrassed." I replied.

"Edward! No!" Bella cried, but I continued to ignore her and I picked her up, slinging her over my back. "Edward, put me down! This isn't funny! I might be clumsy, but I can still walk! Anyway, I don't want you having to carry me! I'm too heavy!"

"You're not too heavy, don't worry."

"Edward, put me down!" Bella cried.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Um… well… um… yes…" Bella shrugged.

I could tell that was a lie so I just continued walking down the path, enjoying the feel of having Bella in my arms. I really could get used to carrying her around…

oOoOoOo

I hadn't lied when I told her none of the others would appreciate the meadow like I knew Bella would. Most of the others would be more interested in getting more kisses and would end up ignoring everything the meadow had to offer. Yet I knew Bella would actually take everything in and wouldn't be too distracted by me to miss the meadow. Then there was the night when Bella staid with me. I knew there would be repercussions the next morning, but I really couldn't resist not holding Bella in my arms all night. To say it wasn't just wanted would be lying. Plus the breakfast in the morning just made everything perfect. I have to believe that really was the best date from the entire show and no matter what I'll always remember everything about it…

Unfortunately the world and the other girls came back into the story. I knew Tanya wasn't thrilled with Bella staying with me, but I have to say, it was an interesting feeling making her jealous like that. I wouldn't want to do it a lot, but it certainly caused an interesting reaction. Still, I remained with the week's theme of hiking and took everyone else up the mountain on another hike. Some of the girls continued to complain and hog all of the water, but others really took everything in. I also noticed how different I was from some of the girls and I could tell this elimination plus the next one weren't going to be too hard. So, that night, Lauren had to go and I could see how upset she was. Sure, she had tried to change, but I don't believe anyone could permanently change like how I was asking her and it was wrong for me to ask in the first place.

It was the next morning when I had a heart attack. It was a nice surprise to see Carmen teaching Bella how to dance, but when she got hurt, I could have died. Luckily it wasn't too bad and Bella got back up. She instantly brushed it off as being clumsy and her blush, which I had been falling in love with slowly, came back. Then there was the ice skating incident that night when I thought Bella really did have a serious accident. Yet again, she got up and walked out of it. I don't know anyone else who could have done that, but I was in complete awe watching her walk around afterwards. Of course there was the prick of the security guard who kept trying to intervene, you'd think he'd stop once he realized I was a doctor, but no, he just had to keep coming over. I hate to say I let my temper get a bit out of hand, but the security guard was lucky he could still skate after I had left…

Still, the other girls had shown a lot of compassion, well Carmen didn't really seem to care, but Tanya and Angela did. They helped me take care of Bella, even though Bella was protesting the whole way. So after that whole incident was over, my choice was once more pretty clear. Carmen was more into her dancing than anything else so it was her turn to go…

And then there were 3… Angela, Bella, and Tanya. Two girls were somewhat similar and one was in a league of her own. It really was going to be one of the hardest decisions that I was going to be forced to make, but unfortunately, the producers weren't going to let me out of making it. I took Tanya back to the city and watched as she went through a ton of the stores. She would definitely make a good shopping partner for Alice someday… Then I took Angela out whale watching and then to a private dinner. It was there she confessed she'd practically given up and said she was rooting for me to choose Bella. It was then that I knew it would only fair to send Angela home that night. Finally, there was Bella. We went to some of the wineries in California. Yes, it was an out of the way trip, but it let me get to know Bella just that much more. Plus I got to spend the whole day with her instead of a few hours like with the others.

Eventually, the final true elimination came around and I was forced to send Angela home and keep Bella and Tanya in Forks, although they wouldn't be staying for long. I could see that both were excited to get home for at least a little bit and I was looking forward to some time at work and quiet time to think about who would be receiving my grandmother's engagement ring…

Then there were the trips home… I was introduced to both families and the areas where both girls grew up in. To say it was exciting would be an understatement. Although scary at times as well…

oOoOoOo

"Then let's get going." I said, leading Bella over to my rented Volvo.

"No, no. You get to meet the beast now." Bella insisted.

"The beast?" I asked. I'm sorry, but if a car is called a beast, then that is not a good thing. Bella led me outside to this old, dilapidated red truck that I thought was a redneck lawn ornament… Apparently it does work… "Now I know why you call it the beast. I'm guessing it sounds like a beast too."

"You know it."

"Bella, is this even safe? I mean, look at it! It looks like it's struggling to stay up."

"My truck is perfectly fine!" Bella exclaimed. I really hope I didn't offend her, but I mean, just look at the truck!

"Come on Bella, you can drive the Volvo." I pleaded.

"That's not your car is it?" Bella asked.

"What? No, of course it is!" I said. Crap, she saw right through me… again.

"Ya right, and people say I suck at lying." Bella said along with an eye roll. Damn… caught.

"Ok, it's not. I rented one just like mine back home." I confessed.

"I thought so… but we're still taking my truck." Bella grinned. "Now get in before I have the beast chase you down."

"No offense, but I think I can run faster than that thing." I sighed. Still, I got in next to Bella and slid my seat belt on. Hopefully the seat belts worked as well cause I'm still not sure about how safe this truck was…

oOoOoOo

And then there were the interrogations, which I really was expecting…

oOoOoOo

I heard the grunting before I saw the man. Tanya's father wasn't the tallest, but he wasn't the shortest of men either. "So, you're Edward?"

"I am, sir." I replied.

"What do you do?"

And begin the interrogation…

"I'm a surgeon in a hospital back in Seattle."

"And your family?"

"We're in various professions. My brother is a football player, my sister is a fashion designer, my father is another surgeon, my mother is an interior designer, my brother-in-law is a-"

"I get it. You're all in… fluffy jobs, jobs that don't take real work."

"Real work?" I asked. Last time I checked I was in 'real work'.

"Yes real work. Work that keeps you up late and wakes you up early. Work that involves getting your hands dirty. Work that involves breaking out in a sweat." Tanya's father growled back.

"I'm a surgeon! You don't think that I don't stress or sweat while in the middle of an operation? I'm holding a person's life in my hands so I have to be extremely careful. My brother is a professional football player. Trust me, he gets sweaty everyday! Plus his jerseys and what not are always covered in mud. Even in his recreational time, he's getting dirty. My mother might be an interior designer, but she also takes care of a vegetable garden and the rest of my family's lawns. Don't tell me I don't know hard work and my family doesn't know hard work because, sir, I can assure you we do. We earn the money we make and we don't spend it on frilly things. We invest it, donate it, and save it for when it's needed. Yes we're lucky and yes I was spoiled as a child, but never accuse me of knowing what hard work is!"

"Edward, why don't you go outside? I need to talk to my father for a second." Tanya said.

I haven't been this mad since… well for a long time. I knew I could have kept going, but Tanya was tugging at my arm so I relented and stormed outside. I glared at the door as it shut behind me before taking a few deep breaths and calming down. My mother had always taught me to control my anger so after years and years of practice, I'm surprised I almost lost it in there…

oOoOoOo

"So Edward, what exactly is it that you do?" Charlie asked.

And here comes the interrogation from the cop… great.

"I'm a doctor sir, a surgeon technically." I replied. I admit, I did a bit of chest puffing, but it was so hard to resist.

"A surgeon? That's a lot of years in school, a lot of dedication." Charlie said.

"It is." Edward nodded. "But I enjoy what I do so I never minded. My father is a surgeon as well and I had always wanted to work with him and now I do."

"Your father is a surgeon as well?"

"He is, at the same hospital too." I explained.

"That must be nice."

"It is. My family is very close." I said.

"Really? That's nice to hear." Charlie said.

"Hey, you won't possibly be related to Emmett Cullen, would you?" Jake asked.

"I am. He's my brother." I knew that was going to come up at some point. I had noticed some of the football stuff in Bella house, which had confused me, but apparently it belonged to Jake and her father.

"You're related to Emmett Cullen?" Charlie asked, clearly surprised. "It really is a small world."

"Did Bella get to meet him?" Jake asked.

"She did. He had a challenge for the girls at one point." I explained.

"I bet she didn't even care." Jake muttered.

"He made them play the dating game and then left pretty quickly afterward." I shrugged.

"Did Bella win?"

"No, that was the only challenge she didn't win. Em decided to send me on a date with one of the other girls."

"Any reason?"

"We'll see." Edward shrugged.

"Jake, why don't you go get the girls. The meat is almost done." Charlie said. Jake nodded and walked back into the house. "So what's going to happen after this competition?"

"What do you mean sir?" Edward asked.

"What happens to the girl you choose and the girl you don't choose?" Charlie said.

"I wish I could tell you sir, but I am not allowed to." I sighed.

"Be careful Edward."

"Don't worry, I am completely thinking through my decision. I understand there might be some repercussions either way so I want to think about everything."

"Your smart, I respect that." Charlie said.

"Thank you sir." I nodded. I let out a breath of relief since I had been able to survive Charlie's interrogation.

oOoOoOo

Both of the families had been interesting to meet… but it had also been interesting to meet the friends…

oOoOoOo

"BELLA SWAN!" I was pushed out of the way by a smaller girl who resembled Bella somewhat. She ran right past me and wrapped her arms around Bella.

"Renesmee!" Bell cried. Apparently… I was now forgotten in the background.

"It's so great to see you! Girl, we've missed you! The house has been so empty… not that Jake and I minded, but ya."

Thank god, there's someone distracting Jake from my Bella… wait… my Bella?

"I don't need the details." Bella said. I coughed to remind Bella that I was still there and she came over to introduce me to her friend. "Renesmee, this is Edward. Edward, this is my friend Renesmee."

"It's nice to meet you." I said.

"You too. So, you're the mysterious bachelor, hm?" Renesmee asked. I felt like I was on display in a store and Renesmee was checking me out to decide if I was worthy of buying.

"Nessie, let Jake and dad do the interviewing." Bella said, saving me from whatever Renesmee was going to start…

"But…" Renesmee compained.

"Nessie, not now." Bella insisted. "We were actually just stopping by so Edward could see where I worked."

"Aw you mean we don't get to have any fun?" Nessie pouted.

"I thought you were coming to dinner tonight?" Bella said. "Trust me, I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun then."

"We better." Nessie sighed. "Alright, well I still have an extra period so I better get back to my class. It was nice meeting you Edward and I'll see you two tonight."

"It was nice meeting you as well." I nodded.

oOoOoOo

"Don't worry, they won't say anything bad. They're just curious." Tanya assured me.

"Hello Tanya." Someone said.

"Cailin." Tanya acknowledged.

"Who's your friend?" Cailin asked.

"This is Edward, my boyfriend." Tanya said. For some reason, beign called her boyfriend didn't sit right with me, not like it had with Bella.

"Hm, he doesn't seem like it. I mean, you're grabbing his hand, patting his chest, and he's just standing there." Cailin noted. Damn… she's observant. "Did you steal him off some girl in Seattle?"

"Of course not." Tanya muttered.

"So you're not back to your old games? Hm, you were the best at stealing boyfriends here." Cailin said, flicking some dirt from under her manicured fingernail.

"Honey, I didn't steal them. They simply wanted the upgrade from what they were with." Tanya sneered. "And you know Trent never liked you anyway, he was just going out with you before he could."

"O really? Because after you cheated on him, he came back to me, apologized in the most beautiful way, and now we're engaged."

"What?" Tanya asked. Thank god she wasn't holding my hand anymore because of she was her nails would have drawn blood.

"We're engaged…" Cailin went off to explain about her current relationship with this Trent guy.

oOoOoOo

The trip to Alaska had certainly opened my eyes on Tanya. Plus the trip to Arizona had let me see the what Bella was really like. I had seen the woman I really wanted in both girls as well as some other sides… After a week of thinking about everything and reviewing everything mentally…

"Edward?" Alice stepped onto the balcony, looking for me.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

"I am. Aren't you supposed to be at Mom and Dad's?" I asked.

"I'm heading over there right now." Alice said.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to make sure you were dressed appropriately." Alice shrugged.

"Do you approve?" I asked, opening my arms so she could see the full outfit.

"I do. I've taught you well…" Alice mumbled. "Alright, well Jasper's waiting for me so I need to get going. I'll see you later tonight. I know I don't have to worry about who you're going to choose… I know you'll choose the right girl."

"Of course Alice." I said. I kissed her cheeks and watched her leave the apartment. I found my coat and played with the ring box for a bit before heading out as well. I had a proposal I needed to get too…


	13. Episode 12

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So, I know I was supposed to update a few days ago, but life's still been hectic. Anyway, this isn't a long chapter, but it's full of the good stuff… hope you enjoy!

* * *

_And here we are… at the final episode. From ten women to two, Edward Cullen has managed to find two possibly candidates to become his wife. Our bachelor has spent the last week thinking back on the experience and deciding which woman, Bella Swan or Tanya Denali, is best suited for him. Tonight, one young women becomes set in the course to become Mrs. Edward Cullen and the other returns home… _

oOoOoOo

Two women walked side by side up to the gazebo they had grown familiar with over a matter of weeks. They were close enough to walk down the lit isle, but far enough neither one was touching. From time to time, one would look at the other. The gazebo was completely covered in little white lights and red and white rose petals covered the isle. They walked up to their usual spot in front of the gazebo's steps, but instead of Edward standing in the gazebo, James was. While he was still dressed quite sharply in a classic tux, both girls were visibly disappointed.

"Good evening ladies." James said.

"Good evening." They replied.

"Aw, you could at least act as though you are happy to see me." James joked. "I know you want Edward to be standing where I am, but he is still waiting to show up. The reason, his proposal will be private, well as private as you get with an entire nation watching you. So, one of you will say your last goodbye to Edward and, hopefully, the other will be saying yes. Now, there are two pathways, each of you gets one. Tanya, yours is covered by the red roses, Bella; yours is covered in the white roses. Don't keep your bachelor waiting ladies."

Tanya and Bella looked at each other one last time before walking down their individual paths…

oOoOoOo

**Tanya POV**

Finally, the time had come for Bella to go back to Arizona and for me to make my name off of Edward's name. Elite society of Seattle, here I come…

**Bella POV**

Here we go, deep breaths. Hopefully this night would be good and I wouldn't be returning to Seattle with my tail tucked between my legs. Of course, Charlie would probably shoot Edward if that happened…

**Tanya POV**

My little area had a few red roses around the side and an old stone bench in the center. There was no one else there when I arrived so I smoothed over my dress and sat down, waiting for my key… I mean my man to come claim me as his.

**Bella POV**

No matter how much I loved the gazebo, this little oasis in the center of white roses was beautiful in it's own rights. Still, I would have preferred Edward's meadow to any of this. I looked around the garden and realized I was still by myself so I sat down on the white bench and waited for Edward to come with his decision.

**Tanya POV**

It had been a few minutes before I heard the crunch of petals and stones beneath shoes coming down the path. I smoothed my hair out once more and turned to the path. Edward walked in, his hair still messy as always and his eyes looking straight at me. I held my breath and watched as he walked over and sat down in front of me.

"Hello Tanya."

"Edward." I purred.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, but will hopefully be better soon." I said with a smile.

"Mhm… well, I guess we have some things to talk about, don't we?"

"If you say so, but I would rather just skip over to the part where you told me your decision."

"I wish it was just that simple. Still, we have… business I guess you could say, to get through. First, we've had a lot of good times over the past few weeks."

"We have." I agreed.

"You've been sexy and smart both at the same time. You've showed you can handle yourself in different situations and since you never know what the future may hold, that tends to be a good thing. Still, there are a few things that concern me."

"Anything that concerns you we can talk about and work through." I said, putting my hand on Edward's knee.

"That's a good outlook on things. First, I'm not quite sure of your past dating history and how that will affect us."

"It won't." I assured Edward. "Plus that's in the past so we surely shouldn't worry ourselves with it."

"Right." Edward said. "Plus there was the little tift between your farther and I. Yes, we did overcome it, but for how long? Family is important to me and I have to wonder how close we'll be and how close you are right now with your parents."

"I love my parents!"

"I'm not saying you don't, I'm just wondering how close you are."

"Edward, I don't like where this is going." I said.

"I know, but we had to talk about it."

"So, are you going to share your decision now?"

"I do believe it's time… Tanya…"

**Bella POV**

There was quite a bit of time between when I arrived and when Edward showed up. I was starting to get worried that his way of telling me he hadn't chosen me was by just not showing up and running off with Tanya. I'm sure the producers would have let me know… eventually… Still, Edward did show up and walked over to me. He didn't kneel, nor did he stand. Instead, he sat down next to me and took my hands in his.

"Good evening, Bella."

"Good evening, Edward." I replied.

"It's been quite a journey getting here, hasn't it?"

"It has, but it's been a lot of fun." I said with a smile.

"So have I." Edward agreed. "Before I tell you my decision, we need to talk about a few things."

"Of course." I said.

"Over this whole fiasco, I've seen you be quiet and yet standing up for yourself. I once thought you might be fragile, but you proved me wrong on our hikes. Plus, when you did get hurt, you didn't let it keep you down. You seemed to charm everyone you met, including my family and me. Speaking of family, you're close with yours and they somehow welcomed me even though they didn't even know me."

During his little monologue, I couldn't help and smile as all those memories flashed through my head. Of course, I mentally winced at the memory of ice-skating, but that was quickly forgotten with the memory of the barbeque.

"Still, I have to wonder if you're ready for the darker sides of living with the socialites of Seattle. Some can be heartless while others are the nicest people you could meet."

"I'm sure I can stand through anything and I'm hoping your sister and Rosalie will help. Plus, you'd be there with me…"

"I know Alice and Rosalie would help you and I'd never leave you with any of the vipers alone." Edward said.

"And my final concern is your job and family. We both have jobs that are hard to move, as well as where we consider home, but if this, and I mean us, works out, then some things will have to change."

"If I didn't think there would be some sacrifices, then I'd be stupid and naïve, but I've looked at everything in my life and if you'd let me into yours, I wouldn't mind some of those sacrifices."

"I… I really don't know what to say to that…"

"You haven't been the only one doing some deep thinking." I confessed.

"No… apparently I haven't been." Edward said with a slight smile. "Bella, it's time for my announcement… Bella, I-"

* * *

"Edward! We was watching that!"

"Ya turn it back on!"

"You guys were there, I don't think you need to watch it… again."

"Edward, turn it back on!"

"We could be watching a movie, you do realize that."

"Shut up and turn it back on or I swear to God you will regret ever being born. I don't think Mom and Dad will miss you too much."

"Dude, Edward, just turn it back on. You know they won't shut up until you've let them finish watching it."

"Plus, I love watching all of the expressions on everyone's face…"

"Fine, there's not much more left…" Edward muttered. He picked up the remote to the TV and started to play the tape again… for the fifth time.

* * *

**Tanya POV**

"_So, are you going to share your decision now?"_

"I do believe it's time… Tanya, I'm sorry, but I cannot give you a ring. I don't believe your intentions are true, nor are your feelings as deep as they should be if there was love. And to be completely honest, I don't feel the connection between us that there should be if there was to be something. I'm sorry, but you will not be staying in Seattle, at least with me as my wife."

"WHAT?" I screamed. "You mean, I put up with all of those sluts for weeks just to lose? You don't understand, Edward, we do have something, whether or not you wish to admit it."

"No, I do know where my heart lies and it is not with you. I believe the producers have a ticket back to Alaska for you."

"No… NO! I will not be going back there. Edward, you have to understand…"

"O I do, and I will not be a ticket for someone to move up in society and out of their home state. Go find someone else to sink your nails into because it will not be me."

"I refuse to go!"

"Fine then, have fun out here after the lights go out." Edward shrugged. He stood up and brushed off his tux before walking down the path.

"What! You can't leave me here! Edward! Please! Camera guys? Help?"

**Bella POV**

"_You haven't been the only one doing some deep thinking." I confessed. _

"No… apparently I haven't been." Edward said with a slight smile. "Bella, it's time for my announcement… Bella, I can tell you with all my heart and with the greatest of confidence, I love you. I have never felt this way towards anyone and I never knew there could be such passion for one person in life, but apparently there is. Bella Swan, will you make me the happiest man on TV and become my wife?"

"Yes! A hundred times for each rerun of this Yes!" I said. There was no hesitation or anything, I just wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and he hugged me into his chest.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Edward repeated into my hair.

"I believe I should be thanking you." I said.

"How about we thank each other?" Edward asked.

"I like that." I agreed. Edward smiled before smashing his lips onto mine. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. "O and Edward? I love you too."

* * *

"Are you guys happy now?" Edward asked.

"O, stop complaining." Bella said, smacking his chest lightly. "You know you love watching it too."

"Ya Edward, I heard you laughing." Emmett said.

"And I saw you squeeze Bella into your chest!" Alice added enthusiastically, causing Bella to blush and burry her face into Edward's chest. He just shrugged and held up the remote.

"I guess since everyone's talking, that means I can turn the TV off for the night?" Edward asked.

"Don't even think about it, Edward." Rosalie growled.

"Ya! The best part has yet to come!" Alice said. "Actually, Edward… why don't I take the remote? That way we can make sure we actually make it to the end." Edward threw the remote to Alice, who was only saved from the flying object thanks to Jasper's quick reflexes since he caught it before it hit her. He quickly handed it to Alice, who pointed the remote at the TV and restarted the DVD. "Good, now we can continue…"


	14. Episode 13

**A/N**- Hello everyone! Alright, well technically the story is done, but there are TWO epilogues. This is the first one and then I'll have the next one up as soon as I write it. I have had requests for and questions about a sequel… there will not be a sequel right now. I put some of my other stories on hiatus to finish this story and so now I want to work on those. I also have a few outside projects that I want to get working on before school starts again. So yes, 2 more chapters and then this story is complete… Enjoy!

* * *

_Hello everyone! It has been nearly six months since Edward told Tanya Denali goodbye and asked Bella Swan to marry him. Since then, there has been a lot of activity with the new couple. However, they aren't the only ones who have been busy. All of the other girls have returned to their normal lives and some have had quite some big changes. Tonight, we'll get a few glimpses at the wedding that is to come, but mostly we will be focusing on the other girls and seeing how their lives have changed. _

_However first, a word from one of our sponsors…_

_oOoOoOo_

_**A Man So Heartless**_

_By MrsJakeBlack_

_Bella is starting High School in Forks, which she thinks sucks until she meets this mysterious, green-eyed, stunning stranger. Will this change Bella's perceptive on high school or ruin her life even more with this new obsession. AH BxE my second story_

_oOoOoOo_

_Now, to our first contestant who was asked to leave… _

_Unfortunately we were not able to get a hold of Miss Jane, but we did find out that she was deployed once more to Iraq. Plus, there are rumors that Jane did find those responsible for signing her up and their current conditions are still unknown. Hopefully they have recovered from any punishment and are doing well._

_News does get better with our second young lady who was asked to leave. Let's check in with Jessica…_

_oOoOoOo_

"Welcome to my family's ranch here in Texas!" Jessica exclaimed as she opened the gate for the camera. Up the road, there was a ranch house with a few people standing on the porch. "So, I know you're here to find out what has happened since I left the show. Well… I had my own whirlwind romance here. Here, come follow me and I'll introduce you to my bachelor."

Jessica led the camera up the path, past the house where she pointed out her parents and a few friends, and continued to the barn. "Mike, where are you?"

"Over here babe." Someone shouted from one of the stalls.

Jessica walked over and opened the door for Mike to walk out. She wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the dirt clinging to his shirt, and smiled at the camera. "Everyone out there in the world, this is my man, my bachelor, my husband, Mike."

"Hello." Mike said with a nod of his head.

"We've been married now for a month and I've been the happiest since getting back from the show."

"And how did you two meet?" One of the producers asked.

"Well, I've been working here since I was in high school." Mike said. "We knew each other through high school and what not. So while she went on this little experience, I realized I didn't want her to be with someone else. So, when she came back, I asked her on a few dates and then I asked her to marry me."

"We had a small ceremony here." Jessica continued. "Then we took a week off of work for our honeymoon."

"How's life been since then?" The producer asked.

"It's been amazing, to say the least." Jessica said, smiling up at Mike.

"Anything to say to anyone from the show?"

"Edward, good job at picking Bella, you two were meant to be. Anyone could see that. Bella, keep a hold of that man, he's one in a million." Jessica said. "Bye everyone!"

oOoOoOo

_So Jessica's life has definitely turned around since she got home. Next, we're going to visit the next young woman who left the show, Miss Kate…_

oOoOoOo

Kate stood on the front porch of her large plantation mansion. She waved to the cameras and smiled as the walked up closer. "Hello everyone and welcome to the South! This is definitely where I feel at home. I would offer everyone some lemonade or something, but unfortunately I have had no time to make any. So, it's been a few months since the show and I have to say, I enjoyed the experience of going on the show very much. In fact, I want to thank everyone on the show. I need to thank everyone for giving me the opportunity to meet Garrett. We're still dating, but he's agreed to try and move out here with me. In fact, you missed him by just a few hours. His flight should be landing soon."

"So life is good?"

"Life is very good." Kate nodded with a large smile. She jumped slightly as her phone started to ring. "I'm sorry y'all, but it's Garrett so I need to take this… I think his plane has landed. I'd love to tell y'all to stay, but I want some quality time with my man. Bye!"

oOoOoOo

_So far, everyone has gone back to a good life. Is that the same case for Rosalie? Was her decision to leave the show a wise decision? Let's see…_

oOoOoOo

"Hey Babe, those TV guys are here for you again!" Emmett yelled when he opened the door. "What's up fellas? I haven't seen you guys for a while."

"Emmett, let them in." Rosalie said as she came up behind him. "Good afternoon guys."

"Good afternoon Ms. Hale." The producer mumbled off of the side of the camera.

"I'm sorry, but that's no longer my name. It's Mrs. Cullen now." Rosalie smiled.

"You two got married?" A camera guy asked.

"Well since my brother was taking so long to decide, yes we did get married." Emmett said.

"It was small and quiet. We almost went to the court house to get everything done there, but Alice refused to let that happen so once all of the cameras were pulled out of the house, we got married in the backyard."

"Who all was there?" The producer asked.

"It was both of our families, Edward and Bella obviously, Angela also came by as well, but like we said, it was small."

"Rosalie, are you still modeling?"

"A bit, but we're going to try and start a family soon." Rosalie said, smiling up at Emmett once more.

"Sorry to leave, but I've got to get to practice. See ya guys later. Bye babe." Emmett said before grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

"Anything else, guys?" Rosalie asked.

"Are you still talking to anyone from the show?"

"I am. I'm helping Alice, Esme, and Bella with all of the wedding details. I also talk to Angela from time to time, but since I've moved to California with Emmett, I haven't actually seen most of the people since Edward proposed. I was there that night though and was at the house to greet the new couple."

"How were they after the proposal?"

"Both were extremely happy and couldn't stop smiling or touching each other. They might have been talking to someone, but they're hands were connected or they were holding onto each other. I'm happy Edward chose Bella, otherwise I don't know what would have happened. I might have let Tanya see the true meaning behind the claws coming out… it would have made some good TV, but it would not have been pretty. Is that it?"

"Will we be seeing you at the wedding?"

"Of course!" Rosalie said. "I wouldn't miss out on that."

oOoOoOo

_Just like with Jane, we were unable to get a hold of the next contestant who left the show. When we went to Colorado to find Irina, we were told she was out on a trip through the Rockies and wouldn't be back for almost two weeks. Her colleagues told us that she instantly returned to leading tours into the mountains, but has also began to give advanced tours, like the one she was on now. They were also more than happy to tell us that she has met another outdoor enthusiast and he is currently with her on her current trip._

oOoOoOo

_After Irina, Lauren was the next young woman to go home. We also caught up with her, but she has also moved on, literally. We were able to catch up with Lauren at her new office in Miami…_

oOoOoOo

"Welcome to my new office!" Lauren exclaimed as she opened the door. "I absolutely love this office. It's spacious and I've made it as homey as I could, but the best part… is the view, come on." Lauren walked over to one of the windows and opened it up, pushing back the shades. Outside was a view of the beach where crowds were gathered to enjoy the warm weather and cool water. "I mean really, you can't get a view better than that."

"And what else have you been doing since the show?"

"Well I've set up my practice and life here in Miami. I have an interesting group of friends, but I love them and we go out all the time."

"Do you still talk to anyone from the show?"

"No, and I'm sorry, but I don't want to. Most of the girls were psychotic bitches and the others didn't really mesh with me. Doesn't matter though, I have my friends here and that's all that matters."

"Is there any men in your life?"

"There are always men in my life. None for longer than a night or weekend, but we have our fun." Lauren smiled.

"Lauren, your next patient is here." Lauren's secretary said.

"Alright, one second please." Lauren replied. "I'm sorry, but my next patient showed up early. I know you flew all this way, but I really must cut this short."

oOoOoOo

_Next went the show's amazing dancer Carmen…_

oOoOoOo

"Hola everyone. Welcome to San Diego, California and the dance studio where I've started teaching! Currently I have four dance classes of various degrees of difficulty as well as a few private lessons. I've also become a professional dancer and while I'm not practicing, I'm still going to school to study. I'm almost finished with a degree in the Art History."

"Anyone in your life since you've gotten here?"

"Yes, my dance partner is also my boyfriend. His name is Eleazar."

"Is he here now?"

"No, I'm sorry. He's with his own class right now." Carmen said.

"Anything else going on in your life now."

"Not much. School and dancing has kept my life busy, but happy. Although, that's all I've ever wanted so I wouldn't change it."

"Have you kept in touch with anyone from the show?"

"I see Rosalie every once in a while and I'm helping Bella and Edward with their dancing, but they're doing well so I haven't seen them in a few weeks." Carmen explained. "As for the other girls, no, I have not seen any of them and I can't say that I'm sorry."

"Anything else you have to say?"

"No, not really. I'm happy Bella got her man in the end and Tanya was sent back to Alaska." Carmen finished.

oOoOoOo

_Then there were three for a short week, but then Angela had to go so there were only two… We caught up with Angela at the library where she worked and were quickly ushered into her office…_

oOoOoOo

"Hey everyone, sorry about being ushered into here, but we are in a library." Angela said with a slight blush. "Um, so I'm not quite sure what you want me to say…"

"What's been going on with your life since the show ended?"

"I returned to work at the library and I've been helping Bella, Alice, and Rosalie with the wedding. Life's been busy with the wedding, but calm here at the library. I like working around the books, it's relaxing."

"So you'll be at the wedding?"

"I will definitely be at the wedding."

"Do you know the guest list?"

"I know the number, but none of the specifics. Anyway, Alice would probably strangle me if I gave any details away." Angela laughed.

"Any men in your life now?"

"Not currently…"

"Hey Ange," A man called, walking in on the interview. "O sorry…"

"What is it Ben?"

"I have some people with some questions for you up front. When should I tell them you'll be coming?"

"Soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"Give me a minutes." Angela said.

"You got it." Ben said.

"Sorry about that. While the world doesn't bother you in TV land, it does bother you in real life." Angela sighed. "I'm sorry, but my life really isn't too exciting. Anyway, I'll see you at the wedding. See you there."

oOoOoOo

_After Angela it came down to the last two women, Tanya and Bella. In the end, Tanya returned home to Alaska and Bella remained with Edward. However, we did not find Tanya in Alaska, instead we found her in New York._

oOoOoOo

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry, but this interview is going to be short. Ever since I found Richard, my life has been quite busy. You know, I have to go keep up appearances with all of the elites of New York. I actually have a lunch with some of the other housewives from New York and some producers from another show in about a half hour."

"What show are you doing next?"

"They want to do a show called 'The Women of New York' and I've been asked to join. Some of the other women I know from the charity events and other social events are in the show as well. Of course, they want me to be the star, but hey, we won't tell the other girls." Tanya smiled.

"So life is good?"

"Life is amazing. Richard makes sure my bank account is full and I'm happy so I really couldn't wish for anything else."

"What about your life back in Alaska?"

"That's the past me. I might talk to my parents… well maybe I'll call them for the holidays and send them some money if they need it, but they aren't my responsibility anymore."

"Anything else you want to say?"

"Yes… Edward… this is the kind of wife you missed out on." With that, Tanya told her butler to walk us out while she left for her meeting.

* * *

**A/N**- Before I get any questions on it… currently I have no plans to write "The Women of New York" starring Tanya, but maybe I will at some point. Who knows? If I decide to write it, it will not be for a while. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	15. FINALE

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So here it is, the last chapter. Before getting into the wedding, please take a second and actually read the following little tidbit.

LFL has been nominated for the Best AU WIP in the Indie awards. The link is on my profile and voting started yesterday! So please, go vote! Thanks!

Also, Bella's wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses have links on my profile so if you're curious, go check them out!

* * *

_So the time has come for this show to end. Edward and Bella have been together now for almost seven months. Since then, the Cullens, Swans, and a few friends have been busy getting everything together. Still, it is time for the wedding to occur and of course, our cameras are the only ones welcomed in. Alice has made sure all of the details for the wedding have been kept quiet so only those close to the couple know what is being planned. _

_However, the wait is finally over. We have been given permission to talk Bella and Edward before the wedding to get their final thoughts before they tie the knot. Let's join the bride now as she puts the final touches on her hair and make-up…_

oOoOoOo

Bella POV

I really can't believe today's the day. After the proposal I was so happy that I could barely function, let alone talk. I was surprised I was able to say something decent enough for the show to end on too. Then when we went back to see the Cullens after the proposal, I think I barely got out a few words at the reunion, but that was mainly because Alice wouldn't stop talking.

Then we went home to see my parents and friends. It was also the first time both families got to meet. Jake and Charlie were floored when they met Emmett and wouldn't stop asking him questions, but Emmett just laughed and answered all of them while holding Rosalie to his side. Everyone else talked in a large group, just asking questions to get to know each other. Since the meeting went off well enough, Renesmee decided to spend some of her long weekends and breaks in Seattle with us helping with the wedding. Jake grumbled a bit, but Renesmee quickly quieted him down.

It was a long few months, but we're finally here. Edward is in his room getting ready… hopefully. Although I can't be quite sure since Alice won't even let me ask about him. She keeps running out though every time Emmett or Jasper show up. Like now, Jasper knocked and she was gone in a second. But now I at least have a few minutes of quiet before she comes back in. As you all can see, she's pulled my hair to it's limits before attaching a few golden and silver clips. After my hair was done, Alice oversaw my makeup although Rose was the one doing it so I really thought that was over kill. Now, I'm just waiting to get into my dress. Alice doesn't want anything to happen to it so we're waiting for the last minute before putting it on.

"Where do you think Jasper took her?" Renesmee asked.

"I don't know, but I'm happy he did." I replied.

"Well I love you two too." Alice huffed as she slipped back in the room. "Nessie, go put on your dress so we can help Bella with hers."

"Yes ma'am." Nessie said sarcastically. She walked out of the room with her dress bag in her arms.

"You're lucky I've already done your hair." Alice muttered.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Who knows how much harder I would have needed to pull your hair back." Alice smiled sweetly.

"Gee thanks Alice." I replied with a roll of my eyes. "Although this does make me realize one thing."

"And what is that?" Alice asked.

"I have to wonder what your wedding was like since you were the star, or one half of the star. So, I have to ask… were you a bridezilla?"

"I wouldn't say that, but the caterer might think otherwise. Still, he brought one main course to the tasting and a completely separate one to the wedding. I fired his ass on the spot and then called a restaurant I've been going to for ages and luckily they were able to come in and serve an amazing meal." Alice smiled. "Still, everything ended perfectly and almost five years later, Jasper and I are still together."

"Almost five years? Wait, you haven't been planning two parties have you?"

"Of course I have! Jeez, you still have so much to learn!" Alice said. "Anyway, today is your day and I can tell you, if it wasn't for my schedule, Edward would have you on the plain already."

"Plain? What plain?"

"Oops…"

"Alice…"

"It's for your honeymoon, duh! Of course you aren't having it here!" Alice beemed. "Speaking of schedules, where's Nessie? We need to get you into your dress…. We're… almost exactly thirty seconds off the schedule."

"She probably ran into Jake." I shrugged.

"Perfect… she'll have her wedding soon enough. I'll be right back. Don't touch your hair."

"Whatever you say." I sighed as Alice took off.

Finally a few more minutes to myself…

"Bella? Can I come in?"

…Or not…

"Ya Charlie, come in." I said.

"I um… well I just wanted to make sure this is still what you wanted. I mean, I know this is on TV and all, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Charlie… of course this is what I want. I… I can't believe you even asked that. I thought you liked Edward and the Cullens."

"I do… I just wanted to make sure you weren't being pressured into anything."

"Of course I'm not being pressured into anything. Dad, I love Edward and this is exactly what I want to be doing."

"Well then, where's Alice? Shouldn't you be in your dress already?"

"Yes, yes she should be!" Alice huffed as she dragged Rosalie and Nessie in behind her. Both looked smugly satisfied and Rosalie even touched up her lipstick. "Sorry Charlie, but we'll be out in a bit so you can walk her down the isle… O and cameras… scram."

oOoOoOo

Edward POV

It's been close to a year since I met Bella on this show. It's been six months since she accepted my proposal and it's been the happiest six months ever. Of course there were the normal times when I was at work of Alice tore Bella away so I spent time with the guys. But now it was time to make everything official and get Alice off our backs, at least for two weeks.

I have to say, I really didn't think that this show would work. I figured I'd meet a few crazies and maybe one or two nice girls, but to find my true love? Ya, never thought that one could happen. Still, it did and I'm happy my original expectations were shot through. Of course there were still the crazies and those I was happy to see go. Then there were some friends made for both Bella and I and hey, my brother even found himself a wife. Maybe on the next show they should just do speed dating cause where this show is heading, it will be one soon enough…

"Yo Edward, good you're dressed." Emmett said as he barreled in. Jasper was following him closely, but made sure to stay out of his way.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hello, it's our sister. We have like an hour before the wedding starts." Emmett said as he fell into one of the chairs in the room.

"Jasper, could you possibly go ask your wife if we could speed things up?" I asked, well more like pleaded.

"You know usually you should be getting cold feet and making this show have some dramatic ending." Emmett interrupted.

"Jasper." I said, ignoring Emmett.

"On it." He said with a nod. He slipped back out the door and left me with Emmett alone… joy.

"Shouldn't you go make sure Rosalie is happy and content?" I asked.

"Nah… well actually. She might just be done with Bella's make up. I could go find out how everything's going since I'm not locked into my room."

"You were a few months ago." I muttered. Emmett just smiled and shrugged before running back out of the room. I was surprised that the door was still standing, but these doors had been around since we moved here and hadn't fallen down due to Emmett yet.

And then there was quiet… Emmett wasn't totally off. Sure I'm still nervous that some of this could be an act since there are still cameras around, but I really don't see Bella being like that. She's too genuine, too good for her own good. Personally, I'm a bit surprised she's survived this long in the world considering how nice she is. People usually try to take advantage of people like her. I'm just happy they haven't and I'll be there to protect her now from the sniveling socialites of Seattle.

"Sorry, dude, Alice said if anything they're running a bit late." Jasper said. "Where's Emmett?"

"With Rose." I answered. "I'm surprised you weren't able to convince her otherwise though."

"Who? Rose for marrying Emmett? Emmett never gave us the chance to talk to her about the pros and cons of marrying him."

"Very funny." I said with a slight laugh. Jasper knew when to be funny and when not to be, a switch that seemed to be missing from Emmett.

"Anyway, ya no, this is your sister we're talking about. Remember my wedding? I mean, Alice had everything planned to the second." Jasper sighed.

"And she has it planned to the second here too." Emmett whined as he came in.

"She took Rosalie away?" I asked. Emmett nodded glumly and just sat back in his chair. "Dude, you're seeing her in a few minutes again anyway."

"True." Emmett shrugged.

We all fell into silence, waiting for someone (personally I want it to be Bella, but we all know how likely that would be). It took almost fifteen minutes, but then there was a knock and Charlie stuck his head in with a quick, we're ready. All three of us jumped out of our spots and nearly ran out of the door, both Carlisle and Charlie laughing as they watched us.

I took one more deep breath and walked down the isle between all of our guests and stood in front of the alter waiting for my Bella.

oOoOoOo

_As you can see, the wedding is ready to start… so without further delay, let the ceremony begin…_

oOoOoOo

Edward and all of his groomsmen stood proudly to the side of the alter waiting for the far doors to open. Before they did, the priest nodded to the crowd and signaled for the band to start. Everyone in the room stood up and turned around, knowing that the doors were finally about to open. When they did, the three bridesmaids walked out holding their bouquets in front of them. Still, the door closed once more before opening one last time to reveal Bella.

Her hair was fanned out around her shoulders, the curls falling in waves down her back. The jewels that had been placed in her hair sparkled in the light, framing her face. As for her face, her eyes were downcast slightly and a blush had already colored her cheeks. She finally looked up when Charlie whispered something in her ear. She smiled and laughed quietly while nodding to whatever Charlie had said.

When the Edward could wait no longer, he stepped forward and took Bella from Charlie. The older man gave her a stern look one more time before handing his daughter off for the final time. Edward led Bella back up to the alter, and while massaging her hand, turned towards the priest. The older man looked down at them both with a smile before beginning his speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the union of these two people. While this may seem like a traditional wedding, the two in front of me did not come together in a tradition or usual way. No, they came together thanks to a group of cameras and a few people who brought a group together. These two weathered the storm now known as Looking For Love and have come out together. Considering how unconventional their meeting was, the bride and groom have asked to change the ceremony just a bit. Instead of my usual speech, they are just going to recite their own vows."

"WHAT?" Alice yelled. Bella smiled and shrugged, turning to her soon to be sister-in-law with a "woops I forgot to tell you about the change" look.

"Bella, I believe you wanted to go first." The priest said.

"Thank you minister." Bella said. "Edward, it's not a secret I really didn't expect to find someone I would like, let alone love when I went on the show. If I was lucky I might make a friend with another girl. However, not only did I make friends with a few of the girls, I found the love of my life. Never have I dreamed that I could possibly love someone as much as I loved you. Sorry Dad, but it's true. Edward, not only did you capture my attention, but you've captured my soul. The best part is, I don't want you to give it back either. Edward, I pledge to you my life, my heart, my soul. I love you with every once of my being and I couldn't be happier if I was your wife."

"Edward…" The minister said.

"Bella," Edward started, "I don't know how I'm going to do anything close to that. I wish I could say you had my heart at first sight, but the truth is… it was the second. I was an idiot to not truly see you the first time, but my eyes were open the second. While some of those eliminations were hard, it wasn't because I didn't know who I would eventually be proposing to, it was because the producers wanted me to make it suspenseful. There were times I wanted to call everything off and just ask you to marry me in front of everyone. That's why I asked you to stay the night with me that one time and why I never accepted any other offers. Bella, I love you and while our journey has been longer than I would have liked, we're finally at the alter, ready to put the contest behind us and start our lives as husband and wife. By accepting me as your husband, you're making my life whole. I love you Bella and I'm honored that you've chosen me to be your husband."

"Thank you for those beautiful vows. Where are the rings?" The minister asked.

"I got them!" Emmett boomed. He pressed his hands to various areas of his jacket before smiling and pulling out the two rings.

"Edward, Bella, you may now exchange the rings…" The priest instructed. As the newly married couple placed the silver rings on each other's fingers the older man continued. "By the power vested in me, it is my honor to pronounce you husband and wife. To our guests today, may I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

"Excuse me! You've forgotten the biggest part!" Alice hissed.

"O yes, Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Finally, Edward bent down and cupped Bella's face as his lips met hers. Bella's arms wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss. They ignored the clapping erupting from around them until they were forced to take a breath. When they broke apart, Edward kissed Bella's nose before turning and racing down the isle and into the limo…

oOoOoOo

_So it is official. Edward and Bella are now a married couple and this show was a success… thank you for joining us and watching as this couple fell in love week by week…_

oOoOoOo

"Edward… Edward, they want some final words!" Bella hissed, laughing as Edward kissed her neck.

"Alright… well… thank you and goodbye." Edward said before pulling Bella back into his chest.

"Edward don't ruin her make-up!" Alice screeched.

"Shut up Alice!" Edward hissed.

"Sorry about them." Bella said. "Thank you for following us! We'd love to continue this…"

"No we wouldn't." Edward muttered.

"Edward, be nice." Bella said, slapping Edward's shoulder.

"Alright… well… we've said our goodbyes, you saw the wedding and you all can confirm we're officially a couple. Now, _we_ have a reception and a honeymoon to get to. It was nice meeting everyone, but goodbye."

"Bye everyone!" Bella added.

* * *

**A/N**- Alright everyone, that's it. I hope you've all enjoyed it! It's been quite a ride, but we're back at the terminal. Um… not much to say now. O! Remember to go visit the Indie awards and vote for this story! Once more, it's nominated for Best AU WIP… Voting started yesterday, but hey, go now and vote! The link is on my page! Thanks again!

Also, my other stories that I've been on hiatus will now be continued so if you're following KD or FD, I should have them being updated soon! Not quite sure on when, but it will be soon!


	16. SPECIAL: The Girls Tell All

**A/N- **Surprise! A new update to LFL! I know, it wasn't expected, but I really wanted to do this chapter for fun. So anyway, I'm still amazed that this story continues to have so many readers. Along with my two current stories, I'm still getting pretty constant alerts to this story being added to favorite lists and what not. So I just wanted to say thank you.

This inspiration for this chapter comes because my new roommate got me to watch the end of the bachelorette and we're watching "The Men Tell All". So, I figured it might be fun to write a "The Women Tell All". I'm not quite sure how this is going to work out, but hey, we'll see. Now, I don't normally watch these stories so if it's not exactly the same… o well… it's Looking For Love, not the Bachelorette/Bachelor anyway.

One last thing… I'm just going to put the people in bold. It might just make it a bit easier to read/understand since you know these shows sometimes get out of control… and I can assure you that this will be out of control. I mean, could Tanya, Rosalie, and Bella really be in the same room after this whole thing and not attack each other? Well… let's fine out…

* * *

**James:** Welcome to our special, Looking For Love: The Women Tell All. Tonight we are going to sit down and talk with all the women from this past season. We'll see exactly what happened when the cameras weren't rolling, what the women thought of each other once they saw the show, and any new developments that have happened to the women in the past seven months. But before we bring the women out, let's look back on a few of the more memorable moments of Looking For Love…

~~000~~

Things began pretty rocky right off the bat with all the women fighting over rooming assignments…

"_Bella, I want this room." Jane said as she came in._

"_What?" Bella asked._

"_I said, I want this room. The other room is too bright, too pink." Jane said._

"_Well… um… too bad? You can go ask someone else…" Bella said._

_Jane glared at Bella before turning on her heels and storming out. The next room she found had bags on all the beds, but no occupants. Looking down the hall she didn't notice anyone who the bags could belong to and decided to switch her bag with one of the others. _

"_HEY! That's my bag!" Irina shouted as she saw Jane moving her bag down the hall._

"_O? It is? Well then… fetch." Jane threw the bag down the stairs before running back into the room to put her bag on the bed and start unpacking._

"_You can't do that!" Kate shrieked._

"_Why not?" Jane asked, walking so close to Kate that they were nose to nose._

"_Because Irina already claimed it." Tanya said from inside the room. "So, why don't you… what did you say before? O right… go fetch." Tanya promptly grabbed the bag before throwing it out the window._

Almost immediately, the romance started burning…

"_Oh! Strawberries!" Lauren said. She climbed out of the water and grabbed the plate. She carefully walked back into the water before taking a single strawberry and walking over to Edward. _

_Lauren used the strawberry to tease Edward's mouth open. After Edward had taken a bite, Laurent put the stem on the side before bending down to kiss Edward. Their tongues dueled over the piece of strawberry. Lauren too the initiative and grasped Edward's face, keeping their lips in contact to her whole Edward continued to relax with his arms on the wall. Lauren smiled as she broke away and fell back into her seat next to Jessica._

"_Must you be so cliché and use strawberries?" Tanya asked. "Watch and learn little girl, watch and learn."_

_Tanya walked up to Edward and sat on his lap. Edward smiled down, knowing exactly what was to come. Tanya returned the smile before leaning up and pressing her lips to Edwards. She was still for a second before nibbling Edward's lips so they would open for her tongue. As soon as Edward's mouth had opened, Tanya's tongue slipped in. Their tongues played for a while until Tanya drew the battle into her own mouth. She sucked on Edward's tongue as Edward wrapped his arms around her. When they eventually parted, both of them were panting slightly. Tanya smirked at Jessica as she wiped the corner of her mouth smugly. _

"_So, are they the only ones who get kisses?" Jessica pouted._

"_Of course not." Edward said. This time, he went over to Jessica and kissed her soundly, but quickly moved on. He kissed Kate on each cheek, much to her dismay, and pecked Irina and the lips._

And the romance could only last so long before the fighting came back…

"_Well well well, what do we have here? Some three year olds playing in the pool? Don't you know you need a parent's supervision to play in the deep end?" Tanya sneered. She stood at the edge with her arms crossed over her chest._

"_You're right, but you are here now so we shouldn't be worried, right Mom?" Bella laughed._

"_Why I oughta…" Tanya growled._

"_What? What are you going to do? I'm guessing since you're still in your slut dress and heals that you won't be coming in." Bella said. "So I can stay here, have my fun until Edward arrives, and you can sit over there and pout."_

"_This dress is far nicer than anything you have! I would be embarrassed to come to any of the elimination ceremonies in the dresses you've been in!" Tanya shot back._

"_Really? You must be getting used to last decades fashion then." Rosalie said as she walked in. She was in a sheer dress with a bikini underneath. She slipped off her heals and dress before stepping into the water. _

"_My dresses are not from the last decade! They're top of the line! One of a kind!" Tanya hissed._

"_Are you sure about that? I think I've seen the same dress in every color on some of my shoots, but I wouldn't be sure. I mean, those shoots were a few years ago when I was still in my teens." Rosalie shrugged._

_Tanya huffed, but finally relented. She held her chin high as she stormed out of the pool. When she got back, Irina had taken control of the remote and was keeping the television trained on Bravo. There was some stupid reality show on, but Tanya barely noticed as she threw herself down on the couch._

"_What happened? Were they in the pool?" Lauren asked._

"_Will you shut up? I don't even know why you're still here." Tanya snapped. "Rosalie stepped in for Bella and we had a few minutes of verbal sparring."_

"_And you shot her down, right?"_

"_I don't think anyone can shoot her down. I'll find her weakness… soon." Tanya growled. She glared at the TV before sighing. "Can we watch something else other than this bullshit?"_

But then, one contestant might not have found love with our bachelor, but instead with his brother…

"_I… I'm sorry Edward, but I can't." Rose sighed. The others all gasped and Edward's eyes shot up to hers. "I never believe in love at first sight, but I do now and unfortunately, it wasn't because of you. I've never felt more attracted to a man than I have to your brother. I'm sorry Edward, but I'd rather be with your brother than with you and I would not wish to take someone's place who could possibly be the one for you. Please understand Edward, I'm doing this for both of us. Give the next two necklaces to Lauren and Carmen, don't waist one on me."_

"_I would never keep someone here against there will." Edward said after a moment. "I will have to say though, I believe my brother returns your feelings. If you'd wait for me after this ceremony, I'd happily reunite the two of you."_

"_Thank you Edward." Rosalie sighed…_

…"_Carmen and Lauren, please step forward." Edward said. "Well, that's surprising. Lauren, you're lucky once more. That was going to be you. You went from being too quiet to being overly clingy. There's a happy medium, find it." Edward clasped the necklace around Lauren's neck before letting her step back. _

"_Thank you Edward." Lauren cried._

"_You shouldn't be thanking me. You should be thanking Rosalie." Edward said, slightly coldly. _

_Lauren wasn't quite sure how to act and looked between Edward and Rosalie. "I'm sorry Rosalie, but thank you." _

_Rose just nodded her head in acknowledgement. _

"_Carmen, you went from being overly bold to being slightly laid back. I'm trying to wrap my mind around you. While a mystery is fun, it can also be annoying if it goes on for too long. Just like Lauren must, you also need to find a happy medium and stick with it." Edward brought out the final necklace and wrapped it around Carmen's neck._

"_I will Edward, I will." Carmen said._

Then, with a simple test, Edward found out who was being truthful and who was acting…

"_Carmen, Irina, please step forward." Edward said. "Carmen, you never made eye contact with Robert and then made some comments as soon as you were back in the living room. Irina, not only were you visibly disgusted to Robert, you constantly reminded everyone about how unfit, ugly, and fat he was. While both of you have been amazing to have around, one of you will be going home tonight… I'm sorry Irina, but you were willing to say things even when I was around. If Robert had actually been part of my family, you probably would not have made it off the field. So now, you will not be making it back to the house. Carmen, will you accept this headband and stay in the house?"_

"_Of course." Carmen whispered. She bent down so Edward could place the headband on her head. _

"_I'm sorry Irina, but this is goodbye." Edward said. Irina just nodded, turned on her heels, and left the gazebo._

And then… love began to bloom…

"_To tell you the truth… I was going to make this private date a dinner in Port Angeles. When I found out it was you, then I decided that this was the perfect date spot."_

"_It is beautiful." Bella said, again. "But why show me? Why not show Tanya or any of the other girls?"_

"_Because they wouldn't appreciate it like you." Edward said. He walked over to the center of the meadow and sat down, pulling Bella down next to him. He went on to talk about how twilight was his favorite part of the day and the different constellations he'd seen in the sky. Apparently the meadow had been Edward's only reason for taking a few astrology classes in college even though he didn't need to. _

_Edward's hand had been tracing idle designed on Bella's skin for sometime when she finally decided to act. He bent over him slightly and pressed her lips on his, letting her hair create a curtain around them. Edward instantly responded and licked Bella's lower lip so she would open up. Bella instantly obliged and their tongues started to rub together. Bella's hands traced Edward's stomach, chest, and shoulders while Edward's hands were roaming over her back. Neither pair were able to feel skin when they had to break apart. While Bella caught her breath, Edward started kissing up and down her neck. _

"_Ok, we have to stop." Edward said._

"_Are you sure?" Bella asked._

"_I don't want to, but we have to." Edward said. "I don't want this going to far and if we continue… well we would."_

"_Mk…" Bella said. She cuddled into Edward's side so they could relax in the calm night. By the end of the night, Bella had curled up into Edward's arms and was just enjoying being in his presence. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat rhythmically. Edward's arms were wrapped securely around her and his head was tilted so slightly that he could smell her strawberry shampoo._

"_Bella, I think we need to head back. It's late and we haven't even eaten yet."_

"_We can stop at a McDonald's or something. I like being here." Bella mumbled. Edward chuckled at her response and pulled her closer to him. He smiled into her hair as he thought about what to do._

"_Alright, we'll stop at the first drive-through we see and then we'll eat in my room back at the house."_

"_You mean I'm allowed into your room? Even with the other girls there."_

"_Always." Edward confessed._

"_Well then, lets get going." Bella said._

"_So now you want to go?"_

"_Food and snuggling into your bed… ya, that seems alright right now." Bella replied. Edward got up before helping Bella up. Considering she was still half asleep, it wasn't hard to get Bella back onto his back and make it back down to the Volvo._

"_You ready, Bella?"_

"_Mhm…" Bella murmured. "Wanna know something your Volvo is good for?"_

"_What?"_

"_Sleeping…" Bella muttered._

"_Whatever you say." Edward smiled. He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving back to the house. He knew he would have to go past the house if he were to go get them something to eat. He looked next to him and noticed Bella almost completely asleep and decided just to get her back and into bed. He pulled up in front of the house and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the house was dark. He pulled Bella out of the car and carried her bridal style up to his room. He set her down on the bed before changing into flannel pants and slipping in next to her. Bella mumbled something in her sleep, although Edward wasn't paying attention enough to tell what she said. She rolled over as soon as Edward had settled into the bed, returning to their position from earlier that night._

But people seemed to be changing in the name of love as well…

"_This is such a fun date!" Tanya smiled._

"_I'm glad you're enjoying it. I figured we needed to switch things up from the usual dinner and dessert." _

"_Well, you certainly know how to pick the dates. Did you come here often when you were growing up?"_

"_My mother always made a point of coming here once a year." Edward explained. "While we came often, we never came to learn how to do all the fancy stuff you and Carmen were doing. I'm guessing you took lessons back home?"_

"_It was practically mandatory in my family. At one point my mother wanted me to become some famous ice skater, but I twisted my ankle pretty badly before regionals and was forced to drop out. It kind of killed my enthusiasm for the sport and I started working in the diner."_

"_But you do have great cooking skills now." Edward said._

"_That's thanks to my dad. While my mom wanted me to skate, my dad always wanted me to cook. He taught me all of his secrets as soon as my mother allowed me around the stove." Tanya explained._

"_I never would have expected that." Edward said. "Well not all the cooking stuff, but everything else." _

"_Well, I'm just full of surprises." Tanya smiled._

"_Apparently." Edward replied. The two continued to skate together in silence for a few more minutes before Tanya pulled Edward back out to the center._

"_Alright, ready to spin again?" Tanya asked._

"_I guess I can give it another try." Edward said. With Tanya's help, the pair started spinning faster and faster. Tanya started to giggle eventually and Edward just continued to smile. _

It came down to Edward proposing to either Tanya and Bella…

"_No… apparently I haven't been." Edward said with a slight smile. "Bella, it's time for my announcement… Bella, I can tell you with all my heart and with the greatest of confidence, I love you. I have never felt this way towards anyone and I never knew there could be such passion for one person in life, but apparently there is. Bella Swan, will you make me the happiest man on TV and become my wife?"_

"_Yes! A hundred times for each rerun of this Yes!" I said. There was no hesitation or anything, I just wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and he hugged me into his chest._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you." Edward repeated into my hair. _

~~000~~

**James**: The happy couple is here tonight and they've warned us that they do have an announcement for everyone. However, the will not be till later. For now, let's bring out the rest of the girls from Looking for Love.

~Lights turn on to the girls sitting at the side of the stage~

**James**: Thank you ladies for coming here tonight. As you can see Tanya is not here right now, but she is backstage. She'll be coming out a bit later. For now, I would like to talk to you about a few things that happened on the show. Jane, you never wanted to be on the show and we know you were beyond mad about being there. Why did you even agree when we contacted you?

**Jane**: I wish I could say it was because there was a gun to my head and I was forced to. Unfortunately, that was not the case. I guess I did it because my father had never liked me tomboy ways and somewhere deep down inside I was hoping that I could satisfy is need to see me as a girl.

**James**: Did your father ever see the show?

**Jane**: He did, but we don't talk about it all that much. My father and I have a decent relationship enough, but there are topics that can strain it.

**James**: Of course… I'd like to talk to two women who tried to flirt with some Cullen men other than Edward. Both incidents caused the girls to leave, but under different circumstances. Kate, you attempted to flirt with Jasper when he appeared on his show and you were dismissed later that night. Rosalie, you found yourself attracted to Edward's brother and you stepped out of the competition and pursued a relationship with Emmett. You two eventually got married and last we heard you were trying to start a family. I would ask how that is going, but we can see it's going quite well…

**Rosalie**: Emmett and I are expecting twins in three months. We couldn't be happier. Emmett's been attempting to make a nursery right now, but with football practice and life getting in the way I think Esme is just going to help us.

**James**: Well congratulations. Do you have names picked out yet?

**Rosalie**: We have a few, but we've decided not to know the gender until they're born.

**James**: Well congratulations again and I hope everything goes well with the rest of your pregnancy. Moving on, Kate, when we visited you last you had moved on with Garrett, who I believe you met in Seattle.

**Kate**: Garrett and I are still together and Garrett and I are actually looking for a place to live in Georgia right now.

**James**: Is there a wedding in the future?

**Kate**: Of course! My daddy would shoot Garrett if we weren't engaged and moving in. We're planning a wedding for this coming fall.

**James:** And more congratulations are called for. Before I go on, who else has found someone else they love?

**Irina**: I met Laurent. He's become a partner in the mountain tour company I own. We're living together right now, but no wedding yet.

**Carmen:** Eleazar and I are still dancing together. We got married a few months ago. It was a small wedding, just our friends and family there.

**Angela:** My boyfriend's name is Ben. We've been friends for a while and recently tried a relationship. So far, so good.

**Jessica:** I'm engaged to Mike, he was there when you came to visit me. We're in no rush, mainly because we're planning a big wedding.

**James**: Wow, it seems like a lot of people have found relationships on and after the show. What about you Lauren? No relationship?

**Lauren**: Ya, I don't really want to get in that.

**Rosalie**: You still slutting it up?

**Lauren**: No comment.

**Rosalie: **I'm betting married man.

**Carmen**: I'm betting she's gotten her heart broken.

**Jessica**: I'm betting she was cheated on.

**Lauren**: Will you guys just shut up? I said I don't want to talk about it so just leave it alone.

**Rosalie**: Aw poor baby finally knows what it's like to have her heart broken. Karma's a bitch.

**Lauren**: You're right… you better watch out before she comes after you.

**Rosalie**: Are you threatening me? I might be pregnant, but I can still take your ass down. And by the way, I might have been a bitch, but I was standing up for my friends. I wasn't being a bitch because I was some jealous slut not getting the attention I needed to survive.

**James**: Alright ladies. Rosalie, I don't think we need you getting worked up right now. Moving on, I want to talk about what appeared to be cliques between you guys. Rosalie, Angela, you were always team Bella it seemed. Lauren, Jess, Irina, you guys seemed to be with Tanya a lot of the time. Was it really how it seemed?

**Angela**: Bella and I were definitely friends. We had a lot in common and so we became quick friends. We're still friends and still trading books.

**James**: Rosalie you must still be friends with Bella since you are now sister-in-laws.

**Rosalie**: I couldn't ask for a better sister.

**James**: Lauren, what can you tell us about your relationship with Tanya.

**Lauren**: She was just as rude and bitchy as she was portrayed on the show. She was like that queen bee that was in everyone's high school that walked around with her nose in the air. It was hard to live with her and I got in more fights with her than I did with Rosalie or anyone else.

**Carmen**: I think everyone got into more fights with her than anyone else.

**James**: Yet it seemed that you guys were also going after Bella…

**Kate:** From the beginning it was easy to see there was something between Bella and Edward. There was just an instant attraction between the two of them. We all tried to deny it, hence the fighting, but Edward made the right choice in the end. Tanya was the only one trying to fight it and I think if she had gotten her way we would have a fight tonight because she would not still be with Edward.

**James**: You don't think so? How come?

**Kate**: Tanya was looking for a way to get rich quick. Edward's too smart for that, obviously. Tanya's a bit of a fame-whore and if she had won then she would have her face plastered on all of the magazines and all of these celebrity television shows. Who knows, the wedding could have been a whole season of drama on some other channel.

**Irina**: Or she could sell a break up story to the magazines to attempt to keep her image in tact.

**James**: So did anyone here like Tanya?

**Carmen**: She was nice when she was acting, but that was about it.

**James**: Well then, this might be interesting. At this time, I'd like to bring Tanya out.

~Tanya walks out and sits in a chair slightly separated from the rest of the girls~

**James**: Welcome to the show Tanya, how have you been?

**Tanya**: I'm surviving. I've moved back to Alaska recently.

**James**: Really? What happened to Richard?

**Tanya**: He no longer met some of my needs and so I left him. Then I dated Kyle, but he too failed to provide me with the adequate lifestyle. So now I am back waiting for my prince charming to come rescue me.

**Rosalie**: So pretty much as soon as you suck these guys dry you leave them in the dust? You're just a money vampire…

**Tanya**: Hey, I didn't get married and get knocked up within a year of meeting a guy.

**Rosalie**: I'm still with Emmett for that year. How long have your relationships lasted? Two weeks? Three?

**Tanya**: I was with Richard for five months and with Kyle for four months.

**Rosalie**: You can't even last six months! Hell, I bet Lauren has a better track record than you.

**Lauren**: Actually, I do.

**Tanya: **At least I won't be losing my figure anytime soon.

**Rosalie**: Don't worry, I'll be modeling before you find your next victim.

**Tanya**: I doubt that… who would want to make you the star of their campaign?

**Rosalie**: Apparently a few brands because I keep getting offers. Plus now I'm getting television and movie offers as well. I just don't want to put my kids into that world until they're old enough. Paparazzi can be crazy… of course you wouldn't know that. You're housewives tv show was cancelled after three episodes… the paparazzi don't even know who you are.

**Tanya**: If you weren't pregnant I would come up there…

**Rosalie**: And what? I could take you down without breaking a nail and I'd do it while pregnant.

**James:** Alright ladies, calm down. Rosalie, Emmett is screaming in my ear for you to calm down.

**Tanya**: Yes, do what the hubbie says.

**James**: Tanya, you're close to being escorted out of the studio. Considering feelings are still running quite deep with everyone, I want to move on. Rosalie, if you could step down and join me on the larger couch because I'd like to bring out the Cullen family sans Edward and Bella.

~Rosalie moved down to a large couch and was joined by Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper~

**James**: Well, it's nice to see everyone again. I spent some time with you the morning after the wedding and it seemed as though Bella and Rosalie have quickly found their niches in the family.

**Esme**: Rosalie and Bella are like two more daughters. I rarely ever think of them as daughter-in-laws because it reminds me that I have to share them.

**James**: How often do you all spend time together?

**Emmett**: We're together all the time. We all live in Seattle so we see each other quite often. Luckily, our family travels a lot so we also have time to ourselves.

**James**: Carlisle, tell me what you thought when you heard what exactly Edward was doing.

**Carlisle**: I couldn't believe it at first, but if he wanted to find his future wife this way then so be it. I was never one to stand in the way of my children and their ambitions. I'm just happy it worked out so wonderfully for everyone. I couldn't believe that both of my boys would find their future wives thanks to a tv show.

**Alice**: I told them everything was going to work out perfectly and I was right… again.

**James**: Alice, you're the one who signed Edward up, weren't you?

**Alice**: I was. I knew my brother needed a kick in the right direction and this show was the kick he needed.

**James**: Little does everyone know, Esme actually volunteered the Cullen house to us for this adventure. Esme, what was the thought process that led to that decision?

**Esme**: While you took all the pictures down, there were still pieces of everyone in the house. I knew we would be able to find the right girl by seeing how the girls acted around all of our items. I wasn't let down either.

**James**: Alright, well it has been wonderful talking to everyone, but it is now time to talk to the couple of the hour. Everyone, I'd like to welcome to the stage Edward and Bella Cullen.

~Edward and Bella walked out hand in hand. They sat down with the rest of Cullens~

**James**: You two look like you're doing well.

**Edward**: We're doing amazing. Even though we're back to the grind of our lives, everything has been wonderful.

**James**: Bella, you had to move to Seattle to be with Edward. Have you found a new job?

**Bella**: I have. I'm actually working for a small newspaper now as a writer and it has been a lot of fun. I always wanted to write, but I needed money so I started teaching.

**James**: How has it been considering you both have busy lives? Do you see each other at all?

**Bella**: We make time to see each other. We do have busy schedules, but family is important to both of us so we're together whenever we can be.

**Edward**: Working at the hospital makes being a family man hard, but I had a great role model in my father so I'm confident I will always be there for my family.

**James**: You two seem to be the iconic newly wed couple, happy and totally in bliss. Is that how it really is? Have there been any bumps?

**Edward**: We've had our fights here and there. We really are like any normal couple. We fight, we make up, we move one, we fight, we make up, and the cycle just keeps going. Luckily the fighting is limited and we're usually some of the happiest people you could meet.

**James**: What was the hardest thing for the two of you to overcome?

**Bella**: All these women, are you kidding me? Edward somehow saw me and picked me from all these women and I'm so grateful he did. After the actual show I think the hardest thing was me moving to Seattle. It took some time to get my affairs in order, then find a job, and I was homesick for a bit, but Edward was there the whole time.

**James**: Well it certainly sounds like you two are totally and irrevocably in love.

**Edward**: There's no doubt.

**James**: Alright, well, I want to open up the floor to everyone, including the audience and the ladies to see if there are any questions.

**Audience Member 1**: Hi, my name's Missy. To Tanya, why is it so important for you to find someone with money? Why can't you just be happy to be with someone you love?

**Tanya**: The only way I'm going to be happy is if I will be able to shop and keep my way of life. If a man wants me to be happy with him then he better be able to pay for it.

**Carlisle**: Right now, I couldn't be happier that Edward did not choose Tanya.

**Audience Member 2**: Esme and then Edward, what did you think when you watched the show and saw what was really going on behind the scenes?

**Esme**: I knew my son would choose the right person and he did. Although I couldn't believe someone would be so calculating and cold to act nice just to get someone's money. Unfortunately it's a sad part of reality.

**Edward**: I was really surprised with some of the things that were said in the opinion section. I mean, I was watching what was going on in the house at the time. That's how I knew if there were threats and sabotage going on. Still, the opinions, especially those of the girls leaving surprised me.

**Kate**: Alice, I just wanted to let you know that you are incredibly lucky to have a guy like Jasper. As I know you saw from the show, I flirted with your husband. I was more in the mode of competition when I did it and I'm sorry. Your husband is incredibly faithful to you and I can only hope Garrett will be the same to me.

**Alice**: Kate, thank you for apologizing and I do forgive you. Jasper and I are totally devoted to each other so I know he would never do anything. I'm sure Garrett will be just as faithful to you and you can trust me. As my family says, you should never bet against me.

**Tanya**: I have to ask. Bella, have you grown a backbone or are you still hiding behind Edward and Rosalie? I know the socialites can be a bit… nasty. You never know when one of them might try and steal your delicious husband away from you.

**Bella**: You're right they can be, but I survived you, didn't I? So far you beat all the gold diggers and bitches that I've met. Plus the nice socialites make wonderful shopping friends. By the way, my father is a police officer; I know how to use a gun so just in case you ever think about stealing my man or hurting my family you have another thing coming.

**Rosalie**: Tanya, you might as well go back to Alaska and stay there because by the end of tonight, you're going to be one of the most hated women in Seattle. Plus, any prince charming you might have just watched this and he's riding away from you as we speak.

**Edward**: Tanya, you surprised me the most. I've never been happier in my decision in turning someone down as I was with you. Bella is the love of my life and the only person who will ever share that love with be our child.

**Esme**: Edward… Are you two…

**James**: Edward, Bella, I believe you said that you had an announcement.

**Bella**: Sorry to steal your spotlight again Rose, but Edward and I are expecting a baby. I'm four months pregnant.

**Esme**: Another grandbaby! I'll have three grandbabies!

**Alice**: Mom, you'll have more, and soon.

**James**: Is this a hunch Alice, or fact?

**Alice**: A hunch, but you never want to bet against me.

**James**: Well there you have it. Most of the bachelorettes have found someone to share the love they didn't find with Edward. The others are still looking… Rosalie and Emmett are happy, Bella and Edward are still madly in love. To make it better the Cullen family just seems to be expanding as we speak. From all of us here at Looking For Love, thank you for joining us and good night.

~~000~~


End file.
